Capture The Moments
by Dripping In Ink
Summary: [ Ereri - At the beginning of the second semester for the senior year, Levi Ackerman meets his best friend's cousin, Eren Yeager, who at first seems like nothing but an irritating person with a smile and a camera, but as the time goes by Levi realizes how much his life changes as he falls in love with him. (Rated M for language and future adult content.) ]
1. Highly Un-Photogenic

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter One: Highly Un-Photogenic**

* * *

I was annoyed because the hold up for class was due to the fact that there was a new student coming in. I frowned at the door and glanced at the clock. Petra patted my desk. "Calm down Levi, he's probably just running late.." She smiled slightly. Of course she wasn't going to take it to heart, he was her cousin after all.

I blinked several times at her. "The brat better hurry his ass up because I force the teacher to start the lesson. I swear, I just want to get the year over with. It is the second term of senior year after all."

That's when the sound of the door being knocked on finally happened and the teacher gladly opened the door. Petra chuckled lightly at the sight of her cousin. He had a tall figure with chocolate brown hair and ocean green eyes. A nervous smile that was annoying me already, he looked so innocent, like he hasn't seen the worst of the world and I didn't find that okay. He wore a black hoodie and some washed jeans. I turned around, not bothering to listen to the teacher speak to him. Looking at Petra, I sighed. "He looks like someone that would be late." I took out my can of Pepsi, opened it loudly, and took a sip.

"We aren't supposed to have soda at the computers, or drinks in general." She reminded me, sounding all firm-mother like.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her as I drank more. "Levi and Petra." My teacher said out of nowhere.

I nearly choked on my soda out of surprise. Petra gave me this look that clearly said ' _Nice going, getting us in trouble_ ' "Y-yes?" Petra said in a small voice as she peeked her head out from behind the computer.

"Well, Mr. Eren Yeager, sit over with them, they'll show you what to do to get started, and welcome to Trost High." Ms. Brzenska actually smiled, even if it was a small one.

I huffed loudly. "I really didn't want to do this. I'm mad at him and I don't even know him." I muttered.

"Oh, quit complaining." She tsked and turned to her cousin. "Hey, this is Levi. I mean, I've told you about him before remember?"

I pursed my lips and shot a glare at Petra, but I didn't say anything. He chuckled. "Yeah, many times." He looked at me and stuck out his hand. "Hey, I'm-"

"Late, please sit down." I interrupted.  
He sucked in his bottom lip as his expression grew concerned and looked at Petra. I saw her mumble a sorry to him and pointed to the chair so he could sit next to me.

"Get along with him, stop being an asshole." Petra scoffed.

I picked up my can of soda. "You're lucky we're friends."

Petra smiled innocently at me. "Yeah, you love me."

"What is that? Love? Sounds like a ticket straight into a black hole with no escape that I want no part in, thank you."

"Levi and Petra, quiet." Ms. Brzenska shushed. We sunk in our chairs in unison. Petra tilted her towards Eren as if giving me a sign to go help him. I turned and he was staring blankly at the keyboard. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Have you not seen a keyboard before."

"I prefer to right everything down, and I do, but I've used it maybe once, for an essay that I procrastinated on."  
I blinked and sighed. "Once? Do you have a phone at least?"

He nodded and pulled out his iPhone from his jacket pocket. "I'm forced to carry this around, but I never use it. I only use it when-"

"SHH!" Ms. Brzenska gave us the ultimate death glare. The amount of shock mixed with some fear was unbelievable in Eren's face, but he made it look easy.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"She's a bitch, but you get used to it." I told Eren in a hushed voice.

He glanced at her, to see if she was looking our direction. "Is she like that with everyone? That seems a bit rude." He looked at me and I tipped my head to the side in slight confusion. "Like, if she's like that all the time with her students."

"Oh, no, she's just the way when I am involved."

Eren's jaw dropped a little. I made a face at him and he jumped. I kept staring at him with the face I had and I saw him swallow. Petra hit me. "Don't do that to people, it makes them feel uncomfortable."

I sighed. "I'm testing him."

"You have zero chill." Petra scoffed.

He rubbed the back on his head with his hand and put his fingers on the keyboard. He looked up at the board. "Why are we typing about ourselves?"

"She makes us do it every quarter."

He nodded slowly. Then he began typing really slow. I watched his screen. When he noticed, he stopped typing. Petra tapped my shoulder. "He doesn't like it when people stare at him while he is doing his work."

I breathed out through my nose and went over to my screen. I looked back at him and he still had his eyes on me. Those extremely curious sea colored eyes.

"Hey Eren, are you still into that photo thing?" Petra asked suddenly.

Eren smiled a huge smile and went through his book bag. "I always carry a photography camera around, this one is different though, my official one is at home. This is just a Polaroid. I already signed up for the program."

I raised an eyebrow. Eren giggled at the Polaroid Sun 600 and wrapped the strap around his hand. Petra went back to her work. Eren looked up at me and slowly raised at the camera at me. I went to go reach for it but he moved back and before I knew it the flash went on, followed by a loud snap, then the Polaroid picture came out. He picked it up and shook it. I grew angry and he took another picture. He shook both of the pictures, and then he gave them to Petra. She snickered. "You really captured his true self." She joked.

My nose flared. "Throw those away,"

Eren looked offended. "I can not just throw this out, photos are art!"

"LEVI ACKERMAN AND EREN YEAGER GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" The teacher yelled at both of us and Eren, who already had his bag on after taking his camera out, bolted out of the class. I quickly gathered my things and left the class as well. I wasn't even mad, even though I appreciate the class sometimes, she was pissing me off today. I sat against the wall with one knee bent and the other stretched out. It's the only way I felt comfortable sitting on the floor. Eren sat on the other side of the hallway across from me. He gasped silently and slowly raised the camera.

"Take one picture and I'll kill you." I said.

Eren did anyway and smiled at me as he shook the photo to get the image. He finally looked at it, and stayed staring at it. Then, he looked at me and then back to the photo. " _Si belle_ ,"

"Can you stop taking pictures of me."

"But you're the perfect model."

I huffed. "I will break your damn camera."

Eren actually looked down, and I almost went close to feeling bad, but at least he stopped. I closed my eyes for one minute and I heard another snap. "Eren-"

"It wasn't of you,"

I moved my stuff of to his side and sat next to him so he wouldn't have a proper angle to take a picture. "I don't believe you,"

"Shoes don't count."

"Eren, I literally just met you and I've already had it with you."

"Petra said that you would say something like that."

I looked taken aback. "The hell does she say to you about me,"

"Well she mentioned that you're really short you have hair as dark as your soul. She also said that you can be really rude and reckless."

I looked at the ceiling. "Fuck her right now."

He snickered. "You can't really call her wrong." He stayed silent. "Can I take a picture of your eyes?"

"The fuck, why? No, I'll go blind."

Eren shook his head. "I can manage the lighting system-"

" _No_ Eren."

"I won't stop asking until you say yes."

"Why mine? I mean other people have eyes too."

"But I've never seen something with grey eyes, you'd be the first one. Which means, I need to capture the moment. So please, I know you basically hate me, but I do this for every shade of colored eyes I see, so it's not just you."

"Then take a picture of your own eyes."

"I can't take a picture of my eyes, the angle would never be correct."

I turned away from him. "You're annoying."

Eren smiled, but stayed silent. We stayed outside in the hallway for awhile until Sasha came out to tell us to come back in. I sat back in my seat in silence and Eren went back to doing his work as soon as he sat down. Petra looked at me. "Did you bond with my cousin?" She asked.

"Oh yes, he's so nice to me." Eren answered before I could say something. "He's gonna be my photo model." He smiled.

I closed my eyes in deep annoyance. Eren went back to working because I heard his typing and I turned to Petra. "Is he staying with you?"

She giggled. "Yep, my uncle is going back to Shinganshina. So Eren has to stay with me. He actually already set up his room and everything at the house. He was late because his dad dropped him off before heading out of the city. He took his time, obviously."

"And his mother?"

Eren stopped typing and Petra's face saddened. "My mother is no longer a member of this world." Eren said silently, then went back to typing, more silently, and more slowly too. Petra gave Eren a pitied look. "She died when he was eleven." Eren got up and walked away from us with his USB and went to go turn in his work. "That's how he got into photography. He loved his mother so much, but you know, and he loved all the memories he had with her. That's why, ever since she died, Eren wants to capture every memory and moment he has and everything he sees. It really means so much to him. You might not understand the connection between the two things, but it helps him."

I stayed silent. Petra studied my face for a few moments. "I'm the only family he has left, because my parents sure wouldn't want to take care of him, let alone me. I mean, look at me, my parents are up and about, not bothering if I get into trouble or whatever. All they gave me was a debit card, a bank account, and the house that they paid off before leaving me. But hey, I turned out awesome, screw them."

"Why did his dad leave then?"

Petra leaned in closer. "He's an asshole who secretly dumped him with me and went back to Shinganshina to work. In other words, he claims he simply can't afford to take care of his own son anymore, which is complete bullshit because I know what he makes. Following exactly what my dad did, his brother. They are so alike I swear."

"I'm guessing that Eren was told something else?"

"Oh of course, his dad told me everything because he doesn't care what I think of the matter, so he told me that he told Eren that he'd be out of town for a while. He's such a dick."

"I think it will hurt him more than that you knew and didn't say anything if he found out the hard way."

"I plan to tell him soon, I can't keep something like this away from him." Petra quickly went back to work as Eren came back.

I quickly typed a couple paragraphs in the five minute time frame that I had, (I'm surprised I even typed that quickly with no errors at all), and turned in my work and right as I did, the bell rang and I felt relieved that I got out of the classroom. I grabbed my can of soda and drank the last bit before throwing it away in the hallway trashcan. Petra talked to Eren, showing him around. He took an awful long time to get around when we got outside because he kept staring at everything, even the rain that was coming down.

"-Actually I need to head to the ladies room so Levi will take care of the tour to our next class." She nudged me as she passed by us.

Eren stooped down and got real close to the blades of grass. I shook my head and watched as some students walk by and comment about it being weird and some even laughed. Eren was oblivious to all of it.

Which was basically how his first day at Trost high went.

* * *

Petra, Eren, and I went back to her house and she made us coffee. Well, she served him, but Eren was in his room. Petra dragged me over to where he was. Almost making me spill my coffee. I sighed. "What the fuck Petra."

His room was so brightly lit despite his hunter green curtains. His 'official' camera was hanging from the headboard and he had frames of him and Petra in their younger years, his mother, and his dad, along with a big Canon XF300 Professional Camcorder. This kid really likes photography, he even has a video camera. The stack of photos that he managed taking of me while dodging my swings lied on his dresser. Seeing that Eren was talking to Petra, I went through them. I found the one he took of me in the hallway. I can sort of see why he wanted me to model him, but I really do not like people taking pictures of me. I saw a small trashcan in the corner of his room and slowly made my way over to where it was. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I whipped around and looked at the floor, seeing a pen on the ground. Looking up to the both of them and I knew already who threw it. "Eren, don't throw things at me, especially if it's pens."

Petra snickered. Without looking up from his Polaroid camera he spoke. "Don't touch my things and you won't have pens thrown at you, simple." Petra tugged at his shirt. "Eren, I made you coffee, and I even got you a chocolate flavored coffee creamer. Go, it's in the fridge."

His face brightened up."Really?" He bolted out of the room.

Petra looked back at me. "I don't think I like it so much that you are not at all fond of my cousin."

"Oh come on, I don't _hate_ him. I just feel annoyed that he's in basically in love with the idea of me in front of the lens."

Petra smiled and looked away.

"What." I asked flatly.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Petra, you're phone is ringing!" Eren called from the kitchen.

I followed her as she ran to her phone. Because I am obviously the only one sane, I walked. I cautiously walked into the kitchen, no seeing Eren at first but when I whipped around he was there with the camera pointed at me. "No, no, not again."

"I just want the eyes this time." Eren said, his face hidden by the camera, but I saw the smirk form on his lips. "Wait, no, stay here. I need my other camera." He ran so fast that he almost crashed into the wall. He came back with the black Canon camera and did something with the settings. He positioned it directly aligned with my eyes. He stood in front of my doing absolutely, and then I rolled my eyes and right before I did that Eren pressed something that made the flash shutter speed go a billion times right in front of me. I reached for him but he quickly moved and ran to his room, locking the door. I heard him open his laptop up. I sighed knowing that he was looking at the pictures he took. Petra gave me a questioning look as she listening to whoever was on the phone.

" _Comment sont ses yeux cette belle? Il est irréel!"_ He exclaimed.

All too quickly I fell into his room because the door swung open. Eren looked down at me. "You need to be careful Levi; you'll get hurt if you lean on people's doors."

I grumbled as I got up and pushed him hard. I couldn't help but smile inside as he stumbled back and fell on his ass with an ' _Oof_!'

He scrunched up his nose at me. "My camera could have broken, have some consideration." He blinked hard and got up. He looked down at me. I was literally so done with him, it was kind of funny. He quickly took a picture of me and walked off, dragging me along so I wouldn't touch anything in his room. Petra was still on the phone, which was sort of worrying me because that caused for me to interact with this kid.

Eren looked at me as he drank his coffee. He smiled. "You are highly photogenic,"

"Stop with that Eren."

He only answered with a smile. "Come on, don't hate me forever, I don't I will be able to handle that. I did nothing wrong to you-"

"OH REALLY? Eren, you made the starting of class fifteen minutes late, you got me kicked out of class, and then you took a million pictures of me. But oh no, you did nothing wrong." I crossed my arms.

He chuckled. " _I_ still don't hate you."

I made a face at him and he smiled. I think that there was something wrong with him, or maybe it was me. Those eyes were saying something to me, I couldn't tell what it was, and I did not understand them at all. He smiled at almost anything I'd do. What is it that he was trying to tell me? He's been looking at me like this since he entered the classroom. I didn't feel right, because he was acting so weird and I don't even know him.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked me.

I stayed silent, deciding whether I should answer or not. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Maroon."

Eren smile again. "Just like the hoodie you are wearing. It's beautiful, the color."

I shrugged and looked at the counter. My eyebrows furrowed when I saw a little drop of coffee on the counter. I huffed and went to go get the cleaning supplies. I unzipped my jacket. Eren blinked at me. I got the Windex and paper towels. Petra glanced up. "Hey, I got to go Levi's cleaning." She hung up and went over to where we were. She stood next to Eren. "You okay, Levi?" Petra asked.

"There was a _mess_ of coffee on the counter. If it doesn't get cleaned, the counter becomes sticky and I will not allow that." I looked at them as I sprayed Windex all over the counter top and then looked down to wipe it down. Eren giggled and told Petra something in her ear. She left and then came back. I sighed, knowing she went and got the Polaroid; I stopped cleaning and looked at Eren. "What can I do to make you stop taking pictures of me? It's literally annoying."

" _Tout ce que vous faites doit être capturé._ " He smiled and I swear for a moment I saw a light shade of pink go across his cheeks. " _Vous êtes parfait._ "

"Look Eren, this is my ' _I'm going to kill you in your sleep_ ' face take a good look." I gritted. Eren's eyes widened in shock. He moved being Petra. "Petra, he's scary." He said in mock fear and raised his Polaroid and snapped a picture of me. "Okay, I promise you, I'm done for today, alright?"

"One more time and I'll end you." I snapped. He chuckled and placed his Polaroid in the case he had for in and put it in the corner of the counter.

"Become friends with my cousin, damnit." Petra demanded.

I put a hand on my chest. "What? Me? I am so friends with your cousin." I grabbed Eren and squeezed him hard enough to make him whimper. "Best friends, see?" I almost gritted my teeth saying that. I took one hand and grabbed his chin and pointed it to Petra. "See his excitement? Amazing."

Petra burst out laughing. "You're going to bruise his face." She thought for a second. "I'm going to the store, stay here and don't fight." My jaw dropped slightly because I knew exactly what she was doing. I sighed loudly when the door closed. Eren just gave me an amused look. "Simply _despising_ how you have to be in the same area as me, right? Don't you just _hate_ it?"

He put a hand on my head. I lashed out at him and he grabbed my hands to push me away and he ran away. I chased him around the house until I could no longer find him and gave up. I went into the living room and lied on the couch. A few moments later, darkness surrounded my eyes. I raised my hands up until I felt something soft that seemed to be haired so hair and I pulled on it _hard_.

Eren screamed. "OW! FUCK! LET GO LEVI!" He whimpered. I did, but grabbed his collar and pulled him over the couch. He yelped as he was slammed onto the carpet. Eren crossed his arms over his face. He groaned and cursed. "Shit." He whispered.

I pulled the dark colored blanket off of my face. Eren slowly got up and went to the other side of the couch. He grabbed the couch pillow and slammed it into my face. It wouldn't have hurt if I had had my eyes closed, so because I did, it hurt like Hell. I rubbed the pain out of my eyes. I huffed loudly looking into Eren's grumpy little face. I shouldn't have found it sort of cute how someone like him could have that expression in his face, but I did and I don't know what to think about that.

* * *

"So you failed at trying to get me to bond with your cousin." I muttered to Petra.

Eren sat on the counter watching us. "Levi told me he wanted to fight me too."

"No I did not, you dumbass."

"Yes, and he chased me around the house too. But it's okay Levi," He smiled at me. "I don't hate you; I know that all that is filled up in the small little body of yours is anger."

"How do people live with you, you're so-"  
Petra stopped me with a glare and I closed my mouth, turned away with my arms crossed, and walked out. I felt Eren behind me. "Aw. Does _wittle_ _Wevi_ need a hug?"

"Touch me and you die." I mumbled.

Eren only giggled and he tightly grabbed to pull me back into the kitchen. I sighed as I heard Petra laugh at me. "Everyone here is against me,"

"No, we all love you Levi. " Petra said. "Oh, and another thing, Ymir and Annie are going to come over in a few minutes, along with Jean and Krista."

"Why?"

"Cause they felt like it and I asked them too? Or did you forget that I had friends?"

I pursed my lips. "You don't need them, you have me."

"You're right, but sometimes you are too much to handle, especially when you hate my dear cousin." Petra smiled.

"Are you kidding? I just _love_ your annoying, _dear_ cousin." I sighed right after because Eren wasn't letting go of me.

Eren was the one who smiled this time. "And I love your short angry friend." He told Petra.

"Great! You guys will eventually get along then, it's inevitable." Petra made a small clap with her hands and turned back to the stove.

Eren looked at me with those unreadable eyes again. I struggled away from him but his grip only got tighter. I sighed once again. " _Je peux sentir votre rythme cardiaque va plus vite."_ He whispered and I felt him smile when he pressed his face in my hair. I looked at Petra who smiled at me. Eren let me go after ten years and went to his room, bringing his Polaroid with him. I looked at Petra.

"What is your cousin's problem?"

"Shh... I think he likes you a little." Petra whispered.

I made a face. "I'm not playing these games Petra."

"Levi, I'm not stupid, and I know my cousin really well. I can tell when he's onto a liking with someone, even if it does happen rarely. I've seen it before. Only this time, it is a lot. Please try not to be so mean to him, he hasn't been in a relationship before, so don't give him a heartbreak."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to go out with your cousin, Petra."

Petra gave me that smile she always gives me when she doesn't believe something I say is true. I rolled my eyes and at her, reached over, and pulled a lock of her hair. With a small 'ow' coming from her, I turned her back to the stove. "Do something useful other than making assumptions that will not come true."

Petra snickered at me, so I walked away and stopped in front of Eren's room. He was setting up his video camera stand and opened his window. It was still drizzling outside, and he turned the camera towards the window. I took a few steps in so that I was a little bit passed his doorway. I looked around and actually noticed some nice pictures of Paris, all of them being perfectly clear. I came across the photo of a small child and a woman. I blinked a few times and realized it was Eren and I'm sure the woman holding him was his mother. I picked up the frame quietly, since I didn't want him to know that I was looking at things in his room. Eren looked _a lot_ like his mother. Though the eyes were different, they facial structure was exactly the same. The hair color was also the same.

I glanced at Eren who was still putting his camera in angle. " _Parfait_." He finally stood back and looked through the view finder. "First day in Trost." He announced after turned the record button on. He looked at his watch and nodded. Eren turned his head to where I was. "One day I met this French baker who kicked me out of his shop for taking pictures of the food he made and not buying anything. I returned the next day."

"Must have been tragic," I said.

"It was," He closed the door. "My mom would always tell me not to disturb any of the shop owners and bakers, but I was just a young kid with a camera, what was I supposed to know?" He picked up the pen he threw at me earlier from the floor. "I always listened to her though, I was a good child, I swear." He smiled.

It was silent for a few moments before I noticed that something was playing in his room. "Eren what is that noise?"

"Bossa Nova. Not my main nor favorite music genre but, it's nice to have. Like for background music."

"Why, what do you listen to?"

"Alternative and Indie Rock." He said. My eyebrows shot in surprise. Trying not to look interested, I shrugged. Well I can say that I found something in common with him. He opened a drawer and pulled out a couple of CD's. The Neighborhood, Arctic Monkeys, and Cage the Elephant. My nose flared as he handed them to me. "You can play them if you want, the CD player to over there," He pointed to a black, rectangular looking CD player. I pressed the 'stop' button and opened the lid to pop the CD out. I carefully put the Arctic Monkey AM album in and pressed 'play'. I had to suppress a smile when I heard the beginning of 'Do I Wanna Know?' begin to start. I knew Eren was watching me, I felt his eyes on me. I also felt the Polaroid point at me because it wasn't on the nightstand like it was when I first walked into the room.

Turning my head to look over my shoulder, I saw him smiling. "Just one more for today, Mr. Highly _Un_ -Photogenic."

And ' _snap_ ' went the camera.

* * *

 _Have you got color in your cheeks?_  
 _Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift_  
 _The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?_  
 _Are there some aces up your sleeve?_  
 _Have you no idea that you're in deep?_  
 _I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_  
 _How many secrets can you keep?_  
 _'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat_  
 _Until I fall asleep_  
 _Spilling drinks on my settee_

 _\- Do I Wanna Know? Arctic Monkeys_


	2. Small Progress

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Two: Small Progress**

* * *

"I find it completely coincidental that I'm failing French, and your cousin just happens to speak it fluently." I muttered as I sat at the lunch table outside with Petra.

"He came as a miracle then." Petra smiled.

I made a face and looked down at my notebook. "Where is he anyway?"

"Eren's with Annie and Krista. You know when they came over a few days ago and he had his camera out? Well, let's just say that Krista offered to be his model because she wants in the fashion industry and she needs photos for the college she wants to get into." Petra said. "Actually, all three of them are in the photography class." Then she took a pause. "Also, Eren said that Annie looks like this French girl he used to know in Paris, and though it's just a rumor, people are saying she likes him."  
"Look, there he is right now." Petra tilted her chin towards him. I looked over my shoulder to see him talking to Annie. He must have been very expressive because he kept using different hand gestures and faces. Annie smiled the entire time and didn't break it once. Reading his lips, he asked if he could take a picture of her, and of course she said yes.

"Well, maybe she does like him." Petra raised her eyebrows. "The drama that is going to cause if that is true."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my notebook.

" _Bonjour mes amis_!" Eren smiled at us when he sat down. He chose to sit next to me. Eren looked at my notebook. "Oh, you're in that class, I have Italian. It's really easy."

"Thank you for sharing your unasked for opinion."

He flinched. "I'm sorry." He looked away.

Petra huffed. "Levi needs help in French class. Help his sorry ass who would rather lose a limb than ask for help."

Eren chuckled. " _L'entêtement ne mène nulle part_. But do not worry; I am here for Mr. Levi." He gasped suddenly. "Oh that reminds me! Petra, Annie has French and Italian roots, she speaks fluent French and Italian too, how cool is that?"

Petra giggled. "I know right, now you have something in common with someone else too."

"Yeah, she offered to help me out if I had any trouble with Italian."

Eren turned back to me. "So what exactly do you need help with?"

I slid my notebook towards him. He made a little smile as he read my notes. My mouth opened a little because of the way he looked like from the side. He should be the one getting the photographer for him. Why did I even think that?

"French I? Aren't you a senior? Why are you in French I?"

"I simply managed to dodge it for three years, this time, I wasn't so lucky."

"So basically you're having trouble with the days of the week and days of the month." Eren rested his chin on his hand and he looked through the rest of the notebook. "Do you write print anywhere?"

"Ha, the teacher, doesn't let us write in print in that class, it has to be in cursive. But Levi here writes in print on the test just to bother him. Even in simple classwork and homework, he writes his name in huge print letters at the top of the page." Petra explained.

"He has to know that I do not give a single fuck what he wants it in."

"Mr. Zacharius docks points for every print letter you know, he is really strict." Petra continued.

Annie came by to sit down with Eren, she said some things to him, and then they just continued on in their conversation. I could have imagined it, but what that a look of disapproval on Petra's face towards her own friend? She loves everyone, so this was definitely something new to see.

"..Alright maybe this weekend, since I'm new to the town, you're gonna have to show me around." I heard Eren say.

"Do you have a number?" Annie asked.

Eren gave a nervous laugh. "I mean I do, but I don't know it by heart, I barely use my phone, but here," He handed her his phone. "Add yourself in."

After that a few more words were exchanged between the two of them before her blonde ass decided to leave. Eren looked at me. "Get ready for some hardcore studying my friend."

* * *

It's been two long fucking hours since we got home. Eren did not let me get up from his bed to go absolutely anywhere even if it was to go to the bathroom. I had to piss really bad I felt like I was going to explode. He said that he wanted me to know and memorize what I needed to know before anything else.

"Now, say them all to me again, Monday through Sunday."

"If I say this, can I go?"

"Only if you make no mistakes, now, tell me Monday through Friday in French."

" _Lundi, Mardi_ …" I blinked real hard. " _Mercredi_..." The fuck was Thursday again? I stayed silent for a few moments and all Eren did was just stare and wait.

"Levi what is Thursday?" He asked.

" _J-Jeudi_..."

"Parfait! Now continue!"

" _Vendredi, Samedi, and Dimanche_."

" _Incroyable!_ That was just beautiful Levi!" Eren clapped excitedly.

My face burned due to the praise. "Eren if I don't piss right now, I swear I am going to die."

"But you might make a run for it afterwards and you still need to tell me the months so I know you know them." He tipped his head, and then a smirk formed on his face when I made a face at him.

"You are being very sadistic right now."

"No, you're just cute when you don't get what you want, but because I'm not about to have you get sick, go, but come straight back."

I ran out, took like five seconds to get done because, don't mean to be cringing or whatever, but everything little burst out, washed my hands, and went back to Eren's room.

"Now, tell me the months." He said, not wasting anytime at all.

" _Janvier, Février, Mars, Avril_ …"

"Alright, and the next ones?"

" _Mai, Juin, Juillet_ …" I shifted my sitting stance because I was getting uncomfortable with not perfectly being able to pronounce that word.

"Tell me August, Levi."

Too embarrassed, I stayed quiet. Not saying anything. Like that made Eren do anything, all he did was continue to look at me. He showed no signs of giving up on me. Which was getting me mad because then he calls _me_ stubborn. He's being awfully stubborn right now! " _A-Août_ …"

"The last four should be easy."

" _Septembre, Octobre, Novembre, Décembre._ "

Eren laughed and clapped excitedly once again. He closed my notebook and handed it to me. "You should know these like the back of your hand now."

"Come closer,"

"Why,"

"So I can kill your ass."

"But then you'd get arrested and Petra won't bail you out." Eren smiled. "Besides, I'm a good person Levi; I have done you no real wrong."

I rolled my eyes and heard a knock on the door. Eren and I both went downstairs to see who it was. When we did, Eren gasped.

"Eld! It's you!" He ran up to him.

"Eren, how it been? You're still as tiny since the last time I saw time I saw you! Eat more man."

He turned his attention to Petra. "How have you been?"

"Better, you know, since last time." Petra said with a hint of sadness.

"That's great, just keep on with that, and don't worry about _them_ , okay? Is Levi still around?"

"Bitch I know you saw me what the fuck," I crossed my arms.

Eld smirked. "Still as short tempered as I remember. You know Levi, anger isn't good for the brain."

I flipped him off and went into the living room. Eld Jinn was a guy of twenty-three years with blonde hair and a cocky attitude at times. How he knows Eren, I do not know, even though I've known Eld for a long time, same with Petra.

I rested my head on the armrest of the couch and closed my eyes. It darkened a few seconds after, not bothering to open my eyes, I sighed. "Go away Eren."

"But I found a box filled with filtered film, I want to try out it on you because I think that this filter would capture you a bit realistically."

"Oh yes, because dramatizing my life makes it better." I frowned.

"Come on Levi, I helped you with your school work, let me do this please."

"Out of the other people here, why me?"

Eren stayed silent, and after a few moments I opened my eyes. I saw him staring at my face with pink dusting his cheeks. I took a hold of his camera and surprisingly he let it go. I examined it and accidentally pressed the flash button right in front of Eren's face. While he rubbed his eyes I sat up and went through the photo gallery to see how it came out. I snickered because it came out sort of funny. He turned slightly and his eyes were squeezed shut. "Eren you said there was a filter."

He was still recovering and blinked several times.

"Levi did you just put the flash in his face?" Petra asked.

"Maybe,"

Eren blinked once more. "You didn't switch the settings." He took back his camera and pressed a couple of things. "Um, no sir, that was a terrible angle." Eren's eyebrows furrowed.

"Fuck the angle,"

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Angle is everything, and so is lighting." He grabbed my hand at pulled me to a window. He pressed his leg against my ankle so I couldn't 'escape'. "Watch my magic Mr. Ackerman." He smiled as he opened the curtains and positioned my face and arms. "Now, look right with just your eyes, do not turn your head."

"I don't want to,"

Eren blinked. "But Petra is secretly laughing at you."

Stupidly, I looked over to where she was and saw that she _wasn't_ looking at me in anyway, and that her attention was on Eld. The _snap_ sounded and I realized that Eren tricked me. I legit felt emotionally defeated. Eren took another picture. "What can I say Levi _? Toute expression sur votre visage est une œuvre d'art._ " Then he blushed and looked away from me. " _Un jour je vous ferai la mienne._ "

Well, whatever Eren said, sure caught Eld and Petra's attention, which wanted me to know what he said. The room went silent for a bit as Eld and Petra looked at the both of us. Eren was covering his face with his hands and slowly made his way to his room. Petra smiled and whispered something to Eld; he just chuckled and shook his head when he looked at me. Something was definitely up, and I was starting to get really interested in knowing what was going on. Both of them were looking at me with such amused glances as they spoke and looked at me from time to time. Fuck them if they are going to play this game.

* * *

A couple hours later, Annie came over and spent the entire time in Eren's room with him. I caught Petra and Eld several times when they tried to listen to what was going on, even though the door was right open. I gave up on paying attention to those two. Petra signaled me to join them, so because she's my best friend, I did.

"-but you know what, it was fine because my dad paid for everything. So it's not like I got into trouble or anything. Now I know never to bother adults over the age of thirty-five with curly hair."

"Was your dad upset about the camera?"

"Pfft! Are you kidding? My dad is so not a fan of my dream to become a professional photographer at _all_! But, he bought me a new one. He said that I needed something to occupy myself with something productive because sometimes I distracted him from his work. Regardless of that, he bought me a new one. Which I was totally fine with, I wanted a new camera anyway, I needed to capture the crazy faces of the bakers who would kick me out of their shops in perfect HD."

Hearing Annie's annoying laugh made me twitch and Eld just made a face.

"When does he get back? Your dad I mean,"

There was a silence. "I'm not sure, he said he's gonna be in Shinganshina for work-"

"Eren that's like two days' worth of distance."

Petra's lip quivered and she clutched her sweater.

"Yeah, but he's got to do what he's got to do, you know?" Eren chuckled. He sounded like such a happy child with high hopes that his dad will come back one day for him. "But anyway, that's when I decided that green never goes with the color yellow, it is absolutely terrible. The guy scolded me for wearing such a thing in front of his shop. So when I got home that day I cleared out all of my green and yellow pieces of clothing and threw them away. My first interaction with an artist in Paris and he tells me to leave."

"Aww that must have been really unfortunate."

"Actually, no because he was a fake, he was caught, and taken to jail." Eren snickered. "But he was right about one thing, green is ugly with yellow."

"Couldn't you just get rid of one color and pair it with another? I mean it's just color."

"Art is my passion; I look at things at a different perspective than normal people so the answer to that is no."

"That's actually pretty amazing." Annie said.

"You're one of the very few people that have said that to me, thank you."

There as another silence, a very long one. Petra decided to risk it and take a look in his room. She instantly looked back with wide eyes. She waved to point towards the kitchen quickly and quietly ran away.

"Remember when I said that she likes him? Well she fucking just kissed him, you know!"

"So what's wrong about that?" Eld asked.

"Annie isn't good for someone like Eren, just watch, if it ever comes to the point where they get together' it just might go down hard. She's my friend yes, but I just can not have someone as hard as her deal with someone like my cousin who gets easily fragile hearted.

"Ever hear something like, the kid needs to grow a pair and deal with his own shit?"

Petra gave me a look. "Fine then, Levi move out."

"No, no, I'm sorry."

"I like looking after people, and since I know Annie and I know Eren, I think I should have a say in how things go here. Especially because, no offense to him, but he doesn't really give much thought before doing something."

"Fine, then I'll go knock some sense into him."

Petra narrowed his eyes. "You will not hit him."

"Fine, then with words."

* * *

Right after Annie left, Petra pushed me towards the stairs. "Remember what I said."

I huffed and made my way to Eren's room. I knocked on his opened door as I entered. He smiled at me. "Close the door for a moment."

"What's happened?" I asked as I did

"Sometimes I wish life had an undo button." I tried not to look so annoyed with him being so vague, so I just gave him a blank face. "Do you think that sometimes life rushes things a little too quickly?" He asked me. I thought about it. The answer was yes, and I think I understood where he was trying to get at. "Yeah."

Eren looked up and smiled slightly. He turned away and I saw him touch his lips with his fingers. He looked over his shoulder. I looked away and focused on some pictures. "So what exactly is up with you?"

"I just experience something for the first time with the wrong person, and I do not know how to feel about that."

I tried to look clueless, even though I knew exactly what happened. I just did not want _him_ to know that. "With Annie?" He nodded, so I raised my eyebrows. This was really awkward. "She seems like a nice girl." Damnit, I'm straying away from what Petra wanted me to do.

"She's really nice, but I don't know-"

"Eren please tell me that you did not just experience your first kiss at age sixteen."

Eren closed his eyes. "Pathetic right?" He smiled.

Why did I find that so surprising? I mean, Eren wasn't ugly at all, I mean, I guess he could be attractive to a lot of people. I mean he is sort of cute- I shook my head vigorously. So much that I got dizzy and disorientated that I fell to the ground. Eren gasped and kneed down next to me. "Are you okay Levi?"

I looked up into those ocean green eyes that were starting to grow on me. "You're annoying." I blurted out. Eren laughed and sat down crisscrossed at my head. "You know what I have noticed?" He asked as he tugged two locks of my hair on either side of my head. "These two pieces of your bangs are uneven. One side is longer than the other and it's because of this."

"I love how _you_ are criticizing _my_ hair. What is this?" I reached up and pulled at the sections of his hair that would stick out. Eren laughed and grabbed my hands. "You pull too hard,"

"Or maybe you're just a baby."

"Possibly." He chuckled.

"That would explain a lot."

Eren leaned closer. "What are you trying to say?"

For a moment I was too focused on that fact that he was invading my space. Then I blinked. "You seem like a sensitive guy."

"You haven't made me cry yet, so you can't say that."

I scoffed. "You're implying what?"

"That you are mean and a bit insulting."

I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes. "Let go of my hands."

"You need to let go of my hair first."

But I stayed still and found myself slowly curling my fingers into the mess of hair he possessed. I needed to break the silence. "So what are you going to do about Annie?"

Eren said nothing for a while, then he sighed and took my hands away from his hair, a slightly cold air hit my fingers. His hair must have been warm and I didn't notice till my fingers left his Eren's brown locks. "I'm gonna see where life takes me," Was all he said to that.

"I have never met such a guy who is as vague and as complicated as you."

Eren gently squeezed my hands. "I know, I can tell. But anyways, what are you going to do with this unevenness?" He ruffled my bangs.

"Leave it as it is, but I do know one thing I'm going to do."

"And what is that."

"Cut these pieces of hair that sticks out while you're sleeping." I closed my eyes when I heard Eren gasp.

"Please no, I was born with this type of hair, it's not my fault." I heard him get something from his dresser. He went silent and then I heard a _snap_.

"Damn you, Eren _fucking_ Yeager." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry; you just looked cute with your eyes closed."

"Call me cute one more time and I will show you just how _cute_ I can be."

Eren smiled and rested the tips of his fingers on my hair. "I'm sorry,"

* * *

I made sure to not fall asleep before it was too late. It was almost two thirty-two in the morning and I was sure that Eren was sleeping already. I got up and put on a black hoodie on. I found the V for Vendetta mask that I bought for the Halloween when I was in ninth grade. I smiled, this is perfect! I quietly crept to his room and carefully opened the door. I glanced over his dresser because I remembered that there were scissors on top of a scrapbook. I stopped when I came across this cover that said 'Trost' in golden calligraphy letters. It looked like Eren's handwriting because I've seen his calligraphy work. I opened the book and the first thing I saw what the iconic gray clouds this city had to offer, along with the rain. There was a picture of the front of Trost High. Then it's hallways and brown lockers. Skipping two pages, I found the first one he took of me one his first day. Under every single Polaroid picture of me, my name was on the white thick space on it. Then the one that he apparently favored, the one of me in the hallway, took up a whole page because he took it long ways, so the picture came out vertical. I felt like I was intruding but I continued to look through this book. I discovered other pictures I never noticed him take. Some of them had Petra smiling or posing in the background. This hoe knew what he was doing and never made it noticeable, or even told me about it.

I closed the book and made my way to the side of the bed Eren was sleeping on. I took his Canon camera and I slowly pulled the covers away from him face.

He looked so peaceful sleeping. Well, _snap_.

Now, I wasn't going to really cut his hair, but I sure did want to scare him thinking that I would. Taking a few more pictures of his peaceful state, I switched the settings to shutter speed. I cleared my voice. "Yo Eren." I said darkly and I made the little _snip_ noise with the scissors.

When Eren opened his eyes and screamed _loudly_ at such a high pitch that I almost didn't believe it came from him, I pressed the button and to take the hundreds of pictures this camera makes it seem like it takes. Eren started to cry out of fear and I had to bite my cheek to make my stop from laughing.

I heard Petra run up the stairs. She burst through the door and gasped. "LEVI WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THAT FUCKING HEAD OF YOURS? GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!"

Snickering as I bolted away, Eld smacked me on the side of my head. "What possessed you?"

"I wasn't really going to do anything, but you know I figured since I said that I would, I'd make it happen. You know?"

"You got some issues there," Eld scoffed.

Then, Eren came running, ran and shoved me up against the wall hard, and then left. Out of shock, I didn't move. But Eren came back to help me up, then left back to his room.

Petra came back looking like she was going to yell at me again but laugh at the same time. "I've never seen him look so pissed!" She whispered. "You really brought that side of him out, you got talent." She punched my shoulder a bit hard, which made me wonder if she was kidding or trying to hurt me.

Well, I actually fell back asleep rather quickly, though the alarm for school went off three hours later. I made my way to the bathroom and started washing up. As I was brushing my teeth, I felt something sticky under my hand. I cringed inside, screamed internally, and quickly finished up so I could inspect my counter. I made a face and brought my face closer to the counter. It was fucking syrup, what in the hell? I don't remember bringing this into my bathroom. I took a deep breath in and reached under my sink to clean this up. This was a total disaster because the bottle was absolutely empty. I washed my hands again and decided to get dressed before doing anything else.

I kept it simple, grey jeans and a black shirt. I pulled my maroon colored sweater over my head. I huffed as I quickly went downstairs to look for the cleaning supplies. To my horror, there was nothing. I couldn't find anything!

"What is going on?" I whispered to myself.

I went to the kitchen and finally found the Windex bottle. I ran up to my bathroom and instantly started to clean the substance off my counter. I smiled when it was clean. I turned towards the door opened it, but glue was all over the knob. "Ew!"

I quickly cleaned off the knob and left the room, but not after carefully looking if anything was for some reason touched and unclean. I closed my bedroom door and heard Petra and Eld in the kitchen. I went downstairs and returned the cleaning supplies to where they needed to be. Petra turned to look at me. "Levi what is going on with your hair?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you decide to color it or what?" Petra's nose flared as she gave me her phone in front faced camera mode. My jaw dropped. All of my ends where grey and light blue. "What the fuck? No, no, please no. I swear to God if this doesn't come off." I almost cried.

"The bus is going to be here in a few minutes," Eld said. "You three need to get going on, where is Eren?"

"He's getting ready, don't worry."

As if on cue, Eren hopped down the stairs, literally every single on, and came down with a smile. "Petra do we have any microwaveable pancake packs?" He was wearing a beanie and I guess that was my doing. I pulled my hoodie over my head so he couldn't see my hair. As Petra warmed up her cousin's food, I stood by the door. That's when something hit me, I couldn't see very well. My contacts, I didn't put them on. I quickly walked to the bathroom to find them and they weren't anywhere to be found. I almost let out a whine. I slowly made my way to Petra. "Petra?"

"Yes my dear buddy?"

"Have you seen my contacts?"

Petra shook her head. "No, but you have glasses in case something like this were to happen."

"But I look like a dork wearing them!"

Petra giggled. "You have a test today, forget that you're gonna look like a dork, go get them the bus is here."

* * *

The whole bus ride I covered my face with my notebook. It wasn't helping at all with the fact that Eren was sitting next to me. "Hey, Levi, what's wrong?" He poked me.

"Don't touch me."

"Come on Levi, what's wrong?"

"Touch me again and you lose a finger." I said, but after I said that Petra cleared her throat real loud. Then I sighed and pulled off my hoodie. Eren burst out in giggles. "Do you like it?"

"No, I hate it, now my ends while probably dry up and die."

"I was thinking maybe I should have colored it red, it would suit you better." Eren giggled.

Right then and there I wanted to hit him in the face so hard, but I sighed loudly. "This was your doing?"

"Yes, for getting back at you for, not only coming into my room, but touching my camera, looking through my stuff, and approaching me with scissors."

"You saw all that?"

"No, Eld saw you."

I pursed my lips.

"But do not worry, you're in luck. I have a perfect solution to your problem." Eren went through his book bag and took out a black snapback. He pushed all my hair back and put the hat on my head. He tilted it a little. "There, now no one will know that you managed to let a sixteen your old color your hair."

I rolled my eyes and turned away. He rested his chin on my shoulder. I tched and tried shrugging him off but he stayed. "You know, you look nice with glasses on." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "You're really grumpy,"

"Even grumpier when you touch my like you've known me your whole life."

"What's three weeks? Come on, we're friends." He let me go. "Want an Oreo?"

"No thanks, you could have done something to it. Did you put glue and syrup in my bathroom?"

"No, the syrup was Petra, the glue was Eld. I hid the cleaning supplies, dumped the bottle of Windex out, and I'll give you your contacts when we get home."

"You are such an idiot sometimes. No, scratch that, _all_ the times."

Eren smiled and pulled out a whole stack of Oreos. "As some teens say, 'Shit happens.' Now, take one."

I looked at him. "I don't trust you."

He handed me the stack. "Take your pick,"

I rolled my eyes and took it from him. When I realized they were Double-Stuffed I wanted to eat them all. I almost laughed at the idea of me doing that as Eren watched. Just me eating all of his cookies and him not getting any... Is that too cruel, no? I took one and bit into it. "You got some nerve sometimes, why me?"

"Cause I figured you're simple enough to get to know."

"What about Petra? She's your cousin, and I'm pretty sure you two haven't seen each other in years."

"Are you kidding? No thanks! Petra is a girl, which means she makes things absolutely _WAY_ more complicated than shit needs to be. I swear one time, when I was thirteen, she came up to visit me and we went out shopping. You think that her being fourteen, she'd lay off on her little cousin but, holy shit." Eren bent over and ran his hands in his hair. "She took twenty minutes of my time because she could not decide which shirt to get. First of all, they were the same fucking color. One was long sleeve, the other was short sleeve. So I suggested that she bought both, and she went off about how she can't because when she comes back it's too humid for long sleeves. So when I told her to get the short sleeve, she said she couldn't because she still has time to spend here and it was cold at the time she came. I reminded her that she had a sweater and she was all like ' _No, I can't wear that it goes nothing with what I have! I would look terrible, do you not understand?'_

I accidentally smiled at his impression of Petra's voice. Eren stopped and gasped. "Levi, I need a picture of your smile. I need to take it while it lasts." He didn't waste time getting his camera and he took out his cellphone instead. He smiled down at it. "It's a nice smile, and don't worry, I won't tell Petra you showed some happiness towards me for the first time since I've been here."

"That wouldn't be good, so yeah, don't tell her."

Eren leaned over and looked out the window. "We're almost there."

"Do you have _any_ pictures of yourself?"

Eren blinked hard at me. "No, but I found the ones you took of me. Make sure you turn the camera _off_ next time you use one that isn't yours."

"Thanks, so when I go to jail for touching something I wasn't supposed to, you bail me out because it would be your fault because you didn't tell me or show me the proper way to do something."

"I won't be able to bail you out; I'd be next to you because I helped you commit your crime. Petra would have to get us, and we'll both get hounded for it."

I nodded. "She can be scarier than me,"

"That I totally believe, yes." He leaned in closer. "Especially when it's that time of the month."

"You've witnessed her wrath before?"

"Levi, I was there the first time she got it. Poor me, she took out all her mood swings on little Eren Yeager. No twelve-year-old should have gone through such a thing. Sometimes it doesn't seem like she's my cousin, she's more like a big sister."

"Seems like you've been through quite a lot with Petra." I noted.

"Oh yes." Eren said with his eyes wide.

Eren almost missed a phone call because he forgot what his ringtone sounded like. It was a split second from the call hanging up when he finally realized it was his phone. "Hello?" Sometimes, he disappoints me. I swear. I stared at him with a look of disapproval the whole phone call. Eren's little nose flared every time he looked at me. When he finally hung up, he sighed. "It was my dad."

Remembering what Petra said, I shrugged. "What did he say?"

"Nothing much, he just told me how things where in Shinganshina and asked if I was doing well and stuff. Though, it was kind of weird, he sounded way more distracted, or like, uninterested. I guess it's just me. But oh well, one day, he's gonna come back for me and he said that I'll get to travel with him."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to be able to paint the beauty of this world in different colors, on a single canvas, with just my fingers. I can draw and paint too you know, it's just a hobby though."

"Okay, but." I thought my words carefully. "Let's say, something happened, and your dad had to stay where he was and could not get you, what would you do?"

The happiness in Eren's smile was making me feel bad for him. "Well, I don't know, I haven't thought about my dad ever leaving me. But if it ever came where he did, I'd paint Trost. You know how many colors I could manage to describe this city?"

"Three colors. Brown, gray, and white."

Eren chuckled. "I see many other colors than just those three." Then he just continued to smile was he swung his legs underneath the seat. I slowly turned and raised my cellphone, seeing that he was off guard, I flipped the camera to face us. Fuck this getting-the-right-angle-and-lighting shit. "Eren."

"Hm?" He looked up and I took the photo. "Hey! Stop, no!" He tried reaching for my phone but I put my hand on his face and kept him back.

"What the fuck are you two even doing?" Petra looked over the seat. We froze and looked at her with blank faces. "And Eren, how did you manage to get on top of him without getting smacked?"

"I can make the impossible happen."

Petra smiled. "Well, the bus is stopping so get ready." She sat back.

Eren turned to me. "Delete the picture."

"Uh, no thanks. This is exactly how I feel every time you take pictures of me. This is payback." I pushed Eren off me.

"Fix the hat, your hair came out." Eren laughed and ran out the bus.

* * *

Standing against the wall, sharing headphones with Eren because we were listening to this one song and I was just now realizing the height difference between him and I. My eyebrows furrowed and I smacked his arm. Eren gave me a confused look. Damnit, this wasn't very fair. He's younger than me, yet he is the taller one. Fuck this shit. At least I was taller than Petra, even if it is like an inch or so... Screw this. Eren was looking down at the screen and I realized another thing. Eren had his phone below _my_ face. IS THIS FUCKING BRAT MOCKING ME? "Eren, I'm gonna fight you."

"Alright, just keep your bedroom door looked the night after the fight."

"Are you threatening me?"

Eren smiled and looked down at me. "You started it."

Eren was only three inches taller than me but sometimes it felt like ten. I sighed. "Stop the song, the bell is going to ring." And it did and we walked into class. The first thing that happened was Ms. Brzenska stopping us. "Take the hats off you two.

I looked at Eren that clearly told him to do something about the situation. Eren just smiled down at me and looked back at the teacher. "But ma'am it's international hat day."

I turned around and covered my snicker, pretending to cough. I failed terribly.

"Go sit down and get straight to work." I can't believe she actually let us go like that. Eren turned to me when we got to our seats.

"You sounded like a little kitten who sneezed when you tried to stop yourself from laughing and your glasses just made it look even more cute!"

My face burned. Eren laughed. "Aw, Levi you're blushing." I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment. Even Petra started giggling at me. " _Vous êtes tout simplement la chose la plus mignonne jamais._ " Eren said silently.

And then there were the times where I wish I understood what he says.


	3. Too Helpless, Too Soon

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Three: Too Helpless, Too Soon**

* * *

"So, pick a color: lapis or crimson?" Eren asked as he toyed with my fingers.

"Black."

He gave a soft chuckle. "Cream or sage?"

"Black."

He rolled over to face me, letting my hand go. "C'mon, black isn't one of the options. Now, tangerine or chocolate?"

I sighed, and looked down at him. I ran a hand through his hair. "Chocolate."

"Finally," Eren smiled and scribbled something down. "But, you're hurting my hair. I told you, you pull too hard. You have to be gentle with fine hair." That was what got me to like touching this mess of hair he had, it had a baby-fine feel to it and it was soft. Plus, it got Eren to smile like a child. It made me strangely happy seeing him smile like that.

"Hey, you two, Eld suggested we go out to eat tonight." Petra said. "What are your thoughts on that?"

"I'm okay with that." Eren said, not taking his eyes off me. I nodded. "But where are we going?" Eren asked.

"Eld said he felt the Italian mood and he's too lazy to cook."

I made a face. "But it still takes movement to drive, find the restaurant, find parking, get out of the car, walk inside, find a table, talk to the waiter, and then pay for the food."

"The only one who has trouble talking to anybody is you," Eren said as he pressed on my fingernails.

I flicked his forehead. "Do not be rude to your elders."

"Cause you are _so_ old, yes." Eren nodded and slightly rubbed where he was hit. "Two years is not a lot, I hope you understand that."

"Okay well we are going to leave in a few minutes so be ready." Petra left the room.

Eren hummed to himself silently. "You know, for someone who can hit, your flicks are not effective."

"I mean, I could have hit you." I shrugged.

Eren looked at me, and smiled. "Of course, but you didn't."

I just propped my arm on my knee and resting my chin on it while I watched as Eren confiscated my left hand. Eren intertwined our fingers together and he blushed a little. " _Comme si nos doigts ont été faites pour être verrouillés ensemble_ ," He looked into my eyes. " _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux attendre jusqu'à ce que vous sentez quelque chose pour moi._ " He smiled and pressed my hands to his lips. I should have moved away, normally I would do something like that. But I didn't. I had to stop myself from smiling at the touch of his cool lips on my skin. I shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did. I lied down next to him and he smiled against my hand. "Your hand is bigger than mine, you know." He said softly.

"In some ways you're just tinier than me." I said.

I didn't think I'd ever hate the sound of a phone ringing then I did now. Because Eren's phone rang and for me to find out who called him, got me even more upset.

"Hey Annie," He said. I was kind of glad he didn't let go of my hand. Eren looked at the clock. "I can't today, I'm gonna go out in a few." He looked down at me. "Maybe, I'll have to see when I'm free." Eren sucked in his bottom lip. "Yeah, sorry, but I'll check, anyways, I have to-to go right now. Petra is calling me," His eyes squeezed shut. I could tell he was trying to lie to her. "Yeah, yeah, I'll text you.. right, bye." Eren tossed his phone on his bed and looked at it like it was going to jump at him.

"What the fuck was that you just did?"

"I'm worried what would happen if I'm alone with her."

"Why, I thought you liked her."

Eren ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "Who told you that?"

I sat up to face him, aware of how extremely close I was to him. "I just assumed."

" _Mon cœur bat pour quelqu'un d'autre,"_ Eren whispered in a low voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows a little bit. "I don't get you at all,"

"It would be kinda boring if you did. It's better this way." Eren went silent for a few moments. "I got a color for your eyes now, it's like ebony. But it's beautiful. A couple shades lighter than black. Like a color of silver and ebony mixed." He said that, but was eyeing everything _but_ my eyes. I found myself slowly enjoying how close he was to my face, how he was slightly biting his lower lip, and curling his fingers tighter with mine. His warm scent washed around me. What was going on with me? Why do I like this?

He pressed his forehead to mine and I felt like I was going to die inside. I feel like he was trying to figure out how close he could get without me reacting negatively. When the small knock came on the door, Eren moved away from me.

"Come on guys," Eld called.

* * *

It was awkward, because we, Eren and I, got there before Eld and Petra (don't ask me why we didn't all go in one car, it was Petra's idea.) and Eren and I had to sit at a table, the two of us alone, just waiting for those two to hurry their asses up. But that was not the awkward part. You see, there was a group of teenage girls who were looking at Eren and me and were whispering and giggling at us with each other. I kicked Eren's leg from under the table and his head snapped up. "What?"

I tilted my head towards the table of girls. Eren looked over and blinked. He waved slightly at them and then turned back. "I don't understand, what-"

"Are you two together?" One girl finally asked.

This made Eren smile like a complete idiot. "No, no, he hates my ass, so no."

I gave Eren a look. "Throw me under the bus," Eren smiled.

"You two would seem adorable together," Another girl said. Then she turned to her friends and spoke something I couldn't understand. I am starting to hate everything but the English language.

" _Je sais bien, mais est-ce pas tragique qu'il sent rien pour moi?"_ Eren said to them and they all looked at him with pity. " _Au moins, je suis chanceux, il est mon ami, mieux que rien. Ai-je raison?"_ He added before turning to me. "Right, Levi?"

"Fuck you, Eren." I muttered.

" _Avec tout le temps dans le monde que j'ai et j'ai choisi de passer le temps d'attente pour votre affection."_ Eren said as he winked at me. I could feel my face burn like the fire of Hell and I looked away from him. Eren reached over to curl a lock of my hair with his finger. "Is little Levi mad at Eren?" He said silently.

I whisked his hand away, but he only returned his hand to where it was. "Go away,"

"I can't do that, I drove us here and Petra would get mad if you told me to leave. Do you _want_ to release the beast inside her?" Eren asked. But all I could concentrate and focus on was how it felt to have Eren twist my hair. I sighed and then shook my head. "Fine, fine, you big baby, you can stay."

I heard Eld and Petra walk in and Eren moved into my booth. "You guys took ten fucking years and _you_ were supposed to lead us here! Where were you two?" I blurted out when they sat down.

Petra looked at Eld. "We had to go back to the house, Petra needed to get something. Calm down." Eld said in a calm voice, which was irritating because now was definitely not the time to be calm. I made my hands into fists and pressed them on my knees.

"Simmer down that blood pressure of yours, Levi, your face is red," Eren patted my hand. "It's okay, the important thing is that they are here now, alright?"

I blinked hard a few times at him and then huffed. I looked down for the solid five minutes while the waiter came with the menus. The whole time I only paid attention to the way Eren locked his fingers with mine and would not let go. What is even with him? Why does he insist on doing this all of a sudden?

Why do I not want to stop him?

"Sir, what would you like to drink?" The waitress asked me.

"What day is it today?" I asked Eren silently.

"Today is Sunday,"

"Screw it, um." I turned to the waitress. "What type of alcohol do you carry?" I asked. Eren looked up at the ceiling and Petra pressed her hands together and put them at her lips. Eld just bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Uh, we carry Italian wine... but I could recommend something if you want?"

"Okay,"

"I personally favor Lambrusco, if you want to try?" She pretended to scribble something down on her notepad, but I saw nothing.

"Oh my, what is your name?" Petra asked.

"M-Minna,"

"Oh my goodness, hi, you go to Trost High, I'm sorry for not realizing it, hey,"

"Petra, you're being weird, again. Not to mention you greeted her twice in the same sentence, leave people alone." Eren said.

Sighing real loud, I turn back to Minna. "I'll take that then,"

"I need to see identification."

I rolled my eyes. "You know who I am though,"

"Yes, but, policy rules…" She said nervously.

I blinked a few times and gave her my ID, with a quick glance, she gave it back and I could already feel myself smiling out of pure annoyance. Petra gave me a small smile and Eren just shook his head, muttering something.

I don't really care about giving out the details of the rest of the evening. It wasn't important, at least to me it wasn't.

* * *

" _This is stupid, the staff should have prepared for this. Even the principal isn't doing shit and I want some organized conduct around here. Fuck this bullshit, now that I have to be in the same area as these stupid ass people."_

" _Calm the fuck down Jean."_

" _But what he's saying is true. We should not have to wait for the teacher to get here in the cafeteria. We need a substitute."_

" _Don't defend him Marco, shut up."_

" _We aren't even the only ones out here; some other classes are also out-_

" _Which makes it even worse now does it? We still have to wait until someone does something stupid to get anyone's attention."_

" _Aw, then I guess you just have to be yourself and you'll do that all on your own!"_

" _Should have cancelled school today,"_

" _You just can't think of anything else but quitting, can you?"_

This was the type of crap I was currently facing with Petra and Eren. You see, some of the teachers weren't here because it was raining like there was no tomorrow and it was apparently causing traffic. It's been almost two hours and everyone is getting restless. The three of us decided to move away from that crazy crap. Eren made two legs out of his fingers and 'walked' them my direction. He poked my cheek, "Stop looking like someone murdered your childhood pet."

"Never had one, never wanted one either." I grumbled.

"But you look like it,"

I rolled my eyes. "You're annoying."

"I have learned to take that as a compliment from you. Since that is the least rude thing you will say." Eren chuckled.

"Fine, I'll fucking be nice to your ass. Your hair looks fucking nice; your heart is fucking bigger than your green, big ass eyes; you have a fucking great taste in music and you don't stop talking for shit which is okay because then I won't have the time to answer, less talking for me, yay, woohoo." I gave a mock smile. Eren covered his face, but I could tell he was smiling. "Also, you fucking smile like you're on damn cloud nine and everything seems to float your boat and that's fucking amazing."

"I think that you said the word fuck at least six times in that, but thank you so much for expressing yourself in the weirdest, I guess, way ever. But I'm finding myself flattered." Eren removed his hands from his face.

"Eren Yeager I don't fucking understand you,"

"New goal: Stop saying fuck when you speak to me," Eren smiled.

"Okay, new goal for _you:_ Stop fuc- Stop freaking, smiling all the time," Eren just looked at me like I was crazy. Then he shrugged and nodded. "And if you smile once by the end of the day you lose and you get kicked out of the house for two hours."

"But then you'll touch my camera, and hide everything."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you got some like big ass recorder in that book bag."

"Actually I do have my Camcorder and photography camera because today is the last basketball game and I was asked to take pictures. But, it's not the team their actually worried about, they want the cheerleaders. Mr. Hannes wants me to get more Yearbook pictures too. I just started and they already putting me to work."

"Eren, you've been here for like a couple weeks now, stop complaining."

He blinked. "Well, that being said, can I get your picture?"

"Not a chance,"

"This isn't for the yearbook, it's for me."

"I don't think I wanna give you the liberty of taking pictures. Why are you even asking, you never do."

"You're right, but I'm trying to be nice here. So come on," Eren raised his camera to my face.

I silently prayed to God for the patience to be refilled inside me and scooted on over to him until I toppled him over, bumped him into Petra, and got us both scolded. "You can't take my picture if my face is covered or not in camera view."

"Levi is special; we need to take care of Levi, that is, from a far distance." Krista said as she sat down with us.

Eren nodded and wrapped an arm tightly around my neck. "Yes, we must watch over the males below five-foot-five."

"You can go suck a dick, both of you." I muttered. "Especially you, Eren, you piss me off the most."

"Pfft, don't listen to him; he knows he loves me deep down inside that cold, dark heart of his." Eren told Krista. "But then again, who _can't_ love this cute little face huh?"

Krista giggled. "Yep! So irresistible, Levi must be high in order to pass that cute little face of yours up." I knew she was kidding, after all, _she_ considers herself my friend for some reason. I honestly do not know what I did to get that from her.

"But it's okay if he hates me, loving Levi is pretty easy once you get used to his slight bullshit comments." Eren smiled.

"You lost; you did not achieve your goal because you just smiled."

Eren shrugged. "What can I say? You are the cause of my happiness." I rolled my eyes at that, but felt slightly okay with that. It didn't bother me at all, that I was making him happy.

"Aw! That's really sweet!" Krista giggled and then smiled. After a few more eternal seconds of watching us, she left to go find Ymir, who was about to fight Reiner for some apparent bullshit he said. I looked up at Eren.

"You know, this might be a bit sudden but you keep hugging me in front of people, they're gonna think you're gay."

Eren blinked, his eyes twinkling with much amusement. "I see. Well! Let the people think what they want to think, because it does not affect my life whatsoever. Besides, they aren't far from-"

"ATTENTION ALL TROST HIGH STUDENTS!" Mr. Shadis yelled from the stage in the cafeteria. The whole cafeteria froze in a deafening silence. Only the douchebags like Reiner and Jean were stupid enough to scoff at his presence. They are going to get into trouble later… "Due to the weather, we cancelled school today. We contacted the buses to come and get you, so they will be here momentarily. The rest of the teachers will not make it in time to conduct normal classes, so the principal thought we'd just send you brats home." And like the bitch ass he is, he walked out and everyone starting bitching again about how this 'shit wasn't fair' and that we 'should have gotten a damn warning' and some other crap like 'the staff should have thought about this earlier'.

Petra's jaw was clenching and she dialed some number on her phone. Eren turned to me. "Wouldn't walking in the rain on the way home soon cool?"

"Do you _want_ to get sick?"

"Naw, come one. Petra's gonna call Eld so he can take her, besides, God knows how long that it going to take so let's go."

"And ditch Petra?"

"Consider it payback for the holdup she put us through last night at the restaurant."

"Good point." And what that he and I left the school together, making sure Petra, or anyone that would tell her, sees us. It felt fun actually, the idea of just going somewhere with him, just the two of us, even if it was back to the house. Wait, what am I even thinking? This kid I swear is doing something to my head. But no matter what I do, it is getting hard to not admit to myself that this feeling I have when Eren is around me, I actually like it, and a lot at that too. Ew, I sound like one of those crazy freshman who are love sick. No thanks, not today, not _ever_.

Seriously, no.

* * *

"Remember that this was your idea," I muttered to him.

"I know where we are." Eren said.

"Oh yes, you got us into Petra's neighborhood yes, but you took the wrong turn to her house. We went the opposite direction. _I_ know where we are and where we have to go, but you are determined to do this by yourself."

"I just hope my recorder does not get damaged. I'm gonna need it later," Eren stuck out his bottom lip.

Okay so here is what happened, my choice of jacket today, since it was leather, is now currently protecting his sorry video camera, which meant that Eren gave me his sweater out of him feeling bad for taking mine. I didn't mind that either. Eren's sweater was big on me; it was nice and really soft. The hoodie was keeping me warm too, not to mention the material was really thick. It smelled like him too… Ugh, I'm losing my sanity, I keep thinking about what I liked about Eren, and that is not normal damnit! But it was getting hard not to think about it. I'm eighteen, I need to stop this. I feel so immature and childish thinking about my feelings towards this dude I only met a couple weeks ago.

But I just _can't help it._

I followed him for another half-hour until we made it back to Petra's and he offered to make me coffee or whatever because he was the reason why we came home practically _drenched_ but not to the point where we were dripping. But I do admit half of my clothes were a bit dry, not as wet as how Eren got. I felt a bit guilty, but then again, Eren is too nice sometimes and that is why I currently had his only way of not getting completely hit by the downpour outside.

"You should take that off and throw it in the washer." Eren said.

"No thanks, once you lower the temperature in the house, then yeah, but till then, I'm good."

Eren blinked. "Well then, just make sure you don't slip from the counter top when you get down, okay?"

"You're an asshole,"

Eren smirked. "I guess, which is why you should take my sweater off, my case of being an asshole is contagious. Then again, it wouldn't do much because you yourself are already an asshole."

"Aw, thank you, that warmed my heart." I said with mock appreciation.

"Wait, you have a heart in there?" He tapped my chest. "Hm! Impressive, confirmation: Levi Ackerman is a human being." I pursed my lips and pulled at his hair, causing him to whimper in pain. "OW! Stop it!"

"You pulling the other direction is not smart either you know," I said when I slowly let go. He covered his head with his arms took a few steps back.

"You are no longer allowed to touch my hair," He pouted.

I snickered. "You are being such a child, Eren. You make me forget that you are sixteen, with the way you act."

"Ha, funny, and with your height you make me forget you are _eighteen._ "

"Fuck you."

"Ah, you lost. You didn't achieve your goal either."

I shrugged, sort of pissed off because he mentioned my height, and not in a nice way, regardless if he was joking. I took off the sweater in silence and tossed it in the dirty laundry basket next to the washer machine a few feet from the kitchen. I guess I showed how upset I was because Eren came back over to me and placed his hands on my knees and looked up at me. "I'm sorry. Did I hit an insecurity of yours?" He was serious in his apology, I could tell. Even so, I did not look at him. "Aw, come on Levi." He tried moving a little to get in way of my vision. He sighed and then slowly moved away from me. He poured coffee into a mug and handed it to me. He tapped his fingers on the counter and looked at the clock. "They should be here by now. You know I have a couple of ideas as to why they are always late whenever they are together." He gave a devious smile and raised his eyebrows.

"I swear to God Eren if you have anything sexual to say I will kick you out of the house."

Eren snickered, but then stayed silent, smiling like he just won a million dollars. I shook my head slightly and looked down at my mug, trying not to smile out of how _adorable_ he can be. He really was cute.

Stop it, Ackerman. You cannot be slipping into shit like that. "Hey, Eren."

"Yes, my lovely friend?"

"Excuse you. Please do not use such wording when talking to me."

"But you _are_ lovely." Eren said nonchalantly as he took the stuff out of his book bag to dry out. He carefully set the video camera down and then splayed out his notebooks and textbooks out on the rest of the counter. Then he stood right in front of me and nudged me with his forehead. "Say something nice to me."

"Why?"

"Cause no one is around to watch you say it but me."

I guess that's true, but what do I say? There were a lot of things I think I should say but I'm not going to because of the fact that I'm still trying to figure out. How about: You're the most adorable human being I've ever met. Damn, I feel like that was too mushy. Okay, something that's obviously not weird.

"Uh,"

"This has to be impossible for you, right?" Eren joked.

"Why must you hurt me in this way?"

"Aw, come on Levi, you know I don't mean to." He giggled.

His giggle was too cute and I accidentally smiled. Eren's smile became bigger. I slowly caressed his cheek, finding that my fingers were a bit shaky. His skin was soft to the touch. I was beginning to feel glad we were alone, just him and I. "Your eyes are beautiful." I whispered, felt like I was going to die out of embarrassment, and swallowed hard. Eren blushed and looked away.

Why do you make me so awkward Eren?

When he looked back at me, he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my chest, something I normally would never EVER allow someone to do. But when he did it, it felt natural and familiar. As if he has done it all the time. He was comfortable and soft. I pressed my face into his hair gently. God I was beginning to love moments like this between him and me. Love… _love_ … **love**.  
I don't think I could hide from the truth any more than I am doing now that I am really starting to like him. It just felt too soon to start developing something for him, I don't know why. My heart was starting to pound went Eren held me tighter and buried his face deeper into me. " _Un million de photos ne peuvent pas capturer tous les moments que je veux passer avec vous et tous les souvenirs que je veux partager avec vous."_ He whispered.

The engine of Eld's car sounded in the driveway. Eren held onto me for a few more seconds before letting go. I missed the warmth of his body the second he left go. He turned back. "Don't hate me, but." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

My whole body froze of shock and my back started feeling hot and cold at the same moment. My heart was fucking racing, and all for a little peck on the cheek. My felt my face burn and I looked down at my shoes. Petra and Eld walked in.

"Damn, it is _pouring_! And it's cold rain at that. We know what that means: it's going to be freaking freezing tomorrow. Fuck you, Trost weather." Petra announced when she walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, so I am going to need that sweater back Levi," Eren said to me.

I finally looked up at him. "No thank you. You still have my jacket in your book bag and it isn't even protecting anything anymore, you thief. Plus I threw your sweater in the hamper."

Eren chuckled. "Fine, whatever, you obviously grew attached to my sweater."

I rolled my eyes. "Looked better on me anyway," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Your right, it did. It just doesn't fit you, so it's mine."

"I'll fight you for it."

"No thanks, I got somewhere I need to be later. I do not need any broken body parts."

His smile was filling me with so much happiness I just wanted to hug him and never let him go. It grew on me quick, and I loved seeing him smile, regardless when I call him out for doing it too much, and that it's annoying, it's one of the most adorable things he can do to make me feel so happy inside. He was changing me, and soon enough people are going to notice that yes, Levi Ackerman can smile and be happy. All because of one sixteen year old boy with tan skin and brown hair.

* * *

Petra wasn't kidding when she said it was going to be freezing. See, with this _beautiful_ town called Trost, when it rains, the aftermath is either disgustingly humid or bone-chilling freezing. This time it decided to be freezing and it dropped dramatically in the night. I grumpily got out of the bed, and walked over to Eren's room. It fucking bothered me like hell that Eren still had his window open. I went over to close it, not bothering to keep quiet.

"Levi? What are you doing?" A sleepy voice said behind me.

"Preventing you from getting a cold," I said when I sort of slammed the window closed and walked over to his bed. "Also, I need an extra blanket since it's colder than my heart in my room."

Eren slightly smiled and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and looked down at the big pile of blankets he had perfectly flat and splayed out on top of him. Then he fixed his pillows and pulled the blankets off of the empty side of his bed. "Just get in here. I'm too lazy to take anything off,"

"You serious?"

"Mhm," He said as he lied back down.

I grew nervous all of a sudden, but I did so. Eren turned to face me and he smiled. "What time do you get up?"

"Whenever the alarm on my phone rings." I said.

He nodded and then closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful sleeping. It was rather comfortable in his bed and all of the sheets were warm. I fell asleep a few minutes after he did.

Apparently I'm a deep sleeper because that morning, Eren wasn't in his room. In fact, he was downstairs with Petra and I didn't notice at all. So I walked back to my room to get dressed when I noticed that there was writing on my hand in black ink. I raised it closer to my face, it was marker. It said: **EREN YEAGER WAS HERE HA! :)**

So I finished brushing my teeth and fixed my hair and then went down stairs and whacked Eren in the arm with one of my notebooks. "Why the fuck did you write on me? This better not be permanent."

After rubbing the pain out of his arm he scoffed. "Friends do weird shit to each other, deal with it. Besides, it isn't permanent; it's just a Crayola marker."

"Well it didn't come off when I tried washing it out."

Eren smiled. "That's cool, now everyone will know that you let a sixteen year old write on you and didn't even notice because you were sleeping. And you look so cute when you sleep, by the way. Like a little baby, you were just adorable."

"Careful, flattery towards the Levi Ackerman causes for instant attacks." Petra warned jokingly.

"Let's just say with the Levi Ackerman I jump without looking where I'm going to land."

"You do have your moments." I admitted.

Taking a better look at him, I noticed that Eren has wearing a red plaid hoodie and dark gray jeans, and just how amazing attractive he looked. Not to mention that he was also wearing a white knit bobble beanie. Probably because it was cold outside. I tried not to stare, but it was almost hard. It was even more embarrassing when Eren caught me looking at him. He came up to me and cupped my face with his hands and tilted my head to look up at him. "The more you stare the more chances you have to get caught by the people in this house. Better me than Petra, right?"

I said nothing to him, too lost in his gorgeous green eyes. "Right…" I finally said sarcastically. "Cause I'd stare at _you_ of all people."

"Hey, I know I have my own charm, you don't need to emphasize it by staring." He joked and let go of my face. I rolled my eyes and he moved my hair back behind my ear. Eren looked like he had a million things to say, but never was going to say for some reason.

"Come on guys." Petra called as she made her way to the front door.

He pulled me to the door by my hand and I was tempted to lock our fingers to together, but I didn't for obvious reasons. Eren was making me want to do some things that I would never normally do because I have never felt these sort of thing with anyone else but Eren. I like Eren, and I am going to be completely helpless because I have no idea how to handle this at all.


	4. Here To Stay

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Four: Here To Stay**

* * *

"Just one,"

"No, stop it. I hate smiling, it hurts my face."

"But I've seen you smile before, you are the cutest thing ever when you smile."

"I hope you enjoy disappointment then."

Eren sighed. "Please? I love your smile."

"And every other facial feature of mine,"

Eren scooted closer to me. "That's true. You're like a work of art, a perfect one."

"Whoops, be careful. The lying tongue is a sin." I muttered.

Eren chuckled and shook his head. "Finish your homework. You know the one you should have done last night but procrastinated with."

"Um, excuse you, Eren, you _helped_ me procrastinate."

He looked around jokingly, as if someone was listening to our conversation. "Don't tarnish my good name! I'm innocent."

I grabbed his chin and turned it face me. "Yeah, it's annoying. Now shut up and let me focus."  
Well I mean he nodded saying he would and he did, for only three fucking minutes before he started tapping on the table with a pen. I turned to him, took his pen, threw it across the cafeteria, put both his hands on top of each other, and then calmly put my hand on both of them. "Move and you die."

" _Monsieur, oui, monsieur_!" He winked at me.

"Make a sound and you die."

Eren pressed his lips together. I narrowed my eyes and him and then went back to work. Petra came by and sat with us. She had a look of amusement in her eyes as she watched us. Then, she finally decided to speak up. "Hey guys, um, what's going on here? Is asking to hold someone's hand to shallow for you, Levi?" She joked.

"I hate you, so much." I muttered.

"You know I'm kidding. But, I must know, what are you doing to my cousin? And," She placed Eren's pen down on the table. "I found this on the floor… I'm guessing Levi threw this?"

Eren nodded.

"How do you know it's Eren's?"

"Levi let's be real, no one else besides the art teachers have calligraphy pens. And at that, Eren has them thick as fuck; the teachers has the marker kind."

I pursed my lips and snatched the pen away. "Yeah, I sort of confiscated this from him. Thank you," I slowly released his hands and he instantly latched his arms around me. I huffed loudly and continued to finish the last bit of my homework. When I finished I put my things away and I (tried to) slip my book bag on. (I managed, ok?) I moved my head to meet Eren's eyes. "Dude, let go."

"Dude, no."

I rolled my eyes. "Why not?"

"Don't question Eren, he'll give you a whole speech!" Petra tsked.

"Never mind, I don't need you to explain yourself." I quickly added to him. He giggled and hugged me tighter, pressing himself against my back. He was warm.

"Well, I'll see you guys in class, Eren, make sure Levi isn't late." She said and without waiting for answer from her cousin, she left. Eren pressed his face against the back of my neck while I checked my phone. "You know, when I said you could keep the sweater, I was joking." He whispered.

"I know that, but sometimes you have to watch what you say," I muttered. Eren moved and rested his head on my shoulder. He poked my cheek on both sides with his fingers. "You really find the joy in doing that, don't you?"

"Oh yes, your face is soft."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed both his hands away from my face. "You need to stop." He did, and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I'm surprised he hasn't moved my book bag yet.

No one bothered to look our way, as if Eren and I were invisible to everyone else. I wouldn't mind if it _was_ just him and I, but whatever this was, it was okay. I don't like attention at all, but Eren has given me the most attention than any other person in my life. Even beating Petra and he hasn't been here as long as Petra. I liked it, I can say that. It felt… nice? I guess, to be someone's focal point, and in this case, I was Eren's. He always sticks around me to the point that it wouldn't feel normal when he wasn't around, which was never. I didn't mind that either.

"Alright, let's go." Eren said as he helped me up from the bench.

Krista and Ymir popped up next to me. "Hey, Eren, can we borrow him for a moment? We need to talk to him about something."

Eren smiled. "Go ahead," He turned to me. "I'll see you in class then."

They waited until Eren left through the cafeteria doors to drag me back to the table and they sat me down. "You didn't tell me you had love interests! And I thought we were friends Levi! How _dare_ you." Krista started.

"Huh? What are you even talking about? I don't have any-

"Don't start with that bullshit, we can see it." Ymir cut me off.

"And Eren is totally into you!" Krista giggled.

"He is not."

"I will smack you,"

I made a face. "You two targeting me isn't fair. Threatening me isn't fair either."

"You are oblivious to his feelings and _that_ isn't fair to _him._ " Ymir added.

"You must have noticed the way he looks at you. He is so in love with you." Krista said.

"That's just the way Eren acts normally." I muttered, which awarded me a sharp smack to the side of the head by Ymir. "This is bullying."

"No, we are just concerned best friends."

I huffed and moved away from Krista a little bit, clearly giving her the message that I wanted to leave.

"How about this, we'll help you!" Krista offered. "This year, _we_ are hosting that little hotel party in Stohess, and we invited him. And you know the rules for that thing, you have to come with someone right? So, there you go."

"I never liked those types of things."

"The police don't care anymore, you know that right? They easily overlook us. And because we know you are going to say no, how about I tell you that I mentioned it to Petra and _Eld_ as well, even though he's like not within our age group, everyone will still welcome him with open arms. Maybe I should tell Annie too?" Krista went from a sweet smile to a devious smirk in a matter of seconds. She must have found out that I wasn't jumping at the idea of getting to a liking for that girl.

"This can go both ways too, Petra can go and you and Eren will have the time to bond during that time." Ymir clamped her hand on my shoulder.

"You know just because you two are gay does not mean you can go and make every high school relationship same-sex too,"

"Levi stop it, everyone and their mother knows you swing that way." Krista said nonchalantly.

"Fuck, you are lucky we've been friends for years, otherwise I would not have listened."

"You know you love me, now, go before the bell rings." Krista pushed me towards to exit.

* * *

I was sitting quietly doing my work, until I focused on the music coming from Eren's headphones, trying to figure out what song was playing. I noticed he was mouthing the lyrics as he wrote. I tried to read his lips, but found I was having a hard time. Seeing how those lips beautifully shaped every word… I shook my head and returned to my work. Eren organized his papers and fixed them up before turning to me. "Hi,"

I waved slightly without looking up at him. This did nothing because he took my arm and wrapped it around his neck. "Levii, notice mee." He whispered. I tsked and moved my hand to pull at a lock of his hair. He whimpered and moved away. Eren pouted and angrily put his hoodie on before resting his head on his crossed arms. I smiled, but made sure Eren never saw. Finishing off what I was writing, I placed my pen down and then scooted over slowly and bobbed his cheek with my nose. Eren pursed his lips slightly and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"I noticed." I whispered to him. Eren smiled, but this was the first time I had ever seen him turn away to cover it up. I saw the tips of his ears go red. "Eren I see you blushing too."

"I'm not blushing," He instantly said when his head popped up.

"I forgot to tell you that I was born with the ability to sense bullshit and Eren, you are telling me some serious bullshit. My eyes never lie to me, I know what I saw."

Eren pursed his lips. "Mr. Ackerman, please."

"Eren Yeager, do not try to convince me otherwise."

Eren's nose scrunched up in annoyance, and it was so cute. His cheeks puffed out a little and it made him look like a little chipmunk because those eyes weren't helping him at _all._ Then he sighed. "Fine, fine, only because I don't have the patience in me to argue with you, which would be just _heart-breaking_."

"Really, how so?"

Eren smiled and locked our fingers together. "I'm not about to mess up and have you leave my life you know, I personally think you're too important to let go."

I scoffed and felt fire burn into my cheeks. "You say the darnest things you know."  
Eren giggled and rested his forehead on my shoulder. " _Tu es trop important pour moi de laisser aller. Depuis que je vous ai rencontré, je ne l'ai jamais voulu vivre une vie sans toi_." He whispered and wrapped his arms around my waist. Eren literally has no shame to just do these things in public. If it were me; I know that I would be embarrassed to be so expressive.

" _L'amour est dans l'air_." Krista said as she walked over to our table. Well, whatever she said definitely made Eren back away from me and shook his head with such a flushed face.

" _Non non! Nous ne sommes pas, je veux dire, je ne suis pas, nous ne sommes pas, en amour_ -" Eren started blurted out this to her at such a fast speed it took be a moment to actually believe it was indeed him who was speaking. Krista blinked a couple of times and tilted her head in confusion.

"You understood what I said? Oh! That's right, you're a French dude aren't you? Well lucky for you in this whole town everyone is either German, Russian, or French…" Krista leaned over to Eren. "Levi is German, that's why he's so angry all the time." She whispered, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh, I see so you're being stereotypical towards the Germans." I closed my eyes and sighed.

Krista blinked at me and then turned back to Eren. "Except Annie, she's our little Italian jewel." She said with a smile.

"Ms. Lenz please return to your seat." Ms. Rheinberger said with a slightly stern tone. Krista's eyes widened and then smiled innocently.

"Gotta blast," Krista announced to us before quickly going back to her desk and when she did the bell rang.

Eren slowly turned back to me and smiled nervously. I made a face at him, slightly annoyed with my disability to understand what Eren says half the time and that other people know. And knowing he won't tell me, it also bothers me. Maybe I should pay attention in French class, even though it wouldn't matter in a few months.

Which brought me to another question: Where will I be standing with Eren in a few months? I don't even know why I was even asking myself question because it's not like something was going to happen. But it suddenly got so into my own interest because I was starting to like him very little by little and everything he would do made me happy. So happy that it was actually irritating that someone like _Eren_ would make me feel something no one else has ever before. And I have been living on this planet for eighteen years and the moment he stepped into my life was when everything for me changed. I'm still trying to figure out if it was for the best or not because this feeling is so sudden.

I looked back at Eren. His figure was gorgeous and his eyes were amazing whenever they looked at something with deep concentration. Eren stood up and watched me as I did the same. "Before she freaks out on me again, make sure you tell Petra that I am not going to sit with you guys for lunch because I'm going to say with Mr. Hannes and the rest of the Yearbook club, alright?"

I nodded. "Alright,"

"And with that I am off Mr. Ackerman!" Eren picked my book bag up from the floor next to his chair. Then as he moved forward to give it to me he slowly gave a small kiss to my cheek and walked off.

My heart stopped and sunk and jumped all at the same time. How I loved that feeling, only feeling twice. Was this what love was said to feel? So confusing? Was this even what love was called? Why does it have to be Eren?

I looked down and smiled, figuring it out the answer.

Because I want it to be Eren, the person I fall in love in.

* * *

The thought stuck with me the whole rest of the day and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe it was because this was the first time I have ever felt something like this. Though it still bothered me a little that I was thinking and feeling things like a love-sick high school girl, but I couldn't help but continue on feeling this for him. I know it's small, and sudden. But I really don't want Eren to end up with someone else because even though Eren hasn't taken any action in relationships, I know that if it wasn't me he chose, I wouldn't feel right.

Godamnit did I actually just think that? I scoffed loudly and whacked Eren hard with the back of my hand. He looked so shocked and surprised that I almost felt bad. "Did you need something?" He asked.

For a few moments I just looked at him in silence. _Yes, I do need something, I need you to making me fall in love with you, brat._ But I shook my head after that and turned towards the window. Eren gently pressed his lips against my ear and hugged me. Slowly and cautiously I rested my arms on his and leaned back on him. I felt Eren smiling against my ear. " _Je suis tombé en amour avec vous et je l'aime."_ He whispered.

"I have no idea what you're saying." I whispered back.  
Eren giggled softly. "I will tell you eventually."

I got out of his arms and turned to face him. "But I don't want to wait until 'eventually' I wanna know now."

Eren smiled and looked at me with amusement in his eyes. "You sound like a child."

"I'll hit you again and then you'll think otherwise."

Eren stuck his bottom lip at me, and my heart screamed. "Please don't, you already did that and for no good reason either."

I rolled my eyes. " _You_ are the child."

"Don't forget you befriended the 'child',"

I pursed my lips and pulled his hoodie down to cover his face. Petra looked back over the seat of the bus with confusion when her eyes landed on Eren. "What,"

"I can't see," Eren commented.

"Then fix the hoodie damnit," I said and smacked his arm. Eren dramatically fell over and dropped on my legs.

"You killed him, Levi." Petra snickered. I sighed and raised his head to remove the hoodie from his face. He eyes were closed and the tip of his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth. The sight made me smile. His little childish acts.

"Eren wake up or I'm pulling your hair." I said. Eren shot up and moved at the seat in front of us next to  
Petra at a speed so fast, my eyes almost started hurting from trying to process his movements. "No thanks, I'm good." He laughed nervously. He scooted closer to Petra. "He's mean to me," Eren said to her.

"No, that's just Levi, I'm sure he loves you like everyone else."

I scoffed. "What do you mean that's just me?"

"Fine then, never mind that part, but I'm sure Levi cares for you." She patted his head.

I reached over and grabbed both his cheeks. "Your cousin speaks the truth."

"I am never wrong." Petra declared before sitting forward.

Eren's eyes went back to my face. I let go of his cheeks. "Get back to where you were Eren."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm safe here with my cousin. She doesn't let you hit me," He stuck his tongue at me and turned around. I pursed my lips and reached over to his side and pulled him out of his seat and he fell on the ground. With his face all flustered (I mean it's a school bus and he tumbled into the walkway of the bus in front of other students) he got up and sighed. "You could have asked nicely." He sat down next to me.

"Eren, you know I don't work that way."

Eren made a face and then buried his face in my shirt. "You so mean to me,"

I rest my chin on his head. "You're the one that keeps coming back to me."  
Eren looked up me and smiled. "I guess that's a flaw of mine."

 _I like this 'flaw' of yours._

* * *

"Levi I made you noodles!" Eren said as burst into my room, startling me in the process, making me choke on my Pepsi, and spilling some on my shirt. I was going to scold him for coming in like this, but he was too happy in the face to make me do something like that. He placed it on my nightstand. "I kicked Petra out of the kitchen because she burned my pasta, so I had her sit on the couch."

"So in other words you put your cousin in time out."

"Pretty much,"

I nodded. "Well, she deserved it, who burns pasta?" I looked down at my shirt and sighed. I went into the bathroom and took it off before the soda could get my skin sticky. Tossing it into the hamper and getting a clean one, I walked back out into my room. "You owe me another soda, plus the time it takes for the washer and dryer to work, and then the time it takes for me to put back on the old shirt and believe me, I will take my time."

Eren's little nose scrunched up with amusement and he snickered. "Okay, whatever, here." He handed me my drink along with the bowl of noodles. He sat next to me, his attention at the TV. I tried not to stare at him, fearing that if I did, I'd spill my noodles which would call for another clean-up. Not that I mind cleaning up, just that, I really wanted to eat these. "Petra left the house by the way, she left a few moments after I told her to get out of the kitchen" Eren said out of nowhere.

"Where did she go?"

"The mall with Krista," Eren said. "I didn't ask anymore because then she'll drag me along with her and I really don't want to go hold her shopping bags or have her ask my opinion on anything. I do not need that stress in my life." Eren sighed and closed his eyes. "Gotta love her but sometimes Petra is too much."

I nodded and continued eating. I finished quickly, putting it down on my nightstand, and opened my bottle of soda. "So without your cousin around does that make you lonely to the point that you hang around in my room?"

Eren turned his whole body to face me. "No, I just like being around you." He smiled and leaned around and pressed his face lightly against the side of my cheek. I had to suppress my smile, but I failed and I'm pretty sure my face looked distorted between smiling and trying not to at the same time. Eren slipped his arms around my waist and placed a _very_ faint kiss on my cheek. Godamnit, I was enjoying this a lot more than I was supposed to for something so small of an action like this. " _Je pense je t'aime."_ He said lightly.

A shiver ran down my spine. He has saying something will the word 'love'.

I leaned back into him and I just lost all care for anything. I let myself look up at him and smile. Took his fingers and interlocked them with my own, and Eren was more than happy to let me. I was really jumping around the borderline of my comfort zone, but I didn't care. I could fell the tips of his fingers from his free hand slip under the hem of my shirt by the tiniest bit. His words still ringing in my ears and mind, I tried hard to figure what he said. Okay _je_ was _I,_ um.. _penser_ is _think_.. _je penser- je pense…_ Okay, so ' _I think'_

Damn why must this be so hard. Okay so I got the first two words down. Then my heart did that sinking feeling, because _Je t'aime_ means…

"You don't mean that," I blurted out.

Eren moved to meet my eyes. "You understood?" His face growing every shade of red in a matter of seconds.

"I mean I take French," I mumbled. "I'm bound to catch _something_ you say,"

Eren looked so embarrassed, but his grip on me became tighter. "Well, shit," He laughs nervously. "You're gonna hate me now," He looked away.

I huffed, got out of his grasp, and turned my body around to face him. "If I wanted you to leave me alone I would have done something about it. Besides," I moved his bangs to the side a little. Okay, here it goes… "I think you're adorable and… and you never fail to make me happy."

Eren blushed even deeper. "B-but you call me annoying all the time."

"Well, you _are_ a brat, don't get the wrong idea, and never forget that." I poked his forehead and sat back. He smiled. "And that will _never_ change, okay?" I pursed my lips.

"Well, whatever." He leaned forward and game me a light kiss on my forehead and then pressed his forehead against mine. "I have homework I need to do." He gave me a smile before hopping off my bed and left my room. Why must he make my heart jump? At least he actually said that he likes me…

"Fuck you Jean," I heard Eren say from his room. "I'm trying to help your ass because I know you won't do it yourself, so go get your books and let's do this together."

I snickered, because he sounded annoyed. I smiled and took my bowl to the kitchen. I felt happy, like a lot. More than I have in a long time.

And it was because of Eren.

* * *

I felt to be in such a better mood than I have been in a long time. I know I have said it before, but I just can't help with this feeling. So much, that it is annoying. Annoying that Eren is the one making me feel this way, but I love it so much. I smiled, not caring if anyone saw. That beautifully tanned, green-eyed, brown haired sixteen year old boy is the cause of my new found happiness, and was also something, or should I say, _someone_ , that I was not planning to let go so easily now. Especially since he told me that he likes me, and I for some reason, just re-thinking that, it sent little bubbles of relief and happiness up and throughout my body.

I was abruptly smacked in the arm by Petra. The plate I was cleaning slipped loudly out of my hand and back into the sink, sending a splash of water up and wetting my clothes and a bit of Petra. I scowled at her and smacked her back with the small kitchen towel. "May I help you Ms. Ral?"

She scoffed. "Me? No, _you_ are the one that needs help. I walked inside and said hi and you gave me no response! Then I called your name and nothing. I tried getting your attention two more times before I gave up and decide to resort to drastic measures. Besides, you've been at the same plate for a while."

"But you do not hit me."

"Yeah, Petra, you are the one who told me that it is not okay to hit," Eren added as he came into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Then he turned his head to Petra. " _Je suis amoureux_!" He said with a big smile.

Petra smiled just as big. "Really? And are you going to tell me with who?" She asked. She quickly glanced at me, but then looked back at her cousin.

"No, I can't tell you, it's a secret." Eren clasped his hands together and put his fingers to his lips. He winked at me before he giggled and went back up the stairs, he being obviously filled with a lot of glee. Petra just shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes. She looked at me for a while and then chuckled to herself. "I love my adorable cousin," She commented.

I raised my eyebrows in mock interest and went back to cleaning. Petra leaned on the drawers next to the next and looked at me. "Hey, Levi, do you think Eren is cute?"

I blinked, not prepared to tell her anything about how I feel towards her _beautiful_ cousin. "I guess he's kind of cute." I was trying to sound uninterested.

"What about him is cute?" Petra asked.

I huffed, looking at her as I rinsed off all the dishes in the sink before taking them so I can dry them off. "Petra-

"Just answer the question."

I sighed and turned my attention to the dishes.

"You know he talks about you," Petra said when I stayed silent for a couple minutes.

"Are you supposed to tell me that?" I tsked.

"He said he didn't care what I told you. So, I'm gonna tell you what he tells me." Petra lifted herself up to sit on the counter. "Eren loves your eyes you know, he likes the way they look and the shade of color that they are, and that your eyebrows deeply emphasize your facial expressions."

I tried not to blush at that, so I didn't bother looking at her, just continued doing what I was doing and acted like I didn't care. She continued. "You know what he also said? And these were his exact words too, he said: ' _Levi's voice is so deep it sends shivers down my spine and my heart starts jumping everywhere whenever I hear it_.' I mean he was going to say more but he started giggling and covering his face and he never finished what he was saying."

I nodded slightly and got some water from the fridge.

"You know he said that you are the most beautiful human being he has ever laid eyes on." Petra said nonchalantly.

I choked on my water and spat it out on the floor.

Petra blinked. "What was the truth too much for you to handle?"

I wiped my mouth and grabbed a few Bounty's to clean up the floor. "I hate you."

"No, you love me, now I think I shall stop here, if I tell you anything more you might just faint over." She joked. I looked up at her from the floor and gave her a face, and then I turned back to the floor. God damn her and her cousin Eren who officially made it clear that they talk about me. And I was just here, with my heart fluttering uncontrollably thanks to Eren's comments. But why couldn't he tell them to my face. Or has he, and I never paid any attention when he did… now I feel bad. I made it important to make sure that I was to listen to all that he had to say because he certainly can say a lot of things and I have never ever heard him say something like that to me. But he tells it to Petra.

* * *

All was well and all was peaceful. I was walking on the grass to get to the other side of the Eld's driveway as a shortcut when I heard a very loud, very familiar voice saying: "LEEEVVIII!" And I knew I was done for, my freedom of silence when I wanted it was gone. My solitude when I wanted it, was now gone, forever.

I was toppled over to the ground by a very hyper teenage girl and I thanked myself that I was not carrying anything important that could break by such impact. "Levi! Levi! Hi! I've come back and now we need to catch up and tell me everything!"

I groaned. "I mean, I would consider it, if you got off of me, Hanji."

She rolled off me and picked me up stood me up from the grass, taking away the little pieces of grass on my shirt at an amazing speed before grabbing my arm and pulling me into the garage. "Now, Ackerman, fill me in. Other than the fact that you did not grow shit since the last time I saw you, you little shorty, you must tell me everything new."

"That I was actually going to start missing you, but I changed my mind just now." I said sarcastically. "And fuck you."

Petra and Eren literally came and jumped the rest of the five steps they needed to take to stand to where Hanji and I were. I gave them a glare. "I never knew I was friends with eleven year olds," I pursed my lips.

"I never knew eighteen year olds could be five-foot-two." Eren snapped back.

Hanji smiled hugely. "I like him, he knows what's up." Then she stuck out her hand towards him. "Hello, I'm Hanji Zoë, I'm Levi's _most bestest_ friend in the entire world, and you are?"

Eren chuckled and shook her hand. "I'm Eren Yeager,"

"He's Petra's cousin." I added. "And a picture freak," I flashed a smirk at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh but fuck you Levi, that's cool. Hey, take a picture of me with short stack here, so he can remember this moment of my beautiful return."

"No thanks, go back to where you were."

"You're an asshole." Hanji scoffed as she wrapped an arm around my neck and then she held up a peace sign as Eren raised his Polaroid and happily snapped the flash two times.

When Hanji let go of me I went over to Eren and flashed him a look. "If I remember correctly, _a_ picture is _one_ not a thousand." Okay, yes I exaggerated a bit too much.

"But you look half-happy in this picture." Eren said as he shook the two pictures.

Hanji hooked her arm around Eren's and looked at me. " _Levi_ , I am going to steal your friend here." She dragged him into the house. She also had to actually say hi to Eld, since she came here uninvited, but of course it's okay, I mean, that's how Hanji was.

I was going to protest, because even though I was by myself outside to begin with, I didn't really like the whole idea of Eren's attention being on someone else, and knowing Hanji, she knows how to captivate someone's attention, but she pulled him away right after he handed me the pictures he took. I tried not to make it look like I cared that she was taking him away from me, cause then Petra would be on my ass about it and never ever leave me alone.

Petra nudged me before I could think anymore. "Come on, she probably dragged him into the living room."

True enough she and him were in the living room sitting on the carpet floor and he was listening to her go off about something. Perhaps Eren actually had an interest in what she had to say. Eren glanced over me and beckoned me to go sit with him with his hand. For some reason, that little gesture made my heart flutter. When I got there I slowly sat down and sat next to him and Petra went over to the kitchen with Eld.

Hanji so that she was in front of us both. "Levi, I was just telling Eren about freshman year."

"Jesus, you guys talked that much in such a little amount of time to get yourself ready to trust Eren enough to tell him about that?" I scoffed.

"Levi was a nerd, not to mention a Goody Two-Shoes. He also didn't have the figure he has now, and he didn't have contacts back then either."

I saw a smile form on his cute little face. "So glasses then? I've seen him wear glasses before," Eren turned his head and me. "And you were so adorable."

I smacked his arm. "Shut up, you brat."  
Eren slightly stuck out his bottom lip at me at that name, but actually kept silent.

"So, since you two obviously are friends, I must ask, Eren, what type of witchcraft are you possessing?"

Eren smiled. "Nothing, I honestly, do not know why he has accepted my annoyance of a presence around him. I guess it was me and my persistence that he got used to me sticking around all the time."

I pointed at Eren and nodded at the basic truth. I got used to having him around, yes. And now I was in love with the idea of him being around because he wanted to me near me, and I wanted to be near him… and all the time.

Eld called Hanji's name from the kitchen. She jumped up from where she was sitting and nearly fell back in the process, something that she would do. The girl has too much energy, like she drinks nine cups of coffee every morning. I moved so that I could lean against the base of the couch. Eren checked the time on his phone. "She seems nice, Hanji. Certainly can beat Petra when it comes to talking,"

I nodded not having anything to say to that, I mean it was true.

I was startled when Eren hooked his fingers with mine and pressed my fingers to his lips. "Are you okay, you don't seem to be in the best mood."

My breath caught in my throat. "N-no, I'm fine. I mean was thrown to the floor not even ten minutes ago. Everything happens so suddenly when she's around and I have yet to get used to it."

Eren gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead, his fingers curling tighter with mine. When he pulled back, at that moment I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and pressing my face into his shoulder, and he didn't hesitate to let go of my fingers to wrap his arms my waist, but not for long. He let go and tilted my head to look at him. I wanted him to tell me that he wanted to be mine, which was a thought that just came out into mind suddenly. I felt my face burn and Eren cupped my face with both his hands before I could turn away. "You're beautiful," He whispered. I scolded him and shook my head. "Stop saying that," I told him. Eren smiled and he nuzzled my nose gently with his. "But it's true, not to mention I like you a lot, which is also true." His skin looked an orange brown due to the fireplace near us. We never used it at Petra's house because she was too lazy to start it. But with the light of the flames, _Eren_ was the beautiful one. _Eren_ was the perfect one, not me.

I shuddered. "I'm starting to like you too,"  
Eren leaned in and pressed his forehead against mine and pressed a few kisses on my cheek.

Well there it goes: all my chances of staying together inside were officially thrown out the window.

Eren's eyes drifted away from me when his phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Hello?" It didn't take him to spring up and walk outside. Petra and Eld looked at Eren outside, and then exchanged glances like they knew something. I got up and looked out of the windows, he was standing outside with and talking to someone inside a car and there was someone else in the car behind it too.

"Petra," I started.

"Yes?"

"Your dad is outside."

Petra quickly bolted into Eld's room and closed the door. But I also heard the bathroom door inside his room closed too. Feeling uncomfortable with leaving Eren outside by himself, I walked out to join him.

"Oh! And dad, this is Levi." Eren said excitedly to the man he was talking to. Eren tapped my shoulder and I looked away from Petra's father, who was staring right into my soul.

"You're friends with Petra, right? She has talked about a Levi before." He said to me.

I nodded. "Yes, Mr. Yeager, I am friends with Petra." I tried hard not to grit my teeth.

"Is she inside?" Petra's dad asked.

"No, sir, she is not inside. She's out with other friends." I didn't hesitate to lie to him, and I didn't feel guilty. I am glad that Eren did not say anything. Eren's father got out of the car and tossed him the keys with a smile. Eren gave an even bigger smile.

"There you go, text me if there's any problems with it, okay?" He said. This man sounded caring, I almost forgot he was ditching his son and this was a way of saying it, I hope Eren catches on. Petra _still_ has not mentioned anything to him, either, and whenever I asked her about it, she always dismissed the subject.

"Grisha we are on a bit of a schedule here," Petra's father cleared his throat.

I snapped my head to look at him because I knew it was total bullshit. But Eren's dad bid his farewell and left in the other car. When the car was out of sight, Eren's smile faded away and his eyes teared up slightly. He placed a yellow envelope on the hood of the car and looked at me. "Was this his way of saying goodbye forever?"

I felt so bad for him, I hugged him and his hugged me back tightly and I felt warm tears wet my shoulder. "Did he explain why he gave this to you?" The car and whatever was inside the envelope, that bastard came and gave it to him.

"Yeah," He sniffed and got off. "My birthday is in three days and he said that he was never going to make it in time because of work, but even though I smiled, I knew that he was never actually going to come back to me."

I couldn't keep it in anymore. "Eren, look, that was his plan from the start since he enrolled you in Trost High. I'm sorry you are being told right now but Petra was never going to tell you, and-"

Eren placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, to be honest, I'm more hurt that my own father is leaving me than my cousin knowing and not saying anything. But at least I know now. Thank you,"

Not knowing what to do, I shrugged. "I mean I only felt like you needed to know-

"No, thank you for being here, and not shooing me off because you think I'm an irritating brat."

I shook my head slightly. "I'm not gonna do that, I won't ditch you like him. Sure you do have your moments but no, I would never do that to you." I felt a little embarrassed for saying that, but it was the truth.

Eren smiled, but I could still tell he was sad. I gently pulled him down and pressed my forehead against him, trying to reassure him that I was here to stay for him. I felt his hand gently grab my cheek and leaned forward till his lips were touching mine. Too stunned to move, he leaned closer in. Shakily, I moved my arms to wrap them around his neck. One of his arms slipped around my waist. I raised myself on my tip-toes so I could get more of him, hoping that he'd get the message that I was in love with him.

His lips were soft and gentle, and most definitely felt amazing against my own. Tilting our heads, I felt him tug my waist closer, his fingers starting hooking on the loops of my jeans. I don't think I could admit to him that whatever he was doing was making my heart ache.

Eren slowly pulled away. He looked away before meeting my eyes. "Sorry,"

"Don't be,"

His thumb sliding across my lower lip, he sighed. "Did you pity me, is that why you let me-"

"No, Eren. Though I feel bad I'm not going to lead you off thinking I did it out of pity. Look," I took a deep breath and took his hand with mine. "You're amazing, and insanely attractive. Everything about you makes me wants to be with you. I can no longer deny my feelings for you, Eren," I felt my cheeks burn like the deepest fires on Hell. "I'm in love with- with you."

Eren gave a small gasp. "R-really?" I could tell that it wasn't the cold making his cheeks look like complete cherries. "Levi," He whispered. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to hear those words come out of your mouth."

Feeling a small spark of confidence flare up inside me, I looked him in the eye. "And I'll say it again."

Eren smiled and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm in love with you." Indeed, I so was.


	5. Affection

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Five: Affection**

* * *

"But regardless this is a sexy car, in my opinion." I heard Eld say in awe. Eren's dad gave him a black 2015 BMW M4 Convertible and he didn't get a good look at it until three days after Eren was given the car, because Eren and I used it to take it back to Petra's without saying anything to anyone. The week was quick to fly by these three days and it stopped on his fateful Wednesday morning, the sun was in early rise, making the sky and clouds look a light milky color, despite that it was still snowing. Some 'spring break' this is, not spring at all. I looked out the window and saw that Eren wasn't wearing his sweater, I shook my head and grabbed one of mine. The brat was going to get fucking sick if he stayed out in the cold like that. They were only up because Eld and Petra got up extra early to tell him happy birthday. Eren turned seventeen today, and he seemed happy despite what happened with that douche of a father he has. Eld got back in and went up to Petra's room. I walked outside and threw the sweater at him. "You get sick and I'll kill you." I scowled him, but he only smiled as he put it on.

"I like how your sweaters are big on me."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "It makes you look cute,"

Eren blushed. I took one of his hands and gave him a soft kiss to his lips. "Happy birthday,"

"Thank you," He covered his face with his free hands and blushed even deeper. We weren't together, at the moment, even though we've shared a couple kisses here and there for the last three days. But that was going to change, because I wanted to be his. "Did you eat anything yet?" Eren asked.

"No, Petra said you wanted to go to IHOP, you dork."

Eren smiled. "In my defense, she asked me first." Eren quickly pulled me close. "And another thing, you worried about me so much you forgot _you_ weren't wearing a sweater either." Being pressed against him, he wrapped the rest of the sweater around me and held me tightly with the sleeves. I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around his waist, his body feeling warm to the touch. But I discovered recently that was an Eren thing, he was always warm.

I tried not to blush when I looked up at him. He nuzzled me and I couldn't help but smile. "If I had a camera right now, I'd capture this smile of yours."

"Yeah, not a chance, you know I hate it."

"But you do it all the time though." Eren pressed a small kiss to the tip of my nose. I huffed. I rested the side of my face on his chest. I felt him kiss my head a few times. Then he took my arms off him and I gave a small noise of protest. He unlocked his car and took out his gray sweater that he obviously took back from me when I wasn't looking and he wrapped it around me. He leaned in a little and pressed a small kiss to my lips. I tried to stop myself from smiling at the touch, but I failed.  
"Is this going to become a regular thing with you? You just giving me kisses at random?" I asked when I looked up at him. Eren smiled and shook his head.

"I can stop if it makes you feel uncomfortable." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "If I wanted that, I would have stopped you."

Eren hugged me tightly and I felt happiness bubble up at the bottom of my stomach and float all around my body. I buried my face in his shirt, the cold biting at the tips of my ears despite my hair covering them. I shivered. He looked at my face and cupped my cheeks. "You are not wearing any contacts. Can you not wear them and wear your glasses instead? Please? Just for today?" He asked and was starting to sound like he was begging. So I gave into his cuteness and nodded. He followed me into my room. While I cleaned my glasses, Eren looked through my closet and when I turned around to face him he pulled a black beanie on my head. He stepped back, and shook his head. Then he took out my gray one and put it on me. "You look better with this one on, and it's cold outside."

"I don't like wearing these anymore, it's been years." I muttered. Then I sighed. "If I have to wear this then you need to wear yours."

"Which one?" He asked.

"The white one, with the little bobble thing at the end..." I bit my lip. "I think you looked adorable in it."

Eren's cheeks went a little pink. Seeing him in it made me want to kiss his face a bunch of times out of how cute he looked, but Eld came in and asked if we were ready to go. Eren nodded and took my hand to pull me out.

"Can I drive?" Eld asked.

Eren held up his keys, looked like he was going to throw them at him, but caught them in the air and smiled. "Absolutely not,"

"That's something an ass would do." He said.

Eren laughed. "I have my moments."

"Fine, but I call shotgun." Eld didn't even wait for an answer, because he swung the door open and quickly sat down in the seat. Petra and I exchanged glances and got in the back. Eren and Eld took ten years to take in the view from the front of the car till Petra huffed and took Eren's keys and reached over to turn on the car. Eren fixed the rear-view mirror and put on his seat belt. The look he had while driving was starting to make me nervous. When he turned out of the neighborhood community, I saw Petra slowly buckle her seat belt and grabbed onto the handle above her. "Empty," Eld commented as he looked at the road.

Eren slid his tongue over his lip and he smirked. "Perfect." He slammed on the gas pedal and the car burst forward at a speed that I'm sure was illegal, he was just lucky no one was watching to catch him. I was shaking terribly inside. Then when we got to one of the lights, it was turning yellow and Eren went fucking faster to pass the light before it turned red. He didn't get lucky for the next light and slammed on the breaks, causing Petra and I to fall hard forward into the seats in front of us. Eren and Eld looked back at us. "Are you okay?" Eren asked us.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I huffed and scolded him. "Stop driving like a maniac."

Eren looked at Eld. "Should I go slower?"

Eld smiled. "I mean it would be the responsible thing to do,"

Eren nodded and said nothing, but when the light turned green, he went _flew_ down the rest of the road before slowing down and turning into the plaza with the IHOP diner. When he came to an abrupt stop, called it parking, Petra burst out from the door, and ran inside. Eren turned off the car and went back to open my door from me. I found that my legs were wobbly and I still felt shaky inside. I sat back down in the car. "Give me a second."

"Hey, can you get us a table and find out what happened with Petra?" Eren asked Eld. He nodded and went inside. Eren bent down in front of me and looked up at me. "Please tell me you don't have a sensitive stomach."

I made a face. "Not like Petra, but I don't think I can be in the same car with you again if you're driving."

Eren smiled and pressed his lips to my knuckles. "You wound me,"

He stood up but my arms acted on their own and pulled Eren into the car, making him stumble and fall on top of me. I wanted to just die out of embarrassment, but his smile was stopping me from thinking anything else. "I'm sorry," It was all I could say. But Eren just shook his head.

"It's okay," I felt my face burn at the way he was looking at me, those green eyes piercing into me. Eren slowly got off me and got out of the car. "Come on or Eld and Petra are going to come out to get us."

I was starting to hate how hormones were slowly starting to control my life. It didn't happen through puberty, so why now? I grabbed Eren's collar and kissed him. God, I was so in love with him that I wanted to kiss him every minute just to prove it. Does that sound too much? My mind was never clear anymore, it was fuzzy with emotions. Eren fingers curled into my hair and he tugged me closer, as if there was space between us. I felt myself dying a little inside when he pulled away to kiss and suck on my neck. I had to suppress any sounds from coming out, but I was finding it to be really hard. He moved to my shoulder blade and actually started to nibble a little. I didn't want this to end, it felt too damn good. At this point there wasn't a use to asking what was wrong with me, or why I would feel any of this. It's a little unnatural yeah, but because I've never felt this way about anyone but Eren. He looked down at me, after breaking away, his green eyes were darker than usual, and he leaned back down and kissed me again, harder.

But _of course_ luck was never going to be on my side. My phone started to ring and I groaned when Eren pulled away from me. Without looking at the caller ID I answered. "What the hell do you want?"

"Why are you always so grumpy when I call?"

"I literally hate you," Yes, Hanji's timing was the most perfect out of anyone on the damn planet.

"Well, now you made me forget what I was going to say, so I will call later."

"I'm not gonna answer, it's Eren birthday."

"Aw tell him I said that I grant him happy seventeenth year of life."

I looked at Eren, who was just staring at me, his face flushed. "Whatever," I hung up. "Remind me to keep this damn thing on silent…" I mumbled.

Eren chuckled. "In a way it was okay, I mean if whoever called you just now didn't, I think some other people were going to eventually stop us, and so I think better this way than that." He was referring to Petra and Eld.

I realized he was right so I nodded. "Besides, I'm not ready to tell my best friend that I've been kissing her cousin."

He crawled closer to me and pressed his lips against my ear. "That would create tension wouldn't? If that we were happened, we'll never be alone in peace anymore." Eren whispered and it sent shivers down my spine. I turned to face him. He opened the door again, never realizing he closed it, and he got out. I was fixing my sweater when he moved my hand and looked at my skin. Eren snickered and blushed at the same time. "I actually left hickeys."

"You what," I gritted my teeth and Eren's only reaction was a cocky smile. I quickly zipped up my sweater. "You know what, I'm leaving you to explain that if anyone asks."

"You let me," He said as he opened the door for me. "That part wasn't my fault."

We found where Eld was sitting, Petra still not in sight. Eren and I both sat in the booth seat in front of Eld. "Is Petra still in the bathroom?" Eren asked.

"It's only been like four minutes, and she is very sensitive in the stomach." Eld said.

"Levi too," Eren said.

I scoffed and kicked him. "Wrong,"

Eren only smiled and kept quiet. Then he looked at the time. "But knowing Petra, she's gonna take years so we need to flag the waiter down."

As if on cue, a waitress with blonde curly hair walked up to our table. Her smile was bothering me. "Hello and welcome to IHOP, I'll be your waitress for the morning, so may I start you of with getting your drinks?" Damn, no, please hype down that cheerfulness.

"I would like the Toasted Marshmallow Hot Chocolate, and my cousin is going to joining us in God knows how long but she'll most likely want the French Vanilla Coffee," Eren turned to me. "And you, I don't think they have tea here, or any of the kind you drink?"

"I'll take an ice coffee." I muttered.

"Same here," Eld added.

The waitress scribbled it down on her notepad and then tapped her pen. "Alright so I will be right back with those in a bit!" Thank God she left.

"It cold out and you wanted iced coffee, smart." Eren commented.

"You are one year from being an adult and you still drink hot chocolate, _smart_." I mumbled.

"I think everyone at this table including myself knows for a fact that I will never ever outgrow somethings, and this just happens to one of them."

Petra came back and sat next to Eld. When she was settled I heard a loud thud and Eren winced in severe pain. "Don't you _ever_ drive like that again while I'm in the car or I swear I will end you, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Eren whimpered as he reached down to rub his leg. He slowly bent his legs and hugged them as he sat, and I'm guessing it was to prevent her from being able to kick him properly. He edged closer to me, Petra eyeing me like she was telling me not to comfort him, even though I wasn't too happy with his driving either, he was looking at me like as if he was a wounded puppy. I gave in and hugged him, letting him rest his head on my shoulder. His hair was soft against my skin. "Hanji called by the way,"

"Really?" He looked at me expectantly. "What did she say?"

"She found out it was your birthday, so she asked to me tell you that she grants you a happy seventeenth year of life."

"That was so strangely put," Eren said.

"She isn't the most normal human being out there." I muttered.

"Hanji? No, no she is not. You know she once climbed the roof of my house and literally set fireworks off on there? I had to get several pieces of the roof fixed because she either burned them, chipped them, or broke the entire block. She not only had fireworks. She had matches, a lighter, and whatever she used balance the fireworks. That was the last time she got her way on the fourth of July."

Petra snickered. "I was terrified that day, I kept thinking that she was going to die or fall off the roof."

"You are terrified _every_ fourth of July." I commented. "You guys just give in to her so easily. You guys are weak."

"No, you are just too stiff with Hanji, I mean she was your friend first." Petra added.

"Um, excuse you, she kept following me around everywhere telling me things about her life that I didn't give two shits about. In a way she's like Eren here: both kept following me around until I decided to let them be."

"But I didn't tell you my life story," Eren commented.

"No but you followed me around with a camera."

"Speaking of that," Petra grabbed a bag from under the table and took Eren's Canon camera out.

"Don't break my camera." Eren mumbled.

"Don't worry damnit, I'm not going to drop or do any harm to your precious little baby." Petra pursed her lips as she turned on the camera. Eren suddenly covered his face the second before Petra took a picture. Then she sighed. "Eren, why?"

"Levi, shield me from Petra." He said.

"Petra how _dare_ you take pictures of the _un_ -photogenic _photographer_? How rude and disrespectful." I said mockingly. I heard Eren sigh and look at me with pursed lips, and then he scooted a little away from me. I tsked and pushed him off the rest of the booth with my foot. He dramatically _threw_ himself to the floor and stayed there with his eyes closed. "You'd be a great actor you know," I snickered.

We heard a small gasp from the waitress as she walked to our table with our drinks. "He's fine, he's just realized he's at adulthood's door." Eld said nonchalantly as he leaned over and took a photo of Eren from his phone and Petra did the same with Eren's camera.

"Eren get up," I said. No response. I sighed loudly, got up, and then bent down to reach for his hair. Eren smacked my hand and shot up. He literally _rolled_ away from me before standing up. He quickly reached for his beanie and put it on. "Boom, can't touch my hair, what." He said as he sat down.

"You two don't behave, Eren come here sit next to me, Petra, please sit next to Levi."

Eren just there staring at Eld with a blank expression the entire time and Eld just ignored him as he apologized to the waitress. Then she nervously smiled and took our orders, which took years because Petra and Eren kept changing what they wanted. But they finally settled for something and the waitress briskly walked away… and I think she did it on purpose. Then Eren went back to staring at Eld with such a grumpy expression it was almost cute. And when Eld didn't notice Eren giving him a face, Eren moved closer to Eld until he was pressed up against him. Eld sideways glanced at him and pursed his lips slightly. Petra and I exchanged amused looks as Eld kept scooted away till he was stuck between Eren and the wall. Eld looked like he was about to explode, and not in anger, but just to ask if Eren was okay. Eld was looking at Eren with concern now. "May I help you Eren Yeager?"

Eren smiled showing all of his teeth and didn't say anything. " _Vous êtes mon seul ami."_

 _"Tu me fais triste quand vous dites des choses comme ça."_ Eld muttered.

 _"Je plaisantais."_ Eren rolled his eyes playfully.

 _"Ne pas oublier, Eren est un papillon social."_ Petra added.

I just sat there awkwardly and played with my fingers because I didn't know what they were saying.

" _Mecs, nous ne pouvons pas oublier que Levi ne parle pas français."_ Now I could tell they were talking about me because Eren said my name, and I know how my name sounds like in the French accent. They all turned to look at me. They were all smiling at me.

"You are all weirdos."

"But you love us," Petra nudged me.

"Only half, the other part is wondering how I became friends with you three." But it was true, that I did like and want these guys around. Though I may not look like it all the time, I am happy that I met them, and that they are here to stay.

* * *

"Okay, listen we are leaving in one hour and thirty minutes to the city, alright Petra? That gives you _plenty_ of time to fix your hair, makeup, anything. You have an hour and thirty minutes and then we leave, got it?" Eld said when we got to the house. Eren never actually had the time to go see the rest of Trost, which is actually pretty nice to look at it's a really urban area, so he was pretty excited about that.

Right now, I was currently watching Eld try to shoot Eren with a Nerf gun. It was cute watching Eren trying to hide and then dodge when he was found. But Eld eventually caught up with him and Eren dramatically fell down in front of me, on the living room carpet, when he was shot multiple times by Eld. "I win," Eld declared. "Levi, I need you to help me hide the evidence before Petra comes." He said in a low tone.

I playfully rolled my eyes and picked Eren up. "I'll hide him in the empty bedroom." I said as I carried Eren. Eld chuckled and picked up the darts off the ground. I slid Eren to floor. I turned to leave, but Eren's legs hooked onto mine and I stumbled back, falling in the process of keeping my balance. Eren opened one eye to look at me and then grinned. Eren rolled over and stuck his head out of the door. "Eld I've captured your partner in crime! You can't get him now!" And Eren slammed the door closed and locked it. Eren turned back to me. "Now we're both in here and you aren't leaving."

"I could just force you out of the way." I mumbled.

"Try." Eren smirked as he stood up. I tched and got up from the floor. I shoved Eren but he stubbornly stayed where he was. My eyebrows furrowed. I went to push him away from the door but Eren grabbed a hold of both my arms.

"Let go."

" _Never_." Eren whispered.

I found myself blushing furiously, but still annoyed that he challenged me in trying to get him to move from the door. I tried pulling away from him, but his hands slid down my arms and interlocked our fingers together. He pulled me closer. "You in glasses is doing something to my heart you know." He said.

"Well when you keep pulling me like you are, they might break and then no more getting to see me in glasses." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Eren slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. "I mean that would be a shame, wouldn't it then?"

"Eren!" Petra called from upstairs. "I need you to help me with something!"

I scoffed when Eren turned the knob of the door. "No, don't leave me." I said in a whiny tone.

Eren blushed. "L-Levi,"

I smirked. "Oh, I do find the joy of toying with you sometimes."

Eren gave me a concerned look and bit his lip. "You're mean to me,"

I gaped. "Me? Mean? To _you_?"

Eren blinked and quickly left the room. "I mean it's half of the truth."

I waited inside the room for a few more seconds before bursting out. Eren whipped around and gasped. I slowly headed towards him and he took steps back. I narrowed my eyes at him and it didn't take him long for him to figure out that I was about to run at him. Eren literally ran down the hallway when I jumped at him, at such a fast pace it made my eyes hurt. Petra called him again, so I ran back to Petra's door and stood in front of it. Eren poked his head out from the corner of the hall and then squealed. Then, Eren dashed down the hallway, grabbed Petra's house key, and ran out the door. Literally five minutes later I heard noise coming from Petra's room. I went to go open the door but there was a slam on it and then the door locked.

"Eren what the hell? Do you want to break my door?!"

"Levi is chasing me around and he's standing right in front of your door!"

"What did you do to him?" Petra asked.

"Me? Nothing! I'm innocent." Eren said.

I tched. "He said I was mean to him!"

Petra gasped sarcastically. "Eren! How _dare_ you say that to Levi!"

Eren chuckled. "What did you need help with that you can't do yourself?"

Petra sighed. There was silence. Then Eren scoffed. "Petra you are a girl! I even know how to do this, and _you_ were the one that taught me!"

"Stop complaining and help me!"

Eren huffed and snickered when I heard Eren grumbling. I went to go find my shoes and I fixed my hair a little bit. Ten minutes later, Petra and Eren walked out of her room. Eld shot up. "Two minutes and 17 seconds late,"

"Bullshit, I only used up an hour of the time you gave me!" Petra stomped.

Eld smiled. "I know. I'm playing with you."

"And I found a fedora in Petra's room, and now it's mine." Eren announced with a big smile.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Eld asked.

Eren's jaw dropped in shock and put his hand on his hip. "I'm sorry that I was born fucking drop-dead sexy, Eld Jinn! Don't blame me because my hair is flawless, or because my eyes are blessed with the color green, or because my skin is tan, or because-" Eren was cut off by Eld who pressed his hands to Eren's mouth and pursed his lips.

"I got it, I got it: you're a beautiful angel." Eld rolled his eyes. He let go of him and then Eren twirled away from Eld.

"It's called genetics! Let me ask you, Eld, can you hula-hoop?"

Eld raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"Why not?"

"Because though I'm not a sexist, I don't think it would be the straightest or most masculine thing for me to be able to do."

"I know how to hula-hoop," Eren tsked.

"Well, there's a difference between you and I," Eld continued.

Eren blinked. "And that is?"

"Listen," Eld smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Eren sometimes you don't really scream straight."

"Of course not, I swing both ways. I have my moments. But don't worry I don't want you, I don't really like blond men."

"You really don't have any shame do you,"

"Nope!" Eren smiled.

"Okay, so tell me, do you like anyone right now?"

Eren nodded, still smiling.

"Can I know?"

Eren turned his head over to my direction and made kissy noises at me. I felt my face burn so bad. I tried hiding behind Petra, but she started laughing. "Aww, Eren you are such a heart throb!"

Eren giggled and walked up behind me when Petra moved away. _"Regardez comment il est mignon!"_ He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Can we go now?" He asked.

Eld chuckled and nodded. "C'mon then, but I'm driving."

Eren tossed the keys to him. "Put a scratch on it and you die."

Eld laughed and he and Petra walked out. Eren giggled softly and pressed his nose against my ear. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"You did, actually. You embarrassed me."

"But I mean no harm and I was only being honest. I can't help expressing my love for you,"

I scoffed, my face burning even more. "Eren,"

Eren giggled again and he gave my cheek a few kisses. "You are adorable!" He then moved in front of me. "And now I know you feel the same way about me,"

I covered my face with my hands, and Eren only chuckled and hugged me again.

"Guys, get in the car already!" Petra called from outside.

Eren gently took my hands from my face. "Come on then," He placed a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

Eld doesn't drive like Eren. Despite indirectly influencing him to go faster, Eld drives like a normal person. But it felt nice to sit next to Eren. I very much enjoyed him holding my hand while he sat next to me. When we arrived in what Petra called 'The Trost version of Miami' Eld went into a parking lot that was meant for people who were going to the beach and Eren said that if we get ticketed for any reason that he would be paying. We got out and Eren opened the door for me and once I got out of the car he took my hand again.

I found it cute how amazed Eren looked as we walked through the city, Eld talked to him about things I didn't really care to pay attention to. I didn't mind staying quiet though. What caught my attention were these two people from across the street that kept looking at Eren and me. Petra noticed too. She nudged me with a mischievous look in her eye. "Kiss Eren."

"Now is hardly the time," I scoffed.

"But their judging you, look at the looks their giving you."

I made a face at Petra. "They look like middle schoolers. They aren't worth it."

"Just do it, it's no longer a secret that you like Eren you know,"

I sighed. Then I slowly turned Eren's face, went on my tip-toes and kissed him. Eren seemed a bit _too_ happy to respond back as he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I opened one eye to see the slightly shocked faces of Eld and Petra. "U-um," I heard Petra say.

Eren's fingers tugged at my belt loops, pulling me even closer against him.

"Okayy, Eren calm down." Eld said.

Eren slowly pulled away from me. Petra chuckled nervously. "Well that certainly did something," Petra pointed at the two people. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. They looked so uncomfortable that they quickly went out of sight. Eld just looked confused. Eren was red in the face, and he looked so adorable. Eld awkwardly moved Eren along, gaining his full and complete attention once again. I wanted to smack Petra, suddenly feeling embarrassed at what I had just did, so I smacked her arm. "Ow!" Petra scoffed and rubbed her arm. "Why did you do that?"

I made a face. "Definitely not because you didn't just embarrass me right now, oh no."

"Don't give me sass, you freaking enjoyed what you just did and anyone watching could tell." Petra tched.

I huffed and walked quickly away from her, feeling my ears burn, and not from the cold. I refused to make eye contact with her for the next hour. We ate lunch at a restaurant that Eren said looked _tropical_ and because we all knew better than to ask Eren as to how or what, we just went on with what he said. He simply added that he wanted something fresh to eat.

Today was just like the first day of Eren's high school life at Trost High with the camera, except it was Petra this time who kept at it with taking photos. Eren was a bit worse with it, but now I'm sure they had enough pictures for a huge album.

Eren and I got separated from Eld and Petra when we went inside a huge mall that was a bit too crowded. Eren and I decided to wait until the other two decided to call for us asking if we were okay than to do that for them because, according to Eren, _they_ were the ones who lost _us_.

"Um, disgusting, stripes are _disgusting._ " I heard Eren say. I looked up from the floor and then pursed my lips. I didn't notice that Eren decided to try on different clothes.

"Some people like stripes you know," I muttered.

"Do you like stripes Levi?"

"No, Yeager, I do not, but please phrase from describing clothing in such an expressive way."

Which only caused Eren to do that for every piece of clothing that he saw was displeasing to him. And even though I scolded him every time, I knew he was joking and he looked so cute trying to irritate me. "We should disguise ourselves." Eren said as he looked through a rack of jackets.

"Why the hell would we do that?"

"So Petra and Eld don't find us, I know where they are too , I saw them a few minutes ago, but they just walked right on by. I don't even think they are looking for us." Eren made a face.

"I think I know why."

Eren sighed and sat down on one of the chairs they had in the store. "Why?"

I smirked and leaned forward. "Because you and I are not with them so they probably thought we separated ourselves from them to be alone with each other."

Eren's jaw dropped a little and his face went red. "They are dirty minded people," He mumbled.

"What else would they think after what happened earlier."

"Y-you kissed me first! That wasn't my fault." Eren grumbled.

"You obviously didn't mind though." I huffed and stood up straight. Eren chuckled and pulled me back down and sat me on his lap. He pressed a kiss to my ear.

"Well what can I say? I easily fall weak to you. You're simply irresistible."

"I'm still at when you mentioned that people my age should not be my height." I mumbled but mock sadness.

Eren snickered. "But it's true."

I made my lip quiver and made my eyes tear up and looked at him, his face instantly changed. "L-Levi! I'm sorry, I d-didn't-"

I laughed and wiped my tears. "Relax genius, it was fake, or could you not tell I was simply playing with you."

"Obviously not," Eren crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"Hey, come on don't be like that, take a joke." I scoffed.

Eren playfully rolled his eyes. He tilted my chin towards him and he kissed me. I tried not to smile, so I wouldn't break the kiss, but it was getting hard not to, Eren was making me happy beyond what I expected. His fingers were pressing at my sides.

He slowly pulled away and buried his face in my arm. "You do something to my heart,"

I smiled at him and ran my fingers in his hair, fixing it before putting his hat back on.

Eren's and my phone rang at the same time, his said Petra and mine said Eld. Eren took my phone and handed me his. Knowing what he was trying to get me to do, I answered his phone and he answered mine.

"Hello?"

"Huh? Who's this?"

"Bitch you called first."

"Why are you answering Eren's phone? Is he with you?"

"Calm down Petra, he's fine and in one piece, Jesus. It's a mall, he's okay."

"Okay well meet us outside," She said before hanging up.

I looked over to Eren and he was still on the phone. I reached over slowly to get his camera and turned it on. I carefully focused the camera and took a picture of him. His eyes looked up at me. I keep forgetting how gorgeous his eyes are. They are just so pretty! I snapped a picture of him and he reached for the camera. Stepping back and clicked the snap button, I smirked remembering how it felt like when he did this to me.

He hung up and stood up. He walked over to me and gently took the camera from me. He turned it to face us after doing something with the settings.

"My first and only love." He said before clicking the snap button. It was on the speed flash mode. Eren kissed my cheek and tilted my chin and kissed me. I'm pretty sure I was blushing like a little girl but I didn't find it in me to care.

"I love you," Eren told me and gave my cheek another kiss. He put the camera away and grabbed my hand. "Come, they're waiting for us."

 _Just call me your boyfriend already_. I thought helplessly.

* * *

It was all nice and peaceful then Petra and Eren had to tell the whole world that they were listening to music because Eren suddenly went: "All I am, Is a man, I want the world, In my hands."

Then Petra followed. "I hate the beach, but I stand, In California with my toes in the sand."

We, Eld and I, stopped walking and waited for them. Eren continued. "Use the sleeves of my sweater, Let's have an adventure, Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered, Touch my neck and I'll touch yours, You and those little high-waisted shorts, Oh."

Then they started together in unison. "She knows what I think about, and what I think about, One love, two mouths, One love, one house. No shirt, No blouse. Just us, you find out. Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, No. CAUSE IT'S TOO COLD, FOR YOU HERE, AND NOW, SO LET ME HOLD BOTH YOUR HANDS IN THE HOLES OF SWEATER."

"Guys, come on, sing later." Eld chuckled.

Eren and Petra laughed.

"I think the sugar from their breakfast is finally kicking in." Eld whispered to me.

I snickered. "Or maybe it's just happiness?"

"Eh, that's high energy there. Petra just doesn't sing out like that in public for no reason."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Eren does though. Petra would tell me how when he was a young little kid, he'd sing at the most random times of the day and he danced too. And that he was 'simply adorable'. So I told her that if that was the case, Eren would most likely make it as a show boy in a bar or something... Yeah, I got slapped for that."

I snickered. "Well of course, don't tell Petra anything like that about her precious cousin."

"Learned that the hard way."

"Eld you should have known better." I mumbled.

"What else was I supposed to think when she tells me that?"

"Something _positive_? I don't know, just a thought. Not everyone wants to hear someone same that a close family member of theirs is going to grow up to be a showboy in some bar with a lot of weird people."

"Levi, we both know you would have said something worse than what I had to say."

I stood there, thinking for a moment. But thinking about me just made me wish I was around to witness these moments when he was much younger. Eld placed his hand on my head. "You are giving this too much thought, and probably going through perverted things cause you're blushing." He said.

"I am not blushing and I wasn't thinking anything perverted." I scoffed.

"Dude you're cheeks are cherries!"

"Well, it's cold outside." I huffed.

Eld tsked and shook his head. "Yeah sure, we'll stick with that."

* * *

Eld said that it took us longer than it was supposed to arrive at our destination because of Eren and Petra. We sat inside at a booth, and Petra and Eren were still occupied on another song. Eld went to talk to the waitress. Again I felt awkward because Eren and Petra were talking to each other in hushed voices. I was relieved when Eld came back.

Then Petra gasped. "Before I forget," She reached under the table. Placing a small box on the table and an envelope on top of it, she slid it to Eren.

Eren looked at her. "Petra I thought I said-"

"Yes, but it isn't from me." She said. Eren sighed and opened the envelope. "You and Levi are just the same, you hate being gifted on special occasions." Petra commented.

We all watched as Eren went from a blank face to a smile in a matter of seconds. With the letter still in his hand, he opened the small box. " _Oh mon dieu_! Pictures I do not have that I took," Petra helped him put a small brown bracelet on his wrist.

Then Eren stopped at one of the photos and got teary eyed. "I love him, and..- and love her, I should have stuffed them in my suitcase when I-.. when I left." He said between sobs and carefully stacked the pictures. He didn't say anything for a few moments. "Excuse me," He said as he got up and went outside.

"Aw, poor Eren, he's so happy but sad at the same time." Petra said.

Eren wasn't gone for that long; he came back in and sat down. He smiled at us. "I'm not really hungry for dinner, can we skip to dessert?"

Eld snickered. "Adults eat dinner, Eren."

"I am still in my adolescent stage." Eren stuck out his bottom lip. "You can't do this to me Eld!"

"Fine, whatever, you little _baby_ , what do you want?" Eld pursed his lips.

"Hmm.." Eren hummed as he looked through the dessert section on the menu. "A sundae."

"What kind?"

Eren smiled. "Hot fudge,"

Eld nodded. "Alright."

We all ended up eating dessert instead of 'real' food, and Eren bugged Eld until he got an apology.

"Levi can I switch with you, I wanna steal some of Eld's cake." Petra whispered, but loud enough to make it obvious who she was keeping it from.

When I sat back down next to Eren, he turned to me. "You okay, you seem quiet."

"I'm always quiet." I said trying to keep it from looking obvious that I was staring at the way his lips slid off the spoon. How I so wanted to kiss them! I fought the urge to kiss him hard, suddenly getting turned on just by watching him eat ice cream.

Eren slid his sundae between us. "Share with me, no is not an answer." He demanded.

I made a face. "Oh please," I said with mock irritation. But I ate anyway.

I also tried not to scold Petra who was getting picture happy with the camera. And guess who were the victims of getting their picture taken? Eren and I! Eren just ignored her, and decided not to look at her or anything. So we continued eating till it was all gone and then went back to the car.

Which was a longer-than-expected ride home. Traffic, and a lot of it too. Eren fell asleep and no one realized till he head sort of slammed against the door. I rested his head on my lap. His eyes opened when I touched his hair. I gently smiled at him and curled my fingers into the soft feeling underneath. Eren tensed up at first but then relaxed when I toyed with his hair, slowly curling random ends of his hair. And when I took my hand away to leave him alone to go back to sleep, he reached for my hand to put it back on his head I couldn't stop myself from smiling, he was just so damn adorable sometimes.

When we finally arrived at the house, and we all went to our bedrooms, Eren came into my bedroom after getting into his night clothes and climbed into bed with me. "I'm gonna sleep here tonight," he said sleepily.

"I like how you don't ask," I chuckled.

He smiled slightly. I lied down on my pillow. I moved forward a bit and placed a soft kiss of his cheek. "Goodnight Eren."

A few moments later he propped himself up with his arm. He leaned forward and cupped my cheek and kissed me. Then he gave me three more kisses; one on my forehead, one on the tip of my nose, and then one last one on my cheek. "Love you, goodnight my lovely." He said softly.

And I'm pretty sure I fell asleep smiling and our fingers interlocked under the sheets and I was so comfortable with him near me, I was happy.

I am very happy with Eren Yeager.


	6. My Happiness

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Six: My Happiness**

* * *

It started off as just a once-in-a-while thing, then just Fridays. Then Eren made it silently official that his new sleeping spot would be in my bed. I didn't mind though, I found it way easier to sleep when he's around.

So it was a Monday morning a few minutes before the alarm clock would sound when I heard. "..Levi..."

His voice sounded deep when he was talking while sleepy, it sent shivers down my spine. I felt my face burn furiously because I couldn't tell if he was dreaming about me or he was calling my name.

"Levi..."

I turned to face his sleeping body. "Yes?" I said in a whispery voice, still unsure if he was talking to me.

Eren kept his eyes closed. "Have I ever told you... that you have... thick thighs...?"

My jaw dropped a little bit. Not knowing how to answer, I stayed silent. I was so embarrassed! "You basically just told me you stare at me." I muttered. "Are you trying to say that I am fat?"

Eren shook his head slightly. "No. You're a beautiful person with beautifully developed legs." I pursed my lips and reached over to the floor to grab a pillow and hit Eren with it in the face. I left it on there too. I went to turn my alarm off because we were both awake so there was no need for it. I was slightly surprised when arms were being wrapped around me and I was being pulled. My back was against Eren's chest and I felt him press a small kiss to my head.

"You say some un-called for things." I mumbled.

"I speak truths," Eren chuckled sleepily and I felt his fingers trail up my leg. I gasped.

"E-Eren!"

"Don't move like that when you're pressed up against me." Eren groaned.

I smirked. "Why? Don't want me to get you excited before school?"

"Um. Please don't," Eren tsked.

I sat up. "Get up then, go get ready."

Eren gave a little ' _hmph_!' and turned away. "Don't tell me what to do, Levi Ackerman."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "I thought you loved me, if you loved me, you'd listen!"

"If you loved me you would let me sleep."

I whined and tugged at the sheets. Eren turned his head and looked at me. "You are eighteen, why are you being this way?"

"Because I know your heart can't stand it and you are just being stubborn right now."

Eren blinked at me. "Eld and Petra called me weak against you, I must prove them wrong."

I sighed. "Fine, I guess you leave me no choice." I turned and reached to grab my glasses from the nightstand to put them on. I turned to face him and pouted again. "Please go get dressed and ready for me,"

Eren's face flushed pink and sat up. "You're not fair," He rubbed his eyes.

I ruffled his hair. "And fix this mess because it's all over the place."

Eren smiled slightly. "Okay," He got and went to his room.

I smiled as he left, he was so adorable. I too also slipped out and made the bed, opened the curtains, got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair when I realized something, my hair was getting long. It surprised me that I didn't notice before. I quickly put my socks and shoes on and went down to Petra's room. Knocking unintentionally loud, she burst the door open.

"Yes?!"

"Look at this disaster, Petra." I pulled my hair all the way down to show her.

"What? You are not growing your growing your hair out?"

"No! Can you fix this?"

"I don't have time to cut it now, I'll have to do it after school."

I groaned. "But I look terrible!"

Petra raised an eyebrow. "And since when you have been cautious on how you look?"

"I care about my hair, fuck everything else, my hair needs to be on point."

"Okay, well I can't fix it now. Have Eren give you a snapback or something, but I'm not cutting it now."

"You're gonna make me cry Petra."

"Oh stop being a baby! You are the oldest one in the house."

"I feel babyish and whiny this morning, don't get me started."

Petra just chuckled as I walked up the stairs to Eren's room. He was sitting in front of his laptop, tapping away.

I couldn't stop myself from blushing at him. "I l-like you in cargo pants." I mumbled. "But it's cold outside, you should not be wearing shorts."

Eren smiled and turned at me. "Come look," He motioned me with his hand. I stood in front of him and his hand grasped onto my leg. "I love these,"

I blushed furiously and covered my face with my hands. "Stop,"

"I'm just telling you what I love about you,"

I gave a small smack to his head. "You are inappropriate,"

Eren made a kissy face at me. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. "Reminds me, I sorta need to borrow one of your snapbacks."

"Check in my closet," He pointed over to his closet.

"Will I be drowned in clothes that spill out?"

Eren made a face. "I'm not like that,"

I playfully rolled my eyes and checked in his closet. "Ooh! Put this on!" I threw a baby blue sweater his direction.

Eren glanced at his watch. "Please don't pull a 'Petra' and have me try on clothes, we have places to be."

"I'll let you kiss me if you put it on," I winked at him.

Eren grumbled as he put the sweater on and closed his laptop. Then he stood up, walked over to me quickly, wrapped his arms around my neck, and pressed his lips to mine. "Mmwah!" He said as he kissed and then pulled away from me.

I felt so helpless with him because he makes me feel so shy and nervous inside. My heart fluttered uncontrollably when he gave multiple kisses to my cheek. I slipped a hat on and he and I walked out of the room, him grabbing onto the tips of my fingers as he lead the way to his car.

The drive was relatively quiet. I guess we were all pretty tired and not feeling it today to go to school. Eren took his time parking when he saw Jean's car trying to get through, and lowered the window to show him how much he cared. I found it amusing, Jean just looked annoyed.

But he finally did park and when we did Hanji popped up from the side of the car and tapped on the glass. I nearly screamed because it was so sudden, Petra gasped loudly and moved back to the other side at the speed of light.

Hanji pulled Petra out of the car after saying hi to everyone. I was about to open the door when Eren's hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked at him in confusion and his face was a bit pink with blush on his cheeks. "There was something I wanted to ask."

I turned to face him. "Okay,"

He locked out fingers together. "U-um, I-I know it's no secret that I-I'm crazy about you, and you like me a lot too,"

I blinked, my heart racing because I was thinking about how this was going to go.

"We sort of do some of the things c-c.. couples do, so I-I wanted to know if you.." Eren was no longer looking at me. His eyes kept drifting away and he was blushing too much. His hands even started to get sweaty. "If you would like t-to," His fingers went tighter around mine. He took a deep breath. "Levi I want you to be mine. Be able to say to anyone that you are mine. My lover, my boyfriend. I love you."

My heart was screaming. Finally! "You've kept me waiting for this day, yes, I'd gladly be yours." I leaned over the middle compartment and kissed him, a bit hard too. Eren's hand cupped my face and the other was pulling on my shirt. My heart stopped when I felt Eren's tongue in my mouth, swirling around mine. His hand trailed up to my hair starting to tug at it.

There was a tap on the glass and we both pulled away from each other, Eren's face was so flushed! When we looked out the window we saw Jean. "Now is not the time to start initiating gay sex. This place is for learning, have some decency." He said through the glass.

Eren looked back at me. "Levi, we are being accused of being indecent."

I smirked and got out of the car. Jean and Eren were standing outside too. "So do you have it?" Jean asked.

Eren's nose scrunched up a little. "Yes,"

"Go put it on then."

Eren tsked and reached into the back seat and pulled out a brightly colored, mostly pink, white, and light blue, flower crown and placed it on top of his head. Jean was on the verge of laughing. "Bro,"

Eren pursed his lips and then looked into the side view mirror. He gasped. "OH! I look so cool! BOOM JEAN! What! I'm still better than you!"

Jean's face fell. "You know what Yeager,"

"Ha! I'll have someone take a picture of me, and I'll print it out for you and tape it to your locker." Eren said as he padded Jean's shoulder. Then, he turned to me and took my hand. "Now excuse me, I have places to be." Eren said as he lifted his chin up and turned sharply away from Jean.

We walked into the school and went to our lockers. "How long do you have to wear that?"

"The whole day," Eren chuckled. "Jean tried to do it to embarrass me, but, fuck him, I look wonderful."

Annie and Sasha walked up to us. "Eren, Mr. Hannes wants his Yearbook group in the auditorium now and he asked us to tell you to bring your camera." Annie said.

"And you don't have to but he said your video camera too." Sasha added.

Eren took a deep breath. "I left the CamCorder here in my locker all break long, so no, he can't use it." Eren mumbled. He looked at me. "I will see you in third period then, if I don't make it to first."

I nodded. "Okay,"

Eren smiled, lifted the hat a little bit, and kissed my forehead, then left with the girls after he took out his video camera out.

* * *

None of Mr. Hannes' Yearbook students were in class so it was a little quiet. Then Eren and Annie walked in. "U-um, we need the students who are on any in-school sports teams to come with us." Annie announced.

Which were quite a few of the boys and some girls so the class was practically empty except for me, Ymir, Bertolt, Marco, Minna, and Hanji. So the teacher ended up telling us that we were free for the rest of the class.

Petra all of a sudden texted me saying: "Your class is free now, come see Eren at work."

I nodded to myself slightly. I loved seeing him concentrated on something. It was always so heart fluttering to see, I don't know.

They were in the auditorium, but I didn't want to go by myself because that would be awkward, so I asked, and Ymir was happy to go with me. She said Krista in her cheer leading uniform is the cutest thing ever.

I pushed the doors open and we quietly made our way to one of the seats in the second row so we could see well and not bother. Petra saw me and she quickly hid behind Krista. I snickered. "She's shorter than you, I can still see you."

"Go away," She mumbled.

"Look Petra, you are finally wearing fitted clothing." I teased.

"Shut it, or I'm not fixing your hair."

I pursed my lips. Then Eren came in walking quickly with Annie behind him.

"Alright! I need the basketball team on the stage now." Eren announced. Annie positioned the players as Eren instructed her to do so and even adjusted the lighting on the stage. Eren stayed staring at them for a few minutes. Then he opened a bag and took out a bottle of water and a little comb. He fixed several of the boys' hair and it was funny because some of them were a bit taller than him and he had to go on his tiptoes to get to their hair. It was cute to see Eren actually needing extra height to reach something. Ha, now he knows how it feels!

Then he jumped down and looked back. He looked so pleased with himself.

"I see the Levi Ackerman smiling at the Eren Yeager." Ymir said. I wasn't going to deny, because I was and I am pretty sure I was blushing a bit too. I just looked at her. "I just find it humorous."

"Tch! You are enjoying watching Eren tell people what to do and then his face when he sees it turn out well. But do you know why he is wearing that on his head?"

"Jean told him too,"

"That boy.." Ymir shook her head and sighed.

Eren stood up on a chair and snapped a few pictures and dismissed them. Two other students took care of the football team. Eren went over to the cheer team. "Okay so I need you in height order. The short people go in the front, the tall go in the back, so..." He looked at Krista and Petra and his nose flared out of trying not to smile, but he snickered a little and then quickly turned to Annie.

"We could have them pose, that way the line wouldn't be all that uneven." Annie offered.

"Then we would have to do them last." Eren muttered. "But sure. We will do that, though you need to get dressed, you have five minutes. Alright girls, you have a few more minutes to fix whatever till your pictures."

Krista turned back. "Ymir, Eren was indirectly making fun of my height!"

Ymir chuckled. "I'm sorry babe. I can't really do anything about that."

Krista was 4'9, meaning she was around eight inches shorter than Eren. That makes me feel tall, score for me. "Ah, don't spread lies about me. Just face the fact that you are small." Eren teased.

Krista folded her arms and stomped over to Ymir. Ymir just smiled at her and sat Krista on her lap. "You didn't have coffee this morning," Ymir told her and went to kiss her cheek but Krista moved away. "You'll smudge the foundation that Eren told me not to ruin."

"Eren why would you put foundation on Krista? Her face is completely clear." I asked.

"It's all for the lighting." Eren said. Then he looked around. "Now, where is Annie?"

"You literally _just_ sent her to get into her uniform." Krista said.

"But it shouldn't take that long." Eren said as he fumbled with his camera.

Then Krista gasped. "No! Annie is a quick changer. She's probably hiding in the dressing room. She's more shy and self-cautious than Petra."

Petra scoffed. "I am not shy!"

"You hid behind _me_ of all people when Levi came into the room. You still have like four of five inches on me."

Petra toyed with a lock of her hair. "Because Levi makes fun of me," She mumbled.

"Aw but I love you Petra," I snickered.

"So she's in the dressing room." Eren asked.

The girls nodded. Then Eren left the room and Krista sighed. "That Eren is seriously going to go into the girls' dressing room."

He did. Came back three minutes later with Annie holding onto the back of Eren's shirt and her finger on her lips and was looking around nervously. "Aw but you're so cute!" Krista said and got off Ymir. Annie hid into Eren's back more. "Okay now we have everyone here." He said. He went over to talk with Sasha and Annie still lingered around.

"Why did Annie and Petra join the cheer team if they end up an emotional mess in the uniform?" I asked.

"Because Krista made them," Ymir chuckled. I nodded. Of course Krista would do something like that, she's always dragging Annie and Petra into things with her. Eren came back and sat Annie down with a bag. He did her makeup and I was impressed that he could do it so well. Then he curled her bangs a little as well as the ends of her hair. He used A LOT of fucking hairspray and before he let her go with the girls he took out lipstick from his pocket and put it on her.

He smiled at her, and it made me jealous seeing those two interact. "I think if you weren't in the picture, Annie and Eren would be a thing." Ymir said suddenly.

"Aw, that makes me so happy to hear," I scowled. But it was a feeling that would always bother me, knowing that if I had never met Eren, he would most likely be with her. Not that I would have cared if I never knew him and he ended up with her, but I do know Eren and I just cannot imagine him and her. That's something I will no longer allow, ha, not now that I'm in love with him.

"Jean told me that he caught you and Eren making out in Eren's car." Ymir continued. I tsked silently and said nothing to that. "I mean, I knew you liked him, never knew you'd like him enough to do that. Why are you not keeping me up to date?"

"Cause you hit me for not facing my feelings." I flicked her hand.

"Right, I forgot, you hold grudges."

Eren slumped down on the seat next to me. "I am tired."

"Nice flower crown." Ymir snickered.

Eren smiled. "I know right, I look super cool."

"You look gay." Ymir stated.

"Well, you don't dress very feminine, Miss I-am-lesbian-for-Krista-Lenz." Eren blinked and handed her a Polaroid. "Take my picture, it's for Jean." He held a peace sign and smiled widely. He looked so cute! Ymir took a while, but she eventually took it. She handed it to him and he made a face. "Ew, but I look lovely. Now, I have to get back to work before Hannes comes and starts yelling at us for slacking." He stood up and grabbed the camera.

"Are you two together yet?" Ymir turned to me with a face as if she was daring me to say no. But I felt the heat rush up to my face and a smile spread across my lips and I nodded quickly. Ymir's eyebrows went up. "I was expecting a scolding and a no."

I felt happiness surge through me. Finally I was able to say that he belonged to me and only me. I didn't think it would make me this happy to be able to say such a thing.

"Cheer team on the stage!" Eren said and he set up his camera stand.

"Whoo, this should be good, now Eren is short a helper." Ymir sat up and clasped her hands together.

Eren got up on the stage and placed all the girls where they needed to be. He put Krista all the way in front and you could hear Krista arguing with Eren, well I mean, she _tried_ to. But then Eren snapped at her and she stayed quiet. Then he had her do a split. He took Annie and Petra and placed them next to, but behind Krista and them had to do scorpions. I am extremely impressed that Petra could do that, because I have never seen her do such a thing before. He took a while to actually pose the other girls because he kept turning the three he wanted to stand in the middle. He jumped off the stage and went to his camera.

"Aw look at my Krista! She's so cute." Ymir squealed. "Eren hurry up, Annie and Petra can't stay like that forever without stretching."

Eren turned to her and just looked at her. " _Ne me poussez pas_." He said to her then went back to the camera. Ymir made a face and pursed her lips. "Alright, the strongest and highest jumper needs to jump on my count. And girls don't forget the face,"

"He wants them to look fierce," Ymir told me.

"I mean Petra has attacked me before, but we were fifteen and sixteen." I sighed.

"Levi stop. That was nearly three years ago." Ymir gave an exasperated sigh. "Besides what she was chasing you with wasn't going to hurt you, it was a fucking paintbrush."

"You'd be surprised. She hurt me with a crayon once when she was in the sixth grade."

Ymir chuckled. "And you just let her do what she wanted."

"I wasn't going hit her; she's a girl and my friend."

"I am a girl and your friend and you are still 'eh' about me, I'm pretty sure you'd hit me too,"

I pursed my lips at Ymir and said nothing. I looked back to Eren who was counting down from three. It was impressive to see someone catch a jump in midair on camera, in my opinion. Ymir shivered. "Krista looks so pretty,"

Eren looked into the camera and jumped, looked like he was going to scream, but then Sasha came and sat him down, only to shoot right back up and turn back to the stage. "You girls are amazing! It came out fucking beautiful! You girls may rest now,"

Eren hopped back up to the stage to help Petra and Annie stand up straight again and helped Krista off the floor.

"You know Eren has a lot of energy, put that to use one night," Ymir stated out of nowhere.

My jaw dropped and my face burned. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I am promoting teenage sex,"

"You're so bad." I tsked. "You are not supposed to do that."

Krista came and sat back on Ymir's lap. Her legs were swinging back and forth. "You know, I thought it was going to be easy, but he left me there too long."

"Ha, but look at Petra and Annie. Eren had to help them off the stage."

"I just refused him. I have a fear that he would've dropped me." Krista mumbled.

Ymir turned to me. "You think Eren would have dropped Krista?"

I shook my head. "I think he would have been the most careful with Krista,"

Eren grabbed the camera he was using, his book bag, and Annie, and pulled her out of the gym quickly. I looked at the time and understood why; we have three minutes until next period. Wow, this group managed to do what they had to do in one class period.

The rest of the students were fixing up the place again for next period. "Alright, fun time is over, next class awaits." Ymir sighed.

* * *

Jean went to his locker and it was funny seeing him open it and the first thing he would see was the picture Eren told him he'd print out for him. I was surprised, he left it where Eren had taped it.

Wait. That means Eren found out his password to open the locker... How did he manage getting such a thing? Does that mean Eren can get into mine? At the same moment, an arm was wrapped around my neck and I was kissed. But his lips and his scent were all too familiar. I was aware that people were looking and it made my heart sink a little, but I didn't mind it all that much. When Eren pulled away, he smiled at me. "How was your day?"

"Tiring, but before I forget again I must say, you are very entertaining to watch during your photography sessions."

Eren blushed a little. "Sasha says I'm too firm with people."

"Well you kinda were with the cheer team."

Eren smiled slightly. "I guess so." Then he stopped and clapped. "But every single picture I took was beautiful and Mr. Hannes already printed them out for the yearbook draft. We place everything on paper before electronically. You know I have an album dedicated to you?"

"Yeah, I saw it the night I pretended to cut your hair,"

"Pfft, then you haven't seen the recent additions."

"Eren! Stop taking pictures of me." I scoffed.

He just giggled and hugged me. "You are so cute when you're irritated."

"Annoying," I muttered.

"Hey, you have to deal with it, I'm permanent now,"

I locked our fingers together. "So you're a guaranteed love then?"

"Levi, we are going to have such a beautiful future together. You'll see," Eren pressed a light kiss to my lips. "I can just picture it," He continued. "One morning, I'll be able to wake up in one of those luxury apartments, and you being still asleep next to me. And I'll be able to hold your hand and see a golden ring on your finger signifying that you are mine forever and I'd have mine too and we'd just be tied beautifully with each other."

I blushed. "So marriage then?"

He kissed my knuckles. "I want to get there with you."

I nodded quickly. "Me too,"

Eren smiled widely. "I'm overjoyed that you feel the same way. I love you."

I went on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "The bell's gonna ring on us." Then I gasped. "Eren do you know my locker password?"

Eren stayed silent, and then his nose flared up a little. He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. "No come on,"

He smiled sheepishly and put his hands in his sweater pockets. "Ah, I pay attention?"

"Unlock my locker, show me."

Eren nervously turned the numbers in and popped open my locker. I lightly smacked his arm. "Eren!"

"Sorry! I was bored one day!" He lifted his hands up in surrender position. I playfully rolled my eyes and closed my locker. I grabbed his hoodie and pulled him to the next class. Petra and Hanji were already there.

"What did Eren do this time?" Petra chuckled. I sat Eren down in the seat in front of me. "This dork knows my locker password, and he knows Jeans too. He probably knows yours too."  
Petra's jaw dropped. "Eren! I am a girl! What business do you have in my locker?"

"In case I need to set up a confetti explosion and be all, 'Surprise! Friendly reminder that you are related to me!'"

Hanji's hand slammed on the desk. "You know how to do that? The confetti explosion?"

Eren nodded. "I'll show you how to make one someday."

"No! You can't show Hanji something like that! Are you crazy?!" Petra said loudly.

"Just a bit," Eren admitted.

"Levi, tell him no." Petra pursed her lips.

"No, Eren." I simply said and sat down.

"I won't promise anything," Eren smiled mischievously. He took out his notebook and pen and smiled at us all. "What?"

"First of all, we are not in math class, we are in art. And second, you don't do math in pen," Petra gave him a look.

Eren looked at her and opened his notebook. Almost everything was written in pen, very little pencil, and some highlighter. "Math in pen,"

"I feel like you are irritating me today," Petra narrowed her eyes at him.

Eren waved nervously at her a little. "I'll buy you coffee after school?"

Petra's face softened. "Okay."

He turned to me and took my notebook out of my book bag to go through it. "Your numbers are tiny." He looked at me. "You don't date your pages?"

"I forget to,"

"No stop you're wrong." Hanji and Petra said in unison. "You don't do it because the teacher tells us to do it. You're so stubborn and you like to disobey," Hanji continued.

"I'm in my youth!" I declared.

"No sorry, you are not a child anymore, you lost your baby face and you went through puberty." Petra added.

"Eighteen," Eren poked me.

"You guys make me feel old." I muttered.

Eren rested his chin on my shoulder. "If it makes you feel better Hanji is the same age so she's old too."

"Hanji, we are old people."

"Then we shall use these two 'young' people at our advantage since we are elders now."

"Are you able to carry me," I asked Eren.

He put a bubble in his mouth and shrugged. "Possibly,"

I stood up. "Quick before the teacher begins the lesson,"

In one quick motion, Eren swept me off my feet and held me in the air. "Jesus, warn me next time."

"You said to be quick about it."

"Alas, no more need for walking," I announced. "Now put me down, I feel like I'm three feet off the ground."

"You're just short," Eren said nonchalantly and put me down. I carefully took his flower crown off before kicking his legs from under him and went to sit down.

"Man down, man down!" Eren said weakly. He stayed on the floor, splayed out, and his eyes closed.

The teacher stood up from her chair and looked over the desk. "Is he alright?"

"Yes ma'am, he's just very dramatic." I answered.

"Eren, I'm going to need you to get off the floor." The teacher said.

Eren slowly rose off of the ground, then did a mock sobbing noise. "Teacher! Levi kicked me!"

The teacher put her hand on her forehead. "Mr. Ackerman please, do not kick my students."

I sighed loudly and pulled him up. He was limp, so I had to actually work to put him up straight.

Hanji giggled. "You two are weird together, I don't know. But it's good and nice to see."

I saw Eren smile at that. Then he snatched the crown off the table to put it on his head. "If Jean sees me with it off I have to give him fifty."

"Damnit Eren, what did you do to make him tell you to put that on?"

Eren slunk in his chair. "He was talking about how I'd be too chicken to make first moves so I reminded him that he wasn't with Marco because he couldn't bring himself to spill out his feelings. So he got mad, and then some stuff happened, and now here I am, wearing this fabulous thing on my head."

"You look cute," I commented as I fixed a little strand of his hair.

Eren smiled and he just looked so adorable that my heart thumped uncontrollably. "Thank you,"

"You know Jean told practically everyone what he saw you two doing in your car?" Hanji said.

Eren stopped and stared at the ceiling. "He's a bad man. He called me indecent."

"That's all your concerned about." Petra chuckled.

Eren gave a little stomp with his foot. "I'm a nice person!"

"You and Jean have a twisted friendship." I told him.

"Eh, behind all of his assholeness, Jean's cool. After all, I did learn to have patience with people who were mean to me when I first meet them," He poked me as he said this.

I scoffed. "So are you calling me an asshole?"

Eren pressed his lips together and put his hands between his knees. Petra snickered and Hanji shook her head at me.

"So unheard of," Eren started.

"I know, _Levi_ of all people?" Petra continued.

"An asshole? No!" Hanji finished.

I pretended to look hurt and slowly looked down. I even forced my lips to quiver.

"Eren don't you _dare_ comfort that lie," Petra smacked his hand. "You _are_ weak. You fall for any little show Levi can put up. He has to have done it before to you."

"Well I mean he has," Eren muttered. "When we were at the mall on my birthday he pretended to almost cry because of something I said a long time ago."

I didn't look up, because if I did I would laugh and ruin everything.

"You probably now have the I-Must-Go-Soothe-Levi's-Fake-Emotions condition." Hanji chuckled. "Ah little Eren, you care too much. No cure for you now,"

"You guys are the assholes not me." I looked up and tsked at them.

"No, Hanji and I just like to guide the lost through your bull."

"But it's too late for Eren. Petra, we failed." Hanji turned to her.

"My poor cousin." Petra said softly.

"Alright, stop it. Or else he'll think it's an all the time thing." I scowled at them.

Eren just smiled. "Whatever, you three are weird."

"And you are not?"

Eren's nose scrunched up a little. "I'm-I'm normal compared to you guys combined."

"We are not the ones wearing flower crowns with baby blue sweaters and cargo shorts in snowy weather." Petra pointed.

Eren flicked the zipper to his sweater. "Okay, well Levi told me to wear this sweater. At least I am in the 'spring feeling'."

"Pfft, this part of Trost has no seasons! It's fucking snowing, what spring?" Hanji whisked her hand back.

"Petra and Hanji used to say that I was so moody that Trost is gray because of me." I told Eren.

"Aw, but that's just mean."

"You should have seen middle school Levi." Petra crossed her arms. "He woke up and he was all like 'fuck the world'."

"Then again he was with his uncle at the time. _Anyone_ would have been like that."

Eren placed his hand on my head. "It's okay now. Whatever it was like living with him, well it's over now."

Petra nodded. "You have us now,"

I couldn't stop myself from cracking a smile. "You guys,"

* * *

So after last period, Eren and Petra ended up with paint on their face, some parts of their hair, and hands. Don't ask me how they managed, but they did. When we got home I told them to go get in the shower before paint magically ends up everywhere and dirties the house I already cleaned.

But Petra took years. I walked into Eren's room and saw him in nothing but shorts. He didn't notice me, because he was talking to someone from his laptop and also being his was drying his hair.

My face burned at the sight of his body. He was still so perfectly tanned and muscular. I bit my lip and planned to leave before I do anything to embarrass myself, but Eren saw me and motioned me to come over to him.

"Armin, this is the Levi I have told you about." Eren said with a smile.

"Ooh, Mikasa is gonna be crushed." He answered.

"Don't tell her anything, wait till I tell her."

Armin put both of his hands in his hair. "Ahh, I'm not ready to witness the next French Revolution."

Eren pulled me over to sit on his leg. "Calm down, you worry too much." Eren told him. "When does she get home?"

"I don't know, I mean it varies every day. She has dance practice and other classes to go to after school."

"Okay well when she gets home tell me,"

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Ha!" Eren hugged me tightly. "I'm seventeen and still want to live. She'd kill me too, along with Levi, no thanks."

"Alright well, gotta get homework done. I'll talk to you later." And he hung up and then Eren closed the laptop.

Then he slid me off and went to his dresser and slipped on a shirt. I slowly followed him until I was able to wrap my arms around his waist. He turned around and tilted my head to look at him and cupped my face. His fingers ran gently over my lower lip. How did I ever become so lucky to know someone as amazing as him? For him to end up falling in love with me and me with him? I was so done with the idea of love and then Eren came and changed that. I was so in love that I couldn't even find it in me to be able to express in it words. I leaned my cheek into his hand a little and stared into those beautiful green gems for eyes that he was born with. I do want forever with him, this feeling of happiness and love that I have when he's near me I'll never get enough of. He was perfect in every way. This is something that I want to keep, the love that was created between him and I.

"I'll never understand what I did to be able to love you, but I'll cherish this forever." Eren said and kissed my forehead and then placed a soft one to my lips.

"Alright," He said silently. "I will be back, I'm gonna buy Petra her coffee, want anything?"

 _Yeah, you._ _That body looks amazing.  
_ Then I stopped because I never thought that would come up so suddenly. My face because so hot I felt like I was going to faint, but I shook my head. "No," It came out as a squeak.

"You alright there Levi?" Eren smiled.

 _No, I am not alright right now.  
_ I nodded and quickly walked out of his room.

I heard Eren laugh slightly behind me and then heard him go down the stairs. My heart was racing. This type of thing wasn't fair. I never wanted hormones to start controlling my life. I blinked, distraction time.

Petra needs to cut my hair.

I quickly made my way to her room. She looked up from her notebooks. "Right, haircut. Go wait for me in the bathroom." I sat on the counter to wait for her, swinging my legs a little and looking at my shoes. Petra came in with scissors and she started parting my hair. "You know I must ask, whatever happened to what you said like two months ago?"

I raised an eyebrow out of confusion. "What are you going on about?"

" _What is that? Love? Sounds like a ticket straight into a black hole with no escape that I want no part in, thank you._ " Petra tried imitating my voice.

"Why do you remember that?"

"Because I sort of had a feeling that my cousin would do something to change the way you think about things like that." She said as she put a towel on my shoulders to protect my clothes. Then she started snipping away carefully. "You seem happier now, though." She added.

That was certainly no lie at all. I _was_ happier with Eren in my life. I was most certainly not about to let him leave me, Eren was someone I wanted to keep and have forever. He created a type of happiness that I have never felt before in all my eighteen years of living. I never want to see the day where something happened that caused Eren and I to drift apart. He was too special, too important, to me to lose. I too wanted to cherish and hold onto the love that Eren and I share. I'll always hang onto it for as long as I can. Forever. "Yeah, that smile doesn't lie," Petra commented softly. She finished cutting what needed to be cut and I hopped off after being brushed off for any stray hairs. "I hope you two go real far one day, Eren has a huge heart for you,"

* * *

I almost missed it when Eren got home because all he did was enter Petra's room to hand her her latte and then go back to the kitchen. He left his carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream open so when he left, I took a small spoon and started eating it myself.

When he came back, I took it and hid it under the counter top. I just watched as he was all confused trying to look for it. Then his eyes landed on me and he narrowed his eyes at me. I pretended that he wasn't looking at me and turned to look over my shoulder.

"Levi," He started.

"Yes my darling?"

"Give it back," He continued with a knowing smile, leaning over the counter.

I leaned in closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "No. Share,"

"Yes, okay, share, not you stealing it from me without saying anything." Eren reached over to lift my arms up and plucked the ice cream out of my hands. "You are terrible at hiding things and you're kiss tasted like it, so, you're bad." He sat down next to me.

I playfully rolled my eyes and we continued eating in silence. I held up a spoon to feed him, only to turn it back and eat it myself. His expression though was so disappointed, I almost felt bad. But then for payback, every time I went to get another scoop, he takes his spoon and takes whatever ice cream was in my spoon in his own and eats it. "Okay okay, I'm sorry." I mumbled with a slight grin.

But we ended up fighting over scoops of ice cream to the point where we were taking spoons from each other. Right now I currently held his spoon in my hand and was holding him back with my leg. Eren sighed and threw his head back. "PETTRRAAA!"

She poked her head into the kitchen, slurping on her straw. "Yes my dear cousin?"

Eren pointed at me. "He took my ice cream."

Petra sighed. "Aw come on Levi, give the seventeen year old his ice cream back."

"But like," I continued eating. "He's rude,"

"Okay, so I guess this means you two are not eating dinner then." Petra looked at us. "What type of ice cream?"

"Mint chocolate chip," I answered.

"Eren! I was not notified of this information! I want some."

Eren pursed his lips. "If I don't get it back, no."

I tsked and handed it to him, and his face lit up. He motioned Petra to come eat. There was more silence following and we didn't even finish it. "I have to finish my homework!" Petra said suddenly and ran to her room.

"Why isn't that the first thing she does when she gets home?" Eren asked as he put the ice cream in the freezer. "Like honestly,"

We went upstairs to his room because Eren had to do something on his laptop. But he finished rather quickly and he pulled his covers away a little and then just pulled me on his bed with him. He buried his face in my neck after wrapping us in the sheets. His warm scent washed over me. I don't know, I find it extremely calming, being so close to him. I felt him press small kisses on my neck.

" _Je serai toujours ici pour exprimer mon amour éternel pour vous._ " He said and propped himself up. I toyed with his fingers, lost at what he was saying but knowing it was probably something romantic. " _Je veux m'exprimer d'innombrables façons de le prouver._ " He leaned down and kissed my lips.

I looked up at him when he pulled away and interlocked out fingers together. " _Je t'aime_ ,"

Eren blushed so hard and was smiling so big. He pulled me up and attacked my cheek with gentle kisses. Then he rested his head on my shoulder. "I love you too."

Yeah, I was definitely not going to ever let him go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

It was the middle of the week and Principal Smith decided to make an end-of-the-year senior field trip. Which is stupid because here in Trost, you are either a child or an adult, there were rarely any teens besides the ones that attend school here. I mean Trost High was the only school in the area after all, so there were very few seniors actually graduating this year. The next two years will have more seniors because there are a bit more teenagers on the younger scale than older. Trost High is not even that big either, neither was this part of the town. That is why everyone knows each other. I read the slip on the way to second period and decided not to go.

"We can bring people to this thing." Ymir said distantly as she passed by me.

"Who said?"

"Mr. Pixis said,"

"This is retarded, so it's not a senior thing then."

Ymir looked up from her phone and turned to face me. "Maybe Principal Erwin Smith realized the shortage of seniors. We need to fill up the three buses that they rented out."

I scoffed loudly. "He's a dumbass. Let's just take the whole school then!"

Ymir smiled and shifted her stance. "But it's kind of funny, cause it's on Thursday and then the rest of the weekend. But guess what's Friday?"

I blinked several times. "Don't make me guess,"

"Ah, you forgot. Well, Mr. Ackerman, what's on Friday is the Hotel Party. And guess where the field trip is at? Stohess,"

"Everyone is going to not only end up possibly arrested, but in trouble with the school for underage drinking."

"You _are_ _going_ to that party and you _will_ take Eren."

I pursed my lips. Thinking about all the possibilities of what could happen if I did go to this thing and if alcohol is going to be involved… and if Jean is going to go that means Eren will be drinking and I don't think I can handle a drunk Eren…-

Ymir placing her hand on my head snapped me out of my thinking. "You are thinking about it too much, let loose man." She patted my head and then continued walking away.

I sighed and then walked into class, almost having my arm being crushed my Hanji's grasp. "I must see your notebook."

"Um, hello to you too?" I walked over to my desk and opened my book bag for her to get what she needed.

"I just need to see if I did my homework correctly." She put down both of our notebooks and then looked at them quickly. "Oh and Petra wanted me to tell you that after school her and Krista are keeping Eren after school for a while."

"What for?"

"A little pay back for the photo shoot of the cheer team."

I smiled a little. "What are they going to do, bend him into a pretzel?"

"My friend, I am not sure, she didn't say what she was going to in the case that I told you what she was going to do and you might do something to stop her and Krista."

I shook my head. "They are crazy people."

Eren burst through the classroom door and quickly went over to me.

"Get out of the senior classes you junior." Hanji stuck her tongue out at him.

Eren did the same thing back to her and then turned to me. "I put some of my books in your book bag."

I tsked. "And I'm here wondering why it was so heavy."

"Mr. Yeager please get to class," Mr. Jarnach said firmly.

"I will," Eren called as he pulled out four spiral notebooks. I pursed my lips and shook my head. He smiled innocently at me and then quickly kissed my lips before leaving the room.

"You two are perfect together." Hanji said with a smile.

I watched Hanji in silence as she looked through my notebook. "Eren was right, you do have cute hanwriting. It's small and neat."

I scoffed. "So you talk about me?"

Hanji smiled sheepishly. "I only ask him certain things," I raised an eyebrow, and then she continued. "He said that the cutest thing that you do is when you blush whenever he gives you kisses to the cheek," I blinked hard and took my notebook back. I flipped to a clean page. Hanji chuckled. "Aw come on, you guys are so cute together. I must say that when I found out that you guys actually made it official only recently, I was surprised."

"Why?"

"Because the day I came back and met you guys at Eld's, I saw how in love you were with him."

"When?"

"When you two sat in front of the fireplace," I smiled slightly and wrote the date in the corner of my paper. "I saw you kiss him that day too, we all did."

My led snapped. I slowly looked at her. "Really?" Hanji smiled and nodded. "It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen! I was so happy for you; you finally found someone." I clicked my mechanical pencil and continued writing. "Okay," I went back to paying half attention.

We went up to turn our notebooks in, the teacher checked it, and continued with the class. And then my phone started buzzing. I thanked God that it wasn't on ring. I slowly took my phone out and read it under the table. It was Krista and Eren and I was put into a group chat with them, Ymir, Petra, Jean, Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt. I rolled my eyes and unlocked my phone.

 _ **Krista**_ _: Who here can actually drive to Stohess?_

 _ **Eren**_ _: You actually texted us to ask that?_

 _ **Reiner**_ _: You two are going on the bus to Stohess, why are you asking_

 _ **Eren**_ _: Um, sir, we were taught to use proper grammar, so you must add question marks to the end of sentences._

 _ **Reiner**_ _: GTFO Yeager._

 _ **Eren**_ _: XD_

 _ **Petra**_ _: There is no good side to this question..._

 _ **Jean**_ _: The staff is going to be checking bags before we get on the bus._

 _ **Eren**_ _: What if someone had condoms? Would they seriously confiscate that?_

 _ **Jean**_ _: Only you would think of something like that -.-_

 _ **Bertolt**_ _: I'm pretty sure EVRYONE was thinking the same thing._

 _ **Bertolt**_ _: Just that, Eren here, would actually say something like that like it's saying the time of day._

 _ **Jean**_ _: True._

I sat there, shaking my head in disappointment.

 _ **Me**_ _: You all realize we are in FUCKING CLASS?!_

 _ **Krista**_ _: :O yo, we just awoken the beast!_

 _ **Ymir**_ _: Aw but if you're mean to Eren's boyfriend, Eren will come for you._

I turned to Ymir loudly and scowled at her. She looked at me and snickered. Then I turned back.

 _ **Eren**_ _: What do you guys take me for? I'm an angel :D_

 _ **Petra**_ _: Oh yes, the sweetest angel of all time. No one would dare hurt you!_

 _ **Reiner**_ _: Such power Eren has, like a king._

 _ **Bertolt**_ _: All hail King Eren_

 _ **Me**_ _: You guys are idiotic sometimes_

 _ **Krista**_ _: Nonsense! We are this way all the time._

 _ **Annie**_ _: Krista got off topic._

 _ **Eren**_ _: Oh mon dieu! She actually answered_

 _ **Bertolt**_ _: Annie must have absolutely nothing to do._

 _ **Petra**_ _: TO GET BACK ON TOPIC, why would anyone need to drive to Stohess?_

There were a couple moments of silence. Then Ymir answered with a voice message, which I couldn't have found possible, but I guess since the class was talking loudly she got away with t. I pursed my lips and plugged my headphones into my phone and put one in my ear.

 _ **Ymir**_ _: "Because they are going to be checking the bags before we get on the bus. Any alcohol will be taken away."_

 _ **Petra**_ _: Well then I think Eld can take the alcohol then, he's going to the hotel._

 _ **Krista**_ _: WOWWWWW  
_ _ **Krista**_ _: THAT HOE!  
_ _ **Krista**_ _: HE FUCKING GAVE ME THIS LONG ASS EXPLANAATIONION  
_ _ **Krista**_ _: TELLIN ME HE DIDN'T WANT TO GO.  
_ _ **Krista**_ _: :(_

 _ **Eren**_ _: Would this be the right time to correct your misspellings?_

 _ **Ymir**_ _: Unless you wanna create WWIII_

 _ **Eren**_ _: ._. I'm good._

There was a knock on the door that made me heart jump out of my chest and almost dropped my phone on the floor. It was Principal Smith.

"Good afternoon class," He said to us. Then, he turned to the teacher. "May I have a moment to speak with the seniors for a couple minutes?"

"Sure take all the time you need, I need to step out real quick." And the teacher left.

Principal Smith smiled at us for a second before speaking. "Well, seniors, I just wanted to discuss some things with you for tomorrow. For the things you should already know, we leave at four-fifteen in the morning. That does not mean you _get_ to school at four-fifteen. Groups, minimum is four, eight is maximum. The trip is going to be the whole day as will stop three times, one at seven-thirty, the next at twelve-forty five, and the last at five-fifteen. We arrive at our destination at exactly six."

Hanji raised her hand, and Principal Smith nodded for her to speak. "Mr. Smith, why is something that takes two hours going to take fourteen?"

"There is a difference between driving in a car across the bridge to Stohess, and taking school buses across a bridge to Stohess. Plus, we are stopping at other cities as well."

"Ay, never mind. Forget I asked sir, we have some weird laws and you have your complicated way to get to a place."

The principal chuckled. "Well thank you, Miss Zoë. Now, onto a matter that is a bit more serious, if you are bringing any liquids to drink it must be put into a clear container."

Ymir raised her hand and I braced myself for the stupid ass thing she was going to ask. "Principal Erwin Smith, a thermos is not clear,"

"I'm well aware, why?"

"So if a French has soup they have to put it into a clear container that is most likely going to be plastic?"

I dropped my head to my desk and hit my forehead against it a couple of times. I stayed there for a moment then turned to Ymir. "You dumbass, he meant things you _drink_ on a normal basis,"

Ymir put a bubble in her mouth, and then turned to the principal again. "But vodka is clear too. And we have Russians."

"Ymir, stop being so stereotypical and racist," Franz tched.

"I'm sorry, who said Krista wasn't a lesbian because she didn't dress like a boy? Who was being stereotypical then?" Ymir stood up but Bertolt sat her down calmly.

I stood up, turned, and narrowed my eyes at Franz. "You said that about Krista? Look at me, I'm gay,"

He sat there, looking surprised, and in silence. I stuck my bottom lip out. "Aw, you didn't know that? Was it because I don't flick my wrist, or wear skin-tight jeans, or talk like, ''Oh my _gawd_! You would _not_ believe what I saw this girl wear at the mall the other day! It was like, totally not fab, at _all'_ ,"

I heard Ymir snicker and Hanji covered her mouth. Franz swallowed; he was red in the face. I smiled at him and he seemed even more uncomfortable. "Don't ever say shit like that again about Krista or any of my friends or I'll end your ass, thank you." Then I sat down.

"Principal Erwin, assign Levi to give the speech at the senior grad ceremony." Reiner said.

"I don't even plan to go," I muttered as I slunk in my seat.

"It's mandatory," Reiner added.

"Aw but maybe since he favors and like you best out of every single other student here he'll make an exception." Ymir said.

I pursed my lips at her. Principal Smith looked at me. "Levi, please join me in my office,"

"Oh _yes_ , join him in that mysterious office of his," Ymir snickered.

"The one at the _back_ of the building? Ooh, such privacy," Bertolt added in the same tone.

"You all are such bastards," I grumbled.

"Mr. Ackerman, you aren't in trouble, please, do not use that language."

I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly as I grabbed my book bag. The bell rang and then we were all dismissed. I was following the principal when I was pulled to the side. "Did you get in trouble?" He whispered.

"No, he just told me to go to his office," I glanced at Principal Smith who had stopped walking and was now looking at us. "Oh Principal Smith, I need to switch my books out so I'll see you in two minutes,"

Principal Smith just gave me a look of acknowledgement and continued walking.

"I need what's in your left jacket pocket," Eren told me.

"What am I now, your carrier for all the crap you take to school?" I joked and reached into my pocket.

"Tsk, no, but I don't have proper pockets today,"

I shook my head in disappointment and handed him his calligraphy pen. "Anything else I find that is yours because it's on my being is mine, got it?"

Then Eren pressed himself against me. I smiled. "You are already mine,"

Eren smiled. "Well, see you later then, I'll let the teacher know where you are," He turned to walk away by I grabbed his arm. Eren looked over his shoulder. "Does my lovely need something?"

I blushed and then made a kiss face with my lips. Eren smiled and pulled me by the waist. He leaned forward and kissed me softly then pressed another one to my cheek. "I love you," He kissed my forehead, then left.

I quickly put some books away and went to the office. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "So Principal Smith, why have you brought me here?"

"Well I just wanted to know why everyone likes to comment whenever I speak to you, as if we were characters from a soap opera." He sat down.

I glanced at his coffee. "In situations like this it's a give and receive, so if you give me coffee, I'll tell you what you want to know,"

He just looked at me, then slid his mug in front of me and got up to make him another. "I didn't drink from it," He told me.

I smirked and took a sip. "You are a fan of bitter coffee as well,"

Principal Erwin shot me a look. "Are you judging the coffee?"

"Maybe I am," I shrugged and continued to drink.

He sat down and looked at me expectantly. I put down the mug. "Okay, well it all happened in my freshman year, when you were like," I searched for the right words but ended up with "younger."

His eyebrows furrowed. "My age had importance in this?"

"Well no but I'm younger than you, and always will be, by a lot too." I tried looking interested in the mug so I wouldn't laugh.

"Rude," He scoffed.

"So anyway it happened in my freshman year when you were looking around the school to see if you qualified for the principal spot."

Erwin nodded slightly. I looked up at him. "Um, and then when you were asking the students questions, everyone saw and realized that I was the one you asked the most things." I turned my attention back to the mug. "People thought we dated and-"

Erwin choked on his coffee. "That's illegal,"

I waved my hand dismissively. "Principal Smith, you are like thirty-five."

He gasped and lightly slammed. "Levi! I'm twenty-nine!"

"And three quarters,"

"That is incorrect."

"Fine, then you are twenty-nine till October, how's that?"

"How did you know it was October?"

"The people I hang out with made sure I was an expert on 'All Things Erwin Smith', but even so, I'm not interested in people like you. I like my boyfriend a lot more." I sighed and then stood up. "Well, that's all the information I'm willing to give you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading to my class, and I'm not sorry if I offended you just now." I flashed a sarcastic smile and walked out of his office after grabbing my book bag. When I walked into class, I did not make eye contact with anyone. I simply sat down and did not look at anyone.

"You don't look particularly happy." Eren said.

I turned to face him.

"Oh my mistake, that's just your face." He grabbed my face gently and then squeezed my cheeks in.

"Actually, I'd be happier if you didn't press my face together like you are now,"

Eren placed a small kiss on my now puckered lips and let me go. "You have to copy what is on the board and you can't use pencil,"

I smirked. "That is why I left all my pens in Petra's locker."

Eren's jaw dropped. "You didn't."

"I did," I chuckled as Eren mumbled in disappointed as he dug into his book bag. And then when he found a pen, he placed it on my notebook. I flipped to previous pages and shook my head. "Eren, I can't use blue ink, it wouldn't look nice. See? It's all black ink."

He made a face. "That is not my fault now is it?"

"You are acting like a brat,"

Eren shrugged. "No one told you to leave your pens in someone's locker, now you have to use a blue pen in your black ink written notebook."

I pouted and hugged him. "Please don't make me do this, I have a terrible case of OCD and I need it to be in black ink."

"Okay, okay, fine. You big baby, I'll give you a black pen."

"Aw thank you! You are the best!" I kissed his cheek and started writing. "Why do your pens write like Jesus's tears are flowing out?"

"I like smooth writing pens. I hate ballpoint pens. I only use roller ball or fountain pens." Eren said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ballpoint works just fine for me,"

"Well, that's a difference between you and I,"

I looked at him with a face and he turned my face back to the board. "Work," He said, but I only turned back to look at him. He put a small bubble in his mouth and furrowed his eyebrows.

I reached over and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him little kisses to his face. It got him to smile, despite his few seconds of annoyance with me. I love his smile so much. It was the most attractive physical feature about him.

* * *

I walked into the auditorium after my four LONG ASS classes with Hanji and saw Eren doing a handstand and holding that position with his left arm. Krista and Petra sat in the front row watching him and a timer. I was grateful that Hanji was there to lead me forward to where we were going to sit, because if not, I would be helplessly ogling at the upper part of his body, which was bare and sexily toned...

"Switch arms," Petra said. Then Eren only lifted himself up on his right arm and kept the other one behind him. But why did he have to look so fucking beautiful doing it?

Ymir surprised me when she sat down next to me. "You know I couldn't help but notice that you are currently looking like you want to ram him up against the nearest wall,"  
Hanji giggled at that. "And here I am, trying not to comment about that. We can always count on Ymir for that,"

"Back to the floor," Krista said. Then Eren dropped his left arm and let his legs spread till he slowly bent over and sat on the ground in a split.

"Mm, chest to the floor." Krista added. Eren tsked and leaned forward a little till his chest was on the stage floor. "You know this goes to the extreme."

"No, it's your fault that my legs were hurting for hours after you took ten years to take one picture."

Ymir nudged me. "Your boyfriend is flexible. Another thing you should use to your advantage."

I blushed furiously and smacked her arm. "Stop saying things like that!"

"Eren your boyfriend is here to watch you struggle," Ymir said loudly.

Eren looked up. "I'm actually not struggling, I'm only sweating because it's tiring holding a handstand for ten years."

Krista jumped from her seat. "You know what, back to the handstand and keep the split in air."  
I heard Eren sigh loudly and lifted himself back up and held a split. Ymir whistled to show how impressed she was. "You know what, damn, Levi, he's all set for you."

"Stop!" I slunk in the seat, the fire in my cheeks not simmering down at all.

They left Eren there for literal long ten minutes before letting him go. "This is not how friends treat other friends." Eren said. "And Petra, I'm your cousin! Why are you so cruel?"

"To be completely honest, this was all Krista's idea. I just went along with it because I wanted to,"

Eren rolled his eyes playfully then rolled to the side before sitting up. He put his shirt on and then hoped off the stage. "Listen, I'm not a noodle,"

"But you did everything without fail." Krista stood up and grabbed her book bag. "I am impressed,"

"So are we!" Ymir called. Then she put her hand on my head. "Especially him!"

I smacked her hand and felt my cheeks burns even _more_. Eren smiled. "It's actually a little embarrassing knowing you guys are watching,"

"Oh please when you were younger you would-" Petra started but was cut off by Eren coughing really loud.

Then his phone started ringing and Krista looked at it. "It says Mikasa."

Petra and Eren looked at each other. Then they both jumped for the phone and tackled each other to get the Eren's phone. "Petra! Stop!" But Petra slid the phone away from his grasp and then went for it but Eren jumped on her and pinned her down. He reached for his phone and answered. "Hi, sorry, would have answered earlier but Petra here tried answering for me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll look for one for you," Eren got off of Petra and grabbed his book bag. "I have directions for that too, but it's in my car." He headed out of the auditorium.

Petra got up from the floor, grabbed her things, and ran after Eren.

"Who's Mikasa?" Krista turned and asked.

I shrugged but Hanji answered. "One of Eren's friends from France. He's known her since practically birth and never lost touch with her."

Krista had a look in her eyes that I couldn't read, but I knew that she was up to no good. "Okay," Then she got up. "Babe, let's go." And when she said that, Ymir got up and walked with Krista outside.

I turned to Hanji. "How do you know that information?"

"I'm Eren's friend too, he tells me things."

I blinked, because he didn't say anything to me about his past, but is telling other people. Then Hanji pulled me out of the auditorium, turned the lights off, and then walked to the lockers. Petra and Eren were standing in front of her locker. She had his phone this time; Eren was just sorting things in Petra's locker. I went up to him and waited for him to turn around. "It's raining outside," He said.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "And you don't have a sweater,"

Eren closed Petra's locker. "You worry about me too much," He turned around to face me, I kept my arms around him.

"I kind of worry about the people I care about."

"So you worry about me then?" Hanji burst out.

"No, you are the exception." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well I have to get home. I need to see what I'm packing for the trip."

I made a face. "You're going?"

"Yeah! Totally! I can tell it's going to be fun. I already asked Petra to come with me so if you don't go you're gonna be alone."

"No Ymir said I _have_ to go. I feel like if I don't, she's gonna hunt me down and drag me onto the bus."

"So you have no choice," Hanji chuckled.

"None, whatsoever."

"Good then you can be in my group- we need a group of six people."

I shrugged and she walked out. I turned to look back at Eren. "It's this stupid end-of-the-year field trip thing that they have for the seniors, only we have a massive shortage of seniors this year so we have to bring other students to fill up the bus... so like, can you come with me?"

"Yeah, sure, when do we leave?"

"Thursday,"

Eren blinked. Then smiled and he caressed my cheek. "So tomorrow then?"

I nodded. "And we should be at the school by four so we get first pick on the bus seats. We leave anyway at four-fifteen since we are going to Stohess,"

Eren nodded, and then hugged me back. "Don't bother me because I'm gonna sleep the hours I lost on the bus."

"But what if I needed to talk to you about something important?"

Eren pulled away from me. "What important thing would you need to tell me about at four in the morning?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, not expecting he's actually question me, but stupid me for thinking that knowing very well that Eren was a curious boy. Eren smiled and hugged and kissed my cheek repeatedly. "Oh who cares, I'm kidding. If you want me awake with you the whole time I'll do that,"

I smiled a little bit and that got me a tighter hug and more kisses. Then we saw a flash and Eren stopped. He turned to Petra and she smiled sheepishly. She slowly walked around us and then ran. " _Fuck_ , she has my phone!" Eren ran after her, pulling me along with him, but left me in the car line and ran into the rain after his cousin. I heard Petra scream and turned my head and Eren pop out in front of her and grabbed his phone, then went the direction of his car. Petra walked over to wear I was, her lip stuck out in a mock-pout and her arms crossed. I smirked at her. "Oh my dear Petra, how simply awful of you to steal your younger cousin's phone and then run into the rain where it could get wet,"

Petra playfully rolled her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. "To think he could run that fast after what he did in the auditorium, it's as if instead of blood running through his veins it's energy drinks and adrenaline."

I snickered. "I wonder where he gets it from,"

Petra sighed. "His mom. He got everything from Carla, Eren is nothing like Grisha."

Eren's car came around in front of us and we got in. "First you get me scolded at by the math teacher, then, you bend me like I'm a little noodle, and then you run away with my phone and almost drop it."

Petra leaned forward and smiled innocently. " _But_ , you love me anyways and you'll buy me soft served because I'm your favorite cousin." Petra poked Eren.

"You're my _only_ cousin Petra."

Petra just kept smiling at him, until he sighed and she sat back, pleased. "I love my dear cousin."

Eren gave her a thumbs up and she laughed. "But Eren can you drive with both hands on the wheel while it is raining?"

I quickly grabbed his hand and locked our fingers together. Then Eren looked at her through the rear view mirror. "I can't, someone else has it,"

"Levi is costing us our safety."

Eren nodded. "But it's okay, I know what I'm doing,"

I tightened my grip on his hand a little and looked over to his speed meter. "Eren Yeager you don't slow down, I'm breaking up with you,"

There was an _immediate_ change in speed that you could even hear the engine become quiet. Petra snickered. I let go of Eren's hand and ran my fingers on the rim of his ear. "I'm kidding, just stop speeding." Eren stuck out his bottom lip and said nothing. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Believe me,"

"Are you wearing a seat belt," Eren glanced over me.

"Pfft, as if."

"Levi I swear to God." He pulled over and glared at me. "If I get pulled over, it's your fault." Then he reached over to put my seatbelt on, but I was extremely tempted to grab him and kiss him, so I did. I didn't let go of his arm and he ended up leaning into me more and my head was slightly touching the window. Eren let out a small moan and Petra kicked my seat.

"YO, please, do this in your own time and not in the car where people can see!"

Eren slowly pulled away and I had to hold back a sound of protest. His eyes didn't leave my face and he was still closer enough for me to kiss him if I wanted to, but I lost myself in that color of green that was extremely pretty and if I had the time, I wouldn't mind spending my time just gazing into these incredible, beautiful eyes.

" _Nous ne sommes pas dans un film romantique, donc s'il vous plaît obtenir un déménagement sur._ " Petra tched. Eren smiled and sat back in his seat after pulling the seat belt across my body.

"Hey, I'm buying you sugar and caffeine." He smiled at her and continued forward, and it only took a few moments and he was turning into a plaza that had Petra's favorite sweets shop and she more or less threw herself out of the door, acting like she was five, before the car stopped moving. I turned to Eren. "That is how you know she's friends with Hanji."

He chuckled as he pulled into the parking spot. "Maybe, but Petra's a child at heart," Then we walked inside and saw that Petra was helping herself to a medium-sized cups of many types of ice cream and that made Eren laugh. "Jesus Petra, get syrup and toppings while you are at it!" Which she did and she smiled happily at Eren when he led her to the cashier, then Eren went back and bought a bag of chocolate chips and a couple of macadamia-nut cookies. He shared them with me, but we didn't finish them and we had to wait for Petra to finish. She took a long time to finish because she kept texting on Eren's phone.

"Why don't you just get the number on your phone?" I asked her.

Petra smiled sheepishly. "Because she told me that if I had her number I'll be killing her battery with all my messages, but she does the same exact thing to Eren," She turned her head to face Eren. "Right?"

Eren didn't answer at first, but then he shook his head. "She used to, she doesn't now."

"Aw, you're just defending her,"

Eren smiled and shrugged. "Why are you targeting Mikasa, she's your friend,"

"She was your friend first, and besides it's no secret that she likes you better."

Eren scoffed, but gave a knowing smile. "Because I'm fucking amazing," Then he took a moment of silence. "I'm kidding though, she likes you too. Just that I've known her longer,"

"She said that you're going back in the summer,"

I stopped chewing and looked at Eren. He glanced at me then made a face. "That is not true, I'm going to _visit_ them for the summer."

"Well she told me you were staying," Petra shrugged.

"Stop that, if I wanted to go back to stay I would have left already!" Eren scoffed.

"What the hell, you're leaving when you graduate! We've talking about this already!"

"If you want me to leave so badly I might just stay in France when I go _visiting_." Eren rolled his eyes.

Petra stopped talking for five minutes and then she stood up. "Come on I have to help you pack your things,"

Eren's nose scrunched up. "You will not touch my stuff; you may sit in my room and 'help',"

It was as if a scuffle never happened at all and they bounced back to being loud, talkative cousins.

When we got home, I sat on top of my bed and wrapped myself in a thick blanket and went on my laptop. Petra was still deciding things with Eren, telling him this and that don't match and that entire crazy girl thing. A little 'ring' noise sounded from my computer and I looked a saw I had gotten a message from Krista on my Messenger. I opened it.

 _ **Krista:**_ _Hey! Look I took this while in photography class with him and though that you'd want them because he looks cute and you're a sucker for his smile. We were bored while waiting for Hannes to hurry up so I ended up having him pose to pass time with the camera._

 _ **Krista:**_ _I must say though, he was very hard to convince to actually let me take pictures of him._

Then she sent me the picture. It was of him sitting in his chair. He had both his were held between his knees, his eyes were squeezed shut and his smile was adorably wide.

It made _me_ smile and I sent it to myself so I could get it to my phone.

 _ **Krista:**_ _This took me ten minutes to take this._

 _ **Krista:**_ _Well, GTG, I need to finish packing._

And I closed my laptop before anyone could text me. I emptied out my book bag and then turned to my dressed and closet to see what I was going to take on this God forsaken trip.

* * *

 _Eren walked into my room, making a lot of noise as he burst the door wide open. I looked up at him. "Why must you abuse my door?" I asked._

 _"Cause," He said as he dragged himself to my desk and lazily threw a lime green bracelet at me. I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Petra told me that Hanji told her that Mr. Pixis said that anyone going has to wear these while on the trip," Then he jumped up a little and pointed to his wrist. "This makes my eyes look super cool,"_

 _"How if it's two shades of green?"_

 _"Shh," Eren leaned over and pressed his finger to my lips. "You're just jealous,"_

 _I took his finger with my hand and rolled my eyes. "You're eyes are too big for me to be jealous of,"_

 _Eren scoffed and sat himself in my lap. "You know you love them so don't tell me crap like that."_

 _"Then_ you _should be jealous of them because I have loved them longer than everything else about you,"_

 _Eren gasped and then got off me and pulled me off the chair. Then he pressed my slightly against my wall. He leaned in and started giving my jaw bone kisses. My breath caught in my breath when I felt like saying anything, but I eventually found my voice. "What are you doing?" I asked._

 _Eren didn't answer at first, instead, he moved and started kissing me, and I was helplessly melting at his passion. Then, he pulled away and smiled. "Mm, continuing from earlier. You have no idea how badly I want you." I blinked quickly and felt fire collect in my cheeks._

" _You w-what?"_

 _Eren chuckled. "Aw, come on, it's normal to be feeling this way about my lover, and to top it off, you are so fucking sexy."_

 _I grabbed his arms and brought him to the edge of my bed. "Oh am I?"_

" _Yes baby, my heart can't take it sometimes."_

 _My heart was pounding out of not knowing what to feel, embarrassed to immensely turned on. I didn't care, I was both and I didn't even care. Eren groaned. "Baby_ take _me,"_

 _I lost it at that and pushed him all the way back on my bed and kissed him, hungry for the taste of his love he always gave me._ _His hands were at the hem of my shirt. I ran my tongue over on his lower lip. He brought my hips down so that I was pressed up against him. "I feel your erection," I told him with a smirk._

 _"Well I'm sorry that you are turning me the fuck on," Then his hands went up to my neck and he pulled me back to him and when I was close enough, I bit his lower lip. His hips bucked up at this and he groaned. The sensation I felt when he did this was indescribable, my body ached for more and on their own, and my hips thrusted forward causing Eren to make a little mew sound. I didn't stop and Eren only got louder and he gripped my shirt. "Mmm, take it off, I -ah.. I want you.."_

But just as I went to unzip his shorts, it had to happen.

 **RING RING RING**

My eyes shot open and I went to get up to shut it off but Eren had his arms wrapped around me and he was too cute to disturb so I threw my pillow and hoped that it wouldn't hit anything else other than the alarm in his room.

Thankfully it did.

I leaned over and put a few small kisses on his cheek. I hated my arousal right now; I didn't know how to feel about it.

Petra burst in through the door. "Wake up, males who live in my house."

Eren shot up. "It was Levi, I swear!" He said with his eyes still closed and his voice was heavy with sleepiness. I raised an eyebrow. "How dare you," I muttered.

Then he slowly went back to lay down on his pillow. Petra tsked and flicked the light switch on and off still Eren groaned and threw his pillow at Petra. He wrapped himself tighter in the blankets when he lied down again. Petra bent down and grabbed the pillow. She walked over to Eren's side of the bed and I slowly got out. "Get. Out. Of. This. Damn. Bed. Now. And. Get. Ready. We. Need. To. Leave!" She hit him with the pillow with every word.

Eren groaned. "Petraaa! Look at me! I already got dressed and I even showered, look." He brought her face to his head and then shook his head in front of her. Petra squeezed her eyes shut as droplets of water got on her head. "Then why do you sound like you've been sleep deprived for years?"

"Well because Levi is comfortable to sleep against and I fall asleep easily."

Petra looked over at me. "I'm surprised your shirt is dry,"

"Oh no, I made sure my hair didn't touch him,"

"Why didn't you dry it?"

Eren sucked his lip in and then closed his eyes. "Guys I have to confess, I blow dry my hair,"

I gasped sarcastically and covered my mouth. "Oh my, I never noticed."

"Levi does that too, if not, his hair will stay wet for a while." Petra added.

I smiled and flicked my hair. "And it's the reason why my hair looks better than everyone else's,"

Eren and Petra exchanged a glance. "Dude you have a weird boyfriend," She told him.

"Shh, don't let him hear you say that! He'll become moody… _extra_ moody."

Petra sarcastically shivered. "We cannot let that happen," Then she left. "Come on, then, hurry up." She called from the hallway. Eren followed her and I was alone in his room. I quickly got ready and messed a fast checkup that everything was in my bag because I needed to pack for today, tomorrow, and the weekend. I can feel like this is going to be quiet an interesting tip this year for some reason.

* * *

I sat next to Hanji against the wall as we waited outside in the bus loop for us to actually be allowed to go in. Principal Smith told us to say put which sucks because it was cold, but I didn't feel like going inside the cafeteria where there was too much noise. "You are too quiet," I told Hanji.

"Cause if I talk, I move, and you are leaning on me," Hanji said. "See what I do for you? This is why I'm your best friend."

"You talk too loud. Don't let Petra hear you saying that, she'll get jealous."

Hanji chuckled. "Aww, I was expecting you to deny me. You're so cute," She wrapped the arm I was leaning on around my neck. "How long has it been since I've started bugging you?"

"Like, thirteen years," I muttered.

"Ha, I win then, no one can replace me. I'll always be 'Levi's best friend'."

"Okay okay, I get it. Woohoo for you, yay."

Hanji laughed. "We are alone; you could have at least put more enthusiasm, no one is watching but me."

"Fine." Then I sighed and got up and pulled her up with me. Hanji had a wide smile on her face. I made a face at her because I was uncomfortable doing these types of things, but Hanji is always trying to get me to be more open about how I feel. I know that one day that will seriously bite me one day, but I don't think about it.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath in. "Hanji Zoe you are among the _weirdest_ girls I have ever met in my life and I seriously want to thank you for sticking around all these years. Even though you are _very_ strange and loud and _extremely_ annoying, I'm glad to have met you." I took a few steps back. "Now, I'm going to run and you are going to catch me because I trust you enough to still be there so I don't keep running."

Hanji continued to smile and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll pass your trust test again,"

I rolled my eyes playfully even though she couldn't see because it was still dark except for the slightly luminous lamps for the buses in the loop. "Okay, then here I go." I didn't even do a walk first I burst out running towards her and then jumped for her to catch me, she did and she started laughing again. She spun me around slightly. "Well then, I'm not surprised. You care too much about me," I told her.

She smiled. "Like I couldn't care about a little shorty like you,"

"Hey now," I pursed my lips. Then I rolled my eyes again. "Here, a small reward for you," I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"And then you say that _I_ am the one going to get people jealous. Aw but who cares?" She hugged me tighter and didn't give any signs of letting go.

"Uh Hanji, don't abuse it, I'm taken and I don't know how Eren gets if he ever gets jealous."

"Ooh, I wanna see that!"

"I don't actually,"

"But what if he makes that cute little scene where he would get upset and then deny it?"

I pursed my lips. "No,"

" _There_ you guys are! Mr. Smith was looking for you two!" Ymir said. Hanji put me down and we walked over to her. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to get the groups ready and that he also wanted to let everyone know that until the first stop, seniors will sit on the right side of the bus and other grades sit on the left."

I blinked, that was a letdown. I actually was looking forward to sitting with Eren the whole time. "Groups then? I'm not clear on the whole group thing,"

"Well, here then, you see we are all really just a big group split into like two. The first group is me, you, and Hanji, which would be the seniors. Then Krista, Eren, and Petra are our partners. Then the second part of this group is Reiner and Bertolt, the seniors, with Annie and Jean, their partners. But the thing is, is that we would make ten and we aren't allowed to have ten, the max I think was eight. So we simply just created two groups."

I nodded. "The groups have to sit near each other then,"

"Exactly, so don't worry you won't be far from your little green-eyed gem."

I blinked. "Please Ymir, I know you are _dying_ that you can't be with Krista."

Ymir scoffed. "Hush my friend," She placed her hand on my head. "We must go locate the juniors,"

"Ha, you lost them?" Hanji said.

"Only because I looked away for one minute!" Ymir mumbled.

"Why don't you just text them?" I asked.

Ymir turned around. "Krista left her phone in my sweater," She took Krista's phone out of her front pockets. "Annie left hers with Hanji's things, and Jean left his with Bertolt's stuff."

I reached into my pocket and was shocked to find Eren's phone inside it. I pressed the home button to turn it on and his lock screen light up. I tried not to smile at his picture, he looked so cute. He was with two other people I haven't seen before, and they seemed to be children. Eren had an arm wrapped around each neck and smiled widely. Why did Eren have to be so cute? Then the screen went back to black and I looked up at Hanji and Ymir. "Let's go then,"

We walk back into the cafeteria and the first person we see is Petra. "PETRA!" Ymir blurted out. She jumped and gasped. "W-what?"

"Where are Eren and Jean?" Hanji asked.

"They wouldn't tell me where they were going," Petra stuck her bottom lip out.

I looked around. "They also have their crap with them too,"

Ymir gave an irritated smile. "We have five minutes before we get on the bus."

I grabbed Hanji's arm. "Petra stay here I swear to God you move from that spot."

She giggled. "Jesus, calm down, I'll stay here,"

Then Hanji gasped. "I think I have an idea as to where they could be."

"Where?" I asked.

"Mr. Hannes's classroom."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "If they are in there, I'm killing them all." Then we walked up the stairs to the third floor and continued to walk until we came to the door of the classroom. Sure enough when we looked through the glass, they were all in there. Ymir looked like she was contemplating whether to burst in or calmly collecting our juniors. Hanji looked proud of herself. I gave a tiny clap. "Good for you, you found them," Then I opened the door as loudly as I could and turned the lights off.

"It's Levi," Annie whispered.

"No shit it's Levi," Jean said in a louder tone.

"Shut up Jean, don't yell at Annie," Krista said.

"I can't see my camera," Eren grumbled. "Or anybody else," I looked at Ymir and she looked amused. Then we heard a crash and a squeal. "I hope that wasn't my camera,"

"Fuck your camera, Eren get _OFF_." Krista scowled.

There were a few moments of silence and I looked at the clock on my phone. Three minutes left.

"Hey I think I found Eren's camera." Annie announced.

"Please be careful," Eren said in a worried tone.

"We need the light on," Jean muttered.

"You guys _need_ to get out," Ymir said.

There was another crash, but it was smaller. "Fucking horse face, watch it," Eren said. "And you are really heavy by the way,"

"Pros of being taller than you," He chuckled. Then we heard a smacking noise and a slight 'ow'. "Eren you killed me," Jean said dramatically.

I turned to the wall. "What the hell is this? Why are there so many switches?"

"Duh, for lighting purposes." Krista tsked.

Annie slowly came and then flicked a light switch and the room lit up again. Before she could walk I away I carefully pulled her out of the classroom as quickly and as gently as I could. Eren gasped and rolled over to look at us. "Oh how dare you take my assistant," Then he got up. "Guys let's quickly fix the room up," And they did. Then the finally all walked out of the room.

Eren pulled me aside and pressed me against a wall. I was always so weak when he did things like this. "What?" I said.

"You're blushing," He smiled.

I looked away from him but he turned my chin to look face him with his fingers. I looked at him and then sighed. "I'm tired,"

He kissed my forehead. "Well it's only normal, besides, you kept turning in your sleep so I don't think you slept well."

"How could I be turning if you were in my arms?"

"No I meant before I put myself in your arms,"

I bit my lip.

"I had no idea what was going with you, but you settled down quickly enough,"

I blinked. "I didn't hit you by accident right?"

"You only kicked me like five times, but it's okay."

My eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry,"

Eren smiled. "It's fine really, but come on, we have to go. I already put my things on the bus," He pulled me along quickly and we took the elevator instead of the stairs to save time. We ran out of the office so we wouldn't get caught since the students are not allowed to use the elevator.

We went into the bus loop. It was quiet because everyone was lining up in the cafeteria. But we saw our group inside the bus already. "I'm tired so don't blow my phone up with texts okay," I told Eren.

Eren smiled and waited for me to get on the bus first. "Alright then. Note: the Levi Ackerman must get plenty of sleep to function properly."

I stopped when I got onto the first step. "Look Eren I'm taller than you," But after I said that Eren climbed up the first step and towered over me. He chuckled and then pressed a small kiss to my nose. "Not anymore,"

I pouted and pretended to look sad. Eren leaned forward and kissed me, and I had to hold onto the bar railing so I wouldn't fall to the side.

"Yo lovebirds, get on the bus," Reiner called.

Eren leaned into me more and kissed me harder. This wasn't helping my arousal at all. Why did he have to do this to me?

"I'll come over there and pull you two apart," Ymir added.

Eren pulled away from me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. He smiled. "I love you," He whispered. Then he pulled us along. I sat next to Hanji on the second to last row. Next to us were Annie and now Eren. Behind us were Ymir, Reiner, and Bertolt, and then the left side had Jean, Petra, and Krista.

Then a few moments later the buses filled up and we were on the move at exactly four-fifteen.

I let my sleepiness wash over me and I leaned on Hanji for comfort. I closed my eyes and let the darkness sink in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

I was awakened by Hanji when we got to the first stop in Karanese, a district just east of Trost. "Wake up, you little shorty," I blinked a few times and sat up. I looked over to her and she smiled at me. She handed me my glasses case, and I realized I didn't have contacts on. I went hours without realizing I couldn't see properly. "You sleep so soundly and peacefully, like a baby," She said as I rubbed my eyes.

I put my glasses on and looked around. "Why are we the only ones one the bus?"

"Cause I let you sleep a bit longer since I really did not want to disturb you."

I blinked a couple more times and then laid my head on her lap. "Don't be like that, let me sleep more."

"See how small you are? You can easily curl up and lie down like you are now and not have your body in a weird position." She rested her hand in my hair. I tched and bit her leg, and since she was wearing shorts, it hurt more. "Ow, ow, FUCK, OW!" Hanji took my face away from her leg. She looked at me with a grumpy expression. "You left your tiny little teeth marks on my thigh! And if anyone asks I'm gonna tell them the truth and I do not care if you or anyone thinks it's weird!"

"My teeth are normal size Hanji," I muttered. "Besides, no one told you to wear those shorts. It's cold in this city and you decided to wear shorts."

"It's the only type I have. I don't have anything longer, other than jeans, and I didn't want to wear jeans."

I shrugged. "Thank you for letting me sleep," I flashed a smile at her and pulled her along as we exited the bus. It was around seven-fifty and the sun was just coming up. We walked into the building and there were different smells coming from all directions. One side was selling coffee, the other fast food, and then sweets, and subs, and just a whole other bunch of things as you walked by. Walking towards the coffee place to obviously buy coffee and a couple of muffins, I had arms wrapped around my waist and chin placed on my head. I put my arms over his and leaned back into him a little. Eren stayed silent as we walked slowly when the line got shorter. I always enjoyed it when he held me in his arms.

"If I could hold you forever I would," Eren said.

"But that can't ever be possible." I added sadly.

"Yeah, still have school and other things we need to do in order to live." Eren kissed my head. "But oh well, I can live happily knowing I'm able to wrap my arms around you whenever I want- you are wearing glasses." Eren gasped and turned me around to face him. He was blushing and he grabbed my face and kissed me. I was aware of all the people he was causing to stare at us, and that seriously did bother me for some reason so I pulled away. He whined a little and I smiled nervously. "I have to eat,"

"But I can't help it; you are so hot with glasses." He pouted.

Hanji laughed. "Levi hates them so much,"

Eren grabbed both my hands and looked at me pleadingly. "I fucking enjoy seeing you with glasses." Then he whispered in my ear, "You have no idea how excited it gets me to see you in glasses. That's how much it affects me and that's how sexy you look in them." His voice sent shivers down my spine. I quickly looked at the order menu and asked for three chocolate muffins and an iced coffee.

"Then you tell me, _damn you Hanji wearing shorts in the cold_. You legit just bought _iced_ coffee in the cold." Hanji tsked as she looked at the menu.

"Never have I damned you for wearing shorts in the cold." Then I thought for a moment. "At least not today,"

Hanji playfully rolled her eyes and went to the ladies' room after leaving her things at the table we were sitting at. "Did you already eat?" I asked Eren.

He nodded. "Yeah I had an omelet, and burned myself with it twice, but it was really good."

"Did Petra eat?"

Eren nodded. "Petra, Jean, Krista, Annie, and I all ate at the same time. Petra and Krista actually had the same thing you are having right now, except, they went with vanilla muffins."

I broke a piece off and put in his mouth. My fingers touched his lips and I smiled at that. "Your lips are cold,"

"That because I finished Annie's drink. She too is a fan of ice coffee."

I tried not to make a face. "You drank her coffee?"

"Of course, she and I have grown close in the time I have been here. So I'm able to do that without her thinking I'm a creep."

I ate in a couple moments of silence, trying to decide how I felt about that. Then Eren kissed my cheek. "But I see my mistake because now I feel extremely hyper. This is me trying to keep calm."

I took a good look at him and noticed that his body was itching to move. Then I smirked. "So if I simply kissed you would that lead to other things?"

"Possibly," Eren gave a mischievous smile.

Then I pulled him close by the neck. His cheeks were flushed with red color. "What kind of things?"

"I rather show you," Eren said as he moved his lips to the side of my face and started kissing my jaw.

"Don't leave hickeys, at least not now, not this early," I told him this when I felt him suck on my jawbone.

His only response was a low whine and sat back. He took a plastic fork and fed me a piece of muffin. I looked at him. "You are disappointed,"

"Only slightly. I'm a seventeen year old teenager with a developing libido."

I blushed at that. "Yet you've never made a move,"

Eren grew red. "That's when my confidence leaves me. But believe me want to and badly. You make my heart go insane,"

I smiled at him and made a kissy face. He was happy to put _many_ kisses on my face. Then I continued eating.

Hanji came and sat down in front of us. "Sir, look what your boyfriend did to me," She told Eren and put her leg on the edge of the table.

Eren burst out laughing. "How did he manage to do this? _Oh mon dieu_ ,"

"Be lucky you've never been bitten like this by him before, it is fatal." Hanji added.

"He was close to. I secretly considered biting his cheek if he continued to smile. But that was during when I first met him." Then I made a face. "But Hanji has that lotion Petra always puts on. It's disgusting! Why do you put that on?"

"First of all, I'm a girl, I can, and because I felt like it."

I rolled my eyes and Eren put his arm around my neck. He gave a kiss to my head. I made another attempt to eat and decided that no conversation was going to get in the way of me eating. Then Krista came with Jean. I don't mind them being here at all, it just bugged me that Eren took his arm away from me and his full attention was on someone other than me...

I shook my head. I _cannot_ be this way.  
But when they all moved to a table next to Hanji and I, it did bother me more. And when Annie came as well to where they were, I grew upset. Hanji tapped my leg with her shoe and gave me a small smile, then shook her head slightly. She could see it then. What the fuck was even wrong with me; I _should not_ be feeling this way.

"Do you know how long we are staying here?" I heard Jean ask.

"We are here for like twenty more minutes or so," Krista answered.

Eren sat up. "Then we should go."

"Okay but where to?" Jean asked.

"There's a place I saw while arriving here, it's like five minutes away." Then he turned to Annie. "I'm not taking no for an answer, miss."

She scoffed mockingly. "How dare you,"

"Alright then, let's go," Eren said, pulling Annie along behind him.

I ran my tongue over my lip and took several sips from my drink and my eyes followed them as they left the rest stop building.

"Whoa Levi, calm down. That cup is going to burst if you keep holding it like that."

I gave her a confused look. "Hm?"

She pointed to my cup. "Put that down."

I sighed and stood up. "I'm not hungry, wanna go back to the bus?" I asked as I closed the bag with the other two muffins inside.

"You okay Levi?" Hanji stood up.

"Yes," I said flatly.

Then we went to the bus together and I slumped in my seat a little. I toyed with my fingers for a couple of minutes. Then Hanji smacked me with her bag. I looked up at her, "Why?"

"Why are you acting like your fourteen-year-old self?"

"I'm actually a lot happier than when I was fourteen,"

"Is it because Eren's with his friends and not with you? Aw you're so cute, my little shorty is getting jealo-" She didn't finish her sentence because I did not allow her too. I hit her firmly on the mouth.

"Don't even think about calling me that,"

"But it's what you are,"

"You don't know me," I mumbled and pulled my hoodie over my face.

"I know you better than Petra and Krista combined, and that's saying a lot." She pulled the side of my hoodie. "You know you are the cutest friend I have,"

"Trying to flirt with me isn't going to do anything,"

"Flirt you say? Okay sure I'll try to flirt with you," She said as she put her phone down.

I put my leg on her chest. "Don't even get closer than you already are,"

Hanji kept leaning forward to the point where I had to push her face away from me. Then he sat back and laughed. "I forget how fun you can be to mess around with," She poked me and I jumped in my seat. My phone started to ring and Hanji literally tried keeping me from answering. I almost pouted. I didn't even see who called. "Hello?"

" _Bonjour, mon amour_."

I blushed and became an emotional and unstable bundle of nerves inside. "H-hi,"

"You okay?"

"Oh, uh, _oui_ , _je suis_ _très bien._ " I said lamely, but he giggled and that sent my heart fluttered. " _Je pense que tu es une belle personne._ " I bit my lip after that because my pronunciations were always a bit rough. But his giggles were so adorable and it was so obvious that he was blushing.

" _Parfait, juste parfait. Je t'aime!_ "

" _Je t'aime aussi,_ " I said softly to cover up the chances up me messing up.

He was squealing now to the point where Jean's voice in ear shot. "What the fuck is going on with you Eren?"

" _Il est tellement parfait, je l'aime et il est tout simplement mon cœur aller baiser fou!_ " Eren said with many giggles. There were some muffled sounds.

"Hey, Levi, why must you make a mess of our main photographer here?" I knew he was joking, I could tell, there was amusement in his tone.

"May I ask why you guys are having a photoshoot at this time where there is barely any daylight?"

" _La voix de Levi est encore plus profonde par téléphone_." Jean said.

" _Droit? C'est tellement beau, je vais mourir."_ Eren giggled.

"No dying, you don't have permission," Jean said. "Okay well I have to hang up now we have to hurry before we get called in by Erwin to leave," Then the line went dead. I sighed. Eren was simply perfection, I loved him so much and he made me so happy. Even if he wasn't spending time with me right now. I don't know, I've just been feeling the need to be held by him all the time.

* * *

"We are missing people," Shadis announced when we were all called to the buses.

Reiner raised his hand. "Sir, it's our groups' juniors who are missing,"

"I'll text them," Hanji said hurriedly. Then they replied a few minutes later. In the distance behind her, we all could see Jean and Eren running toward the buses.

"Fucking horse face, now you've done it," Eren yelled at him at they ran.

"Not my fault, it was an accident!" He yelled back. When they got to where our group was standing they ran into the bus and closed the doors.

"Where are the girls?" Ymir asked as she tapped on the window.

Eren opened the window. "Behind us, but Krista is fucking angry as Hell." Then he slowly closed the window.

Krista came storming towards us, her clothes were all drenched, and she was making her hands into fists. Annie just walked behind her at a safe distance and stopped when she reached Petra's side. Krista however, went into the bus, ignoring Ymir when she called her name, and started yelling at the Jean and Eren.

Shadis quickly dismissed everyone to their buses and left us with the rest of the people who boarded our bus but it was only like four other people so it didn't matter. Petra, Annie, and I entered the bus. Petra snickered at Jean who was on the floor on his back pretending to be dead. Eren was slouched in his seat also pretending to be dead. We all stepped over him and I took the seat next to Eren. I smiled and gave a kiss to his cheek. "What did you do?"

He opened one eye. "Jean, it was Jean. I just got yelled at because I laughed."

"Why don't you just admit that you were a part of it too?" Krista snapped.

Eren shot up straight. "I'm not gonna admit to anything I didn't do, okay? You need to stop being a bitch and also stop getting jumping to conclusions."

Krista rolled her eyes. "You can say whatever you, but I know all that comes out of your mouth is bullshit,"

"I don't know why you are taking this out on me. It was Jean who picked you up and threw you into the lake, not me damnit!"

"I don't give a shit who did it, I'm pissed that you two planned to let it happen and you guys hurt me in the process, physically and emotionally."

"Aw are you going to start crying? Maybe show everyone how much you're hurting then and what a baby you are. You're seventeen, stop whining and crying for such a small thing." Eren said sourly.

Krista got up and lunged at Eren but Ymir stopped her and gently sat her back down. Krista gave Eren the finger and turned away. Ymir and I exchanged confused glances and shrugged. She sat down and then I turned to Eren, who was grumpily looking down and had his arms crossed.

I took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "So how was your mini photo shoot?"

His face brightened. "Okay, so like I need to send in a couple of pictures every week from now till June because I'm getting ready for my profession, and I don't know, I'm not sure with how they came out." Eren slumped in his chair. Then, a smile spread across his lips. "But it'll make me feel better if I took pictures of you,"

"No thanks, I don't want strangers seeing my face,"

"These are for me," He mumbled.

I shrugged. "It's gonna cost you,"

Eren turned to me and grabbed my face. Then he leaned in and kissed me hard, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I felt myself melt inside and I'm pretty sure I was half-limp, but all I could focus on was how good it felt to be kissed like this. Damnit Eren, I would so not mind if you did this a lot more often. He swirled his tongue around mine. His fingers moved and curled tightly into my hair. I was just an emotional mess, too stunned to do anything.

"It's too early for this honestly," Petra huffed and literally reached over to move us away from each other.

"Oh come on, let Eren take out his stress, besides, look at Levi. He's all blushy," Ymir snickered.

"Eren, keep it in your pants or I'm telling the principal to have your seat moved," Petra rolled her eyes.

I slowly slunk in my seat, fiddling with my thumbs. Eren automatically fixed himself and sat up straight. Petra did an 'I'm-watching-you' motion with her fingers and turned to sit back in her chair. Eren slowly moved back and turned my face while still eyeing the chair in front of him. Then he looked at me and kissed me again, a lot more gently than before, softer and slowly. My heart can't take how much of a change he can put in this. I don't fucking mind either, I just want him to bathe me in kisses... Wow, I am really getting ahead of myself.

My heart jumped around and I felt my face burn when he pulled away and kissed my forehead. Then he unlocked his phone and took a picture of me, and I was in no condition to stop him from taking several more of the both of us. His smile was so cute that I accidentally let myself smile and he did not miss the opportunity to take yet another picture of us. I gently moved him away with my shoulder. "Enough,"

"I feel that you are too camera shy. That's kinda annoying," Eren said.

"Tch! Whatever," I crossed my arms.

Eren chuckled. "I'm only joking." Then he stretched out his arms. "Next stop Utopia,"

I smiled. "Yep,"

"You like that city?"

"Though I was born in Trost, I spent my first, second, and fourth grade in Utopia."

"And what happened to third?"

"My uncle was high that whole year and decided to put me in Karanese Elementary."

"Karanese is like five hours away from Utopia,"

I shrugged. "My uncle is never in the right state of mind."

Eren chuckled and then slowly his attention turned towards the window. I pulled his arm and leaned on it. Eren kissed my head. I looked up and stared at him. We stared at each other for a while before he snapped in my face and it caused me to blink. Eren smirked. "Ha, I win."

I pretended that it affected me, this small loss. I pouted mockingly and crossed my arms. He tried kissing the side of my face but I moved away. "Go away, you're the worst,"

Eren wrapped his arm around my neck. "You're too cute, honestly." I didn't say anything to that. He leaned over to kiss my cheek, but again I moved. "Levi, let me kiss you," He said silently.

"No." I said firmly.

Eren still smiled. "I love you," He said against my ear. I tried not to smile when he said that, and luckily succeeded. But I did lean on him and he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes, a newfound sleepiness was coming upon me. And I fell asleep quickly thanks to the warmth and comfort of my boyfriend's body.

* * *

"Helloo, guys? You gotta wake up now." Petra's voice sounded and was followed by a snap sound from a camera somewhere. I didn't open my eyes, I was too cozy... and Eren's arms were wrapped around me.

"Aw, so cute, Eren put his sweater over Levi as a blanket," Hanji's voice came into hearing range as well. "These two are so perfect together," She whispered.

"I know right!" Petra whispered excitedly. Then a hand shook me lightly. "Mr. Ackerman, please wake up."

I heard a smack. "Let my boyfriend be, Petra." Eren said sleepily.

"But Principal Smith said to get you two off the bus,"

"Well then he can go kiss my ass then," Eren buried his face deeper into my hair.

"You are such a dick," Petra scoffed.

Eren pressed a few kisses to my head. "Don't disrupt his peace,"

Petra gave an exasperated sigh. "Hanji wake him up,"

"If I do that, he'll hate me."

"And?"

"Uh, rude. I'm his favorite so,"

"Cause you were gone for like two months."

"And now he loves me," Hanji said proudly.

"You wish I loved you," I mumbled.

"His heart is only big enough for Eren, and that takes a lot of energy and time and love." Petra said.

I opened my eyes and grabbed Petra's hand. "Don't worry, my little redhead, I still love you."

Eren pulled my back on his chest. "I never allowed you to love anyone but _me._ I'm the only one you can say those words to." He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kept me from moving them. I smiled slightly, he was too adorable. I shrugged. "Less work for me to do then," I responded and look up at him. He had a pout, but I knew it was all joking around, I could see it in his eyes.

"Alright, then, let's go." Petra and Hanji said as they left the bus.

Eren slowly let go of me and waited for me to slide out. Then when we were both standing, he grabbed me and slammed me on my back on the seats and got on top of me. My face burned up immediately. "E-Eren? What are you doing?"

"Aw Levi, why are your defenses so low?" Eren kissed my nose and got off me. I couldn't help but feel sexually disappointed… and also upset with the fact that Eren had no problem with pinning me down. I stood in front of him and pulled him down and hugged him after pressing a small kiss to cheek. "I love you Eren."

He hugged me back tighter. "I'll always love you, no matter if you deny me of giving you kisses and then using me as a sleeping post, but that's fine because you looked so peaceful and you are so adorable and I wanted to cover your face with kisses but Hanji told me no. I took pictures by the way. I won't show them to you, but, I just felt like as the nicest and bestest boyfriend I am, I needed to let you know." Then Eren stepped pass me and got off the bus.

I shook my head and jumped on him instead of getting off the bus like a normal human being. And as I jumped I yelled, "This Is Sparta!" And wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He stumbled terribly and I thought that we were doomed to fall, but he gained his balance. I put my head on his shoulder and he sideways glanced me.

"How old are you again?"

I kissed the back of his neck. "Eighteen,"

"I see."

"Am I too heavy?"

"Not really,"

"Love you," I told him. "Tell me, what country was Sparta in?"

"Pfft," He thought as he continued to walk. "Greece."

I smiled and kissed his ear. Goosebumps appeared on his neck and he shivered silently. I raised an eyebrow and pressed on another kiss to his ear again. He stopped walking. "Please don't do that,"

"Have I, perhaps, found a weakness of my little Eren Yeager?"

"I'm kinda taller than you,"

"I'm kinda not in the mood to care," I ran the tip of my tongue on the edge of his ear. He let out a small groan and let go of my legs. I got down and walked in front of him. He was so red and looking away from me. "I will be using that against you," I told him.

Eren's eyes widened and blinked. "Please no,"

I smirked at him. "Your reaction isn't helping you. You're so cute." I kissed his hand and pulled him along. "So are you gonna ditch me again today or?" I asked him.

Eren gasped. "Ditch?"

I nodded without looking back. "Mhm, our last stop you left me behind because you left with Jean, Annie, and Krista."

He pulled me back and wrapped his arms around and crushed me with his arms. "Awww, I'm sorry my baby, I didn't mean to, if you wanted me to stay you could have said something, I would've. I was planning to spend time with you,"

I looked at him. "Let's have a little lunch date then,"

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Okay," he walked forward and kept me in his arms. "What do you want?"

"Mm... Well, I feel like having mini sandwiches, I know where they sell them."

"Are we far?"

"No come on, go with me." I pulled his arm.

"Alright, alright, but let go before you dislocate my arm."

We walked for like ten minutes to get into town. We had a lot of time left so it was okay. I hope no one followed us because that would really suck. I led him to a little deli and ordered some mini lettuce-and-tomato sandwiches with mayo and a small bottle of white wine, well I bought the wine, Eren is a year too young. Then we walked to a nearby lake and sat on the grass and ate, after Eren wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

I saw Eren pick off the olive's from the toothpick and set them aside. I made a face at him until he noticed and he smiled sheepishly at me. "I don't like them,"

I huffed and took them. "Rude," I ate them. "Well they don't like you,"

Eren pursed his lips. "I'm gonna pull the next French Revolution against you and olives,"

I smiled and tried to reach out to him but he moved. "No you rude German, defending the olives, siding with the Italians, nasty, no, ew, you." Eren pretending to sob loudly. I took several sips of my drink, finished it, and put it in the plastic bag that carried the food. Then, I pushed him so he could fall over and I lied on top of him. "Go away German," He told me.

"My love for you won't let me stay away from you," I told him. Then I sat up. "I bought an ice cream sandwich and I want to split it with you,"

Eren sighed and sat up. "I suppose I can eat it with you,"

"But I want you to kiss me first,"

Eren chuckled. "I should write like an instructional manual for taking care of a Levi Ackerman, step 1: give lots of love; step 2: don't mention height difference; step 3: kiss every five seconds for love reassurance, step 4: give hugs; step 5: don't annoy or he will hit you."

"I don't hit people when I'm annoyed,"

"Now is one of those times when people you have hit out of annoyance need to pop out of nowhere and deny what you just said." Eren rolled his eyes playfully.

I rested my arms on his shoulders. "That wouldn't be so nice. I mean, after all, it's just the two of us, and I have you here all to myself." I bopped his nose with mine.

Eren pressed the side of his face on my chest. "I'm so in love with you. The only reason why I have not proposed yet is because I'm too young to get married."

I smiled and felt my heart go fluttering everywhere in my chest. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that young love never lasts? Doesn't that worry you, that something could happen and we wouldn't-"

Eren pressed a kiss to my lips. "I've been told that many times in the past, and that is why I never had a relationship until I met you." I blinked. Then he continued. "I fell in love with you so much that I just took the risk believing nothing would happen, and I'm happy I did."

"Me too," I smiled. Then I reached for the ice cream. "Now on to this," I opened the wrapper and broke it in half. We ate in silence. There was talking from the distance and we turned to see Krista and Jean walking towards us. I sighed.

"Eren, for Christ's sake where is your phone?" Krista asked. Eren put his hand in the pocket of the sweater I was wearing, since I didn't notice it was his and put it on like that. He held his phone in the air for her to see and she rolled her eyes. "I texted you like a hundred times!"

"Yes, but I silenced my phone. I'm busy, what do you need?" He asked.

"You know what needs to be done today," Krista said.

Eren groaned. "I'll do it later, I'm busy and I want to be with Levi." He tucked his head underneath my chin. Happiness bubbled inside me when he said those words. I kissed his head. I held his face in my hands and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Mr. Hannes is asking for them right now though." Krista continued.

Eren sighed and nodded slightly and looked like he was going to get up, but the moment she turned away Eren went back to his position and put a soft kiss to my lips. "Do you wanna go?" He asked, pressing tiny kisses to my jaw.

"Do you have a choice?" I sighed and got off him. Then I pulled him up and when he stood up, he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. "You're cute."

"Eren I didn't do anything."

"You don't have to." He kissed me again and then he picked up the plastic bag before walking after Jean and Krista.

I was going to go with him once he got his things from the bus, but I heard a squeal and the next thing I knew, Petra hid in front of me and looked over my shoulder. "Levi protect me, Reiner is chasing me!"

Then Reiner ran around the corner and narrowed his eyes at us. "Hand over my hostage, peasant."

I pretended to unsheathe a sword and pointed it at him. "Never! I captured her this time!" Then I slowly stabbed him in the chest with my imaginary sword. Then I picked up Petra and ran inside the bus. Petra playfully struggled away from me, but I grabbed her arms and pulled her on top one of the seats. I put my legs over hers and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Come on, you're my friend right? Don't leave me." I said. Petra giggled, but she leaned back on me.

"LEVI HOW DARE YOU WOUND ONE OF MY WARRIORS!" Hanji burst into the bus and looked down at both of us.

"You know this is why sometimes the seniors are treated like 5 year olds." I sighed and toyed with Petra's hair. "Stop role-playing,"

"But Petra was playing too!" Hanji gently pinched Petra's nose. "She was the princes, Reiner, Bertolt and I were the bad guys."

"Well then, suck it. She's captured by other people." I ran my hand in her hair. "Stop bothering Petra, because every time you bother her she comes to me and I have to do something about it because she thinks I care." I added to Hanji.

Petra slowly got up. Then she pouted and sat in another row. I looked at Hanji with an amused expression. I motioned her to follow me and we sat on either side of Petra. I rested my chin on her shoulder and bopped her jaw with my nose. "Look at me or I'll bite you," I said to her, and of course she didn't look at me, she had the same stubbornness her cousin did. So I slowly took one of fingers and bit down. Petra jumped and slapped me, yanking her hands away.

"What the fucking hell?!" She huffed. Her eyes teared up. "I get that you hate me okay. But you didn't have to fucking bite me, you bastard."

I sighed. "You know I have twisted humor. I was kidding." I shooed off Hanji a little and she exited the bus. I then wrapped my arms around Petra and kissed her head. "You know I care about you."

Petra pushed me away. "You always joke like that, you pushed me over the line."

Again, I wrapped my arms around her. "Come on Petra, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, just don't be mad at me. I'll do it anything."

"No, it's fine. I'll keep you to your word. Do it again, and I'll twist your dick off."

I groaned and fell on her lap. "I kind of need that."

Petra's frown quickly turned into a smirk. "I forgot, you haven't taken my cousin's virginity yet."

"Is it really that easy to forget?"

"I mean he's so happy with you."

"Petraaaaa, sex isn't always the answer."

"Listen, Levi my dear sweetheart. My little cousin in seventeen and he has not done anything with anybody besides you. You should feel special that you are his first for a lot of things." Petra smiled. "Do you notice the way he looks at you? He's so in love with you. But he's a human being too, he's bound to feel the need to let you take him in every way you simply desire."

"And this is why I decided that my love live would remain in complete privacy. But no, Eren is too expressing. Never say anything like that again." I huffed.

Petra laughed. "Aw, you're embarrassed."

"No shit I'm embarrassed, you say a lot of unnecessary things."

Petra smiled and shrugged. "If saying the truth is unnecessary,"

"Oh my _God_ Petra, stop."

Petra playfully rolled her eyes. I huffed. Why must people bring these things up whenever I'm alone with them?

* * *

Principal Erwin was marking off students when Eren came walking by carrying Krista. He took her straight to where Ymir was and said some things to her before leaving. I watched them for a few moments, they just stared at each other and didn't say anything. Eren turned back and rolled his eyes. He walked back over to them and started talking a bit loudly. He grabbed their wrists and made them hold each others hands. Then he left and stalked over to a bench and slumped in the seat. I walked over to him and sat next to him. "You okay?"

"No. I had to put up with her bullshit just because she was angry." Eren crossed his arms. "It's not fair. I shouldn't have to be yelled at just because someone wants to take their anger out on someone other than fixing their own fucking problem."

I brushed his hair to the side with my fingers. "And where's Jean?"

"He's with Annie. I just had to leave because I was tired of Krista's crap."

"She yelled at only you?"

Eren nodded. "Just because my relationship is going a lot better than hers." He sighed and turned to face me completely. "I'm really sorry for leaving you behind again."

I cupped his cheek. "It's okay, just try not to do it so much."

Eren looked down. "Okay,"

I tried to get him to look at me but his eyes kept moving away. I smiled a little bit when I saw his nose scrunch up in amusement. "Come on, look at me. Don't be this way." I mumbled.

Eren closed his eyes and smiled a little. I leaned forward, kissed him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands on my hips and he pulled me a little closer. We pulled away slowly and he leaned in, pressing his forehead on mine. "Je t'amie." He said. My heart jumped around in my chest and I smiled even wider. He nuzzled me and placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"You make me the happiest boy in the world." He added softly. "You're everything to me, and I'll never want to let you go, ever. My Levi, my lovely boyfriend."

"For now," I said. Eren looked up at me in confusion. Then I playfully rolled my eyes. "You're going to marry me right? I won't be your boyfriend anymore. I'll be your..." I leaned up and put my lips slightly against his ear. " _Mari_.."

Eren sat down and covered his mouth. His face was as red as a bright cherry. He nodded quickly and stayed there, unable to move because he was too stunned with his current blushy state. I chuckled and kissed the side of his face. "I do enjoy making you like this."

"You take advantage of me because I get all gushy!" Eren said.

"What? No! _So_ not true!" I smiled sheepishly and kissed his cheek. I ran my hands in his hair and toyed with the little locks that stubbornly stuck out. I kept my hands in his hair till he shook his head and took my hands with his. "You'll take the oils out of my hair and then my hair won't be soft anymore."

"Please, you probably came out of the womb with this hair."

Eren gasped. "How did you know? My secret is out."

I smiled. "Oh no!" I played along. "No but seriously, this is super soft."

"I know that, but it won't be soft if you keep touching it."

I sighed. "But I like touching your hair,"

"And I like you touching it too, but no." Eren stood up. "So the girls are going to go dress shopping tomorrow and Petra asked me to go with her."

I raised an eyebrow. So he rubbed the back of his neck. "And I said yes."

"You are weak!" I flicked his wrist. Eren playfully rolled his eyes. "To take care of a Petra Ral one must give in to a lot of her basic needs, even if it is just to give opinions on a gazillion dresses."

"Whatever," I looked down at our shoes. I gently stepped on the tip of his shoe. Then I slowly looked up and scolded him. He fidgeted in his stance, and he started blushing. "W-What?"

"Nothing, was just wondering your reaction,"

"I told you, when you wear glasses it does something to my heart."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he blushed harder. "I think you find me way too attractive. I'm not that good looking, Eren."

"To me, you are extremely sexy."

"Tch! Your flattery doesn't work on me." I turned away sharply, giving my hips a little swing and walked away. When I was a few steps away and I turned to look over my shoulder and saw his expression: his jaw was slightly open and he looked like he was about to jump me. Which worried me a little. I decided to test him. "Here if you catch me I'll let you make out with me." I winked at him. His jaw dropped more and he gasped. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Then he took off and ran towards me. My eyes widened before I turned around and started running away. I might have almost crashed over Principal Erwin a lot of times and got him to scowl at me for running around, but I quickly lost sight of everyone. I sat against a wall and decided to stay here until I had to leave, which wasn't that long until. I realized that I probably had Eren go in circles around where the buses stopped to try and find me. I smiled at that thought, my poor Eren. Oh well. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and relaxed with the silence.

"Baby, you're terrible at hiding from me." He whispered. I opened my eyes and saw him looming over me.

"Wait, wait." I stood up and he actually stood by. Then I patted his shoulder and took off. But this time he caught up with me and picked me off the ground. I slowly looked at him and smiled. "Hello,"

"Hi." He simply said and sat me down on an empty bench table near where we ate lunch earlier. I felt a feeling of nervousness grow in the bottom of my stomach. His eyes were dark and his face never went farther than two inches away from my face. I felt smaller than I already was. His hands were on my thighs. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Y-you may have mentioned it a c-couple of times.."

He grazed his lips against mine.

"I love you," I said suddenly.

"Baby, you have no idea how much I love you as well," He nipped at my lower lip. I cupped his face, my emotions slipping into a complete mess. I was vulnerable, and I hated it. He made me weak, and I hated that too. I took a few seconds to reflect on how I used to be, and how much I've changed to this point. That I allow someone like _Eren_ to make me feel this way. But I found myself enjoying it so much. He leaned in and pressed a short kiss to my lips. "You know, I just love how I get you in this state."

"You're annoying." I huffed.

Eren raised an eyebrow and moved away from me. I let out a whine. Eren smirked and stepped away. "Alright, I'll leave you alone then."

He started smiling and then walked away. I hopped off the bench and pulled him down to be face to face with me. Eren smiled. "My darling, I thought you said that I was annoying."

I whined and made kissy faces at him. He chuckled and continued walking, backwards. And like the hopeless lover I was, I followed him, thinking he'd stop. But then when I realized that he wasn't going to, I huffed and started walking back to where the bus was. _That's_ when Eren started reacting and ran in front of me and took my hand with his. "Where are you going?" He slowly walked behind me.

"Nowhere," I muttered. "It's just that yo-"

I was cut off by the touch of his lips on my neck. He bit down gently and sucked on my skin, and pulled what sounded like a gasp and a groan mixed together from me. But at the moment I didn't care, even if it did sound really unnatural and weird. He kept doing this on various spots of my skin until he he was in front of me and he stopped. I gripped onto his sleeves as he forced my mouth open and ran his tongue over mine. He hooked his fingers in my belt loops and more or less _slammed_ me against him. All my emotions were spilled everywhere. I couldn't think about anything other than this, the way he was kissing me. The way he kept pressing me against him, even though there was zero space between us. I wanted to lose myself in this moment, stop time and stay here.

 _Kiss me till I'm numb, Eren..._

* * *

We had to bare all the students giving us looks, of all kinds, because Eren and I were ten minutes late to come to the buses. I was dying of embarrassment when Erwin raised an eyebrow at us and mumbled something to Mr. Zacharius and he chuckled. I wanted to hide behind something, make myself invisible.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face you-" I clasped my hand over Eren's mouth. But Eren moved my hand. "-blond ass hoe!"

Ymir buried her face in Bertolt's shoulder and laughed.

"Eren calm down," I mumbled.

Erwin smiled. "Everyone is here; you are all dismissed to your buses. Except Yeager."

I looked at Eren, but he nudged me towards the bus. When I got in, Ymir's laughter was all I could hear. Along with a few whistles from Jean and Reiner when I started walking to my seat. I slowly sat down and hugged my knees. My body shook slightly with embarrassment. Eren burst into the bus then turned back. "Oh I'm sorry for rudely opening this door, sir, how precious this bus is to you." Then he slammed the door close, and Ymir laughing even _more._ "Aw poor you, did you get into trouble?" Ymir asked.

"I got detention, when we get back I have to serve it on the following Wednesday." Eren rolled his eyes and slumped down next to me.

"Well I mean you more or less cursed him out."

"He always looks at me like I did something wrong to him."

"You stole his lil' baby," Ymir told Eren.

"I what?"

Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir, Krista, and Jean all turned to face him. "Oh Lord, have we perhaps found someone who doesn't know?" Krista started.

"I wanna go first," Reiner said.

"No, no, this is something a girl must start." Ymir said.

"Ha, no, if we are telling a boy, a boy should start." Bertolt said.

"FUCK this all of you, Eren listen, Erwin had feelings for Levi." Jean butt in.

"No he fucking did not. Just shut up all of you." I turn to Eren. "They think that Erwin at one point liked me. You keep listening, and they'll start telling you bullshit like we've dated before and how we do certain things, like have sex in his office and just no."

"Nooo, Eren, you should have been here for freshman year. The spark between them." Krista smiled.

I stood up. "Holy shit, guys I'm a fucking virgin!"

"Levi, come on, tell me he didn't like being around you."

"The normal person doesn't like being near me. If you enjoy my presence there is something wrong with you!"

Ymir gasped. "So what you're saying is that we are all weirdos because we like you? That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is that you people keep saying I like Erwin and that him and I used to be a thing. Fuck, I don't even find him attractive! It's been almost four years and you guys are still talking about something that isn't true and never happened."

Petra and Annie turned back. "You know, you all should stop teasing Levi about that." Petra mumbled.

"Why are you defending him if you used to play along as well? Tch!" Bertolt rolled his eyes.

Petra grew red with anger in the face. "Because he's my friend you asshole!"

"Is what we are saying bothering you Eren?" Krista asked.

"Ha, no. Because even if it was true, Levi cares about _me_ , not him. He's _my_ boyfriend, not Erwin's. Whatever happened in freshman year happened, now is now. You guys need to stop."

There was a silence and then Krista clapped. "I'm so voting you to give the senior speech next year."

Eren pursed his lips. "I'll change the world with my amazingly-put-together words. I'll be crowned the new king and then buy a tiger."

"Why a tiger?" I asked.

"Find then, a kitten. But no dogs."

"Didn't want a dog anyway," I poked his cheek.

"If we did get a dog, it'd be yours and you'd take care of it." Eren leaned back into me.

"I'm too busy taking care of you and making sure you are okay."

Eren smiled. He reached up to pull me down but I pulled away and smiled. I poked his nose. "You used up your kisses for today."

"Oh? I see," Eren said. "Who offered a make out session? Who is the reason why we are late?" He whispered.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You were the one that kept trying to undress me. Seriously we were out in the open, what were you thinking?"

"It wouldn't bother me. That would be really erotic though. Doesn't that excite you?"

I gaped at him. Then I flicked him in the forehead. "Bad Eren, bad. How dare you. I think the wine you drank earlier is getting to your head."

"It would be your fault because you served me wine... You were trying to get me drunk weren't you?"

"How dare you figure out my plans!" I gasped.

Eren sat up and kissed my cheek. "Your hickeys are noticeable." He whispered.

"Shit Eren, that's your fault."

"Well with the noises you were making, I couldn't help myself."

I rolled my eyes and gently pushed his face away. He chuckled and his phone started ringing. Petra slowly appeared from the front row and smiled at Eren. He answered the phone and pursed his lips. Then he handed his phone to Petra and she giggled and took it from him. He shook his head at her. "There is a reason why you don't have her number Petra,"

"Shut up, she loves me." Petra said from her seat without looking back.

"She's crazy but we still love her." I added.

Eren nodded. "This is the longest day ever, I just want to be in Stohess already."

"Stohess is very pretty, but remember, you still have shopping with the girls to do because you gave in to them." I reminded him.

He blinked at me several times. "Gosh, you don't need to remind me of my mistakes okay, Jesus, I know I'm not perfect okay?" He started with a whiny voice and I just looked at him. He pulled my hoodie over my eyes and hugged his knees. "Don't even look at me."

I sat up on my knees and tried grabbing his arms away from his knees but he wouldn't budge. I gave up and nuzzled the side of his face with my nose. I heard him giggle, so I did it again and he popped up smiling at me. "Again, do it again."

"No, you told me not to look at you." I turned away. Eren whined and pressed his face against mine. "Nuzzle me, Levi."

I chuckled. "Why did I fall in love with such an annoying, yet adorable person?" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he seemed content with that. He put over legs over mine and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Because you have a weird taste in men," He answered and placed a kiss on my ear.

"You're right." I smiled.


	9. The Reason I'm Weak

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Nine: The Reason I'm Weak**

* * *

Okay so when we finally got to Stohess, apparently Annie and Eren had planned a dinner for Ymir and Krista, and that Eren had asked Ymir and Annie asked Krista to meet them at a restaurant they had reserved. So Eren and Annie went, but in disguise, to see that Krista and Ymir didn't leave after seeing that the other one was there. Then after that they left when they saw that things were going okay.

Well a little _too okay,_ because Mr. Shadis came into our hotel room and saw they the two of them weren't back yet. And apparently they had to say something, which was mostly Eren and Annie's fault because it was them who planned everything. Well anyway, none of us were allowed to sleep until they returned. No one listened to that barely. Especially the juniors. I didn't mind it though, because Eren had fallen asleep on me and he looked so cute sleeping. I got to toy with his hair which was so soft to touch.

But Ymir and Krista came back at fucking _two_ in the morning, which did bother me because I was starting to doze off and they made a whole bunch of noise. But we turned the lights off to get the hint to be silent, and they did. Shadis came in a few minutes later to scold us all, even though the ones with true fault paid no attention for obvious reasons. However, at five-thirty in the morning, Eren took me out of the room and we walked to the beach that was like twenty minutes away. We sat against a rock and he pulled me against his back he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Can we live next to an ocean in the future?" He asked.

"I'm sure we could find a nice place with the beach nearby." I told him and grabbed his hands with mine. "You still want to live in the city?"

"Mhm," He said and kissed the back of my neck.

"Thank you for bringing me out here, this is nice,"

"I thought you would like it. Even if it's early in the morning."

I found it quite romantic either way and besides, we got to see the sunrise which was absolutely beautiful. And I'll never admit to him that I'm a sucker for these types of things. Accidentally smiling at how the color of the sun changed the water, I heard the familiar _snap_ and covered my face, sighing but chuckling. "Eren please,"

"I told you before, your smile is always something worth capturing every time you do it."

I leaned back to look at him. "You're annoying." I whispered and poked his cheek.

"But you love me,"

"Very much so," I smiled and tilted his face towards me so I could press a kiss to his face. "We should elope." I added nonchalantly.

"Agreed, but I haven't bought you a ring yet." He nuzzled my ear. I tried not to blush at that, but was failing terribly. "I'm trying to figure out what would look nice on your finger." He said as he held my hand up to his face, then he kissed it and smiled against it. I stood up in front of him when he let go of my hand. He picked up his camera and looked at me. I playfully rolled my eyes. Knowing what he was going to say, I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. Eren smiled sheepishly. "Please? Just a few?"

I sighed and looked down. Then I looked back up with a smile. "It's gonna cost you."

"Are you always going to be like this?"

"Mhm," I nodded before he kissed me, softly, and curled his fingers into my hair. Then he pulled away from me.

"I want you to smile for me," He instructed as fixed my stance.

"I can't force one, Eren."

"You don't have to, just think of something."

I sighed and dug my toes into the sand a little.

"Nope, you moved." He fixed me back into the position I was in and it made my nose crinkle in amusement. I rolled my eyes and tickled his sides. He burst out laughing and struggled away from me. "No! You can't do that! I'm too ticklish!" He whined.

A smile slipped onto my lips. When he saw it, he squealed and quickly moved back to take a pic and I felt awkward just staying there until he actually took the picture. When he was finished he looked at his camera. "Levi, I gotta say, I'm in love with you."

"Definitely not the reason why we are dating," I shook my head.

"Well I mean I also find you _hella_ cute," He winked at me and pointed both index fingers at me. Then he gave me a wide smile.

"Tch, you're so lame!" I rolled my eyes and walked away. I snickered when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back. He gave tiny kisses to the side of my face. Then he turned me around to face him.

"You decided to date me," He started.

"Eren, you were the one who followed me everywhere, who bothered me all the time with that thing," I pointed to his camera. "Eren, _you_ were the one who asked _me_ out!"

"And you said _yes_!" He shook me gently.

"Tsk! You're an annoying brat," I mumbled but crushed him in a hug.

"But I'm your annoying brat." And he hugged me back tightly.

I pulled back. "Kiss me."

"No, go back to where you were and let me take pictures."

I scoffed and stayed where I was. I pouted and crossed my arms. "No. I want kisses."

"I already gave you kisses, now go," He nudged me, but I didn't move. "I'll pick you up and throw you in the ocean."

"You wouldn't fucking dare." I rolled my eyes. Eren sighed and put his hands in my pockets then he slipped off his shirt and put everything down on the sand on top of his shirt. Then he picked me up. I struggled but he wouldn't let go. I screamed as he threw me into the water and felt how cold it was. I grew angry when I resurfaced and stomped towards him. I swung at Eren, but he dodged it. I kicked his shin and pushed him down. I got on top of his and held his hands down. "Any last words?"

"No regrets, and I love you." He smiled and then I strained my shirt in his face pinched his nose. Then when I went to put my hands at his neck, Eren dove forward and pinned me down. For a moment, I was shocked. Then I huffed and pushed him off. I pulled him up off the ground and grabbed his arm. I swung him in the direction of the water and kicked him so he could fall in. I smirked at his squeal. However, before he could completely fall back, he grabbed my shirt and pulled me in with him. I tugged away from him and resurfaced. He popped up right in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and pushed him back into the water.

He swum after me. "Aw come on baby don't be mad."

"Go away Eren."

"Never, I'm here to stay." He said as he went in front of me and wrapped his legs around my waist. I scowled at him as he smiled widely at me, and continued to as he pushed all my hair back. He got off of me as he stared into my face and blushed.

"What?" I moved my face back a little.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. "You should keep your hair pushed back more often."

"Tch, my normal style keeps my inner emo in check."

"You did not just," Eren shook his head. "Baby, you did not just say the word _emo_."

"You said hella,"

"Okay, well," Eren started but gave up and swam away from me.

"Wow, okay, fine leave me. I see how it is!"

Which got him to come back at a speed I didn't know was possible in water and wrapped his arms around me and he kissed me as he resurfaced. My arms slowly wrapped themselves around his neck. He bit down on my lip and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I let out a small moan, and my fingers pulled his hair.

"GAYYYY!" Someone yelled.

We broke apart and looked to the direction of the voice and saw Ymir, Krista, Jean, and Petra standing there. Eren turned back to me and placed kisses to my jaw.

"E-Eren,"

"Let me finish.."

"God knows what will happen if I let you do that."

Eren pulled back and smirked at me. "You don't wanna know?"

I blushed. "I-I.." My eyes trailed away. I nodded slightly. "B-but we're kinda being watched."

"Let them watch then."

I giggled nervously. "Eren, please don't be-"

"You're just too shy." He grazed his lips over mine.

"I-I.. Eren. Let go." I kissed him lightly and made my way back to the shore and fixed my hair while I was at it. Krista whistled at me. "Look at that body, _wie schön_!"

I playfully flipped her off. "We aren't mutual Germans. Go away."

Krista gasped and threw a seashell at me. "We've been friends for years!"

"Yes, however, we aren't friends as Germans. I like my solitude as a German."

"Hmph!" Krista threw a towel at me and walked away.

"Eren get out of the water!" Petra called.

"No, mom." He said back.

Petra sighed, and I pinched her. "Why do you give up so easily."

"Because he's so happy in there," She pointed at him.

"He promised to go shopping with us." Krista smacked Petra's arm. "EREN! GET OUT OF THE FUCKING OCEAN NOW!"

Petra let out a shaky breath. "Damnit Krista,"

Krista giggled and hugged Petra. "Sorry for yelling babe, but it works." She kissed her cheek and left with Ymir.

"You know, that is why I never talk about the mother you are going to be when you get older." I mumbled to her. "You can't even get your cousin to listen to you."

"Jean doesn't even listen sometimes." Petra sighed and hugged me.

"Jean's an idiot." I patted her head gently.

"I'm right here," Jean scoffed.

"Yes, we know you are there, and I'm sorry no one pointed out that you are standing like a Greek statue, but you are." Eren tsked and as he walked towards us. " _Belle et Parfait_ ," He blew a kiss at Jean. He sarcastically caught it and placed it to his heart. He handed him the towel and Eren smiled. "Jean, do you think I'm cute?"

"Oh of course." Jean started and grabbed his cheeks and squished them. "You awe da cutest wittle boy in da world." He let go of Eren's face.

"Pfft, you're _so_ gay." Eren flicked his wrist.

" _Amour_ , we spoke about this." Jean scoffed.

"Gay, gay, gay." Eren continued and walked around him. "You know my boyfriend is gay too,"

Jean just crossed his arms and gave him this face. " _Your boy_ friend is _gay_? No way!" Jean gasped and covered his mouth with his hand.

Eren nodded. "I know right,"

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Guys, stop being silly and let's go."

"How do you say 'I love you' in German?" Eren asked.

"Eh, in my opinion it sounds to aggressive."

"You _are_ aggressive," Jean said. I huffed and smacked his arm.

Eren snickered at Jean and then skipped in front of me and grabbed my hands as he walked backwards. "Tell me, I wanna know."

I blushed. " _Ich liebe dich_ ,"

"I love how that sounds, say it again."

"D-don't push your luck." I tsked.

Eren laughed and let go of my hands to took a picture of me, which was terrible because I was wet, cold and blushing. But he still said he found it cute. When we got to the room, we both showered quickly because for some reason, I was dragged into going shopping with them. So I had to go and since Petra packed my things, I couldn't wear a sweater and had to go with plaid and light colored jeans. I thanked the Lord that she had not packed me shorts because that would have been embarrassing and I'm not ready for that attention and I never will be.

But yeah, anyway we were at the mall and I was sitting down with Petra, who was waiting for Krista to get out of the dressing room, when I suddenly heard, "Ow! Fuck! Jean, you fucking horse face!"

I looked at Petra who had already shot up and was making her way to her cousin. I followed her.

"I didn't think that was going to get you hurt, I am so sorry."

"No don't touch me!" I heard Eren sniff.

Petra burst into the scene. "What the hell happened?"

"Okay before you start yelling, we were playing around." Jean said. Then he looked nervously at Eren, and he nodded, but held his wrist in pain.

"Explain what happened."

"Okay, so, we were hiding from each other, and then I went behind him, scared him, causing him to jump and then he banged against that thing." He point to the clothing rack. "Then he moved back and knocked over that thing," He pointed to a that metal pole some stores use to get things from the top shelf. "And then," Jean imitated an explosion noise.

Petra rolled her eyes and smacked him. "Be careful with my baby cousin, you douche."

"He's seventeen, he's not a baby."

Petra ignored him. She took Eren's hand and ran her hand over it. "It's bruised Eren, why can't you be careful."

"Don't cry over my bruises." Eren twirled the ends of a lock of Petra's hair. Then he took his hand away. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Besides the pain went away."

"Bullshit, prove it." Petra said.

Eren turned to Jean and smiled at him. "You know, I really do love you,"

"Wha-" He started to say but Eren punched him in the face with his now bad wrist and Jean landed on his ass. Petra gasped covered her mouth with both her hands. "Dude.." She said silently and looked around.

Then Eren smiled as he walked away. Petra went to Jean o help him up. I looked at Eren who had turned around and then beckoned me with his finger. I felt my face burn as I walked towards him. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me when I got close enough. Then he sat on the arm rest of one of the couches they had in the store for waiting. He looked up at me. "So, have you ever thought about, like where you wanted to get married?" He asked.

"Mm.." I started to smile, which only caused him to smile even wider. "We are not getting married in a chapel or a church, that's for sure."

"We have to be original." Eren said and kissed my chin.

"How about we rent a beach house for our day." I toyed with his hair.

"We could totally do that. We should plan everything before we go to the wedding planner."

"It's just that you and I probably imagined our wedding day differently, so I'm going to have to ask you to not leave everything to me. Your opinion matters as well."

"Fine, fine. I wanna wear white, and our roses are going to be coral and red,"

I smiled and ran my hands in his hair. He looked up at me. "Oh how much love I feel for you," He said. "You make my heart ache sometimes you know."

I took my hands from his hair and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned in and kissed him, and kept moving forward until he was lying on his back on the couch.

"Look at all this gay public affection." Ymir announced loudly. Eren didn't let me pull away from him. Not like I wanted to anyway. "If you start fucking on the couch I'll tell everyone." Krista said. Eren moved and sat up. Then he shooed her away with his hand. She giggled and left, grabbing Ymir with her. Eren looked at me and pulled me into his lap. "Are we allowed to actually go to that party?" Eren asked.

"Absolutely not," I said to him. "But not everyone from school is invited, our group will get caught for sure because a lot of us won't be there, but it's fine."

"But wouldn't we just get caught anyway because we wouldn't answer the door?"

"No because Jean, Bertolt, Reiner, Annie, and Hanji are not going so yeah,"

Petra came around and clapped happily. "Eld is in Stohess and he's making his way up here."

"Where? I need to smack him!" Krista announced and ran out the store. We heard her gasp and Eld laughing. "Fight me right now you hoe." Krista said we all got up to go see what was happening.

But Eld came into the store with Krista over his shoulder. He put her down next to Ymir. "A hello would suffice."

"What happened to 'No Krista please stop asking I will not go. I am not about to get into trouble for being in that situation with a bunch of teenagers and me the only adult, especially when you and I both know that there are going to be underage drinkers at this party. No thank you Krista Lenz, sorry but the answer is no."

"Why did you remember that?"

"Ah, because I knew it would be useful." Krista crossed her arms.

"Yeah well now thanks to me, you have your alcohol."

"Aw would you like a cookie?" Krista asked sarcastically. Ymir playfully rolled her eyes and pulled Krista away, pressing kisses to the side of her face.

Eld's eyes fell on Eren. "Your boyfriend is still short and tiny." He whispered.

"I know," Eren mouthed.

I raised both my middle fingers and walked away.

"Eren do _not_ go comfort that emotional tantrum." Hanji tsked.

"But-"

"But nothing! If Levi can't joke around, he's not to be comforted! Don't baby him, Eren." Petra added.

"Pretend to cry," Krista whispered.

"But my feelings were hurt," I murmured.

"Okay then cry for real." Krista rolled her eyes.

It wasn't hard to start tearing up and the moment I turned around, Eren had his arms wrapped around me. I yanked away from him. "Go away,"

"I'm really sorry." Eren kissed the side of my face.

"You know I hate it when you mention how short I am!" I scowled.

Eren groaned. "Yes I know, I'm so sorry!" He tried to grab me but I moved. He took my hand and kissed it many times. "I won't do it again ever, please don't be mad." I slowly turned to face him and then I let him take my into his arms. He was so warm and comfortable..

"Ugh, you are so weak!" Krista noted.

I smiled slightly before turning to face Eren. "Do it again and I won't speak to you for ten years."

Eren's eyes widened and nodded. "I promise,"

I made a kissy face and he smiled before kissing me. "There's something wrong with you two," Krista sighed. Eren pulled away and wiped the tears from my face. "You're perfect no matter what," He whispered before kissing the tip of my nose.

"Even though you make fun of me, you ass."

Eren smiled slightly and kissed my forehead. But since I wouldn't smile he kept putting kisses on my face and kept nuzzling me. I bit my cheeks to keep me from smiling, so Eren slowly gave up trying and just kept my hand at his lips. "So how was your trip here?" He asked Eld.

"You know I got pulled over for speeding."

"Ha, typical." Eren snickered. "I haven't gotten pulled over,"

"Well, lucky you."

"I'm going to speed to Shiganshina next year, wanna come?"

"No thanks. I don't wanna die."

Eren stuck his tongue out at him. "I kept everyone in one piece when I drove us to IHOP."

"Yeah well, for the safety of my sanity. But little reminder, Petra kicked you for doing that."

"Levi's a little baby, he cries when his feelings are hurt." Krista said out of nowhere.

I forced myself to cry and walked to Eren and held up my arms up like a child does when they want to be picked up. He actually did and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Aww, look at the wittle baby!" Petra giggled.

"How adorable!" Ymir chuckled.

"How old is he?" Eld asked.

"Three-hundred and six months." Eren kissed my head.

"Wait really?" Petra said.

"Yes, if he turned eighteen last year and it's been five months since then-" Eren began to explain.

"Oh my God, no." Krista interrupted. "You are obsessed with your boyfriend."

I turned my head and pursed my lips at her. "Middle school featuring Krista not shutting up about Ymir."

Krista started blushing and giggling and hid behind Ymir. "She was so young then," Ymir smiled. "OW!" She jumped away from Krista and we all turned to Krista. She had this 'I'm innocent' look on her face.

"What happened?" Eld asked.

"Krista bit my hand." Ymir scolded her.

Krista licked her lips as she slowly walked towards Ymir. Ymir squealed as she ran behind Eld and then she hid behind Petra when Krista got closer. "Babe, you need to protect me."

Then Krista stopped. " _Babe_? She's _mine_ , not yours, thank you very much!"

"Petra was mine first, the hell." Ymir wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Yeah but she's mine now," Krista smiled. Petra got away from Ymir's grasp and they both chased her around the store.

"Should you go help Petra?" Eren asked me.

"No, you're too comfortable to leave." I buried my face in his neck.

"Ah, so ditch your friend for your comfort."

"Yes," I placed a kiss to his jaw.

Jean came around and Petra ran into his arms and then he took and placed her on the couch slowly. Krista ran and sat next to her before grabbing her face and starting kissing her cheek and lying her flat on the couch.

"No amount of kisses is going to make Petra gay." Hanji announced as she walked into the store.

"I thought you were at the apartment." I said.

"So was I but I found myself here and following the sounds of juniors." She smiled. "So whats going on, why are you being carried?"

"Because Levi needed saving from the bullies." Eren answered.

"Aww, my wittle Wevi!" Hanji pinched my cheek.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are so cute and small."

I got down from Eren's grasp and pushed Hanji into the changing rooms. "No one wants you here, four eyes."

Hanji came out a few minutes later and tried punching me. "No one likes your short ass."

"Eren does."  
"I do," Eren and I both spoke at the same time. I smiled and walked up to him. "We should go out."  
Eren nodded. "We should," He caressed my cheek.

I pulled him down and kissed him, the taste of his soft lips was like heaven to me.

"There are children looking," Ymir whispered.

"Okay just let them be, come on nothing to see here." Eld chuckled.

Once the noise died down, Eren's hands went into my hair and he pulled my closer by the waist with his other hand. I felt my face burn when he slipped his tongue into my mouth, swirling around mine and then sucking on it. My knees felt weak and I all I could think of was how fucking amazing it was feeling. Eren tried pulling away from me, but I kept him near me with my hands. "Kiss me more,"

"Later, come on," Eren smiled and pulled me along. I slumped back and whined until he turned around and pulled me over his shoulder, causing me to almost scream.

"What happened," Ymir snickered.

"Levi was misbehaving." Eren said.

"Ah, the usual."

"What do you mean, the usual?" I asked.

"Levi Ackerman, the little defensive baby of our group." Ymir announced.

"The baby of our group is Petra," I added.

"Why me, if I'm older than Eren, Jean, and Krista, _and_ Annie?" Petra came where we were.

"Because you're teeny." I smirked at her.

"I'm taller than Krista,"

Eren put me down so I followed her. "Whatever. But don't get me wrong, I still love you very much." I pulled her towards me and hugged her. She giggled and hugged me back just as tightly.

"Jealousy is here." Eren crossed his arms.

Petra jokingly stuck out her tongue at him and hugged me tighter.

"You two give me nostalgia," Krista chuckled.

"Aw, when Levi and Petra were younger! I remember, the good ole' days." Hanji sighed happily.

"The only one Levi was happy with."

"And Hanji," I said.

"The only two girls he actually liked being around. But if I were to come near him, he'd scold me and scare me off with his moody self. I've tried since we met each other in elementary school to make him become friends with me and then came freshman year where we was all cool with me and now we are best buddies." Krista held a thumbs up.

"We the seniors met each other in Kindergarten though," Ymir said. "And that is why Levi is better friends with me."

"You hit me," I mumbled.

"Once and that was because you were stubborn."

Then the juniors went to second and seniors went to third and that's when Levi met Petra and replaced me," Hanji sighed.

"Petra never talks as much as you," I placed my hand in her hair. "She's special."

"Then Eren came along," Krista jokingly rolled her eyes. I smiled at him. "Tell me how did you feel about your first encounter with the Levi Ackerman?"

Eren smiled sheepishly and blushed till he was as red as a freaking tomato, causing nearly all the girls to chuckled, even Annie, who barely said anything since we've been here.

"C'mon,"

"Well when I walked into the classroom-" Eren blushed even _more_ and walked away covering his face.

"That is definitely a love at first sight situation." Ymir chuckled.

"My cousin is so in love with you." Petra said.

"Really, I thought he _hated_ me. No I'm kidding, but yeah I can see that."

"Jesus are we almost done shopping?" Jean said.

"I hope so," I covered Petra's eyes so she couldn't look at anything else. "You have your dress, okay?"

Petra giggled. "But it's fun trying things on."

"Yes, my dear child, but no."

"Fine then, watch this," Petra stepped back. "Eren!"

Eren came running towards her. "Yes my dear cousin?"

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Are _you_?"

"Well," She looked down. "I wanna continue looking."

"Alright, continue looking and when you find something, buy it."

Petra smirked at me. "Ha,"

My jaw dropped, then I sighed. "Let me see the dress you picked." Petra excitedly got her bag and went into the changing room. Then a couple moments later she walked out. "I'm not ready to give you away," I told her. Petra giggled. It was beige with black lace. It had long sleeves and ended mid-thigh. To top it all off, it stuck to her body, lining every single curve and edge of her body. I tried not to make a face, because I was uncomfortable that she picked this one. "Are you going with Eld?" I whispered. She nodded as I turned her around. I sighed. "It's too short from the back." I twirled the ribbons at the back that were used to tie the dress. I frowned and then she turned back to face me.

"Just be happy that I'm pretty enough to pull this off."

"You were always pretty," I mumbled. "Just don't want you being taken away."

Petra smiled gently and hugged me. I placed my chin on her head. "Now I have to go through prom, and graduation with you."

"And I'm having you walk me down the isle because I've decided my parents aren't going."

"Jesus Petra, you _want_ to destroy me."

Her smile became wider. "Of course not!" She reached up and kissed my cheek.

"Look at the sexy in front of me," Krista laughed as she passed by Petra. She toyed with her hair as she blew a kiss at her. Then she decided to nudge me away. "Move, I'm gay,"

"I'm also gay,"

Krista just looked at me with a face as she slowly pulled Petra from me. Then when Petra was in Krista's arms, then she pulled her down and kissed her forehead. "In another life, we will be together,"

"Didn't you say that to Eren? How many lives do you expect to get?" Petra said and I whipped my head to them and Krista smiled sheepishly at me.

"Don't look at me, German." Krista hid in front of Petra.

"Stop hitting on my boyfriend."

"You know, he is pretty good looking, you can't expect people to _not_ hit on him," Petra added.

"Are you kidding, that boy is _fine_." Krista giggled.

"It's weird that you guys are talking about Eren's looks." Jean snickered.

"You can't tell me you think he's ugly." Krista rolled her eyes.

"I don't find him ugly or attractive. Levi how are you just taking this in?"

"I don't have the power to stop them."

Eren crawled into the scene with his camera around his neck. Jean pointed. "This guy,"

Krista smiled, giggled, and nodded. "That guy."

"My adorable cousin," Petra snickered.

Lied on his back and pointed the camera to me. "Smile, my love."

"You didn't pay your fee for taking pictures." I walked away and sat on one of the couches that were near.

Eren rolled his eyes and smiled. Jean pulled out a toy car from his pocket. "You are now five years old," Jean said in a mysterious voice.

Eren looked at Jean like he was growing two heads then he shrugged and proceeded to make the car move as he crawled, rolling it along making a series of ' _vroom_ ' noises. Krista and Petra watched him like he was the cutest little kid in the nursery ever. I huffed at him and he made his way over to my legs. He made a screech noise and 'parked' the car next to my shoe. Then he 'walked' his fingers up my leg. "I shall now proceed to climb this mountain." He said in a different voice. Then with his other hand he made another 'person' who attacked the other one. "How _dare_ you come onto my mountain. You pay with your life as punishment!" And they proceeded to fight each other until the first one flicked the other hand away and quickly crawled up the rest of my body. "Phew, I have reached my destination," Eren poked my jawline. "This is your boyfriend speaking, demanding your immediate attention." He whispered.  
I couldn't take it anymore, he was just too adorable. I grabbed his face and nuzzled his face with my nose. Eren giggled as he leaned in more. Then I kissed his nose bridge and after, Eren sighed happily as he sat next to me, lying his legs over mine and pressed his face against my arm.

"Aww." Krista picked up Eren's camera. When she pointed it to us, Eren tilted my face towards him. He pressed light kisses to my lips. "I love you so much."

 _snap_.

"I love you more." I said gently.

 _snap_.

Without looking away from Eren's face, I tsked. "Krista do you mind?"

"Not at all, my little gay child."

"I'm taller than you?"

"You know," Krista cleared her throat. "You two should take a photo shoot together."

"The only one that is ever going to take pictures of Levi is me, and only me." Eren scoffed. He stuck out his hand. "Give me my camera."

Krista stuck out her bottom lip. Eren sighed. "Petra, my beautiful cousin, get my camera please?"

Petra smirked at Krista. "Babe," Krista's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Petra got closer to Krista and took the camera away from her. She held it out without moving away from Krista. I reached for it and handed it to Eren. Petra put her hands on Krista waist and pulled her away. You could only hear whispering and uncontrollable giggles from Krista. Ymir was walking around and she stopped. "Have you seen Krista?"

"She's definitely not over there with Petra." Eren pointed to a clothing rack.

"Petra fucking Ral, how _dare_ you cheat on me with my own girlfriend."

Petra squealed and ran away with Krista. Ymir easily caught up with her and picked up Petra. Placing a kiss to her cheek, she asked: "How's my little Petra?"

"I'm good, a little hungry, I skipped breakfast."

"May I take you out to eat then?"

"What's the occasion?" Petra giggled.

"To celebrate the fact that you are the cutest little redhead we know." Krista replied and Ymir nodded.

"Let me change first," Petra said as she was put down.

Petra smiled at me as she walked by and went back into the dressing room. Coming back out a few moments later, she passed Eren the bag and handed him her debit card. "You mind buying this for me?" She smiled widely.

"I thought I was originally going to pay for it."

"No! Here take my card and pay for it. You know the password."

"I do?"

Petra smiled and nodded, then left with Ymir and Krista.

"Should we follow them?" Eren offered.

I scoffed. "No, take this time and be alone with me." But then, realizing what I said I blushed.

"Oh?" Eren raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Alone?"

I took a few steps back, but he pressed me against the wall. My breath caught in my throat when he ran the tip of his tongue over my lips. He nipped at my lower lip and I immediately dissolved into nothing but an emotional mess that couldn't control his blushing. My fingers curled into his hair. "Don't you dare tease me right now." I slightly pulled at the smooth and soft locks of his hair.

"Why? Are you hard?" He whispered against my ear. "Here how about this, you shake those hips of yours tonight and after, I'll let you have me however you desire."

"You're not fair." I gritted as he ran his lips over my collarbone. Then he pulled me along into the changing rooms and looked the door. My eyes widened when he sat down on the floor and sat me on his legs in front of him. I didn't wait for anything else to happen, I cupped his face and kissed him, hard. It was difficult to keep resisting him all the time. I didn't know what was going on this time anymore, I just have the urge to lock lips with him until he's nothing but a panting mess in my hands... _Fuck_ these hormones that seek to control my life.

Eren's hands kept at my hips, and pressed his thumbs into my skin more the harder I kissed him. I felt him twitch under me and he pressed me harder down on him. I pulled away and raised an eyebrow. He was flushed in the face. "If we continue I won't be able to stop. And I really don't want to lose my virginity in a changing room." He ran his thumb over my lip. "But you are so fucking irresistible."

I smirked a little and raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe you are just trying to tell me you don't want to have sex with me."

His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? I'm aching to touch you. I'm just, I don't know, too shy."

I smiled at him and grabbed his fingers with mine. "But you know I'll listen to you. I'll do anything to keep you happy."

Eren blushed, and didn't do anything else other than pout a little. I leaned in a nibbled on his lower lip. He gave a small gasp. "No, stop, please."

I looked at him with a blank face and moved a little. Eren blushed furiously and lifted me off of him. He stood up and pulled me up with him, only for him to lean back into me and kissed me again, pressing me against the wall. My fingers found their way into those soft brown locks of his again and curled themselves into it. But it ended too quickly. He pulled away. "Come on or we'll attract attention."

I sighed and followed him. These feelings I was having was strange. I have never felt this way before, but maybe it is because I've never been in a relationship before this. And I know that's pretty sad. I wasn't one of those kids who would form those relationships in middle school where the people think they'll be together forever and move in together and sweet shit like that. (Except Ymir and Krista, those two have a gift.) I only thought about myself, Petra, and Hanji in middle school, because they were the only ones important and also because my middle school was complete Hell.

Now, my last year of high school and Eren comes along and changes everything that I felt, saw, thought about. And I loved it, I really did.

* * *

I lost Eren on the way into our room, but the minute I walk in, I see him smacking Jean in the face with a pillow causing him to topple over. I don't think he noticed me yet so I quietly closed the door. Jean stood up and tackled Eren on the floor. "Repent."

"Never."

Jean grabbed a pillow from another bed and pushed on his face. Then Jean stood up and snickered when he saw me. "It's not what it looks like." He started laughing. I quickly climbed over to Jean's bed and lifted the pillow carefully off of his face. Eren had his eyes closed and the tip of his tongue stuck out of his mouth. Then I put the pillow back.

"Oh my goodness look what I found!" Eren shot up from the floor with rope in his hand. Then he smirked at Jean and slowly crept towards him. "Levi grab him." And I did, and helped Eren tie Jean up. But we got caught and Principal Smith walked in with Shadis's clipboard. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. We all froze. Then he quietly and slowly left.

"Oh hi, Principal Erwin Smith," Hanji said from the other side of the door. Then she walked in with the rest of the girls and they stopped. "Why."

I looked at Eren and we both quickly finished and Eren put tape over his mouth and rolled him off the bed. "Why what?"

The principal walked back in to count us off. "And Jean who was here two seconds ago?"

"Sir, we shipped him to Asia." I started.

"Ah."

"Eastern Asia to be exact." Eren added.

"With what box?"

"We made a makeshift one and added a 'Fragile' sticker."

"And why?"

"Because Jean likes oriental men. So we were doing him a favor." Eren smiled.

"Right..." Erwin wrote something down.

Krista pushed Eld into the bathroom from behind Erwin. Annie and Ymir placed what they brought in one of the closets. "Did you guys eat breakfast yet?" He continued.

"I skip that meal sometimes." Eren answered.

"Okay so out of all of you guys, who ate?"

Ymir, Krista, Petra, and Hanji raised their hand. Jean raised his leg and Erwin nodded. Then he looked around. "I know there's ten of you in a group. So who are you missing?"

"Let's see," Eren began. "There's me, my cousin, my cousin's blonde friend, her girlfriend, my cousin's other blonde friend, my boyfriend, my boyfriend's brunette friend, and the horse... We're missing the two who refused they're gay for each other."

Erwin blinked and looked at every one of us. He rubbed his forehead. "You are the most confusing group of teenagers ever."

"But did you understand?" Krista asked.

"Fortunately I did."

"Ooh, okay then say the names in order." Krista clapped excitedly.

Erwin sighed. "Eren, Petra, Krista, Ymir, Annie, Levi, Hanji... Jean? And Reiner and Bertolt."

"How'd you know Jean was the horse?" Eren asked.

"Because I hear you calling him that when you pass by him in the hall."

Eren turned around and blew a kiss at Jean, who managed to sit up. Erwin sighed and went over to untie Jean.

"You know, Principal Erwin, you are my favorite principal." Krista smiled.

He smiled slightly at her before turning back to Jean. Once he was untied, he jumped at Eren. Eren squealed as they crashed onto the couch.

"I shall take my leave now." Principal Smith said and left quickly.

"Oh wow, you are _so_ strong! Look at these muscles!" Eren awed.

"Uh, Jean, Eren has a boyfriend." Ymir tsked. Jean sat up and held Eren close to his chest. "Like I really want this annoying little bastard."

Eren hugged Jean. "You know you love me."

Jean turned back to Eren and cupped his cheek and leaned him back down.

"Jean, please. Levi is standing right there." Annie chuckled.

" _Embrasse moi_ ," Eren whispered.

" _Amour, nous avons parlé à ce sujet. Nous ne pouvons._ "

" _Vous voulez jamais m'aimer_." Eren got up and stomped away, but was covering his mouth as if to keep him from laughing.

" _Chéri, s'il vous plaît, revenez_." Jean tried reaching for Eren.

" _Non! Ne me touche_." Eren smacked his hand away.

"I love you two. Please make a soap opera for me." Krista said. Eren shot Jean a look and stuck out his tongue at him. "This is why my boyfriend is better than you."

Jean's jaw dropped. "This is why I don't love you."  
Eren turned around a gasped. He pushed Jean and toppled him over the couch.

"Can I like, come out now?" Eld chuckled nervously.

"Oh!" Krista jumped from the bed and opened the door. Eld rubbed the back of his neck. "You guys just love drama."

"I'm the star." Eren smiled proudly and flipped the hair that wasn't there. "I'm loved by all." Eren sighed happily and pulled me down with him when he lied down on the bed I was sitting down. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me. "And I love you." He whispered.

"Gay." Ymir commented.

"Um, what was freshman year?" Hanji asked.

" _Extra_ gay." Petra answered. "So don't say anything Ymir. Not until one of these two gets detention."

I snickered. "I remember when that happened. You wouldn't leave Krista alone so you got detention." I looked at Eren, who was fiddling with my fingers. "I'm surprised this one hasn't gotten detention for the same thing." I kissed his nose. "My adorable boyfriend." I whispered to him.

Eren smiled. "Because you scold me when I don't listen and if I bother you, you tell me to stop... and I don't like getting scolded." He placed the tip of his finger on my bottom lip.

"You actually blush when I scold you." I kissed his finger and he giggled and quickly pulled it away.

"If we were at school, what class would we be in?" Eren asked me.

"Um, well," I checked the time on my phone. "Third period. I'd be in some class with Hanji."

"Ew! Third period? That's Italian." Krista said. Eren made a face. "I like the subject, just hate the teacher."

"I feel offended." Annie said without looking up from her phone.

"Annie Leonhart has a voice!" Jean gasped. Then Annie turned off the phone and got up. Eld gasped this time. "She's off the phone!"

Ymir pulled Annie into her in her lap. "Hey beautiful. We haven't spoke in twenty years."

"I don't think I would be comfortable if you did that with other people." I whispered extremely quietly to Eren.

"Then I won't do it. But you neither, so that means Petra."

"That means Jean for you."

Eren smiled sheepishly. "Okay." He leaned in closer, buried his face in my neck, and wrapped an arm around my waist. My hand found his hair and ran themselves through it. "You're lovely." I told him. I kissed his head and enjoyed the warmth that his body gave off.

" _Embrasse moi_." Eren pulled back and looked at me expectantly. I could only blink and feel embarrassed because I didn't know what he wanted. Eren smiled gently and pressed his hand to the back of my neck and then pulled me close and kissed me gently. "It means 'kiss me'."

Fire started building in my cheeks. "I'll make a note to remember that."

Eren smiled and kissed me again. "Why don't you speak to me in German?"

"Because, you wouldn't understand."

"So? I'll try to. I think you'll sound sexy."

"I'll make it not." I poked his cheek and he giggled. I then sighed. "Doesn't matter though. You'll probably find anything I do attractive."

"So very true." Eren kissed my chin and went back to burying his face in my neck.

"If Levi did drag." Krista suggested.

Eren sat up and thought about it. I shot up. "There should not even be a thought about it, the answer is no." I pinched Eren.

"I think that he's too serious and boyish to pull it off." Eren rubbed where I pinched him.

"Ymir?" Krista made a face.

"But the difference is that Levi is a boy, Ymir is not."

"Another difference is that I'm friendlier than Levi. I can make people like me faster than Levi can." Ymir snickered.

"Try to make boys like you Ymir, then come talk to me, cause _I_ _can_ get both to like me, I just don't try." I flipped her off.

"Whatever," Then she twirled a lock of Annie's hair. "You know, I'm glad that Levi stopped pushing me away. His presence in the room is nice to have."

"Right?" Petra, Krista, and Hanji all said at the same time.

"Levi _does_ have his own charm on people." Petra giggled. Eren simply at me. I rolled my eyes and bopped his nose with mine.  
Then, at that moment Reiner and Bertolt came in. Krista crossed her arms. "Where the fuck were you two?"

"Nice you see you too." Reiner pursed his lips. "We were out in the city, why? Miss me?"

"Pfft! As if! I missed Eld more than you and he pisses me off more often than you do."

"Rude." Eld tsked. Krista blew a kiss at him and smiled. Krista then turned her attention back to Reiner. "Answer the question or I'll tell Erwin you left to fuck each other."

Reiner's jaw dropped. "We were out near the cocktail bar downstairs. You left us sleeping while you went to the mall, so we woke up and left too."

"You drank?"

"Only one and it was not the best thing in the world and Bertolt almost died."

"I did not."

"You did too."

They started bickering and Krista and Ymir looked at each other, exchanging amused glances. Eren started making kiss noises, so I moved back and he kissed the side of my face. Hanji pulled him away from me. "Do you think of nothing but kissing my friend?"

"Kissing your friend is fun." Eren pouted. I sat up and pulled Eren away. "Excuse you miss." I began. "I indulge in the attention I get from him okay, thank you." I placed my chin on his head.

"You guys show off a lot of PDA." Ymir said.

"Um, ma'am, must I remind you about middle school?" Hanji tsked. "You and Krista were way worse. Besides, I like seeing my little shorty happy. Leave him alone."

I smiled and Eren and nuzzled his nose, earning myself a giggle. "I'm happy with you too, and a lot at that." Eren told me and peppered my lips with tiny kisses before kissing me slowly once, and lying down on me once more.


	10. Made In Stohess

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Ten: Made In Stohess**

* * *

As the hours went by and closer to the time of the party, I grew more and more nervous. Not because I had to sneak out, but because I had a feeling Eren would want me dancing with him. We all had to leave at different times and Eren and I were the first ones to go. So we did. We took a taxi to the hotel and when we got there, we lied down for a few minutes.

"We could get into a lot trouble for doing this." I announced.

"Another detention on top of the one I already have." Eren chuckled. Then he rolled on top of me. I looked up at him, those gentle green eyes of his staring back at me. "I love you." I whispered to him. Eren smiled and ran his thumb on my bottom lip. Then he leaned down and kissed me. "I love you too."

I cupped his face and kept him close. I ran my tongue over his lips before taking his lip in my mouth. He shuddered and pulled away from me. I smiled. "Too much for you to handle, baby?"

Eren blushed and covered his mouth in surprise. Without a word, he got off me and got dressed.

"You could just keep your clothes off." I teased. Eren stumbled as he tried putting his shoes on. I snickered. "You're a mess, Eren."

Eren looked up at me and buttoned his shirt quickly. I kept making kiss faces at him. "Stop it!" He whined.

I smirked. "Stop what?"

Eren, with his flustered face, smacked my ass and snapped at me. "You know _what_! Go get ready!"

"Ow, you didn't have to be so mean." I chuckled and got up. However, since I don't spend hours getting ready, I kept my arms around his waist until he huffed at me. He grabbed me by the arms and furrowed his eyebrows at me. I smiled widely at him. If anyone saw us, one would say we switched personalities with the current scene. "Levi, what's going into you?"

"I'm in love, Eren. It's finally getting to me."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "In love you say?"

"Mhm, my boyfriend is amazing."

"Your boyfriend?"

I smiled and nodded. "He's absolutely lovely, he has soft hair, gorgeous eyes, and he is European."

"Really?" Eren tilted my head up.

"Yep."

"What else?"

"He's tall, tan, and he's a junior."

Eren nuzzled me. "You are adorable."

"My boyfriend might get jealous." I kissed his lips slightly.

"Then we shouldn't tell him then?" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Go get ready, now." He pushed me in the direction of my bag that carried my clothes. So I finally did. I even put cologne on because Petra told me that Eren really liked it. When I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time, I walked back out and Eren handed me a wine glass. Looking up at him in confusion, he put a chocolate in between my lips. " _A little something for you and your special little German._ From Krista and Ymir." Eren said.

I finished eating the chocolate. "Oh of course. How thoughtful."

"One drink before we go." He poured the wine my glass. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips before drinking. Then we left the room and went all the way to the top floor, where the penthouse was rented out for the night. No surprise when we walked in that the party had already started. Which didn't bother me at all. Eren and I were pulled away from each other almost as soon as we walked in. Petra smiled at me. "You look stunning."

"Dress shirts aren't my style."

"It looks great on you though."

"I'm surprised that everyone is already dancing." My jaw dropped when I saw Eren being pulled by Krista onto the dance floor. "Petra this isn't my thing. I only came for Ere-"

"For Eren. Exactly. Do this for him! Have fun, enjoy it! You have to ask him to prom as well."

"First I had to confess feelings to him, then I had to bring him along to Stohess, now I have to bring him to prom? What's next I have to marry him?" I chuckled.

Petra giggled. "But he said he was going to marry you, he really wants you in his life."

"And you don't think I want the same? Oh wait I must have forgotten to tell you. Petra, I'm incredibly in love with your cousin."

Petra laughed. "This is such news to me!"

And pretty much Petra didn't leave me alone for hours and neither did Krista or Ymir, not even Eld. And then Krista said that if I didn't get onto the dancefloor, she'd tell Eren all of the most embarrassing moments of my middle school year ever. I sighed and almost had a fit, but she handed me a couple of drinks and when I started feeling dizzy and like I was losing my consciousness, that's when Krista told me that she has just the genre for me, and well, because I was more or less drunk, I gave her a thumbs up and told her to do whatever.

Smooth Salsa. She picked Salsa, who would have even though that she listens to that? Damn, she surely came prepared.

Right when the song started playing the dance floor flooded with everyone. The next thing I knew I was in Eren's arms. "Are you drunk?"

"Hehe, you're so hot."

Eren chuckled. "Come on, dance with me." And I let him guide me to the center. "Let me tell you a secret, in freshman year I learned how to dance this. And between you and I, Ymir told me you know this too."

I gasped. "How dare she!"

Eren laughed. "You are so cute when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk Eren."

"No of course not."

I smiled widely, earning me a nuzzle. That's when Eren held me in position and motioned Krista with a thumbs up to change the song. "I admit to you now, I'm nervous."

"Don't worry _mon_ _amour_ , we are here to have fun."

And when Eren held both my hands and waited for a beat, I remember feeling anxious because Eren looked at me expectantly and I really did not want to upset him. My body who thankfully did not let myself be so stiff, was better at moving then Eren's. which took us both by surprise. And I admit that I _was_ enjoying myself. Or maybe it was the alcohol saying that. It made Eren blush; how much I was able to keep up to beat and so much that I had to repeat the same movements while I was pressed up against him. And other times he'd stop completely when my hips moved a certain way and he just take a moment to simply watch me and God did I love seeing his cute little face like that. At one point we were pulled from each other and I had to dance with Petra and it made her really happy that I did. Eventually, we became dance partners again when Petra finally decided to let me go. I had more energy dancing than he did but we kept at it when the next song played and the next and the next till we couldn't take it anymore and stopped before we collapsed. Krista and Ymir were smiling at us like they were proud of us. Eren chuckled and poured me a glass of liquor.

 _[Eren's POV]_

"I'm onto you Eren, I see how you are trying to get me drunk more."

I snickered. "Oh my..."

"Whaat? Are you laughing at me?" He _hiccuped_ and covered his mouth in shock. I felt my eyes widen. "Jesus Christ, Levi."

"Karma, for being ruuude to me! I'm leaving nowbyethanks!" He _tried_ walking away but I wouldn't let him leave.

"You can't leave, look at yourself."

"Technically I can't look at myself without a mirror, silly Eren!"

"How about we leave? I'll take you back to our room and we ca-"

"Noooo, Eren. I wanna stayy."

"Why must you be so adorable?" I took out my phone and pointed it at him.

He twirled a lock of his hair. "Look what I can do," My heart started aching out of how much I found it freaking adorable and I took a picture of him twirling his hair.

I started laughing and I leaned in and kissed him. Jesus he _still_ tasted amazing. He pulled on my collar and didn't let go until I took his hands off.

He looked at me with a grumpy expression.

"Levi come on,"

"Noo! You pulled me from me." He turned sharply away from him.

"Okay, tell me what is it that you want from me so I can make it up to you?" I walked in front of him. Levi looked at me and finished his drink. He didn't say anything, he just smiled. Then his face became serious, but he started blushing, and didn't stop till his whole face was red like a cherry. I chuckled. "What happened?"

Levi covered his mouth and took a small step back. "Nothing."

"You know when I said that I'll give you anything, I mean it you know." I held him close. Levi's eyes widened. "You promised me something if I danced."

That's it, there it was. "Yes, and?"

"I want it, now."

I smiled and took him by the hand. I guided him out of the room and into the elevator. Surprisingly, he didn't do or say anything till we got into our room. But when we actually got in, he closed the door and jumped on me, my back hitting the bed. "Are you sure that I can?"

"Do whatever you want baby, I'm yours."

His eyes grew darker and nodded. Levi unbuttoned my shirt slowly, and kissed the skin that was exposed more and more every time he went lower. When it was completely off, he tossed it to the side. I was falling in love with the way he was looking at me, I could see the amount of love he has for me and it made my heart pound. He held my hands above my head with one of his and kissed my neck. Sucking and biting at different parts of my neck and collarbone. I let my eyes close and enjoyed the feeling has was giving me. When he let go, my fingers found his shirt and I tugged at it until he moved back and pulled it off, not bothering to unbutton it. Damn, that body I just want to touch it. I'm so lucky that all this was mine. I blushed when we met eyes again. He smirked at me and tugged at my pants to come off. His eyes wouldn't leave my face as his took my belt off and then slipped my legs out of my pants. "You know you said my legs were good looking, but look at yours. They're beautiful." He pressed kisses on my inner thigh and looked at me, those gray eyes piercing into me. My heart thumped harder in my chest. He was being painfully slow, but at the same time I didn't want him to rush. I gasped when he bit down on my thigh. He repeated this a bit roughly several times.

"L-Levi, stop." I tried moving my legs but he wouldn't stop. I tugged at his hair and he looked up at me. "That hurts."

Levi pouted slightly. "You have really tender skin. And look I left marks here." Then he towered over me. "I'm sorry, to be honest. I have little self control sometimes."

"Are you really a virgin?"

Levi smiled. "Is that what you're worried about? Of course. Did I come off like I wasn't?"

"I mean you're just really..." I trailed off as I lowered my eyes down his chest, ending at his V line that obviously continued past the waistband of his jeans. "Sexy."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "But I chose you didn't I?" I felt his hand trail down my stomach. "You know, I didn't think you were going to be so submissive."

"I didn't think you were going to act so dominant either. Why, do you like that sort of thing?"

Levi didn't answer at first, instead he slipped his hand underneath my waistband and my breath caught in my throat. He pulled the rest of it down with his other hand. "It depends." Then he cursed under his breath. "I can see someone is eager to see me."

"No, I'm only sexually attracted to your hips."

"Knew it." He kissed my stomach before running his tongue along my shaft. Oh my God... I whined when Levi moved back, taking one last look at me before putting his mouth on the head of my dick. I gasped as he swirled his tongue around it. Slowly taking more of me in his hot, wet mouth every time he went down. I didn't even feel sorry for what I was doing to his hair with my hands, but it felt too damn good. Then, all of a sudden, he stops. He smirked at me as he put his fingers in his mouth and soaked them with his saliva.

I felt a deeper sensation when he inserted one of his fingers inside of me and moved it around. It felt weird, and even more when he added a second finger. "Am I hurting you?"

I started to shake my head, but stopped. "Just a little." But once his movements became slow, my body was screaming inside for him to continue his previous pace. And at last, came slowly the third finger. I squeezed my eyes shut, the pain was getting to be too much. But _oh_ how my body was enjoying it so. When Levi was finished prepping me, he pulled something out of his bag. I gasped. "You brought that?" Lube. He brought a bottle of lube.

"You think I'd be dumb enough to go in dry? I was going to take you anyway, even if you hadn't offered first." He chuckled as he poured a nice amount of lube on his hand and I watched as he put covered his dick with it. And _Jesus_ , I'd never thought that I would find something so sexually exciting to see. Images of him jacking off spread into my mind, and not only was I harder than ever, my face burned like the fires of Hell. It was all cut off when Levi started to insert himself inside me and I was already feeling on edge with just his tip. Levi's low moans as he pushed himself deeper in me only aroused me more, if it was possible, than I already was. He leaned forward to kiss me deeply and proceeded to thrust into me. Almost all at once, I was becoming a mess. Levi broke away from me and placed his hands behind my shoulders. I became embarrassed with the noises that kept slipping out of me, but with the way Levi looked at me as he thrusted into me, going harder every time, the way his eyebrows slightly furrowed every time he went back in, the way his breathing was picking up pace. It wasn't easy keeping my reactions in check.

"Must I have to- shit, hold you hands above your-" Levi moaned deeply in his throat. "Head so you stop covering your mouth?" He finally finished.

I hadn't even realized that I was doing that. Godamnit, that was embarrassing. I slowly removed my hands away from my face and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Good boy," He whispered and I blushed even more with that. Levi's hands went down and grabbed him hips, going faster with his thrusts. A low _fuck_ slipped out of his mouth every now and then and I've never found it more attractive when he said that word. Normally I would be against it, but with the way he was saying it, the deepness of his voice... My God Levi, _fuck_ _me_.

As if I had said it out loud, Levi went faster and harder until he hit my prostate and I lost all shame for how loud my moans were. I could hear the sounds of skin smacking skin, along with the headboard slamming against the wall, and Levi's beautifully sounding moans. Again, I didn't feel sorry when I felt my nails dig into his back when I felt it coming. "Levi! _Please!_ I'm gonna _-_ " I let out another loud moan. "I'm gonna-" I made what sounded to me like a dying animal and a whine mixed together as I felt my release, and damn did that feel fucking amazing. I felt Levi's hot come fill me up inside and he kissed my neck as he pulled out.

At that moment my heart wanted to give over, it just wouldn't stop beating so fast and I looked at Levi, who was still recovering, that gorgeous chest of his rising with every breath he took. _That's my boyfriend, he's all mine. Forever._ I thought to myself and I smiled so widely that I had to cover my face. Never did I _ever_ think that I would fall so deeply in love with someone as I am with Levi. Everyday he gave me another reason to love him more. Levi rolled over and kissed me. "I love you so much."

I happily kissed him back. "Love you too," I said before placing my lips to his again. Levi's hand trailed down to my hips and pushed me against him. I pulled away from him. "I just got the idea that we should spend more time naked in bed. That way, I get to ogle at your body more."

"Only ogle? Proving me right again, you're after my body only."

I chuckled. "I'm kidding, I just feel like we'll get even closer that way."

"Is there even a possibility of becoming _closer_ with each other at this point?" Levi nuzzled my nose.

I smiled. "Okay how about we do it just because I said so?"

"Well, I guess we could try, not every night, but yeah sure." Levi smiled and caressed my cheek. "Now at least after tonight I can say you're loud in bed."

I blushed. "Your fault."

"So I guess that right there means I'm good?" Levi smirked.

"I don't think I'll get enough of you," I blurted out. Levi's eyebrows shot up and towered over me. "Oh? Is that so?" He whispered before licking and nibbling my ear. My eyes fluttered closed and his hand rolled my nipple. I felt Levi's erection once again and I knew what was going to happen again, Round Two.

* * *

 _[Levi's POV]_

I woke up feeling so fucking amazing I thought I was high. But I wasn't, I just woke up in a really good mood. Seeing that Eren was still sleeping ever so soundly, I quietly got out of bed and slipped into the shower, feeling the hot water run down my body. I took my time in the shower washing myself.

I went to get dressed. I chuckled when I saw that she really didn't want me dressing like my usual self. She even put a collared shirt in here. But since it was dark blue, I put it on with some khaki shorts I found in there. Then, I brushed my teeth and tried to tame the mess my hair had become all thanks to the way Eren ruffled it up last night. And when everything was in check, no stray hairs or anything, I went over to the bed and nudged Eren. "Baby, get up."

He didn't respond at first. So I tried again. "Eren."

Eren groaned and turned to face me. "Yes my darling?"

"Get out of bed, we need to leave. We have to be back before they check us off and that is at nine."

Eren shot up only to fall back down. "If only my back wasn't killing me right now."

"Not my fault you kept screaming for more. Now come on."

Half of Eren's face was hidden in the pillow, but he looked so happy as he smiled up at me. "You're so good to me." He sat up again. "You look cute."

"I'm not cute, I fucking manly. Now get out of bed for the last time."

He did, and thankfully we both left the Stohess Hotel by eight-thirty which was only because Eren took eighty-four years in the shower and another ten to wash his face and everything. He didn't even bother with his hair and when I asked why he said, "This is my normal style." But it was most certainly _not_ his normal style, it was laziness, so I had him sit at the edge of the bed while I combed his hair.

We entered the hotel our school was staying at at exactly eight-fifty nine and it gave us a couple of seconds to make it look like we had stayed in the room the whole time. Eren messed up the covers a little and got in, ruining his hair back to it's now original mess. I playfully rolled my eyes and tugged at the tuff of hair that always stuck out. Nine o' clock sharp and in came Mr. Shadis with his attendance chart. We were all here, but he eyed us suspiciously. I didn't bother looking at him and proceeded to bother him by making out with Eren. That made him leave sooner than he usually does. I tried pulling away but Eren tightly wrapped his arms around my neck, and that boy latched onto my mouth like a leech.

Krista raised an eyebrow and Ymir smirked. "We need to talk later."

I gave them a thumbs up after Eren put his tongue in my mouth. Then, Principal Smith came into the room. He looked so pissed. This is it, we were busted. Eren slowly pulled away and me and then he giggled. "Your lips are swollen and pink."

I tched. "Stop kissing me, Jesus." I playfully pulled the blanket over his head.

Principal Smith scribbled something down and ripped off a detention. He handed one to Krista, to Ymir, to Petra, to me, and paused when he looked at Eren. He showed him a detention slip and ripped it. Eren nodded slightly. Then he furiously scribbled something down and gave him another one. Eren slightly opened his mouth to say something but everyone, including me, gave the _STFU_ look to him. You could even _feel_ the look on you.

Principal Smith stalked out of the room. But when he got to the door he sighed and turned around to face us all. "If anyone of the students ask, you say you got reported. I mean, I must say I am quite disappointed in the five of you. But whatever." He said bitterly. "You're still kids," He said in a bit more relaxed tone. He took one last look at all of us. Then he sighed and left.

Ymir and Krista high-fived each other and laughed. Petra looked pale so we all teased her because she's been to well behaved to get one of these. She's never gotten a real scolding from any of the teachers before. Petra even started tearing up. Krista hopped on her lap and hugged her. "Listen, you had fun last night right?"

Petra nodded.

"Then that's all that matters. This? You just spend two hours in the auditorium with Shadis. That's nothing. Okay? Where's Eld anyway?"

"He's buying something for me to eat and then he's going to join us later because he thinks that if he's seen he'll get suspected and get into trouble." She smiled slightly.

"That's cute." Krista slid off. "Levi come with me down to the cafeteria."

Without questioning, I did. Into the elevator and she turned towards me. "You had sex with Eren."

"Yeah,"

"I know, I heard. Literally."

"Could have been any-"

"Ahh! Levi! Harder!" Krista mimicked Eren's moans. I scoffed and felt my face burn. "Must have been rocking his night real good. Damn, did you to see if that wall was okay?" She smirked.

"It was fine." I mumbled.

"Well it was about time you guys did it. Every time I asked Eren he always blushed and shied away. It was obvious he wanted you, and it was sad you weren't giving it to him."

"Thank you for telling me that you were keeping track of his sex life."

"Look; seventeen, beautiful, tan, French, green eyes, but virgin. Did that make sense?" Krista and I exited the elevator.

"I'm _eighteen_ and I was a virgin till last night."

"Hmm, there was something wrong with you too. German, porcelain skin, light eyes, dark hair, and sexy."

"Don't flirt with me."

"It's hard not to," She wrapped her arms around my waist as I walked towards the cafeteria. We found the teachers and staff, but I walked passed them without making eye contact. "Can you tell me how pretty I am?"

"No."

"But you do find me pretty right?"

"I'm not attracted to you." I mumbled as I handed her a banana muffin. Krista took it and frowned at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to her. "You are very cute and you very nice eyes." I cupped her face. "Your hair is also," I ran my hands through it. "Very soft."

"We can get married now." Krista giggled. "Kiss me."

"Never," I poked her forehead.

"But I want one, give me one here." She pointed to her cheek. I sighed and gave her cheek a few small kisses. Krista happily squealed and clapped.

Just then, we heard a crash of chairs. We turned to see Jean and Eren on the floor. Principal Smith and Ms. Brzenska helped them up. Eren stood up swinging his leg over to try and kick Jean. Jean simply held his fists up. "Fight me."

Eren went to hit him but Mr. Hannes step in between them. "What happened."

"He has my intern photos!" Eren whined.

"Jean, those are important. In fact give them to me."

"I'm not done." Eren pouted. "I need two more photos. You can't see the collection beforehand."

"Because you're cute I'll give them back." Jean smiled. Eren gave him a grumpy face and took them back. Then he turned to us. "Krista get your assistant in check."

"Come on babe, leave Eren alone."

Jean tried to smack Eren in the head but Eren came running up to me. He buried his face in my neck. "Jean is bullying me."

"Why don't you go eat something?" I offered. I kissed the side of his face and nudged him towards the line. Jean joined him and wrapped an arm around Eren's neck.

A few minutes later the rest of our group joined and we were all eating soon enough. "So, I have two options if anyone wants to." Hanji started. "Swimming or ice skating."

"I'm not allowed to skate in Stohess." Krista and Reiner said at the same time. Then, they fist bumped each other.

"Not even going to ask why." Hanji put a hand on her chest. "So swimming then?"

"Beach or pool?"

"The beach," Petra and Eren responded.

"I want to see my brother first," Krista started "So how about later today around lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"But I'm curious to know why they can't skate in Stohess." Eren said quietly.

"We got banned by the mayor of Stohess himself." Reiner started. "We tried setting the arena on fire."

"You didn't get arrested?"

"Yeah, but Krista's parents bailed us out."

Everyone smiled and chuckled and Eren's reaction. "But why would you try to set an ice arena on fire?"

"To make a point."

"What point?"

"It's what happens when you try to one; make homophobic references at me, two; try to think that you can't let me in because your homophobic, and three; well, because that bitch was upset with her day to begin with and I just fed the fire. Pun intended." Krista smiled.

Eren groaned and shook his head at them. "That's not how you control those emotions."

"Mr. Pacifist, you legit ask to fight Jean all the time." Bertolt budded in.

Eren looked at Jean and ate his hash browns. "Well, it's fun."

"And setting ice arena on fire is fun." Reiner said and Krista laughed.

Eren gave them both a grumpy face and continued eating.

* * *

Eren, Jean, and I accompanied Krista and Ymir into town and stopped in front of a neighborhood gate with huge houses. Krista gave the gatekeeper the number of the house and let us in. We walked into a house that was painted white and had a fancy bronze fence on the terrace that was on the third floor. There were dark green bushes with roses in them in the front yard. It even had a fountain. The walkway to the door were cream colored tiles that led to the porch stairs. Krista took the keys from her pocket and the first thing Krista said when she entered was, "BRANDON I'M HOME!"

A little boy, who looked no younger than five years old, came running down the stairs. He jumped into Krista's arms. He gave her face many kisses before opened his arms again for Ymir to carry him. A woman with long, thick, wavy, blonde hair came walking towards the door. " _Historia_?"

"Already starting bad. It's _Krista_ , Mrs. Lady Reiss."

"Please do not call me Lady." She tched.

"Fine, let's start over then."

"Hello Krista,"

"Hey Stella." Krista smiled widely. "These are some of my friends, Levi, Eren, and Jean. And you already know Ymir. Where's my dad?"

"Out in the back," She closed the door. She eyed Ymir, who Brandon was still clutching onto, as she walked by.

"What's the story behind that." I asked Krista and pointed to Brandon and Ymir.

"He thinks Ymir is very pretty. He always wants her to play with him, to sit next to him when she's over, to carry him." Krista turned around and looked at them. "He's only six and I'm sure he has feelings for her, and Stella hates it."

I smiled at Eren, who had his arms wrapped around me. "Why?"

"Well she doesn't really like Ymir because she's gay."

"You are also gay."

"Stella's not my biggest fan either."

"Ah,"

"Everyone here is gay besides your family, and that's three people." Ymir noted.

"We are bigger in numbers. Easier to overpower the heterosexuals." Jean chuckled.

"Revolution!" Eren exclaimed as he let go of me.

"Do you guys want snacks?" Brandon offered.

"I'll never reject food." Jean answered.

Brandon led us to the kitchen. "You still have the cheese platters right?" Krista asked as she handed me a can of Pepsi.

"Mhm! We buy too many."

"Then we'll put our teenage hunger to use." Krista announced. "I'm going to go say hi to Dad. Brandon, take care of the boys. Come babe," and Ymir followed her out.

"You know I gotta stay, I think that Stella has extensions." Eren whispered.

"It looks too natural to be fake. What I found fake were her breasts." Jean responded.

"A woman can have big breasts and not be fake." I added.

"I mean, yes, but not everyone has big breasts like that and their real." Jean muttered.

We all froze as Stella walked by. Eren and Jean panicked and started grabbing each others shirts to make it look like they were going to fight. And then Eren squealed and kicked Jean's leg and he fell forward.

"You guys okay?" She asked as she went to help Jean up but Eren stopped her and gave her a thumbs up. "He's crazy." He mouthed.

"They're fine, they do this all the time." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Stella smiled gently. "Well okay, just be careful. That's tile floor so you could get hurt if you fall hard enough." And she continued walking.

Eren helped Jean up and he pulled his hair, specifically the little tuff that always sticks out. "Don't kick me, that hurt."

Eren whimpered and his lip's quivered. But his facial expression clearly said that he was fighting the urge not to cry. Then Jean sighed and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"You're an ass."

I had to smack Jean's hand away from Eren because I began to feel uncomfortable and little bit jealous with the way he was holding and caressing him, and running his fingers in Eren's hair to try to rub the pain away. "Go be gay with someone else, _not_ with him _._ He's kinda mine." I pulled Eren slowly away from Jean. Eren tightly wrapped his arms around me and sighed contently. Jean playfully made his hand into a heart and broke it in half. I flipped him off and he rolled his eyes. Eren gently placed kissed on the side of my face.

Then we realized one thing. Brandon was nervously looking at all of us. Jean, Eren, and I all exchanged looks and nodded. We all gave the kid hard looks. Jean and Eren leaned in closer to him and I started feeling bad for the kid because he fiddled with his hands and he looked smaller as we backed him int the kitchen corner. I narrowed my eyes and made it look like I was angry. I think that broke him because his lips started quivering and he started tearing up. Soon enough, he was crying and he tried backing deeper into the corner. Eren gasped and quickly picked him up. "I'm sorry. We're good people, believe me."

"Except Levi, he's mean." Jean added. Brandon shuddered as he wiped his face with his hands. Eren sat him on the counter. "It's okay."

"You guys did something to him, didn't you?" Ymir came in and closed the sliding glass door.

"Ymir!" Brandon called and held out his hands for her.

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

"Our first impressions are never the best."

Ymir playfully rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. She helped him take out the platters of food. We ate and waited for Krista to come back. Stella came into the living room. "So you guys go to school with Krista?"

I nodded. "Yes, we go to school with her. She brings life to the area."

Krista burst into the door but closed the door quietly. Her face was red with anger and she went roughly wiped her face with her sleeve. Ymir slowly got up and went up to her. "What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"He's a bastard. No wonder my mom left him. I don't want to talk about it. How long do you wanna stay?"

"We should head out soon,"

There was a silence in the hall from them. Then Krista walked out. "Stella?"

"Yes?"

"Can we take Brandon to the beach?"

Stella made a face, but Brandon kept saying please. So she gave in and nodded. Brandon smiled and kissed her cheek. Then he ran upstairs and got ready. Eren came and sat on my lap and rested his head on my shoulder. "I want to be kissed." He whispered. I tched and poked him in the head. "You're annoying."

Eren huffed and crossed his arms. I chuckled and moved his hair to the side. "Cutie," I told him. I felt Stella's eyes on us, but the moment I looked at her she looked away. I kissed the side of Eren's face. Eren sighed. "But I want one here," He mumbled and tapped his bottom lip. I playfully rolled my eyes and leaned forward. Eren smiled as he kissed me.

"Guys, stop third-wheeling Jean out." Ymir announced as she came down the stairs. Jean looked up from his phone in confusion. "What?"

"He doesn't even notice," Eren shrugged and kissed me again.

"No gay PDA right now, we need to leave." Krista snickered.

Eren glanced over at Stella who was giving him a look, and like the little child he was being oblivious to a lot of things, he waved at her. Then she got up and pulled Krista into a room. We all looked at each other, confused, because it was so sudden. A few minutes later they came out again and Krista looked to be in such a good mood. She ruffled Brandon hair. "Ready to go?" She asked us. We all got up and filed out. "We will have him back before dinner and yes, we will feed him." Krista told Stella.

"It's fine, just, keep him safe okay?"

"Will do," Krista smiled and waved as she left.

"What happened?" Ymir asked.

"I'm not gonna get hateful crap from that little blonde anymore. Goal achieved!"

I took us awhile to get everyone else ready because Petra and Hanji kept playing with Brandon and toying with his hair. All the guys were changed into their bathing suits. Annie, Krista, and Ymir too. We were all waiting for the other two. Thankfully, they finally got ready and we walked to the beach after letting Principal Smith know we will be out.

It was five umbrellas all in a circle formed with a little one in the middle for our things. Eren slipped off his shirt and he got immediate whistles from Jean and Krista. Eren smiled sheepishly. "Don't look at me." He lied down on the towel he spread out sighed. "I'm too tan." He complained.

"That sounds like a you problem." Annie answered.

"You're mean."

"It's true, no one else is as tan as you besides Ymir. But you are the only one who complains." Annie smiled.

"I thought we were friends."

"Oh were we now?"

"I'll push you in the ocean!" Eren gasped.

"He means it," I added as I put on Eren's sunglasses. "He's done it to me."

"Eren does everything to you." Reiner cooed.

"Haha, you are so funny." I tsked.

Bertolt made kiss noises at us. Eren blushed. "This is targeting."

"But we love you Eren," Hanji chuckled.

"Right," Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Are you and Eren like, boyfriends?" Brandon asked.

"No, we're married." I answered.

Brandon gasped. "Really?"

"Mhm."

"That's cool!"

"Yep," I chuckled.

"Alright, Petra, I am going in. Here," He handed her a ten dollar bill.

"It hasn't been twenty minutes. You're weak!"

"Jean come." Eren said as he made his way into the water. Reiner and Bertolt had the same idea and pulled Annie along with them.

I stuck my fingers in the sand and made a little make-shift tower. I got so into it that I unconsciously smooth the sand out and grabbed Brandon's bucket. I filled it with sand and packed it tightly in. I flipped it over and slowly lifted it up. Content with the result, I put little holes in it to make windows. I even created a moat and a wall around my castle. When I was finally finished I looked up, the girls were all smiling at me. I blushed. "I got that all on camera." Krista giggled and turned off Eren's camera.

I slowly got up and walked away. "Come here Levi, you need sunblock." Petra called. I stood still as she smothered my back and chest with sunblock, and blended it all in. She gave me a thumbs up ten years later to indicate she was done. I continued walking. Brandon quickly followed me and grabbed my hand. He squealed as the wave washed over his feet.

"Look at Levi being nice to the youth." Reiner awed.

I rolled my eyes and picked Brandon up as it was getting to be too deep for him to walk. He squirmed and fell into the water. Eren scared the life out of me when he came out behind me and wrapped his arms around me, but thankfully I only screamed on the inside. He kissed the back of my neck. "When are you going to mistake me for someone else?" Eren chuckled. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Whenever you _are_ someone else. A normal person doesn't just come up hugging and kissing me. Besides Hanji, but you could hear her coming from the other district. Not even Petra does this."

"But wouldn't you feel sad if I didn't do this all the time?" He turned me to face him. I nodded slightly. "Awe, you're cute." He chuckled and nuzzled me.

"Lovebirds," Jean called. "See kid, that right there is called lots of patience."

"Wait till you get a boyfriend Jean," Eren nodded and held a fist at him. "My revenge will come."

We spent so many hours at the beach. We ate at a seafood restaurant and then went back. Eren, believe it or not, got darker, Petra got a little pink, and me? Well fuck me, I'm still pale, maybe the lightest shade of caramel, but still pale. We were all sitting under the umbrellas again passing around tubes of Pringles, when Jean asked. "Krista, did Stella get plastic surgery?"

"Not that I know of, no."

Eren and Jean gave each other a face. "Does she wear extensions?"

"No, she just takes really good care of her hair."

"She also goes to the salon for keep it healthy." Brandon added.

Eren covered his mouth and Jean's jaw dropped. They mumbled to each other quietly. "That can't be right." Eren started.

"Just admit that she's gorgeous and she only seems too good to be true." Ymir tched.

Eren sighed and Jean lied back down.

"Are you serious becoming sexually confused over Krista's step mother?" Petra giggled.

"No!" Eren said a little too loudly. We all looked at him and there was that silence that could kill. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly and lifted Eren's sunglasses on my head. "Eren _fucking_ Yeager," I cleared my throat. "These are going to be words, not as your boyfriend, but as if I just met you, and I do not think it would be beneficial for you to develop feelings for someone who is one; much older than you, two; taller, and lastly; because believe me when I tell you blonde women are worse than blond men. Don't do that do yourself."

"Translation: Eren you can only love me, no one else, stop, you're gay." Krista chuckled.

Eren smiled and kissed me. "I wouldn't leave you, I love you too much."

"How long does this dark tan last for?" Krista asked.

"Mm, almost a week. Why?"

"You look very sexy."

"Why is everyone hitting on Eren today?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend is attractive, face it. If _you_ especially found him good-looking, a lot of people will too."

"Like saying Levi's word is official opinion." Jean agreed.

"Remember that one time when we had that field trip in middle school when we stopped by that pizza parlor in Karanese, and Levi was the first one to chose his slices because he was the only one behaving." Reiner began.

"Yes, the pizza that no one chose to try until Levi grabbed it. It literally had pepperoni, green _and_ black olives, green pepper, onions, mushrooms, sausages, ham, and pineapple. But everyone figured since Levi liked it, it must be good. And it was." Ymir continued.

"Levi doesn't have simple taste. He's very picky." Petra added.

"Exactly, like, he can't settle for just a regular cheese or pepperoni pizza, it has to have like exotic ingredients and shit." Hanji shook her head.

"Don't say shit, there's a child right there." Bertolt tsked.

" _Shit_ ," Hanji repeated.

Brandon, however, was too busy playing to have been paying attention. Eren went over to where he was and played with him. "So like in all seriousness who is the youngest one in our group?" Reiner asked as he ate another Pringle.

"Eren and for more information, Petra is the oldest junior in our group." Ymir stated. The girls all nodded in agreement. "We've already had this conversation awhile ago." Petra shrugged.

The rest of us guys looked up. "Why do you speak of these things?" Jean made a face.

"It's interesting. Besides, Eren was the only one who turned seventeen this year, so we were like, he must be the baby then, then we got into the topic of whose second youngest and third and so on." Krista continued.

"You girls are weird." I mumbled. "So that means you must know the youngest and oldest senior?"

"Yep, Reiner is the oldest and Ymir is the baby senior." Annie answered. We all looked at senior. "Haha, you're the baby." Bertolt taunted. Ymir playfully rolled her eyes.

"But we might have new juniors coming in, so Eren might not be the youngest anymore." Krista smiled. Then she turned. "Eren, come here."

"But I'm busy." He said without looking up. He was making a lot of little sand castles (from what it looked like) with Brandon inside of a deep hole Eren managed to make. "We need more water," He told him. Brandon nodded and ran to fill his bucket with water.

"Eren! Come on." Krista called again.

Eren popped up from the hole and looked at her. "What is that you want, sweetheart?"

Krista patted the space next to her. Eren pursed his lips. He slowly lowered himself back into the hole and waved. Brandon came back and they continued building again. Hanji and Petra got up and went to see what Eren was doing. "It looks like the Underground." Hanji said. I shot up and went over. I gasped slightly. It really did look so much like the Underground.

"Eren have you seen this before?" I asked.

"When I arrived in Shiganshina, my dad bought a book with all the cities and info on them inside the districts. And well, I looked through it and I liked it so much that I took it from him. Does this mean anything to you?" Eren looked up at me.

"If Levi ever told you he was born and from Trost, he was lying to you. He was born in the Underground." Hanji said.

"Oh... so.. am I doing this right?" He smiled.

I nodded. "It's almost exactly alike."

"We could go, if you want." Hanji whispered to me.

"That would be pretty dangerous." I mumbled. "The Underground never changes, besides, my uncle could be there. And another thing, we would not be allowed to go there. Remember we have to ask before going anywhere."

"Just the two of us." Hanji insisted.

I sighed and didn't answer her. "Eren, you missed a building right over there."

Another two hours and it ended up being five. So we had to leave because we needed to be due at the hotel and we also needed to bring Brandon home. We got it all done in about forty-five minutes. Hanji kept pestering me about going so I had to ask Principal Smith we the two of us could go and he thought I was absolutely insane, but he said yes. He also said that if we get into trouble we will get suspended. I started sweating out of nervousness the closer we got to the area. I couldn't swallow. We got to the entrance and I nervously glanced at Hanji. We entered the train that would take us deeper underground. It also bothered me that I was too uncomfortable with the weapon I was carrying that was safely tucked under my waistband, but not comfortably. I had told Hanji I would bring one, but I'm not letting anything happen to her.

The train stopped and I considered telling Hanji that I didn't want to get off. But I let her take my hand and lead me out. We walked around and I took in the sight of the town of where I used to live in. I found myself actually enjoying being around where I was familiar with the surroundings. Just then, "Yo Levi, you didn't grow any taller did you?"

I quickly turned around and saw Farlan, who was my friend when I lived down here. I rolled my eyes. "Man, and I was trying to avoid you. You're hair still points out in two directions I see."

"Levi we've been through this many times, I was born this way. So whose this?"

"Oh, this is Hanji. Hanji, this is Farlan. He's sometimes a nice guy."

"You two must get along then." Hanji chuckled.

"Come on in, then." Farlan started going up the stairs to his house. We followed him and someone instantly jumped on me. "Levi-bro! You came back!"

"Aw man, you are still around too." I sighed.

"That's mean!" Isabel whined. She didn't get off me, so I had to continue walked with her on me. "See what I had to deal with?" I told Hanji. Hanji laughed. "No wonder you have the most patience for me, Petra, Krista, and practically everyone."

"Isabel, this is Hanji, Hanji, Isabel."

"Guess what? The best news ever, we're moving." Isabel started. When I sat us down on the table.

"Where?"

"Your city."

"Ew, no please stay here. I enjoy you two at a safe distance of really far away."

"Um and that is why 'to be closer to you' was only a very small portion of why we picked Trost. We're moving uptown, you bully."

"Thank God." I gave a sigh of relief. Then I ruffled her hair. "Whatever, just don't get into trouble with people at school because I'm not there anymore to help you."

Isabel nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. "To be honest, I miss having your noise around. Now I have her," I pointed to Hanji. "She's one person and it's too much."

Farlan chuckled. "Well, you always fall weak to the girls."

"Actually no."

"Levi is gay." Hanji added. "He has a French boyfriend."

"Do you have pictures? I wanna see." Isabel reached for my phone. I unlocked it and handed it to her. "Is this him?" She pointed to my home screen. I nodded. Then she continued on and looked through my photo album.

Farlan kept giving me this look that I couldn't read. I kept glancing over him and he looked away. Isabel eventually created conversation again that lasted awhile about gossip around town. Hanji showed my the time and I stood up, taking Isabel off me. "Alright so I have to go because I have to check in with my school. So I'll see you around?"

Isabel looked sad and she hugged me very tightly I left, the same with Farlan.

* * *

Nothing else happened on the trip that was worth telling. We hung out around the city and that was pretty much it. The ride back was so fucking long I felt like I was going to die. Eren slept almost the whole twelve hours we were on the road. Yes, _our_ bus went almost twelve hours without stopping. He was so cute! He cuddled up on me and wrapped himself with my sweater. Five minutes later, boom, out just like that. He literally did not wake up. I too dozed off a couple of times for about two to three hours at a time. I actually began to worry at one point because Eren slept for so long. We left Stohess on Wednesday, at seven o'clock in the morning, and in reality, it was shorter trip getting back because we took the gates this time. Only our bus though, but because Shadis was driving our bus and he was the only driver with authorization. We got back to the school at at around seven thirty in the night. I tried waking Eren up. He only looked around and said, "Oh we're here." Before lying back on me and dozing off again. I was actually kind of glad because I had the urge to carry him. We all were dismissed home when we got checked off, and were expected to come back to school the next day.

"Baby, I need the car keys." I told him.

"Mm-mm. I'm driving." He slid off. Once he sat down, it was all sharp turns, sudden stops, and speeding. Literally pulling out of the parking lot, he had Jean slam on the breaks because Eren moved back all in one motion. Eren smiled and waved at him and he turned to leave. He did a horrible job parking in the driveway when we got home. Petra ran inside, into her room, and jumped on her bed. Eren also quickly made for his room. Which left me to lock the door and turn the lights off again. I stepped into Eren's room and pulled him away from the desk. "You will not do work right now, shut that laptop off."

"But I have to do something!" Eren held onto the desk. Then he stood up and rapidly typed to unlock his laptop.

"Come on, I want you to sleep with me."

"Oh?" Eren raised an eyebrow and pinned me down on his bed.

"Not sex, I'm tired."

"So you don't want to have sex with me?"

I felt my face burn. "Stop that, let's go to bed." I whined. Eren made a face and leaned in and kissed me. "Fine, we sleep in this bed though."

Eren quickly got off me and moved photos around and he took some down and put them into a USB. He wrote on a stick note: 'Have these printed out by tomorrow!' And drew a little smiley face. Then he shut everything down before changing into his night clothes and climbed in. When I got in as well, Eren scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my chin. "I love you my lovely darling." And he went back to sleep.


	11. It's Already Fucking May

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Eleven: It's Already Fucking May**

* * *

So when we returned, it was directly back to regular and heavy classes, which is something I do not mind, as long as I have something to occupy myself with. Everyone was stressing because we were basically cramming for the end-of-the-year tests that we didn't even have to take because mostly every senior was already guaranteed their graduation spot personally. I guess the teachers just needed to get grades in. Eren was also just as busy. He and the rest of the students that were in Mr. Hannes' class, all had to stay after school every other day to attend seminars. Apparently, it wasn't just photography Eren was trying to get into. Another thing, Ymir was serious about putting me up for the graduation speech. She even talked to the principal about it directly. I remember when I was told this information, I had argued with Ymir for so long that day that I ended up crying about it. How could she do this to me? I'm a mess of a human being who can't even go a two sentences without cursing. So now, I had another thing to stress over. I had until the day of graduation to finish it and thinking about it really messed me up inside. Eren had to pull me into bed because my body refused to get up from Eren's swivel chair. I got so stressed about it that I even became sick and I had to stay home for three days. But now, it's the beginning of May and we only have a few days before school ends. Graduation day was scheduled to be the eighteen of June. So I had until then. I tried countless of times with Principal Erwin to reconsider giving the job to someone else, but he even took the idea to the rest of the staff and teachers. They all talked it over and said that it would be a good thing for me to do, so when I asked he politely rejected it and said that it was given to me to do. Now I'm fucked.

"Don't worry Levi, you'll do fine. What do you have so far?" Eren smiled at me. God, I was so lucky to have him around. I would have lost my mind if he hadn't been hear to calm me down. I mean yes, I have Petra, but Eren is special.

" _Good evening students_ ," I read. "That's all." It was pathetic. I was pathetic.

"You should imagine it as if you were having a conversation with someone."

"This is supposed to be inspirational."

"So I guess now wouldn't be the time to tell you some news that I have received?"

"What?"

Eren smiled sheepishly. "Well Hannes is taking the team to Europe to meet some professionals, and it's like an internship."

My jaw dropped. "When and for how long?"

"About a month, and on the twentieth."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Will you make it to my graduation?"

"I will personally fly down on my own if we still have to be there on graduation day." He leaned forward and kissed me. "I wouldn't miss this. It's very important."

I smiled which earned me nuzzles and a few kisses. "I need you to be there, I need a focal point." I told him.

"Don't worry Levi, I'll be there. Okay?" He wrapped his arms around my neck. "I love you. Here let me help you." He took the pencil from my hand and wrote. " _I guess we finally made it to this point, graduation. It was what, about thirteen or fourteen years of our lives for this moment?_ " I leaned into him and kissed his cheek. " _I_ need to work on it though, not you. But thank you so much." I smiled at him.

"I don't like seeing you stress so much over something." He said as he turned the swivel chair around. He stood up and took me with him. He dropped me on his bed and towered over me. "Stop frowning all the damn time."

"But if I fuck up in front of the whole school, I'm done for." I mumbled. Eren made a face. I just looked up at him. Then I sighed. "I'm sorry baby, but you know, believe it or not, I do not like disappointing people." Eren just raised an eyebrow at me after I said that. He slowly leaned in and kissed my neck. I ran my fingers in his hair and brought him closer. Eren chuckled in his throat and nibbled on my earlobe. Then, he lifted my shirt and trailed kisses down my chest. Until he kissed the sides of my stomach and I jerked away and started giggling uncontrollably. Eren looked startled. "Okay, lesson learned don't kiss Levi there." He slammed his hands on the side of my head. "I was trying to be sexy here. What happened?"

"You tickled me." I said barely audible and turned away.

"Hm?" Then he smirked. "Oh? Really?" He trapped me underneath him. He raised his fingers and I _squealed_ (yes squealed, so unattractive but it was my body's first reaction) and tried moving away from him but Eren attacked me first. Tickling my sides and I started laughing, I felt so awkward but felt so happy, and I also felt my face going red and hot because of this. He tickled me until I couldn't breathe, and he gave me time to recover before tickling me again. Petra even stopped by to see what was going on. "Eren, don't put Levi through this torture." Petra shrugged casually and did nothing to stop her cousin. She even _helped_ , well fuck me. "Ow, ow! Okay-" I was cut off by laughter. "Stop, it-.. it hurts!" Eren stopped after eighty-four years. He pulled me to sit up. "Still stressed?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. "No, and thank you." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Eren hugged me. "That's good." I held him tightly. "See this is why I need you around."

"You say it like he's leaving." Petra sat down.

"Well I am, for important things." Eren let me go and turned to her.

Petra made a face. "Where?"

"Europe. Well, mostly France, Italy, Germany." Eren smiled. "For about a month."

"Bring me chocolate." Petra smiled and lied her head on Eren's leg. "Have fun, but if you stay there I'll fly up there, hunt you down, and drag you back. Literally."

Eren smiled sheepishly. "I have many reasons to stay here." Eren kissed my hand. "So don't worry."

Petra balled up the hem of his sweatshirt. "Me too, right?"

"Of course. Why would I leave my only cousin behind?"

"Well," Petra sat up. "Because you are more interested in my friends then me, I just assumed that you know," Petra put a sad face on. "You wouldn't care about me." She dramatically pulled away and turned her face to the side like she was in one of those Spanish _novelas._ She quickly went through her phone and played some violin music. Then she quickly went back to her previous position. "I am nothing but another person who lives in this house! I shall take my leave! Thou shall not follow thee to thy room!" Petra turned and ran downstairs to her room.

"I love her." I chuckled.

"I'm going to go buy her a frappuchino. You want anything?"

"I want chewy cookies."

"Okay," He leaned in. "And you want me to make you tea?" I smiled sheepishly at that and nuzzled him. "I'm out of tea."

"Oh, well then I'll buy you some more." He kissed my nose and got up. "I'll be back soon, and stay away from that speech for the rest of the day okay?" Eren blew me a kiss and left.

He was gone for about thirty minutes and when he came back him and I went downstairs. The three of us were in Petra's room. Eren and I were toying with her hair and fingers, placing little kisses on her face, poking her cheeks, and occasionally tickling her because Eren and I felt that Petra didn't get enough attention from us after she put up her little show. We could both tell that she was absolutely enjoying it.

"Don't forget we love you too, Petra." Eren said as he hugged her and pressed his face in her hair.

I placed a big kiss on her cheek. "Eren tells the truth."

"I love you guys, you two are amazing." She giggled and held our hands.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Aw crap, I didn't make dinner." Petra mumbled. She slipped off the bed and grabbed her half-empty frappuchino as she made for the door. We followed her and she opened the door only for her to scream and hug whoever was at the door. Eren quickly made for the door and froze. "Mikasa.." He whispered. Then a girl with long black hair jumped into his arms. Krista and Ymir came in. "Job complete." Then they fist pounded each other.

"What did you do?"

"We added new ingredients to our little soup of tension." Krista smiled. "Jealous already?"

I glanced over to Eren and Mikasa, who didn't look like they were going to let each other go. "No."

Then Jean came in with Armin. Petra squealed and hugged him.

"Consider it a test, if it breaks your relationship, you are weak."

I sighed and looked over to them, they talked quietly to each other with several smiles and nods, until Eren teared up and hugged her again. Then Armin was pulled in by Eren. He looked at me and motioned me towards them. "Guys this is Levi, Levi; Mikasa and Armin."

"Finally get to see you in person." Armin smiled and shook my hand. Damn that French accent was _so_ deep.

"What? How come I was left out?"

"Ah, because you are never around when I call?" Eren pinched her nose.

Armin was giving Eren a look as if they were saying something to each other. Then Eren held me closer. "Mikasa, Levi is my boyfriend."

Mikasa's eyes widened and she looked mad and hurt at the same time. "What?"

Eren smiled and nodded. "Yes and I love him very much. Don't worry, he's not that mean to me." Eren hugged me.

Mikasa gave me a look. "Aha. And since when?"

"Since the sixth of April,"

"It's the fourth of May, why am I finding out now?"

Eren looked at Armin. Armin stepped in front of him. " _Nous savions que vous obtiendriez tout bouleversé à ce sujet_."

"Look I really don't care what you thought. We've been friends since we were children and keeping something like this away from me isn't fucking fair."

Eren grabbed Mikasa's hand and pulled her outside gently. Armin put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Mikasa needs to be handled specially. When it comes to him, her feelings can get hurt easily and she'll get all defensive." Armin, was only like two inches smaller than Eren and one inch taller than me. He had blond hair that ended at the shoulders and bangs that hung loosely and ended just above the eyebrows. Very light blue eyes and his frame was slim.

I shrugged. "I'm German," I stuck out my hand.

Armin laughed and shook my hand. "French. So tell me, because Eren never finishes _the_ story."

"We met on his first day at Trost High. He came in late making the whole class start late. He took pictures of everything and followed me everywhere with his camera, insisting he needed my picture."

"Ah, yes, sounds like him. He told me you are the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life."

I blushed when Armin said that to me. Damnit Eren, stop saying those things that are meant to kill my heart. "He really loves you." Armin smiled when he saw my reaction. Eren and Mikasa came back in and she immediately went back to Petra and hugged her. "Will you be entering Trost High?" I asked.

"We have to because we need to test."

"Cool," I answered awkwardly. Armin chuckled. "Well, you'll help me around right? You know a lot, you're a senior."

"Yes, just remember not to get stuck in the middle of the hall, because even though you are taller than me, you are shorter than everyone else in the room so don't get trapped with all the tall people. And yes, there are many tall people."

"Aw, well I guess it will be fun. I was home schooled, so it will be a nice experience."

"It's gonna suck. You start tomorrow correct?" I asked and Armin nodded. "Yep, I'm excited."

"You're the first person besides Eren to be excited about going to school. You two are weird. So like, are you staying here or visiting?"

"Well it took some time to think over. We were phoned by Krista and Ymir saying that they were _amis_ of Eren and Petra and that it would make Eren really happy if he was closer to people he was already familiar with. So Mikasa and I thought about it, and said 'Why not?' and we came down. So to answer your question, we're staying. It's really nice here. Driving by that _plage_ when it's all in the _humeur_ to.. to.." He stopped he made a gesture with his hands like he was looking for something. "Like when..." Armin sighed. " _Pleut_." Then he wiggled his fingers and lowered them.

"Raining?"

"That! Yea, forgive me. Eren told me that if I didn't speak English to you he would do hide my phone for a month and my English is terrible." Armin sighed. "I haven't upset you right? Eren says you don't have a lot of patience with people you just met. Have I spoken too much for you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips. "Wow, he's so rude. No it's fine. You're English is okay. But you're accent is very deep."

"Is it? I had only started to study English in the middle of last year. So yeah."

"Lucky for you, people speak a lot of French here. Like Jean for example, is French. Krista, you know, the blonde one over there, can also speak French. I can not so please don't speak to me in French."

"You understood me though?"

"I know some of the basics. I am taking French I in school."

" _Tres bien_!" Armin clapped his hands. "Well excuse me, I must go check up on Petra." Then he left. I can already sense that it's going to get quite busy around here.

The next day after Armin and Mikasa arrived was hectic. Petra had Mikasa and Armin stay the night so that meant we also had to take them to school. I wouldn't have a problem with that, if only those three; Mikasa, Armin, and Petra talked a lot less than they did. I had to put earbuds in to block them out. Eren turned to face me at one of the lights and smiled at me. He reached over to grab my hand. He kissed my knuckles before moving forward once again.

Eren and Jean always seemed to meet each other in the parking lot. It's the same exact parking spot and Eren always takes his time parking. He rolled down his window. "Hi," Eren said.

"Fuck you."

Eren smiled and made kissy noises at him. Jean looked annoyed. When Eren finished parking Hanji ran next to the door I was on. She opened the door. "Quickly! Erwin is asking for all the seniors." She pulled me out of the car by the hand and ran into the school. With my free hand, I took my earbuds out and tried finding my glasses in my book bag (Eren had hid my contacts from me once again) and when I found them I almost dropped them while putting them on. Hanji pulled me into the auditorium and there were all the seniors. Hanji didn't let go till we both sat down.

Principal Smith cleared his throat. "Good morning students. I brought you here regarding graduation. As you know, Levi will be giving the speech." I waited till he looked at me to show him me pressing a finger gun to my head. He smiled slightly. "And we need to give out the gowns today because they came in early and we don't have a place to put them."

"Principal Erwin did you make sure that Levi doesn't have a gown that is too big and go way past his legs?" Reiner asked.

"Yes because he's very tiny." Ymir added.

"The smallest of our senior group actually." Bertolt finished.

I got up and headed for the door. "Aw, Levi we were just joking." Ymir came after me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I hate you all."

"Okay, okay. Sit down you two, we aren't done." Principal Smith said.

"Come here little baby." Ymir said as she picked me up off the floor and carried me back to the seats. And a few moments later, they passed out our gowns and I slipped mine on. I couldn't help but feel happy wearing it. I smiled. _Finally_ my day was coming, to graduate from my very long years of school. I looked at Hanji who had Eren's camera pointed at me. I was too happy to even become upset about this, so I smiled. Hanji laughed and took more pictures.

"He let me borrow it to take pictures, and I'm sure he would enjoy these. Besides, I want one for me that has you and I."

She took several more pictures and to think the amount she was going to take when the actual graduation day came. After a few minutes, we were dismissed to our classes. I neatly folded my gown and put it in my locker.

Then I joined the first period, which was being held in the gym because the ICT room was busy. So Ms. Brzenska had everyone hang out there since no one has gym first period.

I saw Eren and Jean playing basketball when I walked in. Petra was braiding ribbons into Armin's hair so Hanji bolted over there to see. I sat at the bottom bench of the bleachers and waited for Eren to finish. Jean and Eren ended up crashing into each other and fell on the floor. Eren rolled over on top of Jean. "Why don't you watch what you're doing?" He said, mockingly angry and annoyed as he grabbed his shirt.

"Listen here buddy, you were the one that stepped out of line and got in the way." Jean scolded back. Those two were both on the edge of laughing.

"Yeager and Kirschtein! Get off each other now." Ms. Brzenska yelled.

Eren pushed Jean down as he got off of him and ran up to me and sat on my lap. Jean flipped him off and walked away to Reiner and Bertolt. Eren placed small kisses on my cheek. I turned to look at him. "You're glasses are cute."

"Just you wait till we get home." I huffed.

"Oh no, are you going to punish me?" He snickered.

"Don't say such things and I don't have to tell you what I'm going to do. This is for hiding my contacts."

Eren giggled and gave a big kiss to my cheek. "Okay, whatever you say, my adorable boyfriend." And then he placed his lunch box in my hands. "Feed me my snack."

I opened it up and tsked at the first thing I saw. "Are you five?"

"What? I like them, now feed me." Eren kissed my jawline. They were _goldfish_. But whenever his lips touched my fingers, I smiled because his lips were so soft and it felt nice. Eren just chewed in silence as he rested his head on my shoulder. I let him eat half of the amount in the baggie he put them in before putting them away. I explored his lunch box to see what else he had in there. Cookies, brownies, apple slices, a ham sandwich, peaches, chips, baby carrots, yogurt, and a handful of various types of Hershey kisses. "Why do you have all of this if you eat school lunch?"

"I had the munchies this morning. I came prepared." Eren smiled. "Hand me the Hershey kiss that's wrapped in blue and white." I did and then I popped it into his mouth after he unwrapped it. When he was done eating, I grabbed his chin and kissed him. Eren squeaked a little. Both of his hands were around my wrist. I leaned closer in and bit down on his lip. His mouth opened as he moaned and I took that moment to slip my tongue into his mouth. I could feel the mess Eren was turning into. He was clutching to my shirt now, and he kept letting out soft moans. I gripped on his hair tightly, feeling the smooth hair slip through my fingers.

"You two should keep the PDA down," Petra chuckled a little.

I slowly pulled away from Eren and kissed his nose. "I love you,"

"I love you too." He said happily as he kissed me lightly again. His eyes were bright and filled with happiness. I was blessed to have someone as special as him in my life. It's not like I did a lot to win him over. For crying out loud, I was so mean to him when we first met and though I do regret it, I'm glad I wasn't totally nice to him. I got to know him better this way. Or maybe Eren just loves me too much and see's a lot in me that isn't there. I'm not an angel if that's what Eren thinks, but whatever he sees, I'm glad he gave me the chance and time to fall in love with him. I'll be torn if he leaves me now. I'm hooked, damn it, I want to keep what we have.

"You're ignoring me." Eren poked my cheek. I raised an eyebrow. "What?

"I asked you to push your hair back."

"I'll look like a dweeb."

"You already look like a dweeb." Hanji snickered.

Eren giggled slightly, he kissed my cheek."But don't worry, you're hot and sexy."

"Aw, thank you sweetheart. It's not like I hear that from you everyday."

"I do try to make sure I tell you that everyday."

I flashed a sarcastic smile. I watched Jean challenge Marco to a game of basketball. Eren was still looking at me expectantly, as if because I didn't directly say _No_ he thought that meant _Yes_. I sighed internally and ran my hand through the front side of the hair, but didn't look at him. Petra came out of nowhere and hair sprayed my hair. "Touch it and I end you."

I pursed my lips at Eren. "Look baby, the mess you've made."

"But you look-"

"Yes yes, I know, hot and sexy."

Eren giggled. "Hearing you say that makes it a lot better too."

"How about you get off my lap?"

"Are you rebuffing my affection?"

"Mhm, now, off Yeager."

"Fine, there's another Ackerman that will enjoy my company." He stuck his tongue at me and left the gym. I glanced at the teacher, who was too busy chatting with Pixis to see that one of her students walked out of the room. I looked up at Petra and she gave me the same look I had on my face. "Let's raid his book bag." Petra snickered. "Here, take this." She handed me his camera. My heart sunk. "He'll freak." I took it anyways.

"That's the point." Petra smiled. I put the camera in its case and placed it carefully in my book bag on top of my sweater. Petra did the same with his Polaroid and then handed me his car keys, his sketchbook, and his camera film. I actually felt bad for doing this. I was glad the bell rang so that Petra couldn't give me anymore of his things. "Well, seniors have the broken schedule so I"ll see you later." I told her and waved. Eren burst into the room. "I'm back!"

"You were gone?" I tipped my head and walked up to him.

"Uh, rude!"

I rolled my eyes and walked past him and since I felt his eyes on me, I made sure to make my hips sway as I walked. I could hear the whine in his throat as I left the gymnasium. I chuckled to myself. But when I got to the stairs he pulled me back and hugged me from behind. I sighed and continued walking up the stairs, pulling him along with me. "You know, you don't go the same way as me anymore. Principal Smith has this thing were seniors get a weird schedule the last two months."

"At least let me kiss you."

I stopped and he tilted my head towards him. He smiled and kissed me. "Alright, you're free to go."  
I chuckled and turned to him. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kissed him forehead and continued up the stairs. I walked into math, which is still second period so I didn't have to do any extra walking. I sat down and unlocked my phone. Ymir jumped into the seat next to me. "Help me."

"Not after you decided to dump the speech on me, but I"ll listen to what you have to say.

Ymir made a face, but handed me an envelope. I opened it and took out the letter inside.

 _To Ymir and Krista,  
_ _I'm writing to you to tell you that we'll be coming down for your senior graduation,_  
 _and knowing Rod, he'll want to stay with the graduates so he wanted me to ask you if  
you and Krista had room for the three of us. Of course we'll need an answer soon because  
we need to look at tickets and everything, so please let us know.  
_

 _Love,  
Stella Reiss_

"Hm, well first wear a dress to graduation."

"Levi, I"ll even wear heels."

I smiled. "Look at Ymir getting all girly for her girlfriend's parents."

"You know I'm not going to prom?"

"Me neither, I wanna go when Eren's a senior."

"It's the same thing with Krista and I."

"Petra made me commit a crime today."

"My little redhead, she's so cute."

"Hello? Crime is not cute, there could be a fucking crisis."

"What did she do?"

"She raided Eren's book bag and stole both his cameras, his keys, and a sketchbook."

Ymir sucked air in through her teeth. "She went for his cameras. That must have been done in cold blood."

"And she gave me one of the camera, his keys, and the sketchbook." Eren burst into the room, his face red and out of breath. The teacher almost died of a heart attack and I jumped ten feet of the ground. Eren stomped towards me. "Levi!"

"Y-yes?"

"My car keys. Now."

I gave out a sigh of relief and handed him his keys after reaching them out of my pocket. He grumpily swiped them away and walked out of the room. Ymir looked at me. "Just imagine how he is going to react when you have his camera. Do you have the black one?" When I nodded Ymir snickered. "Don't worry, I'll bring you flowers at your funeral."

"You aren't invited."

"I'll be coming because Petra will be inviting me. You would be dead, so you technically have no say."

They whole day I've been feeling between wanting to laugh and waiting for his reaction before killing me for taking his camera. On my way to last period I saw Petra on the floor with Eren on top of her. "Tell me where it is now."

"Um, let's see..." Petra tapped her chin. "I can't quite recall where it was put. It's lost."

"I know you know where it is. I also know you are giving my things to other people. Spill now, or die."

Petra closed her eyes and played dead. Eren whined and shook her. "Petra come on! This isn't fair. Give me my camera back!" Seeing this, I quickly made for the door. "Levi!" Eren called. I froze and turned. I smiled sheepishly. "Hello my darling."

"You wouldn't happen to know where this girl put my camera right?"

"Hm... _I can't quite recall where it was put. It's lost._ " I smirked and pulled Petra away.

"You guys are the worst." Eren huffed and slammed his locker closed before storming off. I grabbed him arm to stop him. "Aw, is the little baby going to throw a tantrum?"

"Let go of me, traitor." He pulled away but my grip only tightened. "Baby, you can try to leave but you won't get there."

"Why are you two being this way? I just want my camera back." His lips quivered. My heart melted and I opened my mouth to confess but Petra pulled me away. "Do _not_ fall weak! You _must_ be strong! That is one of his tricks on getting what he wants, do _not_ fall for them. It worked when he was a baby, but he is _seventeen_. Do _not_ break on me." Petra pulled me into the classroom. All the chairs had canvases in front of them. I sighed. The end-of-the-year assignment where we had to paint something for the ceremony display. This sucks. Eren came into the room and sat on my lap. "Levi," He started and toyed with my hair. "Please tell me where my camera is."

"No."

"Why are you so mean?" He whined and rest his head on my shoulder. I smiled. "Cause you're so cute when you don't get what you want." I poked his cheek. Eren sighed. He leaned forward to kiss me. "No you don't." Petra put her hand in the way of his lips to mine. "Do not get your way like that. Don't cheat. Figure it out."

Eren sighed and stood up. "Fine, I guess I have to resort to drastic measures." He pulled Petra out of her chair and grabbed her bag. "The only place I haven't look yet and you haven't removed this from your back." He opened it and froze. "How. Dare. You. Fucking. Bitch. I. Was. Looking. All. Over. For. This!" He pulled out the Polaroid out of her bag. He dropped her bag on the floor and looked over at me. Then he slowly made his way over. When he put his Polaroid down, I tripped him on the floor. "Don't get near me, violation of privacy."

Eren sat up and started to cry. "You're the meanest person ever!"

I sighed and looked at Petra, who narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm sorry." I mouthed at her and handed Eren his camera. Eren stopped crying immediately. "Thank you so much, I love you." He kissed my lips and sat down. Petra threw a paintbrush at me. "Screw you, damnit."

"Is that really fair? I didn't even want to be put into this. I have no choice in how my life goes at all anymore and it's because of you females. I need new friends."

"Alright class! For some people, you already know what this assignment is for, but for any freshman or other new students I will explain what you must do. You must sketch and paint something with a sentiment. It could be anything, just keep it appropriate."

I turned my canvas sideways. "This is going to take forever." I said to myself.

"Nonsense, everyone knows you can secretly draw. Stop being this way." Petra scoffed.

I pursed my lips and looked at her. Eren smiled at me. I looked at him for what seemed like ten years before it hit me. "Eren face me, and don't move."

"But I kinda need to work."

"Um, no you don't. Stay still."

"Are you going to draw me?"

"Not you, just your eyes."

"How romantic." He giggled.

"Oh thanks, I try to be." I grabbed a pencil and sketched out lightly the outline of his eyes, and I've been close enough to his face to know exactly how everything looked like, but I just wanted him to sit there and look cute for me. It gave him an excuse to not do anything this class. I had fun drawing, actually.

"You haven't looked at me once." Eren crossed his arms.

"That's because I don't actually need you to model anything."

"So I'm wasting my time?"

"Oh no darling, you're there for me."

Eren smiled. "I want kisses."

"No, stay there."

"Okay I will, but kiss me."

I sighed and then beckoned him. He chuckled and sat on my lap. He tilted my chin up and leaned forward to kiss me. He was warm and soft. I moved. "Okay, I need to get working."

"But I love kissing you. You feel so nice."

"I'm sure I do. But, baby, please."

Eren smiled and kissed me lightly once more. "I wanna see you draw."

That made me feel nervous, but I picked up my pencil anyway. I looked at him and he looked at me expectantly. I shrugged and darkened the outlines. Every crease, every shadow in the right place. The only thing I had to keep looking at was how many eyelashes he had. "You have way too many."

"I'm sorry I was born this way." Eren giggled. I chuckled and poked Eren in the chest. "Stop that." He playfully smacked my hand away. I nuzzled his nose. He smiled and wrapped his hands around my neck and kissed me lightly.

"That's really good actually." Krista commented as she walked by. "You should be an artist."

"No, I don't have the patience. It's only because Eren's eyes are what I'm drawing is the reason why I'm going to do this."

"Cute." Krista smiled. "Now, I must get to my seat. Do you need any paint?"

"I'm gonna use the water colors."

"Oh okay." Krista reached for them and handed me several of the paint pallets. I thanked her, though I wasn't going to use them today. Coloring, what the last thing I was going to do and this was most definitely going to take awhile. By the time the bell rang I was disappointed because I only got the outline done. I sighed and groaned. Eren covered my eyes. "No you don't. Do not start stressing over this as well. Come my lovely, we need to go."

I groaned and slipped out of my chair. Eren sighed. "Oh don't be like that, it's going to end up beautiful. We only had an hour of this class anyway, it's not your fault." I pouted, which only got me a hug. "I love how you got so into this. You look so hot when you concentrate."

I pursed my lips at him. "Don't flatter me, I'm trying to be upset here."

"You're cute and beautiful and so so sexy-"

"Eren, please."

Eren clung to my neck and kissed the side of my face several times. "My lovely, lovely boyfriend." Then he stopped and picked my up. He put me on his hip. "You know, you're kinda heavy."

"Then put me down."

"No." He said. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder and pressed my forehead on his neck. "You smell like cologne."

"I wore it this morning."

I smirked and sucked on his neck. Eren froze immediately, dropped me, and pressed me up against the lockers. "Do not do that."

I felt my face burn up. "I'm sorry, but you are simply delicious."

"Like I've said to you two before, don't start initiating gay sex, this is a place for learning. Have some decency." Jean tsked as he walked by us. I giggled and hung around his neck. Eren growled in his throat and looked down at me. He bit down on my lip. I moaned and melted inside. Pulling away from him, I picked up the book bag that had dropped when I was pressed against the lockers. I took Eren by the hand. "Let's just get home, we are never going to get out of here if we keep... getting sidetracked."

"I'm a sidetrack? Hm." Eren chuckled.

"Well yes. And quite a distraction as well." I pulled him all the way to the car. "Now drive us home, Petra is waiting."

"Yeah, don't mind me, I'm just here patiently waiting here." She ran her hand on the top of the car.

Eren smiled and opened the door for me and then for Petra. We got home and I went straight upstairs to my room. I pulled out the speech draft and looked at it. I sat on my bed. "This is pathetic." I told myself. I took a pencil.

 _'Most of us have our own stories about how their own high school life went.'_

I slowly thought about what else I should write. _Inspirational_ , the senior speech.

 _'Mine in particular had some changes that a lot of people contributed to. I mean I've giving the goddamn speech for crying out loud.'_

I chuckled, and smiled _._

 _'Then again I was forced too. Like many other things.'_

"Thank you, Ymir." I stretched out my arms and smiled. "That's enough for today." I lied down and looked at my ceiling. After staring at it for a long time I called Hanji. "Hey you got any black paint?"

"You know, I'm not sure, why."

"I wanna paint my ceiling."

"Are you gonna do a space thing?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I'll be right over, I know what colors you might have in mind."

"Alright bye." And I hung up. I went downstairs and unlocked the door for her and then went back upstairs. I entered the Eren's room. "Can you help me?"

"Yes baby, with what?" He put his camera down and stood up.

"I need help putting tape on the wall. I would do it, but when it comes to things like this I have shaky hands."

"Okay, show me where you want it and I'll do it."

"I'm also going to need to sleep in your room until my project is done."

Eren smiled. "I have absolutely no problem with that."

I got the ladder from the closet next to the bathroom and pulled it into my room. "All around the edge of the ceiling. Can you be exactly along the edge?"

"If my Levi wants it like that then that is how it will be." Eren kissed my head and got up on the ladder. "Please be careful." I told him.

"Don't worry." Eren grabbed the tape and started running it along the side. It didn't take him as long as it took Hanji to get here with the paint, which was in fact a while. When Eren was done, (Hanji still wasn't here) he dropped down on my bed. "Phew! Finally done."

I smiled and crawled on top of him. "Thank you." I gave him a big kiss. "I love you." Then I got off him. "Now, I need to start taking apart my bed frame."

"Do you want help with that?"

"Well, the only thing I need you to do is put my dresser in the closet. Be careful of the things on top."

Eren walked over and stopped. "This is so cute!" Eren squealed and sat down on the floor with a folder and the picture frame I had on the dresser. "You are so tiny!"

"Oh," I glanced at it and went back to what I was doing. "That was sixth grade."

"So cute!"

I shrugged and pulled the covers off my bed and piled them up to the side. Then I pushed the mattress off and stood it against the wall. "Is this Ymir?"

"Yep. Hey, you can even look at more pictures of my youth if you do what I asked you to do." _That_ got Eren to do it quickly. He pulled it into my closet and carefully set it in the middle. He closed the door and sat down next to me. "Pictures please."

I sighed and handed him a very big album that Ms. Brzenska pit together since kindergarten. She finished the first day of sixth grade. She started another album when sixth grade started and I'm guessing she's almost done with it. Eren cleared his throat. "I might die, okay."

I purses my lips. "Just beware that the camera loved me when I was younger."

"They made this for every student?"

"Just Ms. Brzenska's homeroom. They're weren't that many of us anyway. The seniors now were the ones that were with her back then.

" _First Day_ ," Eren said out loud. "Aww! So cute! You had such a cute wittle face!" Then Petra decided to stop by my room. "What's up, males who live in my house?"

"Look at how cute he is!"

"So you let Eren look through it but when it came to me it was a no? Rude." Petra sat down next to Eren. "Look at the chubbiness."

I turned to look behind my shoulder and they were both staring at me. I puffed my cheeks out causing them to laugh. I turned back and continued working on unscrewing the bed frame.

"Such a happy little child." Petra chuckled.

Hanji burst in. "I am here!"

"Help me take this apart. Guys, I'm kicking you out. You may take that with you just don't ruin it."

Eren and Petra walked out and Hanji and I took the last parts of the bed frame apart. We put them aside and I took out the plastic that it was originally covered in and put it over it. "Now, I have paintbrushes and a spray can."

"We can use both so that the colors blend nicely."

"Alright so here are the colors I picked out for you." There was black, dark blue, dark and light purple, white, gray, and light caramel. "Okay, let's start with black."

"Just so you know, we can't finish today, alright? So don't get upset because you see no progress." Hanji smiled and poked my forehead. I nodded. We filled the spray cans with black paint and Hanji put a mouth mask on me and protective glasses as she did to herself. With the extra ladder that we had in storage, Hanji and I both started to spray from opposite sides of the room. Hanji was smart to bring a lot of paint because we have to refill the cans several times. But we ended up using almost all of the black paint. We started at six-thirty, we finished spray painting the first color at eighty forty-two.

"You wanna keep going or do you wanna pick this up tomorrow?"

"Do we have anything important tomorrow?"

"An English Test."

"Let's continue." I closed the black paint can and opened the dark blue. "For this one I want to spray and then I'll take this paintbrush and I'll mix them."

Hanji nodded and picked up a brush. We started again and didn't stop (actually a few water and snack breaks were put in between) until Petra came in. "Guys, it's late. You need to go to bed, even Eren is already sleeping."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost twelve."

I looked at the ceiling. We were halfway done. "But I'm not tired." I looked at Hanji. "Are you?" She shook her head. "We aren't tired."

"Please Levi." Petra yawned.

I sighed. "Fine." I got down from the ladder and saw Hanji out after we closed everything up. When she left, I took a shower to make sure I was free from any paint that might have fallen down and soon enough I was climbing into bed. I leaned over and kissed Eren lightly before lying down.

Eren groaned. "Finally, it's been years." He scooted closer to me.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"You woke me up." Eren yawned and buried his face in my neck. I ran my hand through the hair on the back of his head. "Sorry," I kissed his head.

"Mm, go to sleep now. I'm tired."

I chuckled. "Alright, alright."

Eren sighed happily and kissed my jaw softly before returning to his position and falling asleep.


	12. Another Step

**Capture The Moments  
Chapter Twelve: Another Step **

* * *

"So," Hanji stood next to me. "I need a favor."

I looked at her. "You got two minutes to ask."

"I need you to watch my baby brother."

"I'm the _perfect_ person to ask."

"I trust you and so does my mom."

"How old is the kid?"

"Three months."

"Fuck. Why don't you take him with you?"

"Because we can't."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Where is he?"

"At the house, obviously. My mom wanted me to ask if she can drop him off at the house? Please say yes. We can't take him this time. She only had enough for two tickets."

"Where exactly are you two going?"

"Italy."

"ITALY!" Eren yelled as he walked by, and Annie, who was with him, looked up. Hanji smiled sheepishly. "Eren will be great for the baby... and it's just for a few days while we go see my aunt."

"I don't like it. You mother is very irresponsible."

"She's not! My dad won't watch him. Plus he's very cute and she's working too. I can't be left in the house and she's renting a hotel room and she's actually really crushed that she can't take the baby. She loves him so much, please."

"Fine. What's his name again?"

"Henry."

"Who names their baby Henry?"

"My mother likes the letter H."

"I wouldn't have named him Henry."

"When we were in middle school you told me you would name your kids and your pets Levi. And then I told you that you were crazy and you threw a box of markers at my head."

"Ahh, yeah." I smiled at the memory. "I was twelve!"

"And cute. So will you take Henry?"

"I said fine."

"Aw! Thank you! I'll see you at eight." She hugged me tightly and skipped along the hallway.

* * *

At the end of the school day, I walked alone to my locker. I didn't notice him at first, but he followed me on black roller skates through the hallway with his CamCorder. I decided to spoil him and walked around so he could follow me. "Tell me about yourself." He said.

I looked into the camera and smiled. "I think you're crazy."

"Crazy in love with you."

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"Walk outside please. I need a lighting change."

And slowly, I did. I was hallway down when he moved after me, turning the camera as he passed me and moving it along when I walked by. I looked around to see Krista doing the same with Ymir and Annie with Petra. I raised an eyebrow and looked into the camera. Eren paused the video. "It's practice for Europe, now, continue walking." He continued video taping and followed me as I walked. He passed me again and he told me that I had to keep up with him, which caused me to run a little. Eren smiled every time I had to rush over to where he was. I walked out into the almost empty parking lot. "Those actually look nice, where'd you get them?"

"Hannes bought them for us. They aren't inline, that's why they look nice."

"Hater."

"Yep. Now, continue and walk to the car, then walk into the front office."

I blinked and then did what I was told. Eren did look tired from holding that video camera, so I blew kisses at him, twirled, and winked at him, and snuck gentle smiles at him when he didn't expect them. That brightened him up and he actually went faster. When we got inside the front office, he took me to Hannes' classroom and went straight to his laptop. He uploaded took out the SD card and uploaded it into his laptop. That's when I saw that he started recording as soon as I came out of the art room. I gasped and pulled his hair gently. "Why didn't you let me notice?"

"You weren't supposed to." He smiled up at me. I continued watching. I sat on his lap. Eren smiled every time I made a different facial expression and he giggled when I finally looked into the camera. "You look sexy." He told me. He watched the whole thing and sighed. "It sucked." He buried his face in his hands. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I moved the camera too much." He groaned and shut off his video camera. He packed up his laptop. Eren looked disappointed and a little sad. I grabbed his face and kissed him. He melted into me and tightly wrapped both arms around me.

"Both of you, out. I'm shutting everything off." Hannes walked in and placed a folder on top of Eren's book bag. He was going to let me go, but I wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him back in. He blushed and I brought him down again. I sucked on his bottom lip and ran my fingers through his soft hair. We were sprayed with cold water and we broke apart. "Bad. Bad teenage boys. Go take this somewhere else." Hannes shooed us off. "Make out in the hallway, not in here."

Eren pouted. "But I wanna kiss him here."

"I will literally get ice and throw it at you two till you leave my class."

"Okay, okay, fine we will leave." Eren grabbed his bag, camera, and the folder that was on his bag before leading me out.

When we got home, Eren went to take a nap to avoid Petra, who said that when he got home he was to clean the kitchen since this morning he managed to explode an egg and left it there because he didn't want to get into trouble. And like she said, Hanji and her mother came at eight. "Look here he is." Hanji held up her small brother, who was crying."

"Hanji! Be careful! He's a little baby!"

"BABY!" Eren flew down the stairs. "I wanna hold him!"

"Pfft, look at that hair!" Hanji pointed to the giant tuff of hair of hair that stood up. Eren slowly put a hand over his hair. "Shhh..." Then he turned to the baby. "Can I hold him?"

"Mom, this is Eren." Hanji smiled.

"Ah yes, Levi's boyfriend. The French photographer."

"That's how you told your mom about me? Aw thank you! See love, I'm a French photographer." He pulled some hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, my crazy boyfriend. How's life been with... Henry." I pursed my lips.

"He doesn't like the name." Hanji laughed. Her mother smiled at me and handed Eren, who looked very excited, the baby. He walked over to Mikasa and Armin. Eren was happy because the baby stopped crying when Eren held him.

She chuckled. "He's been good. Were you aware that Hanji asked your boyfriend for permission first?"

Hanji whipped her head to us and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you."

"You bitch."

"So much." She squeezed me tighter. She placed her lips to my cheek.

"Hey! He's mine!" Eren threw a pen at her. He's always carrying them around to throw them at people. He squeezed himself in between us, separating Hanji from me, and pouted. Hanji smiled. "Aw, well my heart is big enough for the two of you."

I narrowed my eyes. "And who gave you permission to love someone else other than me?" I poked her cheek and then bopped her in the head with my fist. "Bad Hanji Zoë."

Eren picked up his pen. Then he gave me a big kiss on my lips and a small one on my forehead. He shot a look at Hanji. "I'd fight you if your mom wasn't here. You got saved." Then he looked at Henry and nuzzled his small nose. I rolled my eyes at both Hanji and Eren. "So do you have any specific instructions for the baby?"

"Just have patience for him. He's can be fussy and likes to be held a lot. But he's a very happy baby."

I nodded and took the baby bag from her. "Is Hanji going to miss the last day of school?"

"I'll be back by night time."

I frowned. "Okay."

"Alright, we do have to leave now. We need to load up." Hanji's mom said. She looked at Eren and went over to hug and kiss her baby. I looked at Hanji and I hugged her tightly. Then she left with her mom. Then it struck me. "Wait, do we take the baby to school?"

Petra burst out laughing. "Levi since you are the senior, you need to watch him because you have the free schedule now."

"But, I.. I cannot." I ended up fumbling with my fingers and sat down at the counter. Then they all giggled at me. Eren walked up at me. "Here hold him."

"Ah," I rubbed the back of my neck. "No, no, it's fine."

"For me? Please?"

"Eren." I looked up at him, but his face was so cute and those beautiful green eyes. I sighed in defeat and let Eren set the baby in my arms. I swallowed and looked at Petra to help me, but Petra just looked at me from the other side of the kitchen with her head propped up on her arm. I grew more nervous the more time the baby was in my arms and the more he moved, the more it worried me. Those brown eyes. I smiled slightly. Looked a lot like Hanji. I took a deep breath when I heard the click of Eren's camera. I looked at him and blinked hard. He took another picture. "Don't mind me."

"We know another weakness of Levi." Petra said.

"True." Armin giggled. I looked at both of them and they smiled innocently at me. Eren put the camera down kissed my cheek. "Another? There's more?"

Petra's jaw dropped and face-palmed herself. "Is it not obvious? You!"

"Me?" Eren tipped his head to the side "How?"

Petra walked over and smacked him in the head. Eren dramatically fell onto the floor and closed his eyes. Mikasa walked over. "He was only seventeen."

"Didn't even go to college." Armin shook his head. Then Mikasa looked at Armin. "Grab his legs." She went and opened the door. Then she grabbed his arms and they dragged him outside. I looked at Petra. "Don't worry, they used to do this all the time. Eren will be okay."

Then Eren started screaming and then it was followed by laughter. Then Eren burst back in and ran up the stairs, followed by Mikasa and Armin. Then Mikasa and Armin screamed and ran back down the stairs as Eren chased her around the house with his Nerf gun. He shot at them and he jumped on Mikasa and shot her. Then went after Armin. He shot him in the head and tripped him but Armin held onto Eren as he fell so they both crashed down. Mikasa sat up and got on top of Eren and choked him. Armin dragged him away from the Nerf gun, picked it up, and shot Eren in the stomach. "Oh! The pain!" He coughed and then just _died_ on the floor. I shook my head. Why did I have to be in love with someone so childish sometimes? But then I smiled, because of the fact that I was in love with someone so childish. He brought life and color into my life and I didn't even have to do anything for him to get me to smile.

I turned to Henry, who was looking up at me. But then he started making noise. I looked at Petra. She was still watching me with a smile. "Help."

Eren sprung from the floor and pushed Mikasa and Armim onto the couch before coming up to me, beating Petra who was much closer but managed to get here after Eren, who was in the living room. He stuck his tongue out at her. "What happened?"

I tried making myself look completely helpless. Don't get me wrong, I already freaking was, but I needed Eren to see that. He looked at the baby who was whining. Eren took him and held him for a bit and then gave him back. "Ah! Come with me to my room." He grabbed the baby bag and went upstairs. I looked at them and then looked at Henry. I slowly walked up the stairs, holding a life in my hands. I literally could have dropped him and died. After my voyage to Eren's bedroom, I saw him mixing formula into a baby bottle with water in it. Then he quickly went down the stairs. By that time, Henry started crying. God, this was stressful and he wasn't even mine. A few moments later Eren came back shaking the bottle. I failed to calm the baby down and I was on the verge of tears. Eren caressed my cheek with his finger. "Here," He took one of my hands and placed it over the bottle. With his hand over mine, he helped me feed the baby. I only realized that Eren let go when I heard the camera go off. He was happily taking pictures of me. I playfully rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the baby. His eyes were closing but it looked like he was trying to fight it.

He ended up falling asleep when he was almost done drinking everything, but Eren said that I needed to have him finish. I placed it on the nightstand when it was empty and placed him gently down on Eren's bed. I took one of Henry's blankets and tucked him in with it. And because even though he was in the middle, I was worried he would fall so I placed pillows on either side of him. Eren crawled and lied on top of me. "Levi?"

"Yes, my darling?"

He lifted himself up and we met eyes. "I want one." He said this and he looked so damn serious that it was hard to not laugh.

I chuckled. "We are both males, we can't have our own."

"We can adopt." He mumbled, so quietly I almost missed it. I smiled and kissed him. I sat up and placed my hand on his back so I could support him up and not let him fall back. "Listen." I tapped his nose with my finger. "You sir, are only seventeen. I will only be nineteen in December. You have not graduated yet, you're not even a senior." Eren looked really crushed and glanced at Henry. He pouted slightly and fiddled with the fingers of my free hand. I almost started laughing. My boyfriend is literally the most adorable thing ever, so I decided to try and make him feel better. "On a different note." His attention snapped to my face. I looked him in those beautiful green eyes that he was born with. "We aren't even married yet Eren. We first need to decide where we are going to live, what jobs we are going to have and a whole bunch of adult stuff we need to figure out _before_ we even think about anything else. We- well _you_ are still a teenager. Okay? When we have everything settled, maybe, just maybe, we can look into adopting."

Eren's face brightened up so fast and he smiled so widely that it got me to smile back. "I'm still at 'we aren't even married _yet'_."

I blushed but smiled a bit wider. "I don't think you understand how much I mean it when I say that I want to spend every moment of my life with you. I love you Eren Yeager, and I always will."

Eren's eyes filled with tears and he hugged me tightly. He pulled back and I saw his face with tears running down his cheeks, but he looked so happy. " _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..._ " And with every _Je t'aime_ he kissed me. All the affection I was receiving from him melting my heart in the sweetest way. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, _mon amour_. God, I love you so much I feel like my heart is going to explode." He nuzzled me and kissed me many times before hugging me again. I buried my face in his warm and soft hair. I kissed the spot where my lips were pressing at and held him tightly in my arms.

I loved moments like these. Just holding him like this was enough for me.

* * *

 _ **5:45 am**_

Henry woke up and started crying. Eren was fast asleep only for a few moments. "Levi..." He groaned. "The baby.."

"We discussed this." I turned away. "We are doing what they did in The Lion King. I only take care of him when the sun is in the sky."

Eren groaned and sat up. He smacked my ass and sat up. "Lazy."

"Just you wait till I get up. I'm gonna smack you so hard."

"Aw do you want me to apologize?" Eren asked, and I nodded into my pillow. "Okay. I am sorry for smacking your big, firm ass." He smacked me again.

"Fuck off brat."

"You're really grumpy."

I sighed and sat up. "I still love you." Eren kissed my head. "I love you too my little crybaby."

"Don't forget about the real crybaby." I pointed to the crib that I got from Hanji's house because we didn't have anywhere to put Henry and Eren moves too much to have him sleep in the bed.

"Hi baby! How are ya? Huh? You hungry? Yeah!" Eren sounded so adorable baby talking Henry. I smiled and turned over and watched him. He changed his diaper and put him on his stomach on the bed while he went to go downstairs. Somebody thought it was a good idea to leave his food downstairs. But Henry didn't stop crying. He lifted his head and looked at me as he cried. I put him on my chest and he calmed down a little. I placed his head down and then toyed with his hair. He had a lot for someone his age, but it was cute and really soft. He calmed down after a few minutes and Eren came back with his bottle. "Aw you took ca- hey..." He crosses his arms. "That's my spot."

I smirked. "Not anymore. You were replaced with another." I kissed Henry's head. "Feed him already before he starts crying again."

"You feed him, I need to shower." Eren smiled.

"But-" And when I started speaking Eren left the room with a towel. I looked down and Henry was looking at his bottle. "So Eren left you without clothes and your bottle on the nightstand." I shook my head and grabbed his bottle. I stood up and fed him as I walked to the bathroom. I entered. "Where's his clothes?"

"I am naked."

"What? Why? I thought you shower with clothes on." I tipped my head to the side, getting a good look at his back. I covered Henry's eyes with one hand. "Just answer the question."

"I wanna change him though."

"Don't be difficult."

Eren just looked at me and smiled before entering the shower. I sighed. "Eren-"

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening."

I huffed and went back to the room. I sat down on the bed and let Henry drink. I nuzzled his face. "You woke up just in time. We get up for school soon." Henry tool awhile to finish, but it's okay. Eren walked in at six-ten. I scowled. "Why didn't you get dressed before coming back into the room?"

"I have boxers on, calm down." Eren placed his hand on his chest and closed the door. "I have my rights to be without clothes in my room."

"Not when we have a baby around."

Eren grabbed a blanket and placed it over Henry. Then he leaned over and kissed me after wrapping his arms around my neck. But he stopped when Henry started kicking the blanket off. Eren got off me and walked over to his drawer. That's when I took the chance and smacked him. He yelped and whipped around. "That hurt!"

"I told you I'd get you back.

Eren narrowed his eyes at me and quickly got dressed. He took the baby so I could wash up and get ready. When we got downstairs Eren told on me. "Petra, Levi smacked me really hard and it hurt."

"What?"

"He smacked my ass."

"Pfft. He smacked you on your ass? Are you gonna be a baby about it?"

"But Petra, it hurt!"

I shrugged and blinked as I grabbed the baby bag. "Such a little softy."

And Eren complained the whole damn time we drove to school and on the way inside. When we walked in, everyone turned to us. I quickly walked away from the crowd and went into class. Ms. Brzenska stared at me the whole time and continued to when I sat down. I blushed and tried to keep my attention on Henry. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. Then she sighed. "Levi." I looked up at her. "Why do you have a baby in class?"

"I.. He's Hanji's-" But she cut me off with a gasped.

"You are having an affair?"

I pursed my lips. "Brother! This baby is her brother!"

"I am so sorry." She turned red in the face and turned her attention to the papers on her desk.

"I WANNA SEE HENRY! Gimme gimme gimme!" Ymir rushed over. I slowly handed her the baby. She smothered him with kisses and I was just stunned that she was acting this way. She kissed his face and made him smile. "No Ymir, you make all little boys gushy."

"He just knows who I am." She nuzzled his face with her nose. "Look at how much hair you've grown on your head!" She kissed his face and he giggled again. "Can I hold him for this class?"

"Uh.." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sit here in Hanji's chair." I patted the seat and she happily sat down. "The cutest wittle baby ever."

But then he threw up on her. I started laughing so hard I almost fell out of my chair. Henry started crying so I had to take him while I was laughing. "Good one man." I gave him a little high five which he took no notice of because he was crying. I opened the bag and took out wipes and one of the many little shirts Eren had placed inside. "It's okay, it's okay." I cleaned his face and took off his shirt. "Holy damn, everyone look away show some decency! Can't a little guy get dressed without everyone looking at him." I blocked the shirtless baby from sight. I changed his shirt and put a pacifier in his mouth. I put the dirty shirt into a bag that Eren had also placed inside. I will thank him later for making sure this was ready. I clipped the strap to his shirt because I knew he was going to throw this on the floor. I rubbed his back and calmed him down. He was okay when the bell rang and I had to sit him on one of my legs so I could work. He kept looking around and he was surprisingly well behaved. He would sometimes reach for things on the desk or make little noises. I looked down at him every time he was too loud and he looked up at me and laughed. I smiled, reminds me of Eren.

The only problem I had was when I went into Mr. Zacharius. He didn't want the baby in his class, so I had to wait for Eren to come by the class to get the baby. It's not like he had a lesson to teach today, we just watched a movie in French. Not many of us understood what was going on because there were no subtitles. Eren texted me. It was a picture of him and the baby. I smiled. He's so baby crazy.

I sat down at a table during lunch for a few moments of peace. I closed my eyes for two minutes before I felt lips on my cheek. Then a very sharp pain. I winced and saw Eren, who was holding Henry, who was grabbing onto my hair. The more Eren tried to get him to let go, the more Henry pulled. I groaned and looked at Eren. "Do something baby."

"I'm trying, he just won't let go. Can you hold him here?" And when I did, Eren sat up on his knees and opened the small hand go set my hair free. I ruffled my hair and sighed. "That hurt." I ran my hand through my hair several times. "Jesus Christ."

"Look, most of it stays back." Eren smiled and kissed my cheek. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Okay I get it, you like this more than the way I normally style my hair. I see how you want me to change."

"That's not it, I swear! I love your uneven bangs."

I gasped. "Rude."

"I find you incredibly sexy." He kissed my head.

I took Henry from him and had Eren make him a bottle. I pretended to wipe sweat off my face. "Phew, these two seconds of baby holding has me _dying_. You sure you want your own?"

Eren just looked at me and smiled. "Haha, I can already sense you trying make me say no."

"I'll get really jealous."

"But you're special." He tilted my face and kissed me long enough for the baby to react and started being fussy. Eren rested his head on my arm while he fed the baby in my arms.

"You two better not forget to eat." Petra said as she sat down. "In fact," She got up and slowly took Henry and his bottle. "Go eat."

"I don't have to go anywhere." He said as he placed his lunch box on the table. "Because I have the _awesomest_ cousin ever who packed my lunch for me this morning."

Petra smiled at that. "Just eat will you?"

And Eren did as well as had me eat half of whatever he was eating too. Ymir came and played with Henry and I slightly noticed how jealous Krista looked. Eren slowly put the baby bag under the table and Ymir put Henry inside her sweater. Principal Smith casually came by our table and then around walked the cafeteria. Then he came back. "Where's the baby?"

Eren and Ymir looked confused and tapped their chins. "There's a baby in the school?"

"Just show him to me. I know you guys have him. I was phoned by Hanji's mother."

Ymir pursed her lips and held up Henry. Principal Smith smiled slightly. "Alright thank you."

"Babe, don't you want to hold him?" Ymir asked Krista. She couldn't have been any more uninterested, she looked up from her phone, then shook her head. Ymir just smiled at Henry and kissed him. Krista looked around and saw Annie walking around with Reiner and Bertolt. She got up, separated them, and walked off with Annie. Ymir furrowed her eyebrows at her and then huffed. "You're so cute man."

"He neefs to finish eating." Eren said through a mouthful of a ham sandwich. Ymir grabbed the bottle and had him drink his milk. Eren then took out a cookie and broke it in half. "For you my love."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I ate the chocolate chip cookie and bite into it.

And things were quiet the rest of the day. Until six o' clock came around and Eren burst into my room and closed the door. "Petra has the baby and he's sleeping. Now give me attention."

I beckoned him over to the bed and then grabbed him. I hugged him tightly and kissed him several times. "How was your day, my darling?"

Eren puffed out his cheeks. "I got yelled at by Mr. Zacharius for being too loud."

"Well you _are_ loud, and that's a fact."

Eren looked up and smiled at me. "Can we go to the beach?"

"It's cloudy."

"Exactly, but it's peaceful. Please?"

I sighed and got up, grabbed our towels and left with his hand in mine and we walked to the beach that Eren was always excited to go to no matter how many times he went. It was only about fifteen minutes or so walking. When we got there I splayed out our towels close together and held him in my arms. Eren held up his Polaroid and took a couple pictures of the ocean. Then he turned the Polaroid to us. And because I was feeling generous, I let him take a couple of pictures without complaining. I smiled for him too. I even kissed him in one of the pictures. And Eren fell in love with them, but gave them to me, claiming that I didn't have enough pictures of us and that he had _a lot_. "Levi?"

"Hm?"

Eren smiled and leaned back into me. "Who was your first kiss? I know I wasn't. I can tell."

"Oh? Really? How so?"

"You felt experienced."

"Did I?"

Eren nodded. "So who was it?" I looked at the ocean, and tried not look at him. "Can I guess?"

"I guess you can."

"Petra."

"No."

"Hanji?"

"No."

Eren turned to face me. "Come on, I give up."

"You only guessed two people."

"I wanna know."

"You know why everyone was kinda surprised that I started liking you? Because everyone and their mother knew that I avoided that type of thing like the plague. This is like when you thought I wasn't a virgin just because you felt like I knew what to do."

"But you do me so well and you leave me to think about it, you know. I love how your body looks like when it's pounding into my pros-." I covered his mouth with my hand to stop him from saying anymore. "Refrain from saying those things without warning." I scolded him. I lifted him hand and Eren smirked. "I love watching you come, you look so hot."

"Eren!" I smacked the side of his head. Eren laughed and fell onto the sand. I crossed my arms and rolled him away. He sat up and threw himself onto me. His hair had sand scattered everywhere on it. Eren looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "It's okay, you still love me."

I nodded. "Very much so."

"Can we go into the ocean?"

"No, it's going to rain."

"We'll get out if it rains, please Levi? Please?" He softly kissed my jawline until I gave him and removed my shirt, socks, and shoes. We stood up when Eren did the same. Then as we walked towards the water, he happily and tightly wrapped his arms around my waist and place various kisses to my back. I shuddered when I felt his tongue on my skin. "You are beautiful, Levi Ackerman."

The water was cold and I tried turning away, but Eren held me in my place. I shrieked when the waves touched my feet and held onto Eren. He chuckled and slowly pulled me into the water. I squeezed my eyes shut. "It's cold!"

"Come on stop being this way, it's almost lukewarm."

I yelped when my stomach touched the water. He had me swim around so I could warm up, but eventually just kept me in his arms. He kissed the side of my face. "Your undercut is growing."

"Don't remind me of my disastrous hair."

He kissed my lips lightly. "You know, what I would like to see in the future?"

"Not gonna grow my hair out."

"Do it for funsies!"

"No."

Eren shrugged. "Whatever, I still like you this way."

"And don't say funises, it sounds weird."

"Funsies, funsies, funsies."

I nuzzled him and kissed him. "You are a child."

Then, the beautiful sound of thunder told Eren we needed to get out, but he dared to stay in a couple of minutes longer. He gently sucked on my lips before letting me get out. I heard him laugh as I ran to my towel. I wrapped myself around it and shivered. I watched him dive into the water and swim around for several eternities. Then it started raining and he _had_ to get out. I shivered so much my teeth clattered. Eren looked at me and put his shirt on. Then he took his towel and put it around me. Then he carried me on his back as he walked back home. I got down and hurried into my room and started the water. I stripped of any clothing I had and got into the tub. I saw the steam of the water but I didn't care, I was freezing. Eren came in and I looked up at him. "You didn't even wait for me. I was going to shower anyway. So I'll be back." He bent down and kissed my face before leaving. I stayed in the water till my fingers started to get wrinkly. Eren left my clothes on the counter.

Bless me for not being single. Such a thoughtful boyfriend. But it was all his clothes. Eh, doesn't matter. It was a dark green long sleeve and brown sweatpants. I blow dried my hair and brushed it down. Throwing my wet clothes into the hamper, I turned to my bed. I had left a couple blankets on top because Henry was lying there earlier. So I just wrapped them around my body. Eren walked back in with food. "Baby I have cheese sticks."

I nodded and patted the space next to me. I opened my mouth slightly so he could let me bite one to eat. I was too lazy to feed myself. "Make sure you get all the chances to go to the beach now. In a few years you won't be able to."

Eren raised his eyebrow. "Why not."

I pursed my lips. "Really."

Then he gasped. "But we can take them with us."

"Okay, I won't have peace."

"Fine." Eren bit into a cheese stick. "When the baby is one we can take them to the beach."

I rubbed the back of my neck. Eren giggled. "But don't worry about it now. We have Henry."

"Henry is not our child."

"Practice."

"You seem to be a natural."

"You know, my dad is doctor. In France, he had a building where there was a nursery and since I would hang around all the time, he had me stay where all the babies were," He took a pause. "And then, the nurses taught me everything I needed to know at seven years old. I'm a pro now." Eren nodded his head. "But," Eren poked the blanket. "Henry seems to like you better."

"I've spent more time with him. I was the one who helped his mother get to the hospital. I was the third person to hold him. I've been there since birth. I stopped his crying this morning. When he threw up on Ymir today, I took care of it."

"Not my fault I'm younger than you and have different classes now because our awesome principal decided to change our schedules."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Senior year is going to be tough for you."

Eren pouted. "Can I have your notebooks when you finish?"

I nodded. "But remember not to get them confused with yours because they will consider it cheating."

"Oh don't worry, I won't be cheating. I'll use your notes to study." He smiled and caressed my face after a few moments. "You're face is a bit warm. You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." But Eren clearly didn't believe me. However, he left it at that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capture The Moments  
 **Chapter Thirteen****

* * *

[Eren's POV]

 **2:42 am**

Levi was sound asleep when Henry started to cry. I stood up and looked down at Henry. I don't want to admit it, but he looked very cute while crying. I picked him up and tried soothing him back to sleep. I lifted his blanket and found his binky. I put it in his mouth and slowly walked around the room and tried to get him to sleep again. I looked over to where Levi was sleeping and smiled. I love him so much.  
A little bit over an hour had passed an he still didn't fall asleep. I sighed and had him lie down with us. All he did was try to grab Levi, but he wasn't wearing a shirt so he had nothing to grab onto. He put his head down and I put his head on the pillow. Which was a terrible idea because he got a hold of Levi's hair. I had to carefully hold the piece of hair Henry had so he wouldn't pull on it. But when I had him let go, he started crying again. This resulted in Levi waking up. Henry stopped crying almost immediately. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "Why are you two up?" He picked up Henry. "Why are you awake?" And Henry's response was putting his own finger in his mouth as he looked around the room.

"I tried not to wake you."

"Mm, thank you for trying but you failed." He told me and got up. Once he put Henry in his crib, he started whining again. Levi simply lied back down. I scooted closer to him. Levi took his arm and pulled me closer. "You're really hot."

"Now is not the time." He mumbled and buried his face in my neck.

"No, seriously." I sat up. "Your skin is hot."

"Eren, I'm fine."

"No you aren't! Stop saying you are!"

And then he started coughing which betrayed him even more because it was very congested. I looked at him and caressed his cheek. "Levi-"

"No, no. It's okay. I'll go get-"

"No. Let me. What do you need?"

"The thermometer."

I kissed his forehead and went downstairs. But since I didn't know where it was, I had to go into Petra's room. I slowly opened the door and saw her sleeping. I felt bad about waking her up, but it had to be done. "Petra."

"Hm?" She said without opening her eyes.

"I need the thermometer."

"It's in..." She yawned. "The drawer, here." She lazily pointed to the nightstand on the right side of the bed. I opened it found it under a bunch of papers. When I took out the thermometer, I found an envelope. It was from my dad. I flipped it over and it said: To Eren and Petra. I took it and left the room. I opened it carefully and pulled out the letter inside.

 _Dear Eren and Petra,_

 _I know that you two must not like me at the moment, and well, if this ever gets to Eren knowing how Petra feels about me I just want to say a couple of things._

 _Eren, I didn't mean to leave how things were. It wasn't my intentions to make you think that I didn't want to take care of you. Yes, I left you behind because every day you grew and would remind me more and more of your mother. I realized that the way I handled the situation was bad and I'm sorry._

 _I would love to make it up to you because I'm not like Petra's father who literally left his daughter behind. In fact, I would very much enjoy it if you let me come see you this weekend. If you don't answer, I will understand how you feel. But if you do let me see you I will be more than happy to come over there._

 _I want to try and fix this._

 _Grish Yeager_

 _P.S. Petra please let Eren see this. I know you don't like me for the way I left Eren with you but please let him decide this for himself. Thank you._

I didn't know how to feel about this. But right now this wasn't important. What was important was that my boyfriend was sick. I folded it and went upstairs. Levi was holding the baby and rocking him gently and slowly. I smiled when I saw Henry sleeping. "Yeah, he likes you better than me." I said. Levi didn't say anything to that and gently put Henry back in his crib once again. I sat him down and took his temperature. He lightly wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed the side of his face to my stomach. He slowly lifted my shirt up and placed kisses to my skin. "It's 101.2 baby, that's pretty high."

"You should head back to bed. I'll go get something for this throat."

"No. Stop being stubborn. Let me go do it."

"But Eren-"

"Jesus Christ can you listen for _once_? Let me take care of you damnit. I care about your well being! Fucking go lie down now and let me handle this." I hated the face he was giving me and I felt guilty for losing it and ended up cursing at him. Levi crawled under the covers and went silent. I went downstairs, heart hurting as I made Levi chamomile tea. I quickly went upstairs because I just had to apologize. It was killing me. I went on him and I hugged him. He sat up and hugged me back. He sighed and nuzzled my hair. I kissed his face all over until I saw the slightest smile. "I'm so sorry Levi."

"You are so weak." He told me. He hugged me tighter. "Are you actually mad at me?" He looked up at me.

I shook my head. "Levi I don't think I can actually ever get mad at you. I love you too much. You're everything to me. Why would I ever get mad at someone who means the world to me?"

"You are a sap."

"I am not a sap!"

"You are too. Now, stop raising your voice because Henry is sleeping. If you wake him up, so help me."

I smiled. "Okay." I kissed his cheek and went back downstairs. I brought him his mug and turned his lamp on. "For you."

" _Merci, mon amour._ " He kissed my lips gently. I always lose it when he speaks French. It was just so sexy. I loved the way he sounds every time he does. I always blush too. I think Levi is out to make my heart stop. He looked at me and smiled. " _Je t'aime._ "

I swallowed. This guy... but he stayed silent the rest of the morning. He fell asleep quickly. He let me cuddle him too. (Levi normally doesn't let me because he prefers to be the bigger spoon.) When I woke up for school, Petra came in. "Is Levi okay?"

I glanced over to him, he was still sleeping. "Well no." Then I stopped. "We need to talk."

"What do you mean?"

I pulled out the letter from my drawer and held it out to her. "Mind telling me _when_ you were going to tell me? If you were going to tell me at all?" I furrowed my eyebrows together. "I still love my dad you know, even if you don't, that doesn't stop anything."

"Eren I-"

"You what? Just gonna keep this from me knowing I would have never found out?"

Petra's eyes started to tear up. "But Eren-"

"I can't believe you would do something like this to me. Just like when I had to hear from someone else other than you that my dad wanted me to live with you because he didn't want me in his life. Were you ever going to tell me that?" I took a pause. "My dad is trying to reach out to me and you were going to decide on your own for me that I was not to see him. You do not have the ability to make those decisions for me. You do not have authority over my life Petra Ral."

Petra's lip quivered and I started to feel bad. I sighed and went up to hug her. The way she was hugging me was meant to squeeze my life out. "I'm sorry. I really was going to tell you this time."

I moved back a little. "You should call your mom. Fix your issues as well."

"I don't know..." Petra fiddled with her fingers. Then she took a deep breath. "Maybe later today."

I tilted her chin up. "Please don't do this type of thing again." I held up the letter and handed it back to her. "I'm going to trust you to write back saying he can come to visit."

She nodded and hugged me again. "I'm sorry." She said again. I kissed the top of her head and turned her to the stairs. Then I went back inside the room. I grabbed my book bag, swung it on my arm, and looked over the crib to see Henry sleeping soundly. Then I walked over and saw Levi in the same condition. His face was still really warm. I kissed his lips and left the room quietly. "I love you." I whispered and closed the door.

I made sure I had packed everything including my cameras and the notebook for Hannes' class. I zipped up my jacket and opened the door. Petra hurried outside when I turned the car on. "Will Levi be okay on his own?"

"Please, he's been taking care of himself since he was thirteen. He can manage."

I looked down. "Probably why he didn't want me to help him."

"Levi doesn't actually like to have help for things he can do on his own. He likes showing how independent he is."

I smiled. "He's a cutie."

"Very determined cutie." Petra raised her eyebrows.

"True." I nodded and drove off.

"Are you excited for school to end on Friday?"

"To be honest, I have mixed emotions."

"But you're pretty excited for Europe."

I smiled at her. "That I am, but not for the reasons you think."

"Slow down."

"Petra I got this." But I did anyway. When we got to the parking lot, for some reason, Petra held onto her bag and locked her seat belt. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and when I finally parked I turned to her. "I don't understand. Levi does not act like this."

"Levi's uncle drives like you. He's used to it. I, however, have never gotten into a car that had someone that drove like you."

I pursed my lips. "Rude."

"Tis not rude. Thy cousin was simply helping you."

"Thy was so rude to Thee. Thus being mean to Thee."

Petra giggled. "Do you think we would have gotten scolded for being silly if Levi was here?"

"Totally. But, I like having him around. It's fun watching him scold me."

Petra playfully rolled her eyes. "You love everything about him."

"That, is so very true. And you know why? Cause I'm in love with him."

Petra stuck her tongue at me. "Shove off with your feelings. I'm allergic."

I laughed. "Proof you're Levi's friend."

"Okay, we should stop taking about him."

"True, true." Then I smiled. "I'm going to bother you the whole day about my feelings. I'll declare it in the hallway, just you wait."

"Please do not." She said as I opened the door for her. "That would be embarrassing."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "That's my friend you are talking about. You know how unusual it is seeing someone look at him with big, loving eyes? Or smile at his every move? Or follow him around all the time because they don't want to leave his side?" Petra walked to the lockers. "Or better yet, watching someone hold and kiss him like he was going to disappear because that someone fell in love with him?"

I smiled. "So me liking him is strange."

"What I'm trying to say is that if you look at all these years where Levi was single and unhappy from a young age and then you come along and suddenly Levi smiles all the time. He does that you know, it's easier for him smile."

"I'm a blessing."

"That you are."

I opened my locker and found my missing History notebook. I gasped. "I've been looking all over for this!" I flipped through the pages and stopped at the last time I wrote in it. The page after it had a very big red heart in the middle with the words 'I LOVE YOU EREN' with little pink and blue hearts around it. At the bottom it had '-from your very gay boyfriend LEVI'

I smiled so much that my cheeks started to hurt. I turned the page and saw more. Levi wrote in his very cute and neat handwriting a full two pages with just the word ' _Je t'aime_ ' with a heart afterwards. Then the next page.

'Oops, sorry I didn't mean to take up' then in big block letters 'SO MUCH SPACE' then went back to normal.

'But I had a feeling you wouldn't care... however I'll stop now because if not I'll most likely take up the rest of your notebook...'

But then he took up the next seven pages. Each all decorated with colorful hearts and smiley faces.

Page one: 'I'

Page two: 'LOVE'

Page three: 'YOU'

Page four: 'SO'

Page five: 'MUCH'

Page six: 'EREN'

Page seven: 'YEAGER'

I was blushing so hard! He's never done anything like this before! I felt myself falling more in love.

Then there was a sticky note on the seventh page.

'Baby I'm so sorry. I'll buy you another notebook. I used this one because you study this one the most'

I took it off the the page and flipped it over.

'But, I still love you!'

Then I flipped to the next page.

'But before you close this I want to say this, since I'm bad at speaking words to express myself. Okay, so what I was thinking, since no one technically uses the beach, we could have our wedding there since I know you like it so much. I will leave our honeymoon in your hands. I actually know someone that can help us plan everything. Believe me, I've looked into it. I also thought we could play with your color choices of roses a bit. We should put white roses as well. Don't you think that'll look nice? Our cake... you can choose the flavor but I want fondant. Ah, I was caught writing. Bye!'

I slowly closed the notebook. My face obviously looked like a little cherry. God when I get home I'm going to kiss him and kiss him till my lips are numb.

"What's wrong Eren?" Armin asked suddenly.

"I have the best boyfriend in the whole wide world." I told him and hugged my notebook to my chest. Armin smiled. "The German?"

"Mhm! He's so lovely. I'm gonna marry him and we are going to live together and love each other forever."

Armin laughed. "You have it hard."

"I've officially hit rock bottom. I'm the highest level of in love with him."

"Those are cute pictures." He pointed. I looked back into my locker and saw four pictures taped to the right side of my locker. They were the some of the few pictures that Levi actually took of us with his phone. And of course he had to make me a complete mess and pick two that he kisses my cheek in, and the other two he smiled like a complete dork while I held him in my arms. Jesus, I'm only seventeen. Spare me.

"Armin, if I die, tell Levi I'll wait for him."

He chuckled. "Don't die please. I don't have any other friends that are guys."

"Oh I can introduce you to someone." And as I said that I grabbed Jean who was walking and pulled him next to Armin. "Armin this is Jean, Jean, Armin. Shake hands and be friends."

I totally took note that Jean did not blink the moment his eyes fell on Armin. He shook his hand and nodded slightly. "Jean take Armin to class." I smirked and winked at him when he looked at me. I was so going to bug him with this! Ha! Score for me!

My phone started to ring and I quickly put my notebook back in my locker. "Hi!"

"Hey, um." And he went silent and I heard Henry crying. Then I heard Levi gently shushing him and a kiss noise. I stood there, smiling like the happiest person on Earth. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here." He told Henry. My heart was literally all over the place. "Eren?"

"I'm still here yeah."

"How much formula do I put in his bottle?"

"You need to put two scoops." I bit my lip. "You feeling better?"

"I could be better, but I'm not. I just fear that I'll get Henry sick."

"Would you like me to go back?"

"No. I can do this."

I smiled. "Silly Levi, I'll go help you."

"Eren." He sighed in defeat. "Whatever. You have no faith in me."

"I have all the faith in the world for you."

"Sure you do!"

I giggled. "I love you so much Levi."

I could feel him smile through the smile. "I love you more Eren."

"So do you want me to come over there?"

"I guess you can."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay." He said and he hung up. I quickly went to the office. "Principal Erwin?" I slowly stuck my head inside.

"Yes Eren?"

"Can I go home?"

"Why?" He looked up at me from his desk.

I walked to his desk. "Cause Levi is home and sick and he was to deal with the baby but also take care of himself which he won't do till the baby is taken care of. Please Principal Erwin? If Levi gets too sick, he could die. Then I'll die, and that won't be good because I'll be leaving Petra all alone. Think about Armin and Mikasa. Think about how lost they would be. Think about how many detentions you wouldn't be able to give me because I'm not here."

"I have only given you one detention."

"So far."

"Eren-"

"Principal Erwin please!" Then I put my hand on my chest. "Oh no. I feel it. The condition of his sickness worsening. My moral, going... down..." And I dropped on the floor and stayed there with my eyes closed.

"Mr. Smith I have the test results-" Whoever just came in clearly saw me on the floor. "Is that Eren?"

"Yes."

"Why is he on the floor?"

"I am actually quite confused myself as to why." He sighed. "Eren you can go."

"Really?" I shot up.

"Yes, just please get off the floor."

And I ran out of his office, out of the hallway, into the parking lot, drove away, and made it back to the house at a speed Petra would literally have killed me for had she been in the car. I came in and heard Henry laughing softly from Levi's bedroom. I slowly peeped into the room. Levi was lying in front of him making faces at him, then he would suddenly kiss the baby's nose before returning back to his original position, and that would make Henry laugh. "You're a happy baby aren't you?" And Henry smiled at him. Levi reached for a little rattle. "Look! Look at this!" He shook it and placed it in front of Henry. Henry squealed and grabbed the toy. He could only slightly shake it but that made him squeal even more. Levi picked him up and hugged him and kissed his face. "You're very cute. Did you know that?"

Henry just babbled to that. I slipped my phone out and took a couple of pictures, but it managed to slip out of my hand and it fell to the floor. Levi whipped his head over to me. Thank the Lord that my phone was still in once piece with no cracks. I looked up at Levi who was watching me with an expression I couldn't read. Then he went back to Henry. He nuzzled him and lied him back down on his stomach. Levi held up a small penguin plush. "Hey! Watch this!" And he nuzzle Henry's face with the toy. Henry smiled and took the toy from him.

My heart was a fluttering mess. It was all over the place and I completely lost control of how hard it was beating. I went up to Levi and I kissed him. Didn't care that he was sick, I stuck my tongue in his mouth and he let out a small moan. Levi wrapped an arm around my waist and propped himself up with the other. I didn't want to stop kissing him. Not after all the joy he has caused me this morning. Levi pulled away from me slightly, but I leaned back in and deepened the kiss. He was so warm, it was comforting. His face was so soft and I liked the feeling of our cheeks touching out of how close we were. To the point where his eyelashes touched my face. No other person in the world can make me feel like this. No other person ever has. He's the first and I'm so content with that. Levi pulled away and stopped me with his hand. "Not that I'm complaining... but what was that for?"

"I found my History notebook."

Levi blushed and didn't meet my eyes. "Oh, uh, that.." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah.." He quickly kissed me before looking down again. I giggled and kissed him two more times. "You are literally the most adorable human being I ever met. I didn't know you were the type of person to take my notebooks to write love declarations in them."

Levi blushed deeper and leaned into shoulder. "So you liked it?"

"Are you kidding? You could have used that as your marriage proposal and I wouldn't have cared. I was so touched and so happy when I saw that." I moved his head up and was going to kiss him but Henry started squealing. We looked at him and Levi laughed. "He wants attention too."

"Yeah he does." I picked him up. "You can't bother Levi anymore because he's sicky."

But Henry started being fussy and moved. I put him in his crib. "Alright, did he eat?"

"Yeah."

"Did _you_ eat?"

Levi smiled sheepishly at me. "N-no. But I know what I could," He pulled me in very close. "But it's only an idea."

"Don't be sexual. This is serious."

But Levi ignored me and lifted my shirt up. He kissed my stomach went up to my chest. I sighed and pulled my shirt down. "Levi stop."

"Are you gonna yell at me again like you did earlier if I don't?"

"Don't remind me of that. I said I was sorry."

"Kiss me."

I smiled and fiddled with my fingers. "Later." But Levi pulled me close and made a kiss face at me. Then he sighed when I didn't do anything. " _Embrasse moi, Eren._ " He looked up at me. I pinned him down, easily going down because he was in no condition to fight me. I ran the tip of my tongue on his pink, warm, full bottom lip. He smiled and leaned up to kiss me. I cupped his face and tugged gently at his soft dark hair. I will never get tired of having my fingers in his hair. I was addicted to touching it, I loved the feeling. Even more when it was to have him closer, like when I'm kissing him. I can't bare to have even an inch of space between us. I need to feel him. I need him as close as possible. I literally did give it everything I had to get him to like me, and now that I have him I am never going to let him go. The way Levi felt when we locked our lips together, I can't feel this with someone else. No one can make me as happy as Levi did. I just can't see it. And although Levi is the only person I've fallen in love with, I know that he was the one. I didn't need to go through different lovers to find out that Levi was mine. My future, my life.

He gently pulled away from me. "Let's not get you sick as well."

"I need to be standing next to someone with the worst case of the plague to get sick. A common cold won't affect me. I am immune." He leaned again, but Levi shook his head. "Eren, I'm tired."

"I'll go get you medicine... No.. Levi you will eat first." And he just looked up at me. "Okay." But when he got up I gently pushed him back down. "Stay in bed."

Levi smiled. "Alright, my darling."

Half an hour later, I had him finish his pancakes with bananas, strawberries, and whipped cream, (I spoil him okay?) another cup of tea, and then had him take the medicine. A few minutes after that, He fell asleep. I sat down next to him and played with his hair gently. I couldn't contain my happiness. It was just too great. And to think that one day, I'll be able to wake up every morning and see him next to me as we grow old together. Living with each other forever. And that sounds so exciting to me. Deep down inside, (very deep down below) I know that even though he doesn't say it often, I know Levi wants the same too. I giggled to myself. I simply can't wait.


	14. Bump Number One

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Fourteen: Bump Number One**

* * *

[Eren's POV]

Okay, so it's been five days since Levi has gotten sick and his fever has not gone down. Well, it went down a couple degrees, then it went back up again. Levi went to school but was always sent home early because it was obvious that he was aching all over and his movements were a bit sluggish. He refused to go every time he was told to leave. He literally did not go till Principal Erwin had Pixis drive Levi back to the house. I grew more and more nervous with every day. "Levi?" I slowly went into his room. He didn't answer at first. I went over and saw that he was almost sleeping. I shook him and he slowly opened his eyes. "Eren."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm..okay." He yawned.

"Would you mind going to my room so I can wash your sheets?"

Levi just sat up. "But Henry."

"Don't worry about him, he's fine. Look, he's playing." I pointed and Levi looked over and nodded. He got up and walked over to my room. When he was gone, I bunched up all his sheets and took them downstairs. I tossed them into the washer machine and turned it on and went upstairs. "That's my pillow." I smiled.

"Oh well." He buried the side of his face deeper into my pillow. I kissed his cheek. "I'm worried about you." Then all of a sudden, tears filled my eyes. "I should have never asked you to get into the water. It's my fault you got sick. I'm such a terrible person." And I started crying. Levi sat up and hugged me. He kissed my head. "Eren I agreed to go with you because I wanted to spend time with you regardless on the conditions. I knew that you'd eventually want to get into the water. If I didn't want to go, I would have said no. I did it to be with you."

"But now you're sick." I sniffed.

"I'm fine."

"Stop saying that!" I shot up and scolded him. He gave me a face of defeat mixed with hurt. A pang hit my heart. Then it clicked in my head. "I know what we could do." I pulled out my phone. "I'm gonna call my dad."

"What?" Levi's eyes widened.

"He's a doctor."

"But I'm fi-" And I cut him off with a look. He closed his mouth and pouted. I sat at the edge of my bed and dialed my dad's number. He picked up after two rings. "Eren?"

"Hi! I have an emergency dad. It's a very critical situation. Life or death." Levi's jaw dropped and face palmed himself.

"What happened?"

"Okay, so you remember Levi?"

"Yes,"

"Okay well he got sick last week and a fever and that fever hasn't gone down. That's why I'm telling you, life or death."

"Does he have cold symptoms?"

"Well yeah, but the fever! Come help please. Where are you?"

"With Petra's mother."

I gasped. "Really? Please come here then!"

"Okay, okay."

"Remember life or death and to let yourself in."

"Okay, Eren."

"Life or death."

"Life or death." He repeated. Then I hung up. I looked up to see Levi giving me a grumpy face and he had crossed his arms. "Eren, I'm not dying."

"With a fever that high, you can."

"Not true."

I lied down next to him. "My dad is going to be here soon and he's gonna cure you." I kissed his cheek. "Here, I made this for you. Eat this." I sat him up and reached for the bowl I put down after entering the room. I fed him a spoonful of chicken soup.

"I can feed myself."

"Shush." And fed him another spoonful. He ate in silence and looked at me. I loved his eyes. They were gorgeous. From far away they looked like a light ebony color, and the closer you got, his eyes seemed lighter and his irises were a lot clearer and his eye color in general wasn't as dark. I nuzzled his nose and he giggled. I loved that sound so much, and even more because I am the only one that can make him do that.  
An hour later, I heard the door open. I peeped out and saw my dad. I rushed down the stairs and jumped on him. He hugged me back tightly and pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, it's okay. I'm forgiving." I pulled him up the stairs. "Levi, meet the Savior."

Levi stared him down as my dad walked into my room. He looked around the room. "You have a lot of pictures."

"See Eren, not just me who thinks that." Levi said.

I scooted closer to him. "You take pictures too."

"Not as many or as often as you."

"True." I pulled his hair behind his ear. My dad took a little tour around my room. Then he stopped at my desk. He whistled. "Eren-"

"See? Too. Many. Pictures. And. Albums." Levi poked my with every word.

I smiled. "I like them. And there's a lot with you in them."

"Fuck."

So I took his face and kissed him. Then I smiled. "Dad, before you do anything to Levi," I sat up. "I need you two to officially know each other. "Levi, this is my dad. His name is Grisha. Shake his hand." And I watched as Levi and my dad shook hands. "Dad, this is Levi Ackerman, and he's," I smiled very widely and caressed the side of his face with my finger. "My boyfriend."

Then they both snapped their heads towards me. My dad was looking at me like I was was growing two heads and Levi because he was between grumpy blushing and trying not smile at the same time. "Boyfriend?" My dad repeated.

"Yes dad, it's a normal thing."

"But I thought you.. liked Mikasa."

I literally face palmed myself. "Dad, I always saw her as a sister! _She_ liked me!" Levi smiled at that and pressed his palms together. My dad glanced at him and then took me to my desk. He wrapped an arm around my neck and had us face away from Levi. "I've heard a lot of things about Levi from Petra. Isn't he kinda dark for someone like you?" He whispered in a very, _very_ quiet voice. I looked back over my shoulder and saw how simply adorable Levi looked when he was absolutely clueless while watching us talk. "Not at all," I whispered back. "He's nice actually. He has his moments but I know he loves me. Look see," I pointed to Levi. "That face doesn't lie." And we both looked back at him. Levi only smiled awkwardly because he was so lost. "Eren, I'm not dumb. I'm not easily fooled by looks."

"Levi are you mean to me?"

Levi looked up at me. "Well I mean... not intentionally."

"See, he's okay. He used to be. When we first met though."

"Sir, he followed me around with a camera and didn't stop taking pictures of me."

My dad pursed his lips at me. "Really Eren."

I smiled sheepishly. "But look at how lovely he looks in the photos I take."

Levi coughed dramatically and fell to the side of the bed. I gasped. "Dad I said life or death. I'll show you later." I pushed him towards Levi and sat next to him so I could sit him up. I watched as my dad did the basics, take blood pressure, hear his heartbeat, then came the temperature. "Christ, how did you become this way?"

Levi smirked and looked at me. "Well, you know the beach that's not too far from here? Well, we went there and I got sick."

"Do you remember the weather that day?"

"Cloudy."

"Did it rain?"

"Yes."

"Did you get caught in the rain?"

"Yes.."

"And are you always this pale?"

Levi blinked and looked at me. I shook my head. "Well apparently I look lighter."

"Then obviously you lost a lot of heat that day. It was probably hypothermia. However, you don't gain heat from losing it. Someone must have gotten you sick."

Levi looked at me. "Now I know why you never get sick."

"I did not pass my non-existent sickness to you."

"Petra is always in good health. So it couldn't be her. But, we have Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa doesn't like me therefore it was her."

"Or you have a virus."

"From what? Being next to you all the time? Cause you are the only person I'm next to 24/7."

"True."

"Maybe the beach is bad luck."

"We went to the beach twice in Stohess. You were fine then."

"The beach in Trost is colder."

"But I like the beach in Trost."

"Wait, stop." Levi shushed me. "Do you hear that?" And we all went silent and heard Henry sobbing. I ran over to the crib in Levi's room. "Hi baby! We didn't forget about you. No!" I kissed his wet cheek before lying him back down. I pushed the crib (Thank God for wheels) over to my room. "Meet Hanji's brother. Hanji is a friend of ours. We are watching him while her and her mother went out of town." I put the crib in the only empty space in my room.

My dad smiled at the baby. "When you were that size, you would cry simply for attention."

"He does that still." Levi commented.

"Hey, let's not start talking about how we get when we want attention." I raised an eyebrow. Levi pouted and crossed his arms. "I'll be back." I went downstairs and entered Petra's room. "Hello?"

"I'm in here." Petra called from the bathroom. I looked inside and saw her in her cheer leading uniform curling her hair. "What the heck."

"I have competition today. I didn't want you to find out."

"I can't go anyway. My dad's upstairs with Levi."

Petra hopped off the counter and ran up the stairs. I quickly went after her. "Levi don't look at me." Petra stomped.

"Oh shit, how dare I." Levi covered his eyes. I came in and saw Petra looking at my dad. "Hello um, since when have you been here?"

"I just arrived."

"Oh okay." And Petra walked out. Then she walked back in. "Levi I'm gonna be out."

"Dressed like that?"

"Oh yeah because I casually dress in my cheer uniform to go out regularly. No you big doofus, I have a competition, okay?" And he gave her a thumbs up. She quickly left back into her room.

"Dad! Life or death."

He shot his attention to his bag. "Okay, well. I need to take a blood test."

"Actually." Levi cleared his throat. "I'm actually feeling quite okay."

"You definitely do not look quite okay." My dad told him. "I think I would know a thing or two about health."

"I think a blood test is a little too much."

"Not really. I do it all the time."

Levi shook his head. "I don't need it."

My dad looked at me. "Tell him this needs to be done."

I sat down next to him again. "It's to help you feel good enough to get out of bed."

Levi pulled the covers over him. "I don't need a blood test."

My dad was already pulling the gauze and alcohol pads out. Then when he pulled out the butterfly needle packet, Levi's eyes bulged out. He grabbed onto my shirt. "Eren, come on. Tell him no."

"Baby, you need this." And he seriously looked like he was about to fall apart. "Are you afraid of needles?" I whispered.

Levi didn't say anything, so I kissed his head, already knowing the answer. My dad looked at us and I nodded. Gently, my dad took his arm. Levi yanked away. My dad wasn't fazed, of course, he has faced this same situation many times. I continuously ran my hand through Levi's hair to calm him down. Levi whimpered and clung to me. "It's just a tiny pinch and it'll be over in no time. Trust me." I told him. Levi's eyes filled with tears and he started to cry. I sighed and smiled. I kissed his head. I held out Levi's arm and let my dad clean the area he was going to prick. I gently shushed Levi, but my efforts of calming him down were failing terribly as the needle came closer. My dad had to lean on Levi's legs because he would have gotten kicked, I had to hold Levi's other arm because I would have gotten hit, and Levi just freaked out completely. I felt so bad to the point where my heart was hurting. He shook terribly. Then a few moments later, my dad had finished. But, when Levi saw the tube of blood, he swallowed. "That's my... my.." but my poor Levi _fainted_. I helped my dad clean up the spot and folded up some gauze before putting a band aid over it. I fanned his face a little with my hand and kissed his forehead. Mikasa and Armin sounded from downstairs as they walked inside. My dad looked at me. "Is that-"

But I nodded and then he went out. I heard Armin and Mikasa gasped a few moments later he comes in with Armin on his back and Mikasa clinging to his arm. I clapped my hands. "So mature. _C'est tres bien_."

But my dad had them both get down and then he checked Levi. He lied him down flat. He had me get off the bed and he examined Levi. I stood next to the doorway and watched. Then I heard a smack. "Whoa, whoa, okay buddy, you're okay, you're okay."

I quickly entered the room and saw my dad holding Levi's hands together. "Did you smack him?" I asked.

"No, Levi was the one that hit me."

I climbed over the bed and sat on my knees next to him. I pushed his hair back and leaned down to kiss his lips lightly. My dad went out of the room with the tube. "I'll be back, okay? Don't get back."

"Kiss me again." He smiled slightly. I giggled and kissed him. Then I went after my dad. "Look, I wanted to show you my pictures." I quickly went into Levi's room to get the pictures I took on the beach that he neatly placed on his night stand. I handed them to me dad and he carefully flipped through them. "You two seem to be really in love with each other. How long have you two been together?"

"One month and two weeks... and counting."

"When did you get together?"

"The fourth of April."

"This one is actually... pretty nice." He handed me the one where Levi and I were both smiling. His smile was beautiful. His teeth were gorgeous and I liked the twinkle in his eyes. "Where were these taken?"

"These were taken when we went to the beach."

"I see," We ended up in the guest bedroom. He pulled out a microscope from his bag and placed it on the nightstand. "He did take me by surprise. I did not expect him to react that way towards needles."

I smiled gently as he examined at the blood. I looked down at the photo in my hand. I grabbed the other pictures and looked through them. I'll never get tired of looking at these.

"Well you don't need to worry about him anymore. It's just a virus. But a strong one. Do you think he can go through an IV?"

I giggled. "I believe in him."

"Okay. Because the IV contains the medicine that will make him better."

I nodded. "Yes."

He lead us back to my room. Levi's eyes followed me. He lifted his arms up so I went over to him. I let him pull me against his chest. He kissed my head. "I'm cold."

"But you feel very warm." I kissed his forehead. He looked up at me.

"You have nice eyes."

I smiled and nuzzled him. "So do you."

Levi cupped my face and giggled. "I love you."

"See the fever has gotten to your head. You are all gushy."

Levi pulled my face down and kissed my lips many times. My father cleared his throat and we both looked at him. "Okay, so here is the plan." I started. I sat us up. "My dad has medicine to treat the virus in you, but, you have to be hooked to an IV which," I tapped his hand. "Is given through a tube but," I cupped his face. "We need to prick you again."

Levi shook his head. "But I don't wanna..." He pouted and gave me the most adorable face ever with his eyes looking innocent and sad. I bit my lip, knowing I had to look away because damn Levi knows how to get me weak. Levi tilted my face to him again. "Please Eren," He kissed my lips gently. "I don't need it." He kissed me again.

"I swear to God Eren if you let him have his way." Petra stood by the door again with the curling iron.

I closed my eyes. "Levi this is for your own good. Dad, do it." I yanked away from Levi and stood with Petra. Mikasa and Armin stood in front of me.

Petra chuckled. "You are so mean." She poked me. "Mikasa can you help me downstairs."

But they didn't even get to the top of the stairs because he all heard a loud 'smack' followed by a 'crack' and we all whipped our heads to my dad and Levi. I rushed inside. "What happened?"

Levi looked guilty and mad and he looked down. "Guys, away." I sighed and closed my bedroom door. Then I turned to them. My dad stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "What happened?" I asked again.

"I tried to do this the nice way."

"Just calm down." I snapped at my dad. Then I looked at Levi. "Did you hit him?"

He didn't look at me and nodded. "Why?" He mumbled something. I tilted his head up. "What?"

"It was involuntary."

I turned to my dad. "Let me do it."

Levi grabbed my hands. "No."

"You need to get better."

"Stop worrying about me."

"Jesus Christ. What is wrong with you? Why can't you let anyone care about your well being?"

"I didn't exactly ask you to care, now did I?" Levi snapped.

"You know what then I won't care anymore."

"Fine. I didn't need it anyways, don't want it either."

I gasped. "Oh so that's how it's going to be?"

He stood up. "That's how it's always been."

"Wow, you mean that? Pity."

"I know right? So sad. You're just so overbearing! I can't even with you sometimes! It's annoying."

"Fine. I can stop caring. I can do it, and guess what I will."

"Perfect. That's amazing. Good for you." Levi pushed my hands away and stormed off. He slammed the door behind him. "Just... just pack everything up. I'm sure..." I awkwardly looked at my dad. "He'll come around."

I slowly opened the door and saw Levi going down the stairs as he pulled a jacket on. "Where are you going?" Petra asked.

"Out." He answered.

"What happened?" She grabbed his arm. He simply looked at her and slowly took her hand of him. Then he left, slamming that door as well. Without turning around, she huffed. "EREN!"

I ran down the stairs. She turned to me. "What did you do?"

"I tried to show him that I care for him."

"You're an asshole."

"Why don't you calm him the asshole?! He's the one that doesn't take what people give him!"

"You don't have to push Levi over the line. Understand that he isn't used to these things. If Levi says no, Eren, you need to leave him alone. Why can't you see that and get it through your head that maybe Levi can deal with things on his own without you trying to fix everything. It's just a fucking cold, seriously! You need to stop treating Levi like a baby. He isn't helpless okay? Even when he looks that way sometimes, he can take care of himself."

"You're right. I shouldn't be getting mad for something as little as this. Okay, I learned. I won't worry about him at all. I won't care, at all, for anything." I turned away and headed to my room. My dad looked at me. "Eren."

I hugged my knees. "Petra's right. I do care too much about the little things."

"This isn't little. He's sick and could get worse if he's not treated."

I shrugged. "He doesn't want to get better obviously."

"Do you guys normally have scuffles like this?"

"No." Which hurts my heart because I can't get the way Levi looked at me because I pissed him off out of my mind. My lip quivered. "I lied. I'll always continue to care for everything about him."

* * *

Three hours later and Levi was still gone. I distracted myself with Henry by holding him, playing with him, letting him sleep in my arms. Petra left with Mikasa. Armin went out because he felt that I needed space and my dad, well, he took the time to get familiar again with the house.

I put Henry down on his blanket and put his toys near him. I lied down next to him, toying with his hair till he fell asleep again. I remade Levi's bed when the sheets were washed and put the pictures back on his nightstand.

And he didn't come back that night.

"Hey Dad." I stood by the doorway of the guest bedroom. He decided to stay over. "Dad." I said again.

"Yes Eren?" He asked when he sat up. "Can you watch Henry?"

"Sure."

"I'll leave this here." I placed the monitor on the nightstand. "So if you hear him cry, you can go to him."

He chuckled. "I know how to take care of a baby Eren. Remember, I've done it before."

"Okay, thank you. I have to leave for school so I'll be back." I left the room. Then I came back and he was already looking at me, as if he was expecting me to return. "If... If Levi comes back, can you tell me?"

"Will do."

"Okay.." Then I left and headed to school. I felt empty, and maybe I did try to force Levi but... why doesn't he want me to help him get better if he's sick? I don't think people at eighteen should be so against taking medicine. It's not like he's five. Or maybe Petra was right about him not being used to this? I don't really know a lot about his past so I couldn't be sure. Armin shook me. "Eren? You're gonna be late to class. The bell rang two minutes ago."

Ah, this was heartbreak. This is stupid! All for something so childish and dumb. Just fucking take the medicine! Then I stopped. Literally. No, I cannot be like this. Obviously something deeper happened for him to refuse. I covered my face with my hands. I just want to see him and apologize.

I found myself being yanked into class. I got scolded for being late, and was told to get to my seat. The class flew by like it was nothing. I unlocked my phone and called him. "Pick up, pick up, pick up."

" _Hi_." And my heart jumped. " _You have reached the line of Levi Ackerman. I'm sorry that I missed your call and if I ever get around I'll try to get back to you. Thank you... At the tone, please leave your message_." I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. But why did I have to keep chasing after him? Why couldn't he run to me?

It was the most lifeless school day ever.

It was around six-thirty, when I went out with Jean because he actually thought that I was being irrational. I turned the car on and drove. I didn't stop till Jean tapped on my shoulder. I stopped the car and realized I made it uptown. "Oops." I parked the car and got out. I walked around and called Petra. "Hi."

"Where are you?"

"I accidentally went uptown. But don't worry, I know my way back."

"Oh okay... can you bring back dinner?"

"Sure."

"Okay thank you." Petra and I won't really stay mad at each other though. It'll eventually fade away. She hung up. Since I was here, might as well spoil myself. "Jean, let's go in there." I pointed at and headed into the candy store and smiled at all the candies I was totally going to buy. I took a bag and filled it with chocolate, gummy worms (both sweet and sour), Skittles, marshmallows, and a whole bunch of things Petra would never let me get because they aren't healthy. "Dude, Petra is not going to be happy if she finds out about this."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Come on Farlan tell him to give it to me!" A girl huffed.

"Why me?"

"He listens to you! Farlan please!" Then there was silence. "You both really suck."

"Don't be mean to me, that's not fair." A guy chuckled. "Here take it, you little baby."

That voice. No, it couldn't be... I kept my attention at the candy.

"Here, here, Izzy let me buy you something." The voice said again.

"No thank you. I don't want anything from you."

"Fine." He chuckled again. "Farlan?"

"I'm in the mood for a sundae."

"Really? A sundae? What time is it?"

"Is that Levi?" Jean whispered. I shook my head and filled my bag some more. Jean peeped over. "Eren, that _is_ Levi." I quickly looked over the next section and saw him standing there with a girl that had almost like a maroon hair color and green eyes and a guy with dirty blond hair. Levi and the other guy weren't facing me so I couldn't see their faces. "Farlan hand me my phone, please."

I watched as he turned it on and from where I was standing I saw my contact name and the 'Missed Call' next to it. His finger wavered over it but then he cleared his throat and put it away. "It's seven twenty. Izzy do not eat that. I told you you can eat after you ate dinner."

"You are not going to witness me eating this. I'll hide from you."

"Oh really? You'll hide huh?"

She giggled. "Yep."

"You are still annoying as ever."

"Aw! But you still love me."

"No, not really."

"Well it's okay because I know Farlan does."

"Farlan was gonna ditch you in the mall."

"Don't tell her that!" He pushed Levi. Levi turned back and yanked Farlan forward. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused, shorty."

"Die." Levi kicked him (literally) out of the store. He turned back to the girl. "You can have one candy after I pay for it." He placed his hand on her head.

"Actually I want more Skittles."

I looked down at the section box of Skittles in front of me. "Okay, it's on the other side." I quickly walked away and payed for my bag. I left as soon as possible.

"Dude, you really shouldn't be like this."

"You like Armin." I said suddenly.

Jean blushed. "That's not relevant to the situation."

"I knew it."

"I didn't even say yes."

"You didn't need to. That blush said everything."

"Let's not talk about me."

"But it's so fun talking about you. I do it all the time, with Armin." I smirked.

"Look Levi." Jean pointed and I hid behind him. Jean laughed. "Got you!"

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Can we eat now?"

"No, suffer and wait till we get home." I crossed my arms.

"Aww, is the wittle Ewen upset now?" He squeezed my cheeks. I grabbed his hand and bit it. Jean yanked it back. "Owie." I mumbled and touched my lip.

"This hurt more!"

"I can't believe you fall weak to her." Farlan's voice sounded. Jean and I looked at each other and headed into a random store.

"I'm just his favorite."

"Isabel, you are not his favorite. Or did you forget, he has more friends?"

"You're just jealous." Isabel said.

"I will fight you both if you two don't stop."

"Are you leaving now?" Isabel asked.

"I have to go home before Petra kills my battery." Levi answered.

"And how do you expect to go home?"

"Same way I got here?"

"I'm not letting you walk there." Isabel tsked.

"She's right, Levi, something could happen to you. Besides, you don't look to well."

"I'm fine. Really, I just, you know, I'm cold."

Farlan snickered. "That was the worst lie you ever told me."

"Come on bro, you can't be this way." Isabel chuckled. "Let us take you home."

"No, believe me, I can get there myself." He burst into a coughing fit. I turned away but Jean had me continue watching. Farlan reached out to him, but Levi smacked his hand away. Isabel stood in front of Levi. "Farlan, just leave him alone. He's not happy okay? Let's not feed it okay?"

They let Levi go on and I watched him leave. "That's our cue." Jean said. "Can we buy pizza?"

I nodded as we went down the escalator. "Sure."

"Awesome."

We ended up getting there just a few minutes before Levi came home. Petra dropped everything and ran up to him and she hugged him. She kissed his cheeks so many times I lost count. "Your face is so cold. How are you feeling? Please come eat."

"Okay, just let me, put my stuff away." He pinched her cheek slightly and walked upstairs. He looked exhausted. So different from how he looked like when he was with Isabel and Farlan. He came back with sweatpants and a light blue shirt that he wears to sleep. He rubbed his eyes, which were red, his whole face was red. He sniffed and grabbed a slice. Petra didn't leave him alone. She asked him where he went, what he ate, how he had been doing, and with who. A full interrogation.

"Guys school ends on Friday." Jean said suddenly. "Ew, then we gotta go to Europe."

I scrunched up my nose. "I need to buy a sweater."

"You have way too many." Mikasa pursed her lips.

"I need a jacket." I corrected. "I have a lot of sweaters. A jacket is different. Maybe a leather one. Won't I look nice in leather?"

"Oh yes, so sexy." Jean did the OK gesture with his hand. " _Tres bien_."

" _Si belle_." Armin added.

" _Magnifique_." Mikasa giggled.

I patted them all on the head. "Thank you my loyal followers."

"You guys are so weird." Petra playfully rolled her eyes.

"Where's my dad?"

"I'm here." He said as he came down with Henry. "This is a fussy baby."

Petra giggled. "He keeps drooling on your dad."

I smiled. "Henry is so cute."

"Shit. The time, I gotta get home." Jean took another slice before saying bye and leaving.

"I have a jacket." Armin said suddenly.

"But you are a smaller size then me."

"I will drop you on your ass."

"Ooh, the sass." I smirked. But Mikasa bunched up her napkin and chucked it at him. "Don't curse."

Armin raised an eyebrow. "I still have a jacket. But it's red."

"Doesn't change the fact that your size is still smaller than mine."

"Okay well, I won't freaking help you out anymore. Ungrateful."

I smiled and blew a kiss at him. He smiled sarcastically and didn't say anymore on that topic.

* * *

A couple hours later, I heard Petra go into Levi's room. "Hey.. You okay?"

I heard him sniff. "No." I sat down on my bed and did not make a sound so that I could hear. "No, I'm not okay."

"You look terrible. Tell me what happened."

"I'm a fuck up. What else is new?"

"You are not a fuck up Levi. Don't say that about yourself."

"It's true," He said weakly. "I managed to fuck up something so important to me and I just- I just-" He sniffed again. "All because of my stupid uncle."

"Well, what happened?"

"It was the way, that, the way Grisha held my arm when he tried getting the needle in me. It reminded me, of how my uncle used to treat me. And I- I let it cloud everything. I was terrified and instead of showing fear, I showed anger. I just," I could hear him shudder. "Because of the conditions of the Underground, I would get sick a lot. Mostly because I was always too weak to fight off any of it. And so, when my mother died, my uncle had to take care of me. He was never really fully interested in my well being and you know the story of how he decided to show me how to defend myself instead so that when I was ready, he could leave, and so- so whenever I would get sick, he would be too rough with me and he forced me to go get the medicine myself. But every time I would get sick, I would get worse than the previous time, so when we moved to Trost, he'd take me to the doctor to get treated properly. Then we moved to Karanese. Then to Utopia, and when we came back to Trost, he felt like I was ready to fend for myself so he just left and I got depressed which made me get sick again." Every sniff that came out of Levi hurt my heart. "I tried, I really did try to contact him and he never responded. So then I tried to get myself better, and when I succeeded, I realized that I didn't need anyone to take care of me. I could do things on my own. That I didn't need my uncle anymore. I've always been like that since."

"Grisha mentioned the needle-"

"I'm traumatized. Before he started ordering me to do my own things, he got medicine for me. But, the medicine that he got had to be given through needles and," Levi sobbed slightly. "He was always so rough with me and even though he said he didn't mean it, he would hurt me very badly and would always prick my skin more than once because he managed to mess up the first time. I've steered clear of any needles since those days and now having someone do it that had experience felt weird and I didn't know how to feel. But anyway, back to the main topic."

"Here, wipe your face." A few moments of silence followed.

"Petra, my heart hurts. Really bad. I screwed up. I've never wanted anything to last so much, and I ruined everything. I freak out when people care too much and that's why I'm mean to you and Hanji sometimes, or Krista or Ymir. I didn't mean anything I said to Eren, I just, I can't express myself properly and I ended up telling him I never wanted him to care in the first place. I've never loved anyone so much, and when I finally fell in love, I went and ended up rebuffing his affection. I hate myself for getting mad at him and bursting out like that. Now I'm afraid of apologizing because I don't want to get rejected." There was another long silence. "Do you... do you think he still loves me?"

"Levi, I know Eren. He's not gonna just decide that he's no longer going to have feelings for you for one thing. Relationships take a lot of work and I seriously doubt he'll end things over the first fight. He might.. you know, take some time to get over things, but, I'll even promise you that he still has feelings for you. I bet they even grow everyday, even now."

"He deserves so much better."

"Eren fell in love with you first. He could have taken a liking to anyone, but you were the only one that caught his eye. The same thing happened to you. You don't have to think that the one time you two get upset at each other is the end of it. Everyone has seen the way you two look at each other. That's not something easily broken."

"I want him," Levi said weakly. "I hate this, I need him. I really felt like we could have done this without any complications."

"Complications are a given. Of course you two are going to find bumps along the way, you two are complete opposites of each other personality wise. But you two fit so perfectly with each other. But you guys also can't get like this every time you get mad. Eren only means well, especially with you. He'd do anything for you and you for him. You let Eren get away with so much that if Hanji or I would to do it to you we would get scolded."

Levi's weak chuckle made me smile. "That's because he does everything out of love, you two really do try to annoy me."

"Nonsense! I do it out of love too!"

"Really? Example?"

"Ha! Example? No example for you! Eren can poke the hell out of you but when I do it once I nearly get my hand chopped off."

"No, only Hanji would get her hand chopped off, you would get slapped."

"My point exactly! Eren can pull you around all the time and hug you so tightly your life could be squeezed out but when Hanji does it she's invading personal space. What is personal space when Eren is around?"

"The difference is that he's allowed to. You and Hanji are not."

"Why? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Yes actually."

Petra gasped. "Traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor. I'm just gay and do not like it when females get too close to me on purpose."

"You let Hanji get really close to you. Krista too."

"I've known Hanji since I was four and Krista when I was six and they both also have limits."

"Ah! Hanji can't put her hand on your head but Eren can?"

"Hanji likes to mess with me about my height. Eren knows I don't like that."

"But what about me? I should be special too. Why do you favor Hanji over me?"

"Nope! Totally not gonna have this discussion with you."

"Aw come on!

Levi laughed a little and my heart melted. But then my heart sunk when I heard him burst into another coughing fit. When he recovered, he sighed. "I think you should go to bed, Petra. Okay?"

"If you need anything-"

"Yes, Petra, I'll go get you."

Then Petra walked out and I pretended to look through my phone and quickly put my headphones on. I gave out a sigh of relief when she didn't come in, and quickly turned everything off and went to sleep. But all too quickly, the alarm woke me up. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror of the bathroom. I smiled. My hair is a mess. I got ready because I needed to be in a bit early.

When I left my room, I saw my coming also leaving Levi's room. He looked very tired. "Ah, good morning Eren."

"Hi."

"You look energetic today."

"I'm always energetic on Thursdays. Tis the best day of the week. And you?"

"Nope, I stayed up the whole night tending to Levi. I'm sorry for not remembering at the time, but I had a pill to put him to sleep through the whole process and I just thought about it when I heard him coughing last night. And so he let me do what I had to do and now he's a whole lot better. I even called Principal Erwin to let the kid go to school since Petra told me he gets sent home."

I smiled, slightly irritated. "Awesome timing Dad. You're a doctor, how could you possibly forget something so-"

"I'm very sorry, and I feel really bad about it. He was crying a few minutes ago. Just, he still has a small fever okay? Nothing serious. It will go down."

I sighed. "Alright. I need to go, I'll be taking Henry to school which means you are not tied to the house. You may roam."

"Thank you for telling me my rights as an adult." He chuckled. "Although, Levi has Henry right now. You slept through his crying an hour ago. He asked me to bring him Henry and he fed him."

I nodded and went into Levi's room. I saw Henry sleeping in the middle of the bed. I knocked on the bathroom. "Levi, I need to go in early so I need you to hurry a little."

I got no response, he probably didn't hear me, the sink was on. I texted Petra, but she was always awake and in the kitchen with Mikasa. I waited till he was done and he jumped when he saw me. "I need to be in school early."

He was drying his face off with a towel. "Okay."

"So I need everyone ready so I can take you guys with me."

"Are we taking Henry?"

"Yes, we will be taking him with us."

"Alright." He reached into his closet and took out his maroon sweater and pulled it over his head. "Well I'm ready."

"Perfect, I'll be waiting downstairs."

And I headed down the stairs and saw Mikasa, Petra, _and_ Armin at the kitchen table. But they weren't eating, they were both braiding ribbons into Armin's hair... again. Poor Armin. I pursed my lips. "Guys, why are you like this? Did you eat? Come on I need to go."

"We know Eren, hence the reason why we are even down here right now. We all ate. I made you pancakes."

I sat down and ate in a five minutes and took the coffee with me. Levi was the last one to come down because he had the car seat so he brought it down. I sent everyone else to the car and took the baby bag from Levi. "I don't think we'll be needing the seat."

Levi looked up at me. "I mean.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I do. I need to put Henry in it while I'm in school when he's sleeping."

"Alright, here let me take this," I pulled the baby bag off his shoulder. "Put the seat in the trunk and you can carry Henry."

"Okay."

But I couldn't stop myself from cupping his face in my hands. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Mhm."

I slid my hand down all the way to his back and lead him out the door. "You have everything right."

"Yeah."

Then I locked the door and helped him put the seat in the trunk. I opened the passenger door for him and I couldn't get the way he was looking at me out of my head. Those gray eyes... I sighed closed the door. This feels really silent and empty. I placed my forehead on the top of my car. "Damn it all." I told myself before getting inside and driving to school.


	15. Can't Stay Away For Long

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Fifteen: Can't Stay Away For Long  
**

* * *

[Levi's POV, further chapters will be in his POV until said otherwise]

It felt strange and weird being next to him. I could feel how awkward it is. I wanted to say sorry for everything but I couldn't bring myself to do so. In the morning, I sat down on a table outside and was soon joined by Krista. "It's time to bring this out." She put down a white box on the table. "Now, pick three colors from this chart."

"Um... navy, lavender, and white."

She opened the box and exposed a bunch of little flowers. "I'm going to put these in your hair. It's fun."

"But clips slide off and pull on my hair. Petra has done this before."

"See the difference between Petra and I is that I do not use clips on boys because the hair is normally very short. I use bobby pins or plastic wires. Lucky for you, I'm gonna twist this into your hair. And you'll look adorable."

"And why are you doing this?"

"Petra told me everything. So I decided to brighten your day. If it makes you feel any better Ymir and I still fight sometimes and we've been together since she was in the sixth grade. I too have said some rude things to her that I didn't mean, but, look at us now." She sat up on her knees to lift herself up and started with the white flowers.

"Did you need to be in early as well?"

"Yeah but first it's Eren and Annie. We are two parts of one team."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you dislike Henry?"

"No. I just don't like it when Ymir pays attention to someone else other than me, regardless of who it is. I guess it's just something that comes with being the younger one."

"Oh." I twirled a small lock of the baby's hair. "So you don't want children?"

"I never thought about it. I'm not sure. You?"

"Well, Eren wants one."

Krista chuckled. "He's cute."

"Yes."

We heard a squeal and turned to see Annie going over Eren's shoulder. "REPENT! Now!"

"Put me down!"

"Fine then pay with your life!" He pretended to stab her when he put her down and she fell back onto the grass. Then he grabbed the bag she had and took out his camera. "We are five minutes behind schedule and I simply cannot! Sasha lets go." He pulled her along and away from her chip bag that she had just sat down to open. Connie grabbed it for her and followed them.

Krista chuckled. "Those guys are always so silly." She went back to putting flowers in my hair. "I feel old with them around."

"How do you think I feel when I have the full house?" I chuckled.

"Historic."

"Correct."

"These little flowers look so cute." She told me. "Tomorrow can we wear our matching Germany sweaters and snap backs?"

"Your seriously wanna do that?"

"Yeah, Ymir is going to do it and so are Jean, Annie, and Petra."

"Fine, I guess I can."

"Yay."

She took forever to put all the flowers in my hair and it ended up looking like a flower crown. "Why couldn't you just make the crown instead."

"Because that's Jean's thing. He actually makes them you know? But that's a secret. Don't tell anyone." She took a small pause. "You know he made one for Armin and he is actually wearing it right now. I think Jean likes Armin, because he is the one person that he made a flower crown for that has roses."

"Where does he buy his materials?"

"There's an art and crafts store that sells all types of plastic flowers next to the grocery store."

"I see."

"Look there they are now." Krista pointed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jean and Armin walking around together. I frowned and slowly looked back. I can't feel happy about anything else. I sighed. "Thank you for the flowers."

"You look so freaking adorable!" She shook me slightly. "Come, I'll walk with you to class." She closed her box and then she put in her bag. Krista pushed me all the way to class, literally. "Okay, my fellow German, off you go with your flower head."

I walked into Mr. Brzenska, who giggled at me. "Quite the hair pieces."

"I know right, I look fabulous, chic, amazing, and adorable."

"Happy for tomorrow?"

"Well yeah. But I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah," She smiled. "I'm gonna miss seeing you getting the teachers worked up." She laughed. Then tears filled her eyes and she pulled me into a hug. "I still remember the first time I met you on your first day of school. You were so tiny and now look at you. Becoming an adult and graduating. I hope you live a wonderful life."

"Ah, can you promise me you won't cry tomorrow?"

"Not a chance Levi. All my little babies are leaving me tomorrow."

"Aw, but you get the baby seniors next year."

"Yes, I know. Those juniors will also be missed dearly. Now, let me finish my work here okay?."

I sat down and moments later I felt sad again. I took out my phone and stared at Eren's picture on my home screen. I sighed and opened our messages. Fuck it. I texted him and waited. I got a little excited when I saw him read it.

 _ **Eren** : Hi_

 _ **Me** : hi_

 _ **Eren** : Hi_

 _ **Me** : hi_

I smiled. He was cute.

 _ **Eren** : Are you alright? _

_**Me** : yeah, I just felt like texting_

 _ **Eren** : So you texted me?_

 _ **Me** : should I have not?_

 _ **Eren** : No, no, I'm glad you texted to me._

I didn't have anything to say to that. I groaned sadly and stared at my phone. I buried my face in my arms. When my phone started to ring, I jumped. But then I saw Eren's contact photo on my screen and my heart started to pound. I answered and heard silence with slight background noise. He was still with Hannes then. But then I heard him breathing and other people talking. I bit my lip. "H-hello?"

"Can we talk?" He asked. I looked down at Henry, who was sleeping soundly. I swallowed, I was feeling something mixed with excitement and concern. "Please Levi?"

I turned away from Ms. Brzenska and casually covered my mouth. "Where?"

"Skip with me."

I glanced at the clock. "Eren,"

"After first period, please. I really do need to talk to you."

"But-"

"Levi please." This was starting to feel awkward. I blushed a little and fiddled with pencil. He sighed. "Fine, I won't push you anymore."

My heart sunk. "I'll go, I'll go."

"No, no. I'm sorry for asking twice."

My lip quivered a little. "Stop being a brat, I said yes."

Eren stayed silent for a couple eternities. "Really?"

"Yes."

"O-okay. I'll come get you after first."

"Alright." And I hung up. A smile found its way to my lips. I glanced at Ms. Brzenska, who was already looking at me with her eyebrow raised and an expectant expression in her eye. I waved awkwardly and spun my pen on the desk.

"Let me guess, you were on the phone with Eren."

"Actually I was on the phone with Jesus."

She smiled. "I should scold you for saying that."

"Oh, my Lord, that is so you."

"You already missed a lot of days. You sure you wanna skip school?"

I blushed. "I'm n-not!"

"Liar. There's something going on and I am all too familiar with how Krista and Ymir act."

I huffed and looked down. "Will you snitch on me?"

"Not at all." She winked at me. I smiled. "And to think you would enjoy yelling at me for everything!"

She chuckled and started writing her daily notes on the board. I tapped on my desk and I realized how happy I was. I smiled again to myself. I hope I get the chance to fix this. I really want to, damnit I want him in my arms again.

* * *

The class ended and I slowly made my way out the door after everyone left. I turned to Ms. Brzenska. "I'll see you tomorrow, with my country sweater." Then I stopped. "You need to do it too."

"Of course. Bye Levi."

"Bye." I waved with my free hand and left the classroom. Eren was literally standing directly across from the door, leaning against the lockers, staring me down. He kept staring and I blushed. "This was Krista okay?"

"I can tell. You look," He took his finger and lightly touched my cheek. "Beautiful."

I covered my mouth to hide my smile. He obviously could tell that I tried to hide it, because he took my hand and _interlocked our fingers together._ My heart was soaring, pounding at the walls of my chest. Could barely contain it. It made me so happy! I took the chance and tightened my grip on his hand, and _he did the same_. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling again.

When the bell rings everyday, they always give us way too much time in between to get to class. And people sometimes use that time to hang out. Especially in the parking lot, which made it easy for Eren and I to walk out and go to the car. When we drove away, it was silent again. I turned to look out the window. We stopped at a red light, I felt Eren's hand reaching for mine, and so I turned to him. He looked at me and leaned in. I was so close to touching his lips with mine, but the light turned green and Eren had to continue driving. My feelings were jumping everywhere and I felt like we had started over. Like everything was new. I reached and grabbed his fingers. I curled my fingers with his. He rubbed my index finger with his thumb. The silence was starting to not be so heavy with tension. I smiled slightly. We stopped in front of a café. (There are a lot of cafés because that's kind of Trost's thing). I've never been here before, or knew this existed, so it must be new. I knew Trost like the back of my hand. He turned off the car and got out. I managed to only unbuckle my seat belt when the door was swung open. Eren pulled me out and crushed me into the biggest hug ever. I tightly and quickly hugged him back. Before long I realized that Eren was crying. His grip was too tight so I didn't move. He sniffed and buried his face in my shoulder. After a long time, he pulled back, wiping his tears and got Henry out of the car. We walked inside the café and sat in a booth. It was comfortably quiet expect for the light jazz music playing and two other people sitting in other tables. Eren placed Henry's seat next to him and slid in. He immediately grabbed my hands again. "Jesus, you're fingers are cold."

"Well it's cold outside." And out of the corner of my eye, I saw a waitress being nudged out from behind the counter. She quickly made her way over to where Eren and I were sitting. "H-Hi! Uh..." She fumbled with her notepad and even dropped her pen. I looked at Eren, who had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. She stood up again and looked back. Then she looked at us again. "Good morning, and welcome t-to The Bayside Café. C-can I take your order?" The poor thing started to sweat. Must be her first day working. Eren looked at me. "What would you like?"

I looked at menu and gasped. So. Many. German. Pasteries! " _Oh mon dieu_." I took my time to look through. Eren laughed. "Well I don't think we are ready to order food, but I'd like a coffee. Levi, you want coffee?"

"Yeah." I said distractedly. I looked at Eren. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Eren just smiled and toyed with the fingers of one of my hands. When she came back with our coffee, she had someone with her because apparently she wasn't able to carry it. "Your coffee." She said quietly. "Did you figure out what you were going to order?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'd like a slice of Black Forest Cake, a slice of Stollen, some Bethmännchen and Nussecken." I turned to Eren. "Don't worry, I'll be paying."

"Certainly not, I asked you out, I'm treating."

I huffed. "What do you want?"

"I'm not hungry, this was for you."

I smiled at that and looked at the waitress. The waiter next to her pursed his lips. "Stollen has two L's not one."

"Ah.." She blushed and scratched it out. "Sorry."

"Okay, now continue." He told her.

"Will that be all?" She asked.

I nodded. She walked away and then Eren cleared his throat. He let go of my fingers and his expression became more serious. "Levi," I braced myself for anything bad that could happen. "I heard everything."

My eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. "What?"

"When you were talking with Petra. I heard everything." He beckoned me over to his side. I slowly sat next to him, but he pulled me onto his lap. "I feel like such a jerk now! God, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I just, I don't like my past. I meant to tell you some day."

Eren tightly wrapped his arms around me. "Levi, I still care about you, so much. I'll always care and love you."

I turned to face him. "Really?"

He nodded. "But to be honest I was going to wait till you came around first."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I wasn't going to."

"I know."

I pressed my forehead to his neck. "I didn't want to get rejected. I know that sounds lame, but it's true."

Eren chuckled. "I wouldn't reject you even if you did want me to stay away. But only one thing came out of this."

"Hm?"

"I got to see a different side of you. So vulnerable."

I made a face and looked at him. "You were never supposed to see that side of me."

Eren smiled. "I like it kind of. I get to know more about you that way."

I sighed. I bit my lip. "Do I still get my fondant?"

Eren laughed and I blushed. "Oh Levi, you really are the cutest thing. Yes, baby, you still get your fondant." I've never wanted to hear that nickname so bad. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently grabbed my chin and pulled me close to nuzzle me. "Okay, so let's promise to never tell each other those things again."

I nodded quickly and hugged him. "I don't like being upset with you."

Eren kissed my head. "I know baby, I don't like being upset with you either. I love you too much to stay away for too long."

Then I pulled back. I huffed. "So when are you going to kiss me again, cause like," I pouted and propped my arm on his shoulder and leaned my cheek on my hand. "It's been like forever and I feel neglected."

"Damnit, come here." He pulled me in and kissed me. His lips, warm and soft tugging at my lower lip gently. I melted into it, leaning closer till my face was practically smushed against his. I felt his hand go up underneath my shirt and up my back. I tugged at the little hairs at the nape of his neck, then ran my hands through his hair.

His phone rang but I held his other hand and locked our fingers together and let it ring. Eren let go of my hand and toyed with my ear. I giggled because it tickled a little. I broke the kiss and Eren just smiled against my mouth. "I love you." He placed a small kiss to my mouth.

"I knew it was your car. Then again when I was calling, your phone immediately rang." Grisha turned back from the booth behind us. Eren blushed and was darker than a cherry. "Dad-"

"Skipping are we?" He raised an eyebrow. "I was being considerate, letting you two get everything out of your system before cutting in."

I looked at Eren, who was still blushing. "You know what Dad? Skipping school to be with Levi will always be a choice with no regrets."

Then it was my turn to start blushing. "I won't let you do that when you start school again."

Eren kissed my cheek. "You won't need me to, I'll simply do it and surprise you. But why are you here?"

"I was allowed to 'roam' so I did."

"Are you here by yourself?"

"No, Rachel is in the bathroom."

"Oh? And since when do you hang with her?"

"Since now. Why?"

Eren turned back in silence and we were served. I smiled at the waitress. "Thank you."

"Ah.. you're welcome. Enjoy." When she left I sat in the seat in front of Eren, I grabbed a fork, and slowly took a bite out of the cake. "Here, try." I fed Eren. "Wow, interesting. You and your weird cake. Eat."

"Did you like it?"

He nodded. "But, I'm not hungry."

"More for me."

"Eren! Levi! You two are so big!" Petra's mother slid into our booth, next to me. "How are you guys?

"I'm great." I answered. "Eren is.." I made a face. "Not so great."

She giggled. "Grisha come over here." Eren's dad grabbed a chair and sat down next to our booth with their two mugs of coffee, she started talking again. "So how has school been?"

"It's been good." Eren answered. "I'm going to Europe for a mock-internship." Grisha whipped his head towards his son. Eren didn't take notice and went on. "I'll be taking photos, having photos taken, getting tips, meeting people, we are also visiting some fashion groups since the girls in my team want to look into it. I'm actually quite nervous."

"Aw that's so cool. What countries?"

"Well we are mainly going to be in France, Germany, and Italy. But, we are also going to be swinging by England and Spain."

"And for how long?"

"Around a month or so. They actually rescheduled the day we are leaving so I'm leaving a lot sooner."

I dropped my fork. "When are you leaving?"

"Monday morning."

Grisha choked on his coffee. Eren turned to his dad. "You okay?"

"No! Why haven't you said anything to me about this?"

"Well I'm sorry that the person that was supposed to be taking care of me was not present for five months!" Eren made a face.

"Okay, okay." Grisha lowered his gaze.

"And you Levi? Doesn't school end tomorrow? Happy about it?"

"Yes."

Petra's mom smiled and then it faltered a little. "How is she?"

"She misses you."

"Do you think she'd be okay seeing me?"

I nodded. "But, let's not get into that. I'm sorry, but eating my pastries happily."

"Is she here?"

"No, she's at school."

"So why are you and Eren here?"

Eren smiled at me and stayed silent. Like a child, I pouted and pointed at him. "His fault!"

"Are you guys skipping?"

I scooted closer to her. "I'm your favorite eighteen year old."

She laughed. "So the answer is yes. Why?"

"We needed to fix some issues." Eren said, still smiling at me.

"It's okay, Levi takes a while to get along with people."

My jaw dropped and I scooted away from her again. Like her daughter would, she chuckled and hugged me. "Come on Levi, you know it's true! Don't forget, you were very mean to Petra when you were kids. But now look at you two!" She grabbed the menu and covered our faces. "You know she likes you." She whispered.

"Old news, she told me in seventh grade."

"Are you two together?"

I chuckled. "Even if I was straight I wouldn't go out with her. She's my friend and no offense, but I already had in mind who I'd be with if I wasn't very, very gay."

She took a couple of moments to let this sink in. She looked at Eren, who was lost in thought but staring at me. Then she tapped her chin. She put the menu down and continued to think. " _Vous êtes Levi's amant?_ " She poked Eren.

" _Oui_." He smirked a little and winked at me.

" _Pourqoi_?"

" _J'aime Levi_."

" _Vous n'aimez pas Mikasa?_ " She tipped her head.

Eren gave an exasperated sigh, yanked me forward, and kissed me. Even though it was sudden, he was still gentle and soft. He pulled away and looked right at Rachel. I sat down slowly and ate quietly.

"Okay, so- aw, that's actually cute."

"The cutest." Eren agreed.

Then I finished my cake. "Rachel, he's obsessed with me!" I took a sip from my drink. "You should see his room."

Grisha came to life. "Yes, he has a photo album entirely dedicated to just Levi."

"I'm his lock screen and his home screen of his phone, He has him and I as his wallpaper on his laptop. One time he even videotaped me eating."

"I was bored!" Eren insisted.

"Petra was also eating though!"

"But Petra didn't want me to videotape her." Eren pouted. "But he's _soo_ cute!"

"I haven't even been here a full day and I know he has it bad." Grisha said. I nodded in agreement.

Eren slammed his fist down. "But so does Levi!"

"Not true." I shrugged and continued eating. Eren buried his face on his arms. Rachel ruffled his hair and nodded knowingly. "He does this for attention." She mouthed.

"I know."

I poked his cheek. "Is the wittle baby gonna cwy?"

But he didn't budge. I pull a hand free and held it in my hand. I opened it up and kissed his palm. I kept placing kisses to it till he looked up again with a smile. "That tickles."

"Sap."

"Am not!"

"Are too." I kissed his palm again.

"Oh, Henry is awake." Eren turned to the baby. "Aunt Rachel, meet Hanji's brother, Henry."

"Looks like her."

"I know right." I nodded. "But to be honest, even though he cries a lot, he's quieter than Hanji."

"I guess Hanji talks a lot more now than when she was fifteen."

"Ha! You kidding? She can not stop talking! If it was either stay quiet or die... well, she'd no longer be existent."

She laughed at that. Having her around was giving me nostalgia. And as I tried to decide whether that was a good or bad thing, time went by, it flew, and I really hope that Petra doesn't react in a way that would make her mother want to leave.

* * *

The first thing that Eren when we got home was pull me into his room and start undressing me. He was removing his own shirt when I gasped. "Eren, the baby."

"Shh... he's fine sleeping... and my dad has him." His lips grazed against my cheek.

"Ah.. but, but, E-Eren. We can't with the baby- his stuff..and your dad-" He shut me up with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're just going to have to keep it down so you don't attract attention."

Then I pulled back and smirked at him. "Me? No, no, you," I pinned him down. "Are gonna have to keep it down. And I left the door unlocked."

Eren blushed. "W-what? Why?"

I shrugged and chuckled. "Just cause." I got us under the covers and smiled down at him. I ran my tongue on the rim of his ear. His shudders sent chills down my spine. I pulled down his shorts and looked at him as I _slowly_ pulled off his boxers. Eren squirmed slightly and looked into my eyes. He pulled my body down and pressed it up against his. "Let's not rush. I want to feel you, and not in a sexual way." Eren smiled. I raised an eyebrow. "Certainly not the message you were trying to give off at first."

Eren giggled. "That was my plan."

I chuckled and just stayed like that for a while, watching his face. "I like how your skin feels."

"We should do this more often."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I like wearing clothes, sorry."

Eren playfully rolled his eyes. "You're boring."

I kissed his lips. "And you are a weirdo". He kissed him again a couple of times. Like this, I could even feel his heartbeat, how hard it was pounding. I left a trail of soft and gentle kisses from his neck to his chest.

"I have a slight urge to take these flowers off you, but, you look really cute."

I puffed up my cheeks. "You dare take them off?"

"Screw this, I'll just put them back in later." He said as he sat up and carefully pulled the flowers out of my hair. He placed them in a pile on his nightstand and ruffled up my hair. "All done."

"Brat, no one asked you to mess up my hair."

Eren simply giggled and kissed me lightly. He kept his fingers in his hair and played with it. I shook my head. "Stop."

"No."

I took his hands and pushed them away. Eren looked at me. He smirked and flipped me over. "Traitor. I don't do that to you when you touch my hair."

"Let's talk about this." I started.

"Never."

I blushed and giggled. "Eren," He just looked at me, serious expression. All I could do was continue to blush deeper and deeper. Then he sighed. "Now I know why you like to top."

"Ah... I mean.." I casually covered my face with one hand and looked away. Eren held that same hand down gently. He kissed the tip of my nose and nuzzled my cheek. "You're so cute Levi."

"Thank you." I said awkwardly and looked at him.

"You think that we could switch roles?"

"We aren't having sex if I'm not topping."

"So mean."

I smiled. "Okay, okay. Only on a special occasion." I winked at him.

"This is a special occasion!"

"No it's not. You are just getting ahead of yourself. Calm down."

Eren pouted. "Levi please."

I raised an eyebrow. "Whining won't get you anything." Eren huffed at that. Then he smirked as he began to slid his hands down my chest. I furrowed my eyebrows and put my hand on his face. "Stop."

Eren narrowed his eyes at me. He kissed me roughly and like the total loser I was, I fell weak and pulled him closer. I felt the smirk forming on his lips, but I was too into this to do anything about it. He kept pulling away from me, and I huffed. "Stop this."

"But I love seeing how flushed your face gets. Levi, to be honest, I don't want it now. I just wanna be here like this with you."

"How disappointing." I poked him in the cheek. "I'm kidding, I'm okay with that."

"So," Eren smiled. "Was it chocolate or vanilla fondant?"

"I wanted dark chocolate. I actually have an idea of what I want it to look like, the cake. I could sketch it out for you some day. I saw some ideas as well in the wedding store in the mall."

"Ah yes, that reminds me. I saw you at the mall uptown. So tell me," He kissed my neck. "Who's Farlan?"

I gasped. "You actually were there? He wasn't lying. Jesus, and I slapped him for that."

"Mhm, I wanna know who he is."

"He's a friend." Then I chuckled. "You seriously wondering about Farlan out of all people? Wow, you really do get jealous for every little thing."

He gasped. "I am not! I can't be curious about the guys you hang out with without being labeled as jealous?"

"Well I don't really question you when you and Jean get a little too friendly."

"No, because you take matters into your own hands and _smack_ Jean."

I smiled. "Yeah, it's fun."

"So I have rights to ask."

"He's just someone I know from the Underground. And in case it was also on the mind, Isabel is also from there as well. They just moved here."

"That's not fair then, maybe I should start smacking Hanji, she's always on you."

"Please do not. She's the only best friend I have."

"Oh well! She needs to learn to take her hands off what's not hers, but mine. And you," Eren giggled and kissed me. "Are very much mine."

"I changed my mind. I want sex."

"Shh... all in good time baby."

I sighed dramatically. "So rude! What ever will I do?"

Eren looked down at me. "Well am I gonna top?"

"No."

"You know what, I don't even know why I'm even discussing this with you." Eren rolled his eyes and lowered his lips to my chest. His mouth hovered over my nipple for a moment before taking it into his mouth and rolled the other one with his hand. The sudden moan that came out of me would have made me feel embarrassed, but, right now, I could not feel anything other than the pleasure that built up in me. He made me become the one that was squirming beneath the other. Eren kissed my chest and looked down at me. "You're blushing."

"Brat."

He smiled at me. "So are we gonna do this?"

I sighed and pulled him down to kiss me and let him take all control.

* * *

"Eren! Get the baby!" Grisha called from downstairs. At least, it was meant for Eren to hear. He would have, or maybe he did and ignored it, but he was too busy sucking the skin on my neck. I had to push him off. "N-no more, Eren. Please, you're hurting me."

"Let's go again."

"I think I'm spent." I blushed. "Jesus, Eren your dad is calling for you."

Eren groaned and sighed. He licked the rim of my ear. "Levi, you were an amazing-"

"Okay, okay. Please get dressed."

"I'll never argue with you again." Eren continued. "God, that was simply-"

There was a knock on the door. Henry's crying was also heard. "Eren! All the things are in your room!"

Eren gave an exasperated sigh. He pulled on his boxers and opened the door slightly. " _Bonjour_."

"Are you two done? He's been crying for almost half an hour." Grisha scolded him.

"Ah.." I saw the tips his ears turn red. "Yeah, yeah. Here give him to me."

"Not a chance, give me his bag."

Eren nodded and closed the door gently. He smirked at me and grabbed Henry's bag. Eren gave it to him. "And come downstairs because lunch was made."

"Okay," He said softly. However he turned to me, jumped on me, and then pulled me up. He latched his mouth onto mine.

"I mean it, Eren." His dad said.

Eren pulled away and huffed. "Come shower with me. Don't worry, I won't try anything," He ran his finger on my bottom lip. "For now." He chuckled. I felt fire burn in my cheeks. I got out of bed. "Can you get me my clothes?"

Eren nodded and kissed the side of my face. After the shower, (we were rushed because Grisha was literally waiting outside the door to make sure we came out of the room) we headed downstairs and sat at the table. Rachel made farfalle, bless her. Grisha came down after us with Henry, who was busy drinking his milk. I felt bad because his face was red from all the crying.

One of the good thing about the females of the Rals, or females in general (expect Annie) is that they do not, and no offense, shut up. I was used to it being more males and one female, so I was okay with Rachel being the only one talking. Then Eren joined in and they both made it so the house wasn't quiet.

Rachel is thirty-eight.

We were in the living room, almost four o' clock, when we heard the school bus in front of the house. Then Petra burst in with a rolled up magazine. "You two!" She started. Eren and I instantly stood up. "How dare you two get upset with each other, not speak to each other, you (she looked at me) leaving the house for a day, you (Eren) going almost mute, and act like it's the end of the world because you two got into an argument and made it so you felt that the world was going to fucking collapse before our eyes and then all of a sudden turn around the next day after you both went completely emo on me and decided that fuck it, let's fucking skip school on the second to last day and spend time together cause you fucking thought that you could and left me behind." Petra took one quick breath. "Do you know how idiotic I looked searching for your asses when you two weren't even there? I was so embarrassed when Ms. Brzenska had to tell me that you both left so early into the day and I missed my bus home and I had to wait till it came back to campus for me to go home. How dare you two not have the fucking courtesy of telling me you'd be leaving? You guys live with me! Jesus the nerve you both have just fucking amazes me." She rolled up the magazine tighter and smacked me on the head with it and hit Eren in the chest. "Am I that important to you guys? Wow, and I actually thought I meant something! Thank you for completely ditching me and not saying anything. And before you ask, not like you will but in case you did, no, I couldn't go home with Mikasa and Armin because they had to stay in school! Jean was gone and so was everyone else I knew. Oh! And another thing! Look at my fucking clothes! It was snowing believe it or not, I don't know if you guys noticed, but it did. Am I fine? Well maybe. Could I be better? Damn, where do I start?" Petra was flushing with anger, it was a bit cute. She was huffing and she looked down. Eren, who was more or less hiding behind my arm, held me tightly. He tried to reach out to her, and without looking up she smacked his hand away. Then he let go completely when she started sniffing. I slowly picked her up. "Assholes! Don't leave me behind again." She wrapped her arms around my neck as I carried her to her room. I placed her on the counter of her bathroom sink and took off the jacket she was wearing. I brought her some shorts and a pullover hoodie. Without a word, she got dressed. Then I brushed her hair down and wiped the tears off her face. I carried her back out of the room and back into the kitchen. I tried sitting her at the table but she wouldn't sit down till I put her on my lap. She literally did everything to stop herself from getting into the chair, and went as far as kicking it away. It's was okay, I've been through many of her petty tantrums. It's always been my fault when she got this way so because I felt super guilty, I took whatever she did. I rubbed her back softly and gently and Eren slowly pushed a bowl of fruit her way. It stayed there untouched for some moments till the smell of all the fruits came our direction and caught Petra's attention. She grabbed the fork, put an apple slice in her mouth and rested her head on my shoulder as she chewed. Eren also brought her tea after she finished eating. I saw Grisha and Rachel peek over a corner.

Eren stood next to us and kissed her cheek, but she grunted and pulled the hoodie over her and it covered the side of her face. Eren seemed unfazed by this, but he has gone through this with Petra too, it was obvious. A few more minutes of silence and she fell asleep.

"You can stop hiding. She's sleeping now." Eren called as he sat down. Grisha and Rachel quickly and quietly sat themselves at the table. I couldn't help but notice how Rachel looked at Petra. I beckoned her closer. "Take her, nothing is stopping you."

"I don't want to upset her when she wakes up."

Mikasa and Armin arrived around six and Petra was still sleeping. Grisha and Eren started dinner and only argued a couple of times over space or getting in the way. It was funny watching them argue because they would switch from English to French and watching Eren get mad and start yelling in French is amusing. I really did love the way it sounds, even if I had no idea what idea what they were saying. Rachel eventually joined them but also ended up arguing with them for the same think. The kitchen, for starters, was already very big. I don't even know why they were even getting upset over these things. But I didn't stop them because I wanted to hear them argue. When Mikasa and Armin tried to help, they were immediately kicked out by Eren and Rachel who were making something over the stove. Armin got irritated because Eren was the one that yelled at him and not Mikasa. I sighed, then it hit me. "Mikasa,"

And because she wasn't happy she didn't answer. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Mikasa!"

"What?"

"Can you make sure Henry is okay?"

Mikasa got up from the table and went to Henry, who was lying down on a blanket in his play pen. She took him out and played with him in Petra's room.

Eren screamed and the smoke alarm rang. Petra jumped awake. She ran into the kitchen and pushed everyone out and dealt with whatever they were failing to do... _as a team_. "I can not believe I can not trust anyone to do anything correctly." She muttered as she turned the stove off and cleaned up. Petra managed to save everything they were cooking and served. I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Calm down," I kissed her head. "It's okay."

She turned to look over her shoulder and pouted. "No it's not."

Everyone who was in the kitchen was called back by Petra, who was obviously going to scold them. She was going to start but she froze when she saw her mother. Petra rushed over and jumped into her arms and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Eren and Grisha left and took advantage of the fact that they were talking and left to the kitchen table. The other two ended up going to Petra's room and closed the door.

I looked at Eren's hair. It was all ruffled up out the many times he angrily ran his hands through his hair. I poked his cheek. "Hi,"

His expression softened. "Hello lovely."

"You didn't burn the shrimp."

"That's not what exploded. Twas the pasta."

I chuckled. "It tastes good though."

Petra did not let anyone into the kitchen after that. She washed everything herself and put away all the dishes. "Okay! So, sleeping arrangements since apparently my mom is staying with us. Mikasa is with me, I called it. Mom you can room with Grisha."

"Ah! Can I room with you?" Armin asked Eren. He smiled at him. "Okay, my little blond coconut, you adorable little thing." Eren squeezed him tightly and to his chest.

"Aww! No now I feel bad." Petra said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because we left Levi alone."

I smiled slightly. "I'll be okay." Then I chuckled. "I'm not scared of the dark anymore." I added.

Eren came up and hugged me. "I'm sorry." He kissed the side of my face many times.

In the end, I went to my room and kept Henry next to me. I left the bedside lamp on and went through my album that Ms. Brzenska put together for her homeroom. It was around eleven, so I put down the album and then turned off the lights. I kissed Henry's cheek and lied down. I closed my eyes and went two minutes in silence.

Thunk.

I glanced at the window and the sighed. I turned and faced Henry. I closed my eyes again.

Thunk. ... Thunk.

I groaned and opened the window. I looked down and saw a very enthusiastic Hanji waved her arms. My heart jumped with joy. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to surprise you! I came early just for you!"

I smiled and she climbed up. Hanji came in through the window and jumped on me. I hugged her tightly. I kissed forehead. "I missed you."

She covered my face with kisses. "I've missed you too." She stood up and pulled me up with her. "Can I stay the night? I told my mom you said yes."

I bopped her in the head. "Don't say those things,"

"Hey I made sure that you and Eren weren't busy. I was being nice."

I pursed my lips. "Wow,"

"No, cause like, couples do that sort of thing. I heard it's normal to do the sex with your lover."

"And we do, don't worry."

"Good." She smiled. She sat down on my bed and poked Henry's feet. "So tell me the worst."

"Eren and I didn't speak for a day."

"Okay..." She raised an eyebrow. "I was talking about Henry but," She took her glasses off and put them on the night stand. "Tell me more."

"We got mad at each other, I yelled, we both said stupid things."

"You made up today?"

"Yes."

She smirked. "Was there make up sex?"

I blinked and bopped her in the head again. "Why do you ask such things?"

"So yes."

"Answer my question."

"I'm only interested in the well being of my best friend's love life."

I sighed. "Yes, there was. A lot if I must say."

Hanji giggled. "Wow, did you tire him out?"

"No."

She gasped. "Did you- ah! You totally bottomed didn't you?"

"Shut up." Then I sighed. "Henry was a good baby."

Hanji giggled and kissed his hands, waking her up. "Hi baby! You missed me?"

He smiled slightly at her. I lied down next to Henry. "Go take off that makeup." I poked her cheek. She grabbed her bag and went into my bathroom. I shushed Henry back to sleep, kissed his head, and placed him in his crib. Hanji quietly came out drying her face with a fluffy orange towel. She was changed into her pj's and she crawled into bed. "I brought you stuff. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Alright." I turned the light off. I pulled Hanji close to me and rested my chin on top of her head. "Your legs are cold."

"It took me awhile to find the right pebble to throw. It's cold outside and I was wearing shorts."

"You realize that you could have called."

She groaned. "I don't think okay? I was just too excited to see you."

I chuckled. "Oh Hanji, you're so cute. Now, sleep."

And she did, and it was finally silent again.


	16. Last Day

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Sixteen: Last Day**

* * *

"I feel bad about the thought of waking them up. They look so peaceful."

"Yeah, so cute though."

"No, not cute."

"You're just jealous. Don't worry, Levi is gay. We've all known this since sixth grade."

"I remember when we all found out, he was so cute."

"Okay, I'm doing it." Someone jumped on the empty side next to Hanji and I and a loud pop sounded. "Congratulations! Last day for you!" I opened my eyes and saw Krista there with a now empty confetti popper. She sat there with her big sweater on with Germany's flag on the entire thing. She also had her snapback on backwards. Everyone had a sweater with their flag on it expect Mikasa and Armin. They weren't even here. I sat Hanji up and she fell to the side. I huffed and shook her. She rolled off the bed and took the sheets with her. And because of the noise, Henry woke up and started crying. "Are you fucking serious?"

Krista was handed another popper. "Wake up!" She let it explode next to Hanji's face. Eren popped another one next to me. I turned to him and pulled him into the bed. I lied back down and cuddled with him. I buried my face in his hair. "Eren don't let them do this to me."

"Get off each other now." Petra shook us both. Eren chuckled and with Petra, they pulled me out of bed. They both ruffled up my hair and pushed me into the bathroom. I heard the girls taking Hanji out of my room as well.

I was in the middle of brushing my teeth and trying to soothe the baby back to sleep when Eren walked in and all he did was wrap his arms around me and leaned on my back. Since it was my last day I guess I could do something different with this hair. I turned to Eren and handed him a comb. He chuckled excitedly. "You get to do my hair after I get dressed." I walked out, lied Henry down, pulled out some khaki shorts, and took out my Trost High uniform polo to put on. Eren hugged me. "You look cute in polos and I like how those shorts look tight on you. It really brings out the shape of your ass."

I smiled. "Really? Why are you like this? Must you be so weird?"

He nodded. "Mhm." He pinned me down and kissed my cheek many times. "I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. Then I sat up and pulled the sweater over my head and fixed the collar of my shirt so that it was over the neck opening on the sweater. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. This was one nice looking sweater. Eren clapped excitedly. "Okay! Now let me style this hair."

"Please keep in mind that I need to wear a hat."

"Yes, my lovely. Here, sit." He sat me on the edge of the bathtub. He took the comb again and pushed all my hair to the left side. He put some gel into his hands and ran his fingers into my hair in the direction it currently was in to keep it in place. Then he twisted the ends of my hair and ruffled them up. Lastly, he hairsprayed and brushed down any stray hairs at the top of my head. I handed him my snap back and he lightly pressed it on the right side of my head and also had it tilted to the side. He sprayed my hair one more time and smiled. "Done, and you look stunning. I love it to the point where I wanna take you, right now, on the bathroom floor."

I chuckled. "Too many hormones."

Eren smiled and kissed me. "Now, come on beautiful."

"Um... let me kiss you first this time."

Eren turned around again and he let me pull him down to my eye level. I leaned into those pink, full, plush lips of his and let him lift me off the ground. I pulled away, feeling satisfied, and kissed his forehead. " _Ich liebe dich über alles_." I kissed his lips again. " _Meine kostbare zukünftige_."

"Translate, please. I really really wanna know."

I chuckled. "I love you so much, my precious future." Eren got a little teary eyed. "You're so amazing." He put me down. "Come my gorgeous lover, let's go downstairs." He grabbed Henry's bag and I grabbed the baby before heading downstairs.

I smelled the warm aroma of bacon and tripped Eren who tried to beat me to the kitchen. I smiled as he fell. I saw Rachel and Stella. Then Brandon ran up to me. I picked him up with my free arm and kissed his cheek. "Hey buddy!"

"Hi! I'm visiting!"

"I can see that!" I sat him on the counter and fixed Henry's position in my arms.

"Ooh! Hottie alert. You're lucky I am so fucking gay." Krista announced when she saw me. Then she wrapped her arms around me. "Babe, can we date?"

"No Krista you can't! Levi has a husband!" Brandon looked offended and furrowed his little eyebrows. Grisha and Rachel looked our way. I hid behind Brandon. He put his small hand on my back. "I won't let you get in between Eren and Levi."

"Fight me little man."

Brandon patted my hand to let him down. I did and he ran up to Krista and started smacking her legs and didn't stop till Stella pulled him away. She giggled. "Sweetheart, calm down okay."

Brandon crossed his arms. "But Krista wants to ruins Levi's marriage."

Stella looked at me in confusion and I nodded and her and winked. Then she smiled. "Oh. No, Krista loves Ymir."

"But Ymir said that she loves me."

Krista whipped her head around to see Ymir who was sitting on the couch and casually looked away. Krista walked up to her. "You told my brother, a member of the opposite gender, that you loved him? How dare you! Being a lesbian means you like girls."

Ymir rolled her eyes and pulled her onto her lap. "Now why are you like this? How long have we've been together? How many years?"

Krista stayed silent and fiddled with her fingers.

"Why do you get so jealous for extremely little things? I didn't get that way when you literally asked Levi if he wanted to date you." Ymir gave an exasperated sigh. "May I remind you Brandon is like five?"

"But this is different. Levi is so gay there is not going back for him. Believe me. Brandon actually likes you."

"Ymir is beautiful!" Brandon blew a kiss at her. Ymir smiled at him, making him giggle. Krista made a face, grabbed Ymir's face, and kissed her.

Petra giggled from behind me. "Typical Krista and Ymir. Krista was way worse though. It's called when she was in the ninth grade."

"Holy shit, yes! Oh my God, I remember when Krista went almost a month not talking to Ymir for some petty crap that Krista was upset over." Hanji huffed. "I was so mad at both of them."

I nodded. "Me too."

We looked at them. They weren't paying attention because they were too busy making out with each other. Eren waved a plate of pancakes, breakfast sausages, bacon, and toast right in front of me. "For you, mon amour." I checked the time on my phone and saw that I still had a full hour and a half before I had to be getting to school. I pursed my lips and shook my head. "I was awoken so early." I looked down at Henry who was busy sucking on his pacifier. "You too,"

"But you get to eat more and take your time." Eren kissed my cheek and let me eat. "Dad, look at how I styled Levi's hair."

"It looks nice."

"You really think so?"

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"I don't." Eren giggled and sat next to me. Armin and Mikasa walked into the living room. "You are all so loud."

"Come, little blond coconut." Eren beckoned him closer. Armin yawned and sat down next to Eren. " _Je me sans tres fatigue_ , Eren." He yawned again. "I wanna sleep."

"When we get back, you can sleep all you want."

" _Merci_." He rested his head on his arms.

"Krista, Ymir. Seriously. Stop already." Stella said. Krista pulled Ymir on top of her. Eren laughed. "Do you think they are worse than us?"

"Well, seeing that they are literally making out on my couch, hell yes."

"Aw, I wanted to beat them in that. Levi, we should have sex more often."

"Don't say such things all of a sudden." I blushed, and stabbed my pancake with unnecessary force.

"I'm sorry baby." He giggled and sounded totally not sorry. He poked my cheek with his nose. "But we should." Then he dropped his voice to a whisper only I could hear. "Besides I love having sex with you."

"You're too much for me. You have a lot more energy than me."

"But you're always the one that starts the second round."

I chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Eat, Eren."

Hanji came out with her hair down and the ends slightly curled. I choked on my food when I first saw her. She turned and smiled at me. "Too hot for your heart to handle?"

Krista pulled away from Ymir and looked at Hanji. "Levi, you better say something nice."

I nodded and recovered from my near death experience. "You look pretty." I coughed and looked away.

"Thank you short stuff."

I turned back to my food and continued eating. I glanced at Eren. He was chewing so much food that his cheeks puffed up. Everyone eventually sat down and we all finished eating around the time that we usually leave the house.

"So where did you get the sweaters?" Rachel asked.

"There's a store in one of the malls uptown." Krista said. "We got them when the seniors were in eleventh grade. Then, when Eren came and started hanging out with Levi and I knew we had to get him one. The current juniors have hoodies and the seniors have pullover sweaters."

"I look lovely." Eren agreed.

"Yes you do." I kissed his cheek. He smiled and tilted my head to him. He gave me a small kiss to my lips before turning away.

"I have a question, but it is not meant to be taken in a bad way." Rachel started. "How many of you kids are actually gay?"

"Perfect question." Krista sat up. "This is a question for me to answer. Okay, so it's literally five people but even the straights act gay sometimes." She looked at Petra, who was too invested in her pancakes. Krista smiled. "Then there's Eren, who says he's not gay but he's never ever looked at a girl the way he looks at Levi."

Eren smiled and leaned over to kiss me, but Petra stopped him and sat him down before he got close enough.

"But it's really just Ymir and I, Levi, and two people from school."

"Jean." Eren added.

"He's included in the two people."

"Marco?"

"Okay, six." Krista corrected herself.

Then Eren stood up. "Okay! We all need to get going!" And everyone stood up from the table. "Armin wake up. Mikasa let's go. Petra get your bag." Eren pulled me off the table. "Dad, if you take my car again, I will kick you out. Please get rid of your spare key."

Grisha smiled. "Okay. Okay."

"Actually I don't want you two in the house while we are gone. Don't be boring adults and go out to the city." Petra turned to everyone, but was talking to Rachel and Grisha.

"Alright honey, we'll get out in a couple hours."

Petra looked at her for a couple moments before turning away after nodding. "And when I graduate I need a parade and balloons."

"I'll even buy you a cake, baby." Rachel nodded before sipping her coffee. Petra giggled and left. Closed the door and we were off.

* * *

When we got to class, Ms. Brzenska was already in tears. Ymir went up to her and held her closely. I know it's an emotional day for her. I smiled gently at her and sat down. Eren sat me on his lap. I nuzzled Henry's little nose. Everyone was free on the last day. So Eren and I got to be together in class again. He pressed his lips to the back of my neck. He inhaled and sighed happily. "Je t'aime." Eren whispered. He held up one of my hands slowly. "Have you ever thought about being traditional and wearing your ring on the left hand or do as some gay couples do and wear it on the right hand?"

I smiled. "Traditional, because I couldn't care any less. I don't have to be different just because I like men."

"That got me excited."

"I know, I felt it. Control your dick."

"I can't. He has his own head." He smiled against me.

"Fuck you and your puns. That's gross."

"It's true. Anatomy of a penis."

"Shut up."

"But it's the truth."

"Eren! Stop!"

He laughed. "Okay, okay." He kissed my neck. "You should be proud that I know these things."

"If that's the only thing you managed to learn in Anatomy, I will throw you down the stairs."

"Calm, I pay attention in all my classes."

"Bullshit."

"I do! Believe me!"

"Whatever."

The bell rang and Ms. Brzenska was in no condition to start class. But she managed to anyway. And because we all felt bad for her, we sat there waiting for her to compose herself. She took exactly seven minutes to calm down. She did not start class as usual, I mean it was last day after all. I already silently decided that I was to stay in this class until after lunch. Eren kept kissing my ear and it made goosebumps appear on my skin.

"You all have grown so much. And I'm happy that I got to see you all grow. Some I've known that you were little preschoolers and some I've known throughout the years when they joined later but regardless I still appreciate every single student in this classroom. I will be there for your graduation and see Levi give his speech."

Wow, put me on the spot. I love you Ms. Brzenska, but NO. I sank a little and Eren sat me up again. I pouted. The other seniors chuckled. "Do we need to get Levi a stool? Cause you know, he's kinda short." Reiner snickered. Ms. Brzenska smiled.

"Fuck everyone in this class I can reach the podium just fine. Save the stool for Krista."

"Oh fuck." Hanji laughed. "True."

Krista furrowed her eyebrows. "I hate you guys."

"Same." I nodded.

"Except me!" Eren, Hanji, Petra, and Ymir raised their hand and said. I sighed. "No, the exception is Hanji."

"I love you." Hanji smiled.

"I love you more."

"Eren is jealous." Petra giggled. I smiled and turned to face him. He pouted and made his lips quiver. "Aww! Wook at his sad wittle face!" Petra giggled.

I kissed his warm and soft lips. "You're so cute. You forget, you're the one I'm dating."

"But I don't want you saying those words to anyone else." Eren mumbled softly.

I giggled. "But you know I love you the most, Eren." I pulled his hair behind his ear. I kissed his bottom lip. I leaned in closely and dropped my voice to a very silent whisper. "If you cheer up we'll have fun later tonight okay?" Eren blushed and nodded quickly. I smiled and kissed his ear.

Ms. Brzenska passed out the albums and I became emotional. "Petra come here."

She sat in front of me and I opened the album.

'Sixth Grade' was the first page. "Ah," I casually skipped those pages. 'Seventh Grade' "How about no." I skipped those pages too. Petra laughed. Eren grabbed the book. "Let's look at fetus Levi shall we?"

"No!" I slammed my hand on top of the book. "Sixth grade was terrible. I look so bad."

"That is bullshit. He was the cutest little thing ever in the sixth grade. His face was all chubby and soft." Hanji awed. "I loved him, but now he has you." She made a face at Eren.

Eren made a face. "I would have been his a long time ago had I been here sooner."

"Not true actually. I had no interest in dating in middle school because Krista and Ymir were too much for me. In ninth grade, I had Hanji. In tenth grade I had Petra. In eleventh grade, I had both."

"To put it simple: Levi was a player with Petra and Hanji and that is why they hate each other." Ymir raised her eyebrows.

"I don't hate...Petra," Hanji started. "I just, well, she thinks she can take Levi's attention away from me."

"You see I can do that because Levi just likes me better." Petra shrugged.

Hanji narrowed her eyes at Petra. "Wanna bet that little one?"

Ymir laughed. "You know, I've always wanted to see those two go at it."

"Um, no." I furrowed my eyebrows. "How about you don't tempt my girls okay?"

"Alright babe." She smiled.

"I'm serious."

"Whatever," Ymir gave an exasperated sigh. "Petra, baby, come here."

"No thank you." She rolled her eyes. Ymir looked between taken aback and impressed.

"That eye roll was sexy."

"Wasn't it?" Krista agreed. "Babe, come on, don't be mad."

"Okay," Eren said softly as he turned my face back to the album. "I love this." He pointed to a picture of Hanji and I in the seventh grade. My nose and cheeks were all red because it was very cold that day and I was wearing a big black coat with a fluffy black beanie. Hanji was hugging me tightly with a huge smile on her face and our faces were smushed together. And. My. Glasses. No. Ew.

"I look like a dork." I sighed and looked at Henry. "You're gonna be so cute when you are in school."

"You look cute!"

"I look terrible."

"I love this as well." He turned the page.

"If you love me you'll skip eighth grade, please." I covered my eyes.

"Fine baby, but no more skipping." Then he flipped the ninth grade. "Holy shit, you were hot."

"Were?"

"You are still very sexy, don't worry."

"Mhm." I pursed my lips.

"He's only hot because puberty removed his baby face and he lost his chubby cheeks." Hanji smiled.

"You always told me I was attractive. Now I understand your true feelings. Go to hell."

"But I love you." Hanji grabbed my hands, the baby almost slipped out of arms, and looked up at me. I smiled. "Get back to your chair I'm not happy with you. Try not to make your smaller brother cry."

"Ugh."

"Ms. Brzenska there's two empty pages." Ymir raised her hand as she looked down at the album.

"Because Eren offered to take pictures with his Polaroid today. So we are gonna stick them in there at the end of the day."

Eren stood up after sliding me off his lap. "Yes and I'm gonna start now because that gives Petra exactly twenty seconds to stop with her shit before I capture that attitude of hers." He smiled and stood in front of the board, next to the teacher's desk.

"Don't curse in my class."

"So sorry."

Petra sighed and frowned at her cousin. Eren looked at her and held up his camera. "I have a right to express my emotions."

"Not today you do not. Do you really wanna make Levi think back to his last day of high school and remember, 'Oh! I remember that day, yeah, that's the day Petra and Hanji started being little bitches and got mad at each other for something so little you need a microscope to see what they were fighting for and you still could see only a blurred reason as to why. Yeah, so disappointing'."

"You sounded so gay saying that." Ymir laughed.

"Ms. Brzenska, she offended me."

"Eren you aren't even gay, why are you being like this?"

"How do you know that?"

"You literally threw glitter at me in the colors pink, purple, and blue and said it was to spread 'Awareness of Your Bisexuality'. Eren, I had glitter in my hair for three days." Ms. Brzenska rubbed her forehead.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "The hell was I?"

"You were in class." Eren turned around. Then he crossed his arms. "Do something Ms. Brzenska."

And she gave a very long sigh as she filed a detention and when Eren wasn't looking she winked at Ymir and shook her head a little. "What should I write?"

"Okay, okay." Eren cleared his throat. "Disturbing the peace of the Eren Yeager's feelings, unlawful act toward the Eren Yeager, and being a bully towards the Eren Yeager."

Ms. Brzenska pursed her lips as she wrote and signed the detention. "I'll give it to her at the end of the day. But you know, Petra and Hanji deserve the detention more than Ymir does."

Eren put his hand on his chest. "Now you have offended me."

I stood up. "I have a great idea." I pointed at Petra and had her sit next to Hanji. Then I had them hold hands. "Let go and I'll throw you two off from the second floor."

They both looked at me like I was insane. I turned away and smiled at myself. Eren chuckled. "Look at my cutie."

Then he stopped. "Holy," He tapped on his chin. "Where are Jean and Armin?" Then he gasped. "Jean..." He clasped his hands over his mouth. "KRISTA! ANNIE! WE HAVE TO GO UPSTAIRS!" He ran out of the room. Annie and Krista looked at each other and stayed where they were. Eren burst into the room. "If you two do not get off your asses now I will drug you both so you miss your flights to Europe."

Krista and Annie flew to the door and even pushed each other out. Eren huffed and ran causing the girls to do the same. Ms. Brzenska left the door open and looked at the camera on Annie's desk.

Eren screamed. "ANNIE, THE CAMERA!"

Then she smiled and waited. Annie ran into the room, grabbed the camera, and ran back out the door.

"Levi sometimes I wonder how you can handle Eren." Ymir chuckled.

"Me too."

"Ms. Brzenska I'd like to take a moment to appreciate how much Levi has changed because of his crazy boyfriend." Ymir raised her hand.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Please do not do this." I looked at Henry, those big brown eyes. "Remember to get friends who listen to you."

"Levi talks more." She started.

"He doesn't frown all the time." Petra added.

"His face is a lot more relaxed." Hanji nodded.

"Well, we all know why he looks so relaxed. But that is considered inappropriate to talk about." Ymir smirked.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Must you make those comments all the time? No, I can't. Ms. Brzenska I want to have Ymir removed."

All she did was smile. Two minutes of silence. Then she looked fiddled with her pen awkwardly. We were all looking at her but it took us a very long time to realize that she was fighting the urge not to cry. Ymir was the first to react. "No, no. Don't cry, it's okay." She went up to her and hugged her. I went and hugged her tightly as well. "We will come and visit you."

"You all grew up too fast."

"We could reenact some of your favorite pictures that you took when we were kids." I told her. She stopped crying a little. "Really?"

I nodded. "Of course."

She smiled. "Okay,"

I turned to the class. "Everyone off your asses, we are going to elementary."

And in a line, Ms. Brzenska and the class walked to the elementary part of the school. I had a serious feeling of nostalgia when we walked down the hall. I groaned and clung to the back of Ymir's shirt. "I'm sad."

"I feel old." She told me.

We stopped and let a small group of children walk by. I handed Henry to Ymir and plucked the smallest one out and picked her up. "Hello there,"

"Oh hi,"

"How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm great. And what is your name?"

"Mm, my mommy says I can't tell stwangers my name."

I smiled because her eyes were so cute and big. She was so pure. "Okay, I'm Levi and today is my last day of school. I was born on Christmas."

She gasped. "Weally?"

"Yep. So you have to tell me your name."

"Amber."

"That's a nice name."

She smiled. I put her down. "Alright, off you go. Pay attention in class and get good grades okay?"

"Okay."

And then I nudged her towards the direction of the other kids. Ymir giggled. "I want ten."

I gave her a look and took Henry away from her. "The hell. I too want kids but that's excessive."

Ymir wrapped her arms around my neck. "But Krista said no."

"Talk to her."

"She doesn't want to even talk about it."

I simply looked at her. Then, Eren and the rest of the crew, came by. "Okay, now we are ready. You know how exhausting it is having to run up two flights of stairs? Uh really tiring. And then running down them because Jean decided to chase me with the fucking CAMERA STAND? Fight me." Eren said as he tackled Jean to the ground. Krista looked at them and closed her eyes. She turned to us. "Okay, so, Ms. Brzenska, who would you love to start with first?"

She was still watching the boys on the floor. "Levi and Hanji."

"It had to be us. We were meant to be," I grabbed her hands and smiled. Hanji wrapped her arms around me. "Yes short stack, always us two."

"With Ymir and Reiner."

"Ew," Hanji made a face. "No thanks, I don't wanna take pictures with those weirdos. I already have a weirdo. And he's very tiny."

"I'm not that smaller than you." I shoved her away with my shoulder and went to Eren. "Hanji is being mean to me."

Eren hugged me and kissed the side of my face. "Don't worry about her, you're gorgeous."

I giggled and blushed. "Stop,"

"It's true." He told me. I looked down at me. I leaned up a little and kissed his lips. Krista screamed. "PDA!"

Eren gave her a look. He pulled his sweater to cover our faces and kissed me again. We heard the familiar snap and broke apart. I walked away and covered my face. I walked over to Petra had her carry Henry. "This is a pause from your punishment with Hanji.

Shortly after, Jean got ready and the team and Ms. Brzenska positioned the seniors. Mostly featuring me because I was in most of the pictures she wanted to recreate. You know how tiring it is being on that playground? Really, really tiring. Then the beloved lunch bell rang and we were all dismissed. I slid down the slide with a very unenthusiastic 'wee!'. Hanji swung upside down from the top of the playground. "Hello,"

"Hi," I looked up her.

"Come on."

"Never."

She laughed. "Off of the slide you silly thing."

I crawled away from her and climbed to the top. Petra lifted the baby up so I could take him. I watched as Hanji went up to Eren and then they both looked up at me. He smiled at me. "Babe you need to get down so we can go eat."

I pouted. "But I don't wanna." I didn't look at him, and fixed the blanket Henry was wrapped in.

"Alright," He held a thumbs up.

Hanji gasped. "No, tell him to get down. He has my brother."

"But he wants to be up there, besides Levi is really strong and careful, he can be up there with the baby." He put his camera away. "I'll bring your lunch okay honey?"

"Thank you sweetheart." I blew a kiss at him. Eren chuckled and walked with Hanji back into the building. I lied down and stared at the sky. Such a gloomy white color. It wanted to rain, but it wouldn't. I'm gonna miss this school. Great, now I'm feeling a lot nostalgia. I frowned. But I had so many nice memories... I stood up and kissed Henry in the face. "You are the cutest little thing ever." I nuzzled him in the face. Henry squealed happily, as if he understood. I chuckled. "Look at me, mom. I'm smiling for children." I continued to laugh so I wouldn't cry. But I was failing, and terribly. I sniffed and wiped my face. "There's so many things I would have loved to show you. I've met someone incredibly amazing. You'd love him, mom. Eren is amazing." I looked at the sky. "I'm doing alright, better than ever." I sighed. "I miss you." I added softly.

"Bonjour." Eren popped out of nowhere. He kissed my cheek and handed me my lunch box. He froze when he saw my face. "You okay?"

I shook my head and smiled at him. I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He looked confused. He took his sleeve and wiped your cheek. "Why are you crying?"

I considered not telling him. I smiled. "I um..." I tried distracting myself with Henry's hair. I bit my lip to stop it from quivering. "I miss my mom..."

"Aww!" He crushed my in his arms. "It's okay baby." He kissed my head. "It's okay," To get out of this awkward position, I moved in between his legs and hugged him tighter. "I miss mine too." He whispered. I rested my head on his shoulder. I opened my lunch box and took out my apple slices. "Don't leave me, okay?"

"I promise to stay with you forever." He kissed my head.

"I'll keep you to that." I sat back and he propped me up as he bent his legs. I smiled slightly at him. I kissed him. "I'm okay now."

"No it's totally fine. That's what I'm here for, to listen to these types of things."

I smiled at him and began to eat the fruit. We ate in comfortable silence. The sound of thunder came, telling me 'Levi time to get the hell inside' but I stayed where I was. I stared at Eren's face. He looked at me and squealed. "I love those eyes of yours. They're gorgeous." He nuzzled me. "I still don't have a proper photo of them you know. You moved when I took the picture."

"Oh please, if I gave you the chance to take a picture, you'd stare at the photo instead of me."

"True." He admitted and kissed my cheek. I continued to stare at him, his face was simply perfect in every way. He took out a bottle and formula that he had packed in Henry's baby bag. When Eren started making Henry's bottle, my heart jumped. He looked at me and smiled. God, that smile, those eyes, his entire face. It made me happy that I was lucky enough to score with someone as beautiful as this. Eren is such a work of art. A stunning masterpiece. God did an exceptional job with this one, yes sir.

I looked at his hand and took it. I kissed his knuckles. "You need a ring on this finger."

"I'm still deciding on what to get you. But, I'm getting you a fancy one. Look," He grabbed my other hand after lying Henry down on my lap. "And don't take this the wrong way. Just, despite you having slightly bigger hands, yours look more feminine. Besides, I'm always felt like it would look better on you anyway."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Absolutely, love. Then again, you'd be able to pull anything off."

"Not true, I look disgusting in orange and yellow."

"Aww, that's cute."

"No, not cute. It's terrible."

"Do you own any cardigans?"

I sucked in my lower lip and continued eating, not meeting his eyes. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eyes. "You do don't you? In what color or colors?"

"Eren,"

"Come on, I think it's totally cute that you have them."

"Yes but, I kinda, own..." I fiddled with my fingers. "The ones for women."

"That is so freaking adorable." He shook me lightly. "How come I've never seen you wear them?"

I looked at him. "Cause I actually do care about looks you know. I feel cautious around people sometimes."

"But do you wear them?" He handed me the bottle.

I nodded. "Yeah. I just never let you see me."

"We are gonna get married someday and you wanna hide this from me?"

I put a bubble in my mouth. "Some things about me are better left unsaid and undiscovered."

"No, tell me everything now." He said and opened his box of cookies. I eyed them. "Only if you save me some." I put the bottle in Henry's mouth.

"What do you wanna know?" I started slowly.

Eren tapped his chin. "Childhood stuff."

"Aw jeez, and that's the worst part."

"Come on." He giggled.

"Uh, well. Um... please be more specific."

"Okay tell me about your earliest memory."

I blinked and thought for a moment. "Well, I was, around two or three." Then I became emotional. "And I was with my mother-"

"If you want, you don't have to tell me anything. That's touchy."

"You deserve to know. It's okay, I'm fine." I took a deep breath. "We had this couch in the place we lived in and she would spend so much time sitting there, holding me, and giving me little kisses and hugs when I was born. But let me tell you, what you see before you is a miracle, cause I was not only ugly as a child but chubby too. I am the perfect representation of puberty doing itself correctly. Believe me."

Eren laughed. "I find that hard to believe."

"Eren darling, listen! When I lost my baby fat, my hair was up to my neck and I was so scrawny. I got bullied for it when I used to venture out in the Underground. God, I hate myself Yes, compared to how I looked like as a child, I'm drop dead sexy."

"But you are drop dead sexy." Eren pulled out his camera and started to video tape.

"You and the others haven't changed for shit and that's unfair."

"What do you mean?" Eren tipped his head. He smiled at me. I looked into the camera and my nose scrunched up a little.

I put the bottle down and I took out my phone. "Listen buddy," I tapped on one of the many pictures Petra sent to me from her laptop of Eren as a child. "This is you at five years. Look at those cheeks," I squeezed his face. "Look at the eyes." Then I tapped on a picture of him when he was eleven. "This is not even an argument at this point. This is sorcery. Look how the only thing that changed was your height. No fair. You brat, look at your adorable little face." I smiled at the picture.

"That last sentence was really bipolar."

I pursed my lips and then pointed the camera on my phone to him. "Look at your face right now." I took a sip from my water bottle. "Baby, you didn't go through puberty at all. You still have a baby face."

"Everyone is different."

"Not shit everyone is different. You and Petra were the same, nothing has changed. Expect you two were both chubby as kids."

"Okay besides me, who else didn't change all that much?" Eren asked as he slipped one hand underneath my sweater.

"Connie and Sasha. That's it. Everyone else had a dramatic change. Jean, Hanji, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, we all went through the normal cycle of life while you four didn't."

"Actually Armin didn't change either now that I think about it."

"You five," I corrected.

He giggled. "But you're so handsome, Levi."

"I don't need your flattery right now." I opened my thermos and was greeted with the smell of Shepherd's Pie. "God is good," I nodded to myself and began to eat. Eren watched me with those eyes that obviously screamed that he wanted some. "Didn't you give Rachel a hard time last night because you didn't wanna eat the vegetables?"

"But now I want some." Eren pouted. I smiled so I fed him a few scoops before eatings the rest myself. It started to rain a little, so I pulled my ruffled my hair a little and moved the snapback so that it was covering my face. "It's fine. It goes away."

But it most certainly did not go away and it rained harder after I said that. Eren and I grabbed our things and crawled into the tunnel. We continued eating in peace. He opened his camera again, since he closed it when it started to rain, and pointed it to me. "You know, I'm really excited to see you walking down the isle." Eren said casually.

I blushed. "Every time I think about doing so I get nervous. Please don't do this to me right now."

"This is what I had in mind. I walk first, so I can watch you walk to me."

My heart screamed. "E-Eren."

"And you'll be the most enchanting person ever. You in white, holding a bouquet of roses, flushed cheeks, bright eyes, I can see it now. You baby, are gonna make a stunning groom."

My body's reaction to that was an immediate wide smile and my face on fire. "You really do think about me a lot."

"So much it bugs the teachers sometimes. Especially Mr. Zacharius. Damn, he hates me. He doesn't even like it when I enter his class. That asshole."

I chuckled. "Come on Eren, don't you think you exaggerate a little too much?"

He gasped. "Absolutely not!"

I ate in silence as he tried to compose himself again after that comment. I finished eating and put my thermos away. Taking a few sips of my water, Eren was still pouting, still a little upset, still being himself. I looked into my lunch box again and found a little bag of gummy worms. Petra stapled a note to it. 'If you dare give any to Eren I will lock you both out of the house :) love you guys!'

I smiled and opened it. I took one out and put it in my mouth. Eren whipped his head over to me. "What is that?"

I put the bag away. "Nothing."

"The lying tongue is a sin. It's okay, I got it on tape." Eren crawled closer to me. I bit my lip. What to do? Then I smiled, he stopped. "What,"

"Your lips look delicious."

"Now is not the time." He raised an eyebrow. "Stop being weird." He turned the camera off and set it aside.

"Oh but they do." I leaned forward. "I want this one in my mouth." I licked his lower lip and nibbled it a little. Eren grabbed my free wrisf. "Stop."

I simply wrapped my legs around his waist and cupped his face when I rested Henry on my chest. "If there were enough ways to express how immensely it turns me on seeing that look in your eye, I would have shown them to you already."

Eren nuzzled my neck. "Easy there, we are on a playground made for children."

I giggled. "Well aware." The thunder rolled by again. I frowned. "Wanna head inside?"

"Sure, but you're letting me carry you,"

"Okay." I packed our things and grabbed both our lunch boxes. I put Henry under my sweater. Eren kissed my cheek before grabbing me and lifting me off the grass. He quickly made it to the building and we stomped the water off our shoes on the rug that was at the door. Eren groaned. "I never fucking learn."

"What?"

"You got sick last time we got stuck in the rain."

"We didn't get stuck in the rain. I'm more dry than wet, baby. Don't worry." I kissed his hand. "Let's go." I pulled him out of the elementary building, passed middle school, and back into the high school building. When Eren knew where he was going, he lifted me off the ground and picked me up bridal style. I smiled at him as I wrapped an arm around his neck. "You're so romantic." I told him. He responded to that with a kiss. "I do try to be, lovely." He nuzzled my nose. We walked into Ms. Brzenska's classroom, where most of our group was eating with her. They all looked at us. "Hello newly weds." Ymir chuckled.

"Where were you two?" Krista asked.

"They stayed in the playground." Hanji pursed her lips. "Stupids. It's raining, you dummies."

"We were very well aware." Eren put me down in my chair. "Levi here just wanted to be where the babies play."

"Did you catch him on the slide?" Hanji smirked

"I did, and climbing back up the slide."

"Traitors." I crossed my arms.

Eren handed Ms. Brzenska a thick stack of photos. "For you."

"Thank you." She smiled widely.

Eren then sat next to me. He took my hands and looked at them. I turnes my head to Petra and Hanji. "Let go of each other. Come here." They sat in front of me. "You two stress me out." I started. "A lot, and you have to remember that my old heart can only take so much before it gives out and I die. So I'm gonna have to ask you both to get passed this little fight you two have going on."

"It maintains the natural balance of the world, Levi. Let the girls be." Krista commented.

"No. Listen Petra, won't you miss Hanji next year when she leaves?" Petra shook her head and smiled. Hanji looked at me. "It's okay I won't miss her either."

"It's just that I don't understand why you two get so upset with each over-"

"You, that's what they fight about." Ymir scoffed.

"Oh Jesus, look at the time." I stood up. "Eren stay here,"

"You can't leave these three together. That's like the corn, the chicken, and the fox." Ymir giggled. I pursed my lips and stared at the three of them. I handed Henry to Ymir.

"Don't make that comparison." Reiner sighed. "Take Petra, she's more of the problem."

My jaw dropped a little. Then I beckoned her over with my finger and she ran to me. I walked out of the classroom with her hand in mine. "See what happens when you get into trouble with people?"

Petra shrugged. "Oh well."

I twirled her around and caught her in a dip. "Stop it."

"Stop acting straight Levi, you're gay!" Ymir said as she walked to her locker. Eren and Hanji poked their heads out. "Traitor!" Hanji gasped. I picked Petra up. "Leave her alone." I ran up the stairs with Petra. I pulled her into the art room. "I need to finish my painting!" I burst out. The teacher looked at me and pushed her glasses up to the top of her head. "You finished last week."

"No! I'm dying. Let me look at it one more time."

She looked at me for a couple more seconds. Getting up from her chair, she opened the closet door and carefully pulled out my painting of Eren's eyes. I immediately smiled. "It's so pretty." Petra gasped.

"I know right?" I looked at the teacher. "Can I add a shade real quick? I won't take long."

She nodded and I sat down after grabbing a black colored pencil. I carefully sharpened the pencil and lightly retraced the bottom of the eyelashes. I took my finger and gently smudged where I traced and handed it back to her. "Now I can live in peace."

"You know I'm gonna hang this up in the ceremony."

"Ah, please do not." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"But it's the best one ever," Petra nodded. "Yes hang it, Levi will thank us later." Then she pulled me out of the classroom before I could say anything. "You are so old. Take a picture with me."

"No. I see you everyday."

"But this is different. You take a lot of pictures with-"

"No one, I don't take them with Er-"

"Bullshit!" Petra shoved me. "Maybe it's cause you two hang out in your room that you haven't noticed, but Eren is starting a wall of pictures that are just of you and him, and he has quite the collection going."

I smiled sheepishly. "No need to be so aggressive about it. And listen, sorry, but Eren is my boyfriend and I will more likely take pictures with him than you. And don't get all sensitive about it, it's just true."

"I know that, cause you dislike me. It's alright I've grown used to it." Petra sniffed and walked away. I grabbed her and placed numerous of gentle kisses on her face. "Stop being so dramatic." I said between kisses. "Just because I don't take pictures don't mean I don't love you." I squeezed her tightly. "Why don't you get it?" I kissed her cheek many times. Petra tried to get away from my grasp, but I kind of leaned on her so we ended up on the floor. "Get off me, you're heavy." She tried getting my off of her. I ignored her and got comfortable. Lying my head on her chest, she sighed. "You know, I hate it when you do this to me."

"You don't hate it, you're just mad because I don't tell you I love you."

"Do you really?"

"Yes." I nuzzled her neck and kissed her jaw. "Just don't tell Hanji because seeing as you two just love arguing over dumb things, it's not a good idea."

"You aren't a thing, and you're not dumb."

"Ah," I sat up. "Why is it always me?" I pulled her into my lap. "Explain to me, why do you fight with Hanji over me." She didn't say anything though. She only buried her face in my neck and sighed. You can hardly ever get an answer from her these days. "You want me to buy you something later?"

"No,"

"I'll buy you cupcakes and coffee after school." I ignored her.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes," I kissed her head.

"Eh, does Eren know you kiss my face?"

"I'll tell him later." I nuzzled her hair. "But he knows I care about you."

Petra giggled at that. "And this is why I fight with people. Your attention is special."

I huffed. "You shouldn't fight with people for that." I pressed the side of my face to her face. Her eyelashes tickled my cheek. She hugged me tightly. Her phone rang. I reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. " _Guten tag_ ,"

" _Bonjour mon amour, comment ça va_?"

I blushed. " _Ça va bien_."

" _Je t'aime_."

" _Je t'aime aussi_."

Eren squealed. "God, I-"

"Why did you call Petra?"

"Baby, she has my camera."

I looked at Petra. "Why do you have Eren's camera?" She shrugged, and put my face back to it's original position on her face. "Eh, get it from her locker."

"Okay," He hung up. Petra jumped up and ran down the stairs. I ran after her and slid down the railing and managed to beat her. She crashed into me and we fell down again. Eren stepped out of the classroom and stopped when he saw us. "Oh I see what's going on."

I grabbed his leg and he tried pulling away. He couldn't even drag us with him because Petra and I were too heavy. He bent down and untied his shoe. I reached over and smacked him on the ass. He yelped and jumped away. "Levi! You hit too hard!"

I gently took Petra off me and stood up to hug Eren. He pulled away from me. "No, you're rude. Don't touch me."

"Aw is the wittle baby all mad because he got hit too hawd?" I taunted. Eren rolled his eyes at me. "Are you gonna cwy?" I continued. He blinked at me. He took both my hands, put one on his shoulder and the one in his hand, twirled me and dipped me. My snapback fell off. Eren smirked at me. "You are one gorgeous specimen, you know?"

I smiled. "Kiss me."

"Nah," Eren shook his head. Then he nuzzled my ear. "You're beautiful." He stood up me and handed me my snapback. I put it back on. When he turned around, he saw Petra stuffing something into a bag. She gasped when she noticed we caught her and ran away into the classroom. She locked the door and stuck her tongue out at us before turning away.

"Did she forget we live with her?" Eren chuckled and pulled me close. He kissed the side of my face gently. "You smell like Petra."

"Because Petra and I share displays of affection too."

"Does she kiss you?"

"No."

"Then it's okay." He kissed me. "Because only I can kiss these lovely lips of yours. Do you use lip balm?"

"I mean I wear clear Chapstick from time to time. But not really?"

"I wouldn't mind if you wore lipstick. I'd actually enjoy smudging it with my lips."

I blushed. "Shut up, I'm a guy."

"Oh come on, you're lips are perfect-"

"Just the way the are." I kissed him gently. I buried my face in his shoulder and hugged him with my arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you."

"Something's up. You keep saying that."

"Fine, I hate you and I don't want you touching me."

"That's too cruel." Eren nuzzled my neck. "You're impossible to stay away from."

I puckered my lips and he kissed me lightly.

"Excuse you, PDA." Jean scoffed as he entered the classroom with Armin's hand in his.

"I would love to ask you why you two were gone-"

"Lunch?" Jean interrupted.

"And why you two are holding hands ooh, la, la." Eren chuckled.

"Eren," Armin started, then he sighed. They both continued to walk into the class.

"Remember there's more pros to being in a relationship than just stepping around it." Eren called after them.

They walked back out. "What are you even talking about?" Jean asked.

Eren clasped his hands on my ass and squeezed. "You get things like this."

"You horny teenager," Jean tsked.

"Yes and what. Sex is good." Eren kissed the side of my face. "Sex is really good." He closed his eyes and continued to fondle my ass.

"It's the hormones." Jean sighed.

"Armin, does Mikasa know about this little thing that's going on?" Eren asked.

"Well no, she doesn't really like Jean so that's why I didn't say anything." Armin fiddled with his fingers.

"Jean give him a little kiss on the cheek." Eren said suddenly.

"No,"

"Why not? Do it, come on. I know you wanna."

And it was kinda cute, but hilarious at the same time watching Jean lean in to kiss Armin's cheek. Also because Armin was already blushing before Jean kissed him. Eren clapped. "Tres bien, now you two can finally take another step."

"There are no steps." Jean rolled his eyes. "Just don't get in our business and stop touching Levi like that in front of other people."

"But his ass is so nice to touch." Eren pressed his face in my hair.

"You know what, you can do impure things, I'll be in the classroom." Jean said and led Armin inside.

When I heard the door close, I tapped Eren on the back. "Please stop, I'm getting uncomfortable."

"I know, he's touching me."

I felt my face burn. "Eren-"

"You're actually really hard," Eren lightly pushed my forehead with his. "You want me to take care of that?"

"No, it's fine."

"At home?"

"Don't worry about it." Then all of a sudden Eren started to grind against me. "Eren!" I pulled away.

Eren smirked at me. "Come here my little baby."

"N-No, you like to rile me up."

"Down there yes."

"Go away." I huffed and pushed his hands away.

"I wanna make you moan." He whispered. "Scream my name, over and over,"

I blushed and walked over to the door. "Stop."

"I wanna hear you moan so loudly that it makes my ears ring-"

"Eren!" I scolded. Eren walked up to me and grabbed my waist. "Come on baby let's go a couple of rounds. I'll make you feel good."

I craned my neck so I wouldn't be tempted to kiss him. My phone rang, so I sheepishly smiled and walked away to answer. "Hello?"

"Hi, I thought I'd call you so you can get away from your situation." Petra giggled.

"You're an angel, I love you." I fiddled with my locker and opened it.

"You're on the phone with Petra." Eren gasped. "Traitors!" He went after me and I accidentally slammed the door on his face involuntarily. Eren fell to the floor. I gasped and quickly hung up. "Baby, are you okay?"

No answer but he covered his face with his hands, so he was fine. "Eren?" I went on my knees and tried to get his hands away from his face. "Baby,"

"I'm bleeding, please go get someone." Eren turned away from me.

I quickly walked into the classroom. "Ms. Brzenska, I hit Eren in the face with the locker door and now he's bleeding."

She sighed and reached over in her cabinet for her white first aid kit. Then she walked outside and lightly bopped me in the head. "You need to be careful with your lovers."

"It was acciden. I didn't mean to hit him."

"Eren honey, are you okay?"

"Levi takes the saying 'love hurts' to a whole new level." He groaned. "It's okay my little baby, I still love you." Ms. Brzenska sat him up and carefully took his hands away from his face. I started to tear up when I saw his nose bleeding and his eyes watery. She pinched the bridge of his nose and cleaning his face. I helped her clean him up and kissed his lips lightly. "I'm sorry." I said softly.

"I know Levi, don't worry."

"I feel terrible."

"It's alright." He smiled.

When his face was all clean, I tried to smile a little. Ms. Brzenska tilted Eren's head up back continued to pinch the nose bridge.

"Okay, it's official that everyone here except the teacher has been hurt by Levi." Ymir started. "Some by accident and some on purpose."

"Like me," Hanji started. "He hit me on purpose, on the head."

"Levi hit me by accident," Petra added. "But he ended up spraining my wrist."

"Yes, and when he accidentally pushed me into the door and my fingers got caught." Jean shook his head.

"And when he threw the box of pencils to Reiner but hit me with them instead." Annie chuckled.

"Or when he tripped Ymir and she fell on top of me and I scraped my arm and Ymir hit her chin on my head." Krista shook her head as she smiled.

"Okay, okay. I get it." I huffed.

"Aww but we love you." Krista pulled me back a little and the four girls crowded around and kissed my face, yes even Ymir and Annie. Also, Krista and Petra were wearing lipstick so they left their lip stains on my face in many places. I went to wipe it off but Krista gave me a death glare so I left them alone.

"I always see strange things happening when I find you guys." Mikasa sighed and entered the classroom.

"Mikasa my babe!" Krista rolled to the door and went into the room.

"I'm not your babe." Mikasa said.

"But you're sexy."

Ms. Brzenska pursed her lips. "Krista leave Mikasa alone."

"No, it's okay. She fell weak!" She called. Ymir went into the room. "Hey, watch it. That's mine."

"Hands off actually. She's mine." Mikasa scoffed.

"How bold." Ymir gasped. "I love you."

"No sorry she's already with me." Krista chuckled.

Ymir walked out of the classroom and pouted. She opened her arms and Petra jumped in them. Ymir giggled and nuzzled Petra's nose. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"You know you gotta behave in September when I'm not here anymore."

"I know." She nodded and let Ymir hold her. "My little Petra, I'm gonna miss you."

Hanji took this chance to sit next to me and curl up next to me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "What's up?"

"What are you going to go to college for?"

"I'm gonna be a secret agent."

"No come on, I wanna know."

"Too bad."

"Well you asked for it." Hanji applied lipstick to her lips in dark maroon and kissed my chin, jaw, and left cheek. I sighed. "This is so not fair! Eren look at my face!"

"I would be upset but your facial expression is too cute."

I huffed loudly and slid down on the lockers. "Stress."

"I love you." Hanji wrapped her arms around me and continued to give me kisses on my face. She actually did look pretty with the lipstick on, a lot more normal than her usual self. It suited her.

"Eren. Help."

He helped after getting his phone and taking a picture. Ms. Brzenska had stopped the bleeding and went back into the classroom to put everything away and into the bathroom to go wash her hands. Eren pulled Hanji away from me and took her spot. "I'd kiss you, but your face is busy."

Twenty minutes later, the bell rang for the fifth period and I started to get a little upset because that meant the day was almost over. I didn't want to leave the place that made me feel so happy. Especially as a child. Time to switch classes though. I think I'll go to Mr. Zacharias.

Hanji wasn't around so I had to walk alone because Eren stayed with Jean. I walked into the classroom and saw Hanji lying on the desk with on leg bent and propped up while the other one was lying flat. Mr. Zacharius was sitting against the desk with his laptop and Principal Smith was standing next to the window. I froze. "What exactly am I walking into?"

"Youth."

"It's not proper to socialize with the teachers and our principal." I slowly closed the door behind me and dropped my book bag. "Where's your brother?"

"He's here sleeping."

"What is going on here?"

"Come on Levi, are you jealous that I have other friends?"

"With Erwin and Mike? No! I'm concerned!"

"Why?"

"Because you are nineteen and they are old."

"I'm legal." She smiled. "Oh come on short stack."

"Does your mother know?"

"She doesn't know any of the things that I do."

"Don't say that kind of thing in front of the principal. And I thought that Mr. Zacharias didn't like Henry."

"No he just doesn't want the baby here while class is in session. He likes when his students pay attention."

"Whatever." I walked passed her and stood in front of Principal Erwin. "Explain,"

"I'm not doing anything. I'm merely staring out the window and admiring my campus."

"Lies,"

"Fine you caught me. We've been friends since she was a freshman. Mike as well."

"Why was I excluded?"

"Because people were teasing you about dating me." Erwin sighed. "So I thought it would be best to avoid this."

"Rude."

"He's right." Mr. Zacharias said, closing his laptop. "You know how many times I had to hear Ymir and Reiner discuss wedding plans? In fact," He stood up and reached into one of the cabinets of his desk. "I have something I confiscated a long time ago." Then he handed me a black composition notebook. "Fake wedding plans that your friends wrote."

"I hate everyone." I looked through the notebook. 'For Erwin Smith and Levi Soon-To-Be' In Krista's little handwriting. I closed the notebook and tossed it next to my bag. "Thanks I'll use that for blackmail. Besides, no need to worry about that now. I have a boyfriend, and I'm quite happy with him and I like him a lot." I crossed my arms.

"Okay, okay. I'm not saying anything." Erwin raised his hands. "Calm down." He opened a can of orange soda and took a sip.

"Look there he is now," Mr. Zacharias pointed to the door. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Eren smiling at me. I quickly walked over to open the door. "Hi,"

"I'm taking a break from the team." He came inside and wiped my face with a soft wipe.

"Why? Realize that it gets tiring holding a camera all the time?"

"Not at all, I just rather hold something else." He nuzzled me and wrapped his arms around my waist after throwing the wipe away.

"FUCKING PDA!" Hanji screamed. Mr. Zacharias and Erwin gasped.

Eren and I ignored her and we kissed. The feeling bubbled through me, and it was warm and comfortable.

"See that is why I'm glad these two aren't in my class together." Mr. Zacharias started.

"Eren probably gives Levi private lessons at home anyway." Hanji said.

Erwin spit out his drink and Mr. Zacharias sighed. "Christ, Hanji."

"It's true. After all, they do spend a lot of time in the bedroom. Levi is bound to pick up on a lot."

Erwin coughed and threw out the soda can. "I can't anymore."

Hanji sat up and smiled at him. "Such a man," She clapped.

Eren kissed my face and sat me next to Hanji. "Thank you for giving out incorrect information about my love life."

"Like it isn't true that you spend a lot of time fucking." Hanji rolled her eyes.

"Hanji!" I huffed. "No!" I bopped her in the head a bit hard with my fist.

"Owie!" Hanji whimpered, catching the attention of the two adults in the room. "Erwin he's hitting me."

"Aww, are you gonna cry because I hit you? Little baby."

"Come on, don't hit her." Erwin walked a bit closer to us and put my hand down. Eren quietly growled, but only loud enough for me to here, and stood in between my legs. He kissed the side of my jaw and glared at Erwin, who only gave him a smirk.

"Calm down Eren," Erwin started. "I am merely doing what the job of being the principal requires me to do."

"Don't touch him, thank you. He's mine." Eren grabbed both my hands. "I don't care what your job says."

"Fine." Erwin sighed and gave up. Hanji giggled and slid down between the two. With their attention drawn away, Eren placed his hands on either side of me. "Lovely."

"Not true."

"Totally true. You are gorgeous."

"Nope." I shook my head. I grabbed the sides of his hoodie and kissed him. Eren lightly kissed me once, then again, and again and again. I giggled. "Those little ones tickle."

Eren smiled and kissed me again. "I love you so much!" He kissed my forehead, my nose bridge, both my cheeks, my chin, and one last kiss to my lips. "I'm crazy in love with you."

"Okay, okay. Love-crazed teenagers, stop please." Mr. Zacharias tapped the desk.

"How do you deal with that?" Erwin asked Hanji.

"I mean it's cute, so I don't have a problem with it."

"You have talent."

Eren phone rang, so I grabbed it and answered. "Hi,"

"I knew it. Okay, tell your boyfriend that he needs to get his ass over here because he left with a shit tom of work still not done. I swear to God, if he doesn't get here in two minutes I'm tearing up his ticket." Krista huffed and hung up.

I smiled sheepishly. "You need to kinda go. Krista is declaring war."

"Alright, I'll go baby." He kissed my softly before leaving the classroom again. I smiled as I watched him go. Hanji poked me. "Sit next to me."

I sighed and slid off the desk and sat between Mr. Zacharias and Hanji. "This isn't over." I said him.

"I don't even have the slightest clue as to what you are talking about."

"Hanji was my friend first," I pushed him away. I looked at Erwin. "Same goes for you. Don't even think about taking her from me because I swear to God I will turn Trost into a war zone. Do I make myself clear?"

They both nodded and Hanji just giggled and hugged me. "I love you Levi."

* * *

Finally the time had come for us to leave the school, and I must admit I was shedding a few tears. I clung onto Ms. Brzenska as we all headed to the auditorium. We were the last class to arrive and then when we sat down Erwin came out onto the stage and tapped on the mic. "Good afternoon students." He took a moment of silence. "As you all must be aware of, today is the last day of high school for some exceptional students. Our two classes of seniors, Rico Brzenska and Ian Dietrich, have been phenomenal homeroom teachers to the seniors since their first years hear at The Academy of Trost where you have moved from Elementary, Middle School, and up to right now in this very moment: the ending of High School. I know it must be hard for some students," He looked at my class. "And just keep in mind that we will always miss you being here, with your noise and slightly disruptive behavior," He looked at Hanji. "Or slightly rude comments and cheeky attitude." He stared right at Ymir and I. "All of the teachers and staff, including myself all wish that you guys end up somewhere comfortable in life with the people you love. Yes, Ymir you will go to college."

We chuckled and Ymir slunk in her seat.

"Guys please do not forget that graduation is in June. Specifically the eighteenth. You all received your gowns, now you just need your diplomas. Besides, we need our senior speech which will given by Levi Ackerman"

I huffed and gave him a look that said to wait for my revenge. He smiled and everyone freaked out because of that. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I went up onto the stage and loudly tapped on the mic. "To all immature fuckers of Trost High, fuck yourselves for thinking I have something with that blond guy behind me who is not only an adult way older than me but the principal of the school we all go to. I would also like to inform all you ignorant bastards that I have a boyfriend already and his name is Eren Yeager." I motioned him to stand up so he did and waved to everyone. "And lastly I want to let everyone know that I know how to track all of you down and I will cut you all if I hear another comment about Erwin and I, okay?" And surprisingly people nodded. I hopped off the stage and sat back down.

Krista laughed. "And you wonder why we voted for you to give the speech."

The rest of that little ceremony of bidding us away didn't last long and we were on in the car soon enough. Krista was calling half-way. "Hey guys, I need you to head over to my mom's house. We are having a grill out. Please, please, please, please come like right now."

"We can't go right now right now. We need to get Henry some more food and diapers. And if we are going to your mother's house, I need to change and I know Petra is going to want to as well. Give us twenty minutes to get ready, we will be over. Alright?"

"Yes, thank you so much." And she hung up.

When we arrived at the house, Rachel and Grisha weren't home. I went straight upstairs and pulled off my sweater and took off the hat after lying Henry down on the bed. I happily babbled and I changed into a comfortable white tee with a small outline of a planet. I kept the shorts on and my black Vans. I brushed my hair but since Eren had curled it, it was now wavy. I huffed and placed my hands over my hair. "Come on, don't be stupid and be straight." Then I snickered. "You can't be straight, I'm gay." So I let it be wavy. Eren came in and gasped. "You look hot."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yep," He nodded and packed Henry's bag. He also had changed and was wearing a gray t-shirt with his red plaid hoodie. "Where are Henry's socks?"

"They should be in his crib. But he's already wearing a pair."

Eren smiled down at Henry. "Okay, then we are all good to go."

I nodded. Eren walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too." I told him softly. He kissed my gently and hugged me tightly. We stayed like that for a couple more minutes. "Alright, let's get Henry changed and then we will go." I pulled away from Eren and picked Henry up. I took off his white onesie and slipped a light yellow shirt on.

"Leave him like that, it's cute" Eren said.

"But he'll get cold."

Eren put a pair of shorts and pants in the bag. "Problem solved, okay let's go. Wrap that little baby in a blanket and into the car he goes."

I chuckled as I followed him out of the room. I sat in the back with Petra because I needed to feed Henry. We got stuck in traffic on the way uptown and Henry started crying because people kept honking. I took him out of the seat and tuck the blanket comfortably around him and continued to feed him. I kissed his head. We had gotten out of school at two-fifteen. We left the house at two-twenty five. It is now three o'clock. It was three-thirty when we got there and Krista would have gotten mad had Ymir not been put in the same position. She still wasn't here or Annie, Reiner, Bertolt. Hanji was here with Mikasa, Armin, and Jean. Krista was so excited. "Guys, I have a surprise for you. Just don't freak out. Okay?"

When we got inside we were met with confetti. Then when everything was clear, my heart sank. Stella and Rod were there which was very awkward because it was Alma's house. Grisha was also around with Rachel outside. I was a little offended that Hanji's mother wasn't here to be with her daughter. I slowly walked forward, closely behind Eren and froze when I looked outside and saw my uncle...

I turned away. Krista gently hugged me. "Don't worry, he'll be on his very best big-boy behavior. He promised and besides I already have the police patrolling the area just in case." She whispered. "Come on, be happy. We need to have fun today. Go say hi," She nudged me to the glass door. I clutched onto Henry and slowly stepped outside. My legs felt jittery as I got closer. I was trying to be quiet till I got close enough but Henry startled making noise so he looked back and saw me. I froze.

"Hey kid," He said in his all too familiar rough voice. He moved so I could sit down. I couldn't find the words to say anything, I was just so shocked that he was here, that Krista managed to track him down and convince him to come over. "You know, I didn't expect you to be a father at this age. I didn't raise you that way, you know."

"He's not mine." I squeaked.

"Hmm,"

I took a deep breath. "You are an asshole."

"There we go, way to break the ice. Now I know you aren't a brainwashed version of the Levi I know."

"You left me." I spat.

"Yes, and look. You are alive. You graduated, I've been notified of your grades, I have told in several emails how well you are doing in school. That wasn't me."

"You taught me nothing useful. Never have I had to fight after you left me. It wasn't fair you know. So anything that has happened wasn't because of you. All I managed to achieve in life wasn't because of you."

"Are you still single?"

"No actually I'm not." I furrowed my eyebrows. "And before you ask, no it's not Hanji or Petra."

He shook his head in disappointment. "What are you even doing kid,"

"Levi, my name is Levi." I stomped a little. "My mom gave me a name and I demand you call me by that name. I refuse to be directed in any other way. I am no longer the little child you used to mistreat simply because you were a coward and thought you couldn't take care of a child. My mother trusted you and I know she would certainly not be happy with the way you ended up taking care of me. You did a shit job and I'm glad I no longer live you with."

"Yes, I know." He stood up easily over-sizing me. "But you know what if you still think about the past you are simply wasting your damn time."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I started to walk away before something sharp hit my calf. I whipped back. "The fuck you do that for?"

"Come back here, we were talking."

"Kenny, I'm gay."

"That much is obvious."

My jaw dropped. "Fucker,"

"Ever realize that the way you act makes it show?"

"No."

"Well it does. You'd stare at the boys that would play in the streets and you didn't let Isabel kiss your cheeks or hug you when you were smaller, but Farlan could."

I made a face. "I don't appreciate you making those type of assumptions with my younger self."

Eren came outside. "Levi can I see your phone please?"

I nodded and said nothing, still feeling grumpy. Eren noticed. "Is he getting you upset?" He tilted my chin up. I nodded.  
"Do you want to come inside?"

I shook my head. "Just take Henry."  
Eren grabbed the baby and my phone. "You know you don't have to stay here by yourself." He whispered.

I smiled. "Please, I can handle him."

"Okay," He leaned in and kissed my forehead before heading inside. I watched him leave before turning back to him. He has an eyebrow raised. "You flicked your wrist."

"That's a stereotype." I chucked a piece of mulch at him. "Don't be an ass."

"You can be such a softie."

"Fuck off."

"Alright, alright." He stood up. "Levi," He walked up to me. "I came to congratulate you on graduating okay? It's only natural that I piss you off because we are not on good terms with each other. Okay? Kuchel would be very proud of you and knowing her she'd be giving you the ultimate interrogation about your new toy."

"Eren isn't a toy, you bastard. He's a very good person and unlike you, gives a shit about me."

Then all of a sudden, Kenny ran towards me. Out of instinct I kicked him in the face and made him fall. I gasped and dropped to the floor. "Uncle Kenny are you okay? I'm so sorry."

He chuckled. "You got a nice kick you know. I wonder who taught you self-defense."

"I know, I know. But it's your fault for running at me."

"You didn't end up half bad, Levi."

"I know."

He sat up. "I did give a shit, you know."

"Nice try," I smiled sarcastically.

Rachel ran outside. "Oh my God Levi, did you kick him in the face? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Calm, Petra number two, it's all okay." She checked me out and turned my arms and face before hugging me. "You know Rachel, I was the one who kicked him,"

"But Kenny deserved whatever he got."

"True, but go get Grisha."

And so as Grisha tended to the bruise and cut I had caused Kenny, Rod and Jean were at the grill. Eren hugged me and kissed my face. "You look like you need them," Then I moved his face and had him kiss my lips. Eren chuckled in his throat as gently pressed me against a wall.

"Sooner or later I knew this would happen. Get a room, you two." Petra giggled.

"Don't tell them that. They will actually go you know. It's the hormones." Jean tsked.

"Yeah Petra, you should know better." Hanji snickered.

Eren slightly pulled away from me. "You are gorgeous."

"Thank you," I giggled. Eren cupped my face and kissed my face again. We heard a squeal and saw Krista jumping on Ymir. "You are so late!" She said as she kissed Ymir's cheek. A few moments later Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt walked in.

Pretty soon we were all outside, eating on the table and talking. Even Kenny was in the conversations. Then a couple hours later, when the sky had finally turned dark and blue, Krista and Hanji brought out the fireworks. They were a very pretty display of red, blue, golden, and green. Though Henry didn't like them. He started crying so I had to watch them from inside. Which I didn't mind at all. When the fireworks were over, the adults started a fire to make s'mores. Eren and I made a few after Henry fell asleep. I had him tucked safely in a blanket beside the couch and a pillow so he wouldn't fall.

Then Eren and I sat on the grass, a bit far from the others. I had the bag of marshmallows that were supposed to be used for s'mores and I fed Eren some. I nuzzled him as he chewed. "Love you." I kissed his cheek.

"Now I figured out why you keep telling me that. It's cause I'm leaving on Monday." He kissed me lightly.

I groaned sadly. "Don't remind me."

Eren took his sweater and wrapped it around me. "You get to keep this till I come back, okay love?"

I nodded and scooted closer to him. It was his red plaid sweater and it smelled faintly of his cologne. The sweater was a bit big on me, but I loved it. I closed my eyes and inhaled it slightly. I put the hoodie over my head and smiled at him. He picked me up a little and sat me in his lap. He made me face him, and even in the dark those striking green eyes of his kept there beautiful green color mixed with a dark blue hue due to the darkness.

"I'll never be able to get over how stunning your face looks. Levi, you are so handsome." Eren cupped my face. "I'll never let go of someone as _magnifique_ as you. I love you too much."

I smiled. " _Embrasse moi_."

Eren smiled and pulled me closer. He leaned in a took my lips with his. I kept my hands gently placed at his neck while one of his hands was on my back and the other was in my hair. I slightly leaned in closer and deepened the kiss. Eren tilted his head to the side and kept me where I was. He tugged on my hair as he sucked on my bottom lip. I curled my fingers in his hair and tried to not break the kiss with the smile that wanted to come out. His hands slid down to my waist and lightly pulled me closer. I leaned in even more and tried to lie him down.

He pulled away and smiled. " _Je t'aime_ ," He whispered.

" _Je t'aime aussi_." He kissed his lips lightly.

"Question, do you know anything else besides German and English?"

"I have really rough Spanish, but only because in elementary they are required to teach it to us."

"Say something to me in Spanish."

"Never," I chuckled. "I barely paid attention."

"Come on," He giggled.

"Fine," I sighed. I nuzzled his nose. " _Te quiero mucho_."

He giggled. "You really sound hot speaking a different language. Say something else."

" _Tu tienes una belleza muy extraordinaria_."

Eren squealed and blushed. "Okay, okay. Stop before my heart gives out."

"You're seventeen, your heart is fine."

"Not with you. It beats faster than usual, it flutters, it flips, it jumps, and it skips. You make me feel like I'm going insane."

"Oh my, you are just adorable, aren't you?"

Eren chuckled and nuzzled my nose. We stayed close to each other for awhile. He kissed my lips lightly a couple of times. "We still have a lot of time. You wanna go?"

"Where?"

"Well, don't tell them I told you, but Krista and Petra used to tell me about your thing with bracelets in the seventh grade. I wanna buy you one."

"Oh stop," I blushed. "You really do talk about me a lot when I'm not around."

"Only good things, I swear." He nuzzled me. "Come on," Eren smiled and kissed me. "Let's go,"

"I wanted to shower,"

"Totally fine, I know a store that's open really late so you and I can chill and then we can go get it. I want you to feel special."

"You already do make me feel special." I mumbled.

"See? You're adorable, that's why I'm not letting you go, ever. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"I love this side of you, you're so relaxed and calm."

"I just feel like I can finally lean on someone when I'm with you. I like having the thought that you can watch over me."

"Aww," Eren smiled. "I love you."

"Most of my friends are younger than me so that's why I feel like it's my job to teach them the right way of things. It gets stressful. But with you, I can put my life in your hands and know that I can trust you to take care of it."

"God, I'm lucky to have you."

I smiled at that. Eren hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face on the side of his. "Let's go baby." He said softly.

"Alright," I nodded.

He slowly moved away and stood up before helping me off the ground. We went into the kitchen. "Petra, tell your mother that we left okay?"

"Where are you two going?" She asked as she covered her strawberries with the chocolate Krista's mother made. She was putting an excessive amount, but, she's a child.

"I'm gonna spend some time with just Levi."

She smiled. "Alright, sure. Have fun." And with that we left.

* * *

When we got to the house, Eren went upstairs and I went into the kitchen to eat some marshmallows before they were gone tomorrow. Petra goes out of control eating these. Not like anyone else goes crazy while eating them... AHEM, so I brought them upstairs on my fifth marshmallow and went into my room. I heard the water running in the bathtub and I opened the door to the bathroom. Eren smiled at me as he lit small candles and placed them around my tub. The lights were off so the small fires gave a nice color. Also, he put bubblebath in the water, and I wanted to get in there so bad.

I blushed intensely and took a step back. To distract myself, I ate another marshmallow. Eren finished lighting the small candles and handed me a couple roses wrapped together in a white ribbon. I looked up at him and he kissed me when we met eyes. I was falling in love with him all over again.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a bouquet when the time comes, baby."

"You could have given me one and I wouldn't mind. They're beautiful, thank you." I walked over and placed them on my nightstand.

Eren kissed the back of my neck. He slowly took off his hoodie that I was wearing and slipped his hands down the hem of my shirt and took my shirt off. He turned me around and kissed me again. I pulled away after a few seconds and he led me to the bathroom. I took off my shoes, socks, shorts, and boxers off and got into the tub. The hot water felt so comfortable. I sighed contently. I turned the water off since it was already at a nice level.

Eren took off his shirt and I whistled. "That back,"

He only chuckled and I continued to watch as he undressed himself. I bit my lip when he started to unzip his jeans. Soon enough, he was in the bath with me and he pulled me closer to him. He nibbled on my ear gently. " _Notre amour est éternal_."

I smiled and felt so lucky so have someone like him. I felt like a child who just won a prize they really wanted at the arcade. He interlocked our fingers together. "We are gonna last forever, whoever invented the saying 'young love doesn't last' is a total douche."

"Stop giving me reasons to fall in love with you."

"I love making you feel all gushy inside. Even if it means saying the cheesiest things ever."

"So it's like saying you make the happiest boy in the world?"

"Okay, now I gotta beat that." He chuckled. "Our love is so pure, Levi. You and I are my favorite couple."

"Be still my heart." I giggled. "I liked that one, that was nice."

"Cutie." He kissed the side of my face. "I really can't imagine being with someone else. You're all I think about. The idea of being with just you is the only thing I have in my head. You're mine and I love you so much."

"You know, you can say that a thousand times a day, and I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"I know it makes you happy hearing it, and since I also love telling you that, this is a win-win situation."

"I'll never be able to get over how lucky I am that you ended up liking me."

"When I first saw you on my first day, I thought you were hot."

"Of course you did." I sighed.

"But you were so mean." Eren groaned. "I'm happy we aren't like we used to be. I didn't really like going after you only for you to tell me to shove off."

"Now you made me feel guilty. I'm sorry Eren."

"It's okay." Then he reached out and pulled out a bottle of champagne that was next to the tub. He handed me a glass. "Want some?"

I nodded. "Yes please." I moved in front of him.

Then he handed me another glass. He filled them up and we drank together. He looked at me as he sipped from his glass and raised his eyebrows. I casually looked away. "You're too young to be drinking."

"I was trying to communicate and you purposely missed the message."

I smiled against the glass, and then finished drinking. We only drank another glass before putting it away. But we stayed in the bath till the water got cold and then I unplugged the tub and started the shower after Eren blew out the candles. This was nice, I would like it if we had more moments like this. Eren is so romantic.

He massaged the shampoo into my head before doing his own. Then I washed my body with the loofa rinsed out the shampoo so I could put conditioner in. Yes I use it, it's normal.

Eren took my towel and dried my body with it. He also dressed me and kissed my cheeks before sending me off to get my shoes on. My heart was jumping all over the place, it was out of control. I looked at the time, we stayed in the bathroom for almost an hour. I smiled. Eren came out, dressed and blowdrying his hair. He sat next to me. I pursed my lips because the blowdryer made a lot of noise. He waited till his hair was all dry and fluffy before brushing it down. Eren then came out and brushed the knots out of hair. "You're beautiful." He kissed my forehead.

Together, we walked out of the house again and got into his car.

"You know, I need to buy you a car when we move into another house together," Eren started. "Because I have a feeling you wanna work."

I nodded. "I do."

"You also need to learn how to drive."

"I'm too afraid, and I don't have the patience nor the state of mind to drive."

"It's okay lovely, you don't need to learn right now. I'll take you wherever you want."

I can't stop smiling tonight, my cheeks are starting to feel sore. It was nine o'clock, and we pulled in front of a cute little jewelry store that was almost halfway to uptown. "Okay, we're here." Eren smiled and leaned over to kiss me. Then he got out of the car and excitedly opened the door for me. He closed the door, locked the car, and then pulled men into the store. The store was so pretty and it smelled like caramel candies.. now I want caramel candies...

"Hello and welcome! How may I help you two tonight?"

Eren looked at my hand for a couple moments. "Do you have any silver bracelets?"

"Right this way," The woman led us the left side of the store and stopped in front of numerous display cases. I gasped silently. Everything was so nice. I walked away and looked at everything that caught my eye. Eren was with the jeweler talking. I was on my fifth display case when Eren called me. "Hey baby, come here,"

My heart just fluttered when I heard that, especially since we were in public. He gently took my wrist and the jeweler placed the bracelet lightly against my skin. When she took her hands away, I saw it. It was so beautiful! It was silver, with a diamond infinity in the middle. Intertwined in the infinity, was a light blue diamond heart. I smiled widely. Eren chuckled. "This one please."

The women smiled and took the bracelet to go get its case. I jumped into Eren's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I told him. Eren kissed my lips softly. "I knew you'd like it."

"I'm never going to take it off, it's beautiful."

"Aww, how adorable." He kissed my cheek. "Notre amour, Levi."

I blushed and nodded. "Forever," I lightly kissed his lips.

Soon enough we were out of there and back into the car. Eren took my hand and carefully put the bracelet back on my wrist. We smiled and leaned into each other and kissed. Then he drove again and stopped at the bayside. "Come on," He gently pulled me towards the beach. "We aren't going to get into the water, so don't worry. We already showered."

We removed our shoes and walked along the shore, our pinkies interlocked with each others. It was a comfortable silence. Then all of sudden Eren picked me up bridal style and spun me around. "I love you!"

I laughed. "I love you too," He put me down and interlocked both our hands together. "You make me feel like life itself will never end." I told him. "And I don't mind being on this ride of life forever if it meant I got to spend every second with you."

Eren smiled and teared up a little. "People might look at us and say that we are being a little dramatic, but it literally hurts being away from you. I'm so in love with you baby and I don't ever wanna lose you. We may have little scuffles and avoid each other for a day, but I love you. You're the love of my life."

There was nothing to be said to that. Not a bad thing. "Well, are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I was ready since they day we started dating." He kissed my nose.

"That's good." I smiled.

He chuckled. "That smile of yours is to die for, baby. You literally are the cutest thing ever."

I sighed happily and went on my tip toes and hugged him tightly around the neck. He nuzzled the side of my face and placed kisses there too. I closed my eyes for a moment, this felt nice. I loved being in his arms. I buried my face in his shoulder. Eren pushed my face back a little and kissed me. I smiled a little and kissed him back.

These lips will be the end of me.

This feeling of being in love, I will never get tired of. It's the best feeling in the world and I can't get enough of it. With him, it feels like time itself stops, but also, it feels like it will go on and on forever and ever, endless. And I'm not complaining. Not when my life is perfect.

Almost Perfect.

When I finally start another chapter with Eren, just Eren, I'll be living the perfect everything. Ah, too much? I don't care, it's how I feel. Eren makes me feel this way.

He's the perfect one.

I tried to get more of him, but I was too short.

As if he could understand my little predicament, he lifted me off the ground a little. I giggled in my throat and kissed him deeper. My heart was jumping all over the place, it could be the gold medal olympian for gymnastics.

This is the love that Eren gives me. The feelings he has me for me. What I feel when I'm around him is special. I can't do this with anyone else.

I love him so much.

So very much.

* * *

 **Yes, this is a very long chapter and I apologize for the very long wait for the update!**


	17. Sunday, Monday

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Seventeen: Sunday, Monday**

* * *

It was early in the morning, well, around seven in the morning on a Sunday. The day before Eren had to leave for Europe. Him and I were currently in my bed, holding each other. He had his face buried in my chest and his arm wrapped around my waist. One of my hands was up his shirt, tracing light swirls on his back with my fingers slowly, and the other hand was in his hair, gently tugging and twirling his soft, brown locks with my fingers.

Every now and then Eren would tightly hug for me a few moments before relaxing again. After a while, I left Eren's hair alone. He whined slightly and moved his head back to nudge my hand. I smiled. I kissed the side of his face and toyed with his hair again. Eren sighed. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too baby."

"Don't fall in love with someone else while I'm gone."

"Eren, it took me all my eighteen years of life to fall in love. You are going to be gone for a month. It's not possible for me to fall in love so quickly."

He groaned. "I don't wanna leave you behind."

"Just remember to have fun."

"Okay," He said sadly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "It's getting longer."

"I was asked not to cut it. Hannes said that the team in France wanted my hair to be left untouched."

"They know what you look like?"

He nodded. "They needed to see our ID pictures from school before letting us in."

"You look hot either way."

"Thank you, lovely."

I smiled against his hair. "I'm gonna miss you a lot."

Eren groaned sadly. "Are you still coming with me to the airport tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." He mumbled.

I kissed his hair a couple of times, enjoying the warmth that it offers. I buried my face in it. Just can't get enough of how soft his hair is.

"That tickles."

"You didn't laugh."

"I'm not in the mood to laugh."

I raised an eyebrow and thought to myself. Lowering the hand on his back, I moved it to his stomach. Eren reacted immediately. "Don't you dare."

"Are you kidding me? I was gonna remove your boxers."

"Don't."

I smiled. "You really are grumpy. On a normal day, you would have jumped on me."

Eren said nothing and buried his face in my neck. "You're so warm. I can't have this over there. I'm gonna be sleeping on my own for a month."

I ran all my fingers in his hair. "I know baby."

Eren suddenly chuckled. "Would you get upset with me if I slept in the same bed as Jean?"

I moved back. "Don't you even dare, he already likes someone else and you are taken!"

"That tone, you're jealous."

"I am not jealous. I'm just reminding you of reality. He likes Armin okay? You are mine, don't even think about doing anything just because you don't wanna sleep alone."

"Fine." Eren sighed. "But what if I have to share a bed with him?"

"It's okay, I was going to have Hanji sleep here with me."

Eren dropped his jaw slightly. "Whatever, I'm the one you have sex with. I don't care."

"Exactly," I kissed his forehead. "Let's go downstairs. I'll make you fluffy pancakes."

Eren smiled. "Okay,"

So we went downstairs after washing up and I saw Petra and Hanji actually being civil as Hanji fed him and Petra was toying with his hands. I smiled and sat Eren down on the counter. I kissed his thigh twice before looking up at him. He smiled and I rested my head on his kissed thigh. Then I started working on his breakfast.

I had the pancakes on the pan, the plate ready, the syrup, his strawberries, the butter, but I couldn't find the whipped cream. I turned to Eren, who was only watching me. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Make sure nothing explodes." I told him before leaving to the living room. I stopped the girls just in time before they could feed Henry some of it. I picked him up and took the whipped cream. "Never become mothers. What's wrong with you two? Honestly!" I scolded them both and placed the can on the counter and held Henry the rest of the time.

I had them all sit down at the table and sent Petra to get the adults, who took longer than the Armin and Mikasa to get ready. Eren ate quietly and I tried to eat but Henry kept trying to grab my plate of food.

I kept him busy with his binky, before I decided to hand him over to Armin simply because I didn't trust in the females today.

After that, the day actually ran away from us and it was over before we realized it.

* * *

Eren was rushing to get ready at four in the morning while I simply brushed my teeth and put on some shorts (Cause damn it is very hot. Why is the weather so bipolar? Why must it be like this?) and my maroon hoodie on over my sleeping shirt. But I did brush my hair, because that was a disaster. Then I sat at the edge of the bed and waited. Eren was literally everywhere. He got up and ran into the bathroom. While he brushed his teeth, he was putting on some skinny black jeans. He fiddled with his newly bought brown leather belt, so I grabbed it and slipped it through his belt loops while he finished brushing his teeth. Then he spent years trying to get his hair together. He almost cried when he couldn't get his hair to cooperate. I had to step in and help him. Then he took out red, short sleeve dress shirt from the closet hanger and put it on carefully. "Do I look okay?" He asked as he gently ruffled his hair. Then he took out a black blazer and slipped his arms through the sleeves.

"You look delicious."

"Really?" He looked hopeful and happy.

"Mhm, c'mere."

"No because when you kiss me you touch my hair."

"Put a hat on."

He gasped. "My fedora!" He burst open the closet door and rummaged through it. He quickly put it on and kissed me lightly and he grabbed his bag and suitcase and went downstairs. Sitting on the couch, he put on his black sneakers. I hurried after him to do the same. Because I finished before him, I went into the kitchen to make him coffee, but he stopped me. "Baby, they sell coffee at the airport. Let's go please."

"Your flight is at six."

"Exactly! And I have to check in! That takes two hours!"

"Okay, Okay! Calm down." I grabbed the car keys and he grabbed his sunglasses. When we got into the car, he splashed some cologne on before putting it back into his bag. He fiddled with the keys and was shaking to get the the right one. I gave an exasperated sigh. I grabbed his face and kissed him. He froze, and slowly reacted after a couple of moments. He pulled my body closer and kissed me back, hard. I made one hand free put the keys into the ignition. I slowly pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Don't stress."

"Okay.." He whispered and slowly drove the car out of the driveway.

I grabbed his Polaroid and touched some of the settings. I pointed the camera to him. I turned my phone on to put a little more light next to the camera. I took the photo and the little click made Eren look at me. He smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I've always thought the side of your face was very sexy."

"Oh?"

I nodded. "Even before we started dating."

"Really?"

"Mhm." I smiled.

"You're so precious."

I chuckled and put the camera down. Because of the empty road, Eren sped to the airport. I locked my seat belt just in case he decided to stop suddenly.  
When we parked, he handed me his keys. I helped him take his bags out and I pulled his suitcase inside. I was speed walking to keep up with him and he was only walking. Damn these short legs of mine.

Eren grabbed his suitcase and stood in front of the check-in line. I was suddenly glad I got a pass because I didn't want to leave him right now.

His phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yes! I am standing at the check-in. Alright, sure." He quickly hung up. "Hannes and Jean are already on the other side."

"Let's go."

He weighed his suitcase watch it leave on the conveyor belt. "Good bye my dear camera." He held out his hand. "Alright, let's get going."

I walked through security first and waited for him to be checked.

"Levi!" Hannes' voice called.

"Oh hi," I turned around.

"Did Eren ask you to see him off?"

"He even cried."

"That boy," He chuckled.

A couple minutes later, Eren walked up to us. He took my hand and smiled. "Where is Krista?"

Jean tilted his head to the side and we looked over and saw Krista and Ymir sitting at one of the tables with two cups of coffee.

Hannes blinked a couple of times. "It would be best to leave them alone right now. Krista is a little bit of a mess right now."

Eren nodded and walked along. I followed him into a little store. "You guys look like a bunch of tourists."

"We need to be dressed nicely."

"Is Levi judging what we are wearing?" Jean asked as he came in. He was wearing khaki dress pants and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He even wore a watch.

"Of course."

"The usual then."

"But I look better than you." Eren smiled.

"Whatever."

"Where's Annie?"

"She's not here yet."

Eren turned to me. "Do you wanna eat anything?"

"You need to eat."

Eren pursed his lips and I pulled him out of the store. I dragged him to a breakfast café. "Order something to eat, or I will do it for you and you will eat it all."

"Okay, okay." He rubbed the back of his head. I went to go sit down at one of the nearby tables. I looked around, it was still noisy and busy even at this time. Where did all this people come from? Trost is so quiet compared to the other cities in the district.

Eren came back with a little buzzer. "Okay, so I ordered two omelets, two pancakes, and a breakfast sandwich. We both have breakfast sausages as well."

"You are more important, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I'm not gonna leave you to starve for the time you are here."

I smiled. "You are a child."

"I also got you an iced tea because I know you don't like coffee even though Petra serves you it every morning."

"You noticed that?"

He nodded. "I notice everything." He slid a medium-sized cup of raspberry iced tea. I smiled and happily sipped some. "Thank you."  
Eren took out his phone and quickly called someone. "Where even are you?"

"Yes we are all here."

"Okay, okay, see you in a few."

He hung up. "Annie is still getting ready. Girls." He shook his head.

"True, that's why I rush Petra, if not she'd never get anything done."

Then Eren's phone rang again. 'The Italian Assistant' was the caller ID. He simply answered and put it on speaker. "Yes?"

"Can you curl hair?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank God, because Bertolt is rushing me."

"You need to learn how to work under pressure. You do fine with me."

"But you like to yell at me."

"It's fun to yell at you."

"Rude!" She scoffed. ' _Annie hurry up! Jesus, you still have to check in!_ ' "Okay, okay." She sighed. "Gotta go."

"I'll see you in a few." Eren said.

"Yep." And she hung up.  
Then Eren turned to me and pulled my chair next to him. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Don't worry baby, just remember that you will come back and I will be here waiting for you." I kissed him softly.

"Why do I get the feeling that you want me to leave? You don't seem all that upset."

"I don't have any reasons to be upset. I know you love me and I'm not worried about you liking anyone over there because I'm sexier than any of the people you'll see." Then I leaned over and grazed my lips over his ear. "And I bet you that they can't make love to you like I do." I whispered before kissing the tip of his ear.

Eren blushed. "Don't get me excited."

"You're just too cute." I cupped his face and kissed him again. When he smiled, I nuzzled his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The buzzer for our food went off and Eren went to go get it. He came back with a lot more food than he said, but I was getting hungry so I didn't mind. He handed me another cup of iced tea. "I knew you would finish it before you ate, so I came prepared."

"You know, I really do love you. Thank you for thinking about me all the time."

Eren looked at me. "I thought you didn't like that."

I smiled sheepishly. "Only sometimes." I kissed his cheek. We ate in comfortable silence, though I had to move to the other side of the table because we kept bumping into each other. Eren rested his legs on top of mine. I pursed my lips. "You know, this is not correct."

"But it feels nice."

"You are really annoying."

"I'm nod anoyfing." Eren said through a mouthful of pancake. I made a face and cut up my breakfast sausages into little pieces so I could dip them into the syrup. "You really are."

"Not true." He said before drinking his coffee. Then he suddenly stood up. "FUCK!" He shouted and covered his mouth. He fell to his knees as he groaned in pain. His fedora even fell off. I smiled a little, knowing he had burned himself. I casually handed him my iced tea and he drank nearly half of it. He lied down on the floor and closed his eyes. Jean quickly walked over to Eren. "What happened?" He placed the fedora on the table.

"He kinda burned himself with his coffee."

"Aww," Jean chuckled and helped Eren up. Then left again when Eren sat in the chair.

"I was injured by my evil coffee. I can't feel my tongue."

"Let me see."

He opened his mouth a little. I leaned in slightly, but grabbed his face and put my tongue in his mouth. I sucked on his tongue gently until I got a moan from him. I pulled away, satisfied with his flushed face. "I think it works just fine."

Eren scoffed with his red cheeks. "Finish eating."

"Yes sir."

Then we ate till the food was gone. We threw our trash away, gave the tray back to the lady behind the counter, payed, and picked up our drinks. I offered to drink Eren's 'evil coffee' for him and give him my tea.

We stood at the giant window and looked at the dark morning and the lights on the road to direct the planes when they move out. He went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Baby, please don't move on from me."

"Stop it, I am not gonna leave you."

He said nothing and kissed me. Over and over again. I needed to distract him because obviously he only thought that I was going to find someone while he was gone. Then I smiled. "Eren I realized something. You wanna wear white at our wedding but our cake isn't going to be white."

He stopped. "Oh my, I didn't think about that." Then he nuzzled my hair. "It would be nice for us to wear white though. I think it would look nice our cake being a contrasting color than what we wear. Besides, when I get back, we have to talk about our color scheme."

"Think about the colors we are already saying we are going to use. White, black. You also want the roses to be red and coral."

"You remembered!" He squealed excitedly while hugging me tightly. "I just adore you, you know?"

I smiled. "Oh stop."

"I mean, okay, so, we could toy around with the other colors but white and black are an official thing, we both agree, no going back."

I nodded. "Yes."

Eren smiled against my cheek and hugged me tighter. "Okay."

"Bring back color suggestions." I raised my hands up to bury my fingers in his hair.

"Alright baby." He kissed my neck.

"About time your ass got here." Jean scoffed from the other side of the room.  
Hannes pursed his lips. "How about we don't say those things." He sighed. "Annie you can place your things next to ours over there."

She nodded and dropped one of her bags next to Eren's. She turned around and looked for who I assumed to be Eren. Then her eyes found us. Eren put up one finger. "One second." He mouthed. Then he gently attacked my neck with kisses and nuzzles. "I'm gonna do Annie's hair okay?"

I nodded. "Alright."

"So give me a couple minutes." Then he rushed up to Annie and plugged in the curling iron in the outlet next to the wall. They sat far away from the other people so they wouldn't bother. Eren beckoned me over and I sat in front of them. He handed me a bag. "I changed my mind, stay close please. Open this for me and I'll tell you what to pass."

I nodded and watched as he parted Annie's hair on the side. He gently brushed it till the curling iron was ready. "You know, seeing as how you only had Bertolt around, you should have done this one your own." Eren started.

"But I didn't do a lot before Bertolt started rushing me. No thank you, I'll have someone else do it. Someone who doesn't rush me so much."

"What if I wasn't here to curl your hair hm? What then?"

"Well then too bad for me."

I smiled and nodded. "She's right."

"See? Even Levi agrees." She held out her fist for a fist bump and I happily gave her one.  
Eren pursed his lips as he worked.

"Be careful, the ears." I said.

Eren shot me a look. "I know what I'm doing."

Annie sighed and patted my knee. "It's okay he's like this for everything he does."

"I know, I just forgot." And so I stayed silent the rest of the time he did her hair.

"Alright," He finally put the curling iron down after thirty minutes. He gently fluffed them out and grabbed the white hair bow she was holding in her hands. Standing up on his knees, he slowly pulled some hair on the left side of her face and when it was at the back of her head, Eren kept it there with her bow.

He kept looking at her, and then suddenly he stopped. "You contoured."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Because I need color?"

"You look nice." Then he looked at me. "Baby, hand me that."

I took out an light brown eye shadow palette and handed it to him. Eren dug into her bag, pulled out another small bag, and took out little makeup brushes. "Do you have eye shadow primer?"

Annie nodded and I looked inside her bag to find it. I handed it to Eren. "Listen, I'm not going to do a heavy look."

"I don't expect you to."

He smiled and put primer on his finger before applying it to her eyelids. "You have to learn how to do this."

"I do know how to do this." She scoffed.

"But I do it better."

" _Tres bien_." She pursed her lips.

Eren opened the palette. "No, you know who needs to do this?" He looked around.

"Jean! Stop flirting with people and come here."  
Jean, who was on the phone, looked at Eren. He quickly walked over to us after hanging up. "Do Annie's makeup."

"Why me?"

Eren cupped his face. "Because I believe in you."

"Whatever."

Eren smiled and kissed his forehead. "And don't make her look bad."

He grabbed my handed and we walked off into the store from earlier. "Sorry, I do what I have to do to get him to do my tasks for me."

"I didn't say anything."

"Just to reassure."

"He likes Armin." I said, wanting to make it clear for some reason, that Jean has someone on his mind. Eren smiled. "You're jealous."

"I am not." My cheeks flushed with heat.

"You so are." And a moment of silence. "Aw! You're so cute. I love you." He hugged me tightly and kissed my face. 

* * *

The clock struck six-fifteen. 'Good morning citizens of Trost and/or people visiting. The airplane is ready to be boarded. Everyone getting on will make a line in front of the desk, thank you. We will be departing shortly.'

Jean, Annie, and Hannes grabbed their bags and tickets. I looked over my shoulder to see Krista and Ymir making their way over. Hannes held up his hands to his group. "We are in the back, so we can get on last. But we only have a couple moments."

The line was pretty big though. I swallowed and looked at Eren. He was already looking at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same around my waist. He held me tightly, closely, but gently. Krista was squeezing Ymir so hard that I thought she was going to hurt her.

"I'll be waiting for you okay?" I smiled at him.

"I know,"

"And I'll still be very much yours when you come back." I cupped his face.

"Yes, I know."

I looked at him, seeing that he was on the verge of breaking in. I kissed him, tugging lightly on his hair. He moved his hands underneath my shirt and touched my back. His fingers were warm.

"I love you more than anything else in this world." He told me.

"I love you too. But just remember that I'll always love you more." I said. He smiled and nuzzled me before kissing me.

"Alright, and we are boarding." Hannes announced.

Eren whined. "Bye baby. I love you, I'll miss you okay?"

I hugged him tightly, my words running from me. I kissed his face several times. He slowly slid his hands away from me and grabbed his bag at his feet. "Je t'aime." He whispered into my ear before letting my hand go. I looked down and fiddled with my fingers for a couple of minutes. Eren suddenly ran up to me again and kissed me.

He was more or less pulled away from me. I waved at him and he smiled. He blew a kiss at me, and maybe it was because I finally hit rock bottom, or maybe I was too emotional right now, but I felt it touch me. I watched till I could no longer see him. Krista was the last one to get on the plane.

I turned away when I heard the engines turn on.

Slowly walking to the parking lot, I suddenly came to a realization that I did not know how to drive. "Shit.." And it was early too. I sighed and called up the only person that would willingly come for me.

"It's very early short stack."

"Yes, I know."

"Doesn't Eren leave today?"

"He just did."

"Aw, so what is it that you need?"

"Um, okay, so Eren drove here and his car is here so... but I don't know... how to drive..."

"Oh! Okay, I'll be right over." And she quickly hung up. Knowing Hanji, she was most likely going to run here. That idiot...  
I sat down in front of the car.

It takes a normal person walking about a little close to an hour to get to the airport from my part of Trost. It took Hanji almost twenty-five minutes, then again, she did track up to senior year. But she's also crazy.

"LEEVVIII!" She yelled as she made her way to me.

I stood up in time to catch her. She gave me a big kiss on my cheek. "You look so cute."

"Thanks? Now, help me get out of here." I handed her the keys.

We drove, and I didn't have the energy to say something to her. Eren, in a different country, in a different continent, in his familiar area. I don't want him to like being there so much, I wanted him to want to return happy. This is where he lives now.

"If you keep frowning like that you'll go back to your fourteen year old ways."

"I already told you I'm a lot happier than when I was fourteen."

"Yes, obviously. You're different, very different."

There was a silence. I glanced at Hanji, who was concentrated on the road. I fiddled with my fingers. "Can you tell me how I am?"

"Well," She took a small pause. "You smile a lot more." Another pause. "You talk more to the other kids in our class. You have more friends now."

"I've never not had any friends."

"When you were in middle school you had like three. And I was included in those three."

I scoffed. "Not true."

"Well, okay, to be fair, everyone wanted to be your friend. You forget how adorable you were with your little face. Despite having hair longer than Armin's."

"I've always had nice hair."

"I used to tie it up."

I chuckled slightly and nodded. Then a pang hit my chest. "I miss being a kid. It's not fair."

"I know," She sighed. "But look at it this way," Hanji glanced at me. "You don't have to deal with your uncle reminding you that the only important thing in life is fighting."

"It really isn't."

"Look at you now. Your life revolves around Eren."

"That sounds really gay."

"Listen you gotta face it, you really are."

My jaw dropped. "That is not true. Eren is the only male-"

"Only person, actually, you've fallen in love with. God, no wonder you got along with the other girls so much."

"That's a stereotype."

"But for you it's true."

I pursed my lips and looked out the window.

"Did you ever like that blond kid from the Underground?"

"Farlan? Hell no." I shot her a look. "Even though I found him a little cute, he really was just a friend. Besides, I was too busy taking care of Izzy to think about something so stupid."

"So you think love is stupid?"

"Thought." I corrected her. I frowned. "But sometimes I feel dumb, being in love."

"And it had to be with Eren. You realize that, and don't tell her I told you, but when you started going out with Eren, Petra cried."

"That girl..." I sighed. "She told me to go out with him."

"Yeah, obviously. She didn't want you to start feeling anything towards her. She cares too much about the friendship you two have."

"Like you don't care about what you and I have."

"I do, but because I'm different, and besides, I wouldn't really date you."

My jaw dropped slightly. "Now I have to tell Petra's mom."

"Do not!"

"I kinda told her some things, and now I have to change them because fuck your ass."

She gasped. "Listen, I helped you tie your own shoes. That's how long I have been with you. I'm not gonna do anything other be your friend. Thirteen years... How old are you?"

"I'm gonna be nineteen in Decem- did you honestly forget?"

"Of course not, I'm just thinking out loud here." Then she burst out laughing. I jumped, startled by the sudden noise. She pulled over and continued laughing.

"W-what?" I poked her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"You were six and didn't know how to tie your own shoes!" She burst into a strong fit of laughter. I blushed and got out of the car.

"Bye, I'm walking home."

"Oh come on!" She drove slowly next to me. "That's funny!"

"It's not funny! My uncle never showed me how! You never taught me because you did them for me instead of helping me figure it out." I crossed my arms and continued walking. I had to take off my jacket because my face was heating me up too much, AND THE FUCKING WEATHER WAS NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HELP. I tied it around my waist.

She whistled at me. "Levi, come on."

"You spelled your own name wrong."

She gasped. "Well- you wrote the L in your name backwards!"

My jaw dropped. "How dare you. You still don't know how to say the ABC's without singing them!"

"Oh it's on." She got out of the car. She grabbed me by the shoulders. "You never learned how to read fluently in English."

"You still count using your fingers."

"A lot of people do that!" She scoffed.

"Yeah! In elementary school."

"Well you have trouble saying the short U sound."

"You couldn't remember the sight words when you were in the third grade." I poked her in the chest.

"You never grew out of the accent when you say 'and'."

"You can't walk in a straight line."

"You stutter when you read out loud."

I looked up at her, continued walking away so that I couldn't tell her anything more to get her upset. She jumped on me and I landed on my wrist, trying to land. She covered my face in kisses. "You know I love you, right. Don't talk this to heart."

"You are such an annoying girl."

A honk behind the car scared the living shit out of us. We shot up, ran into the car, and started moving again.

"Please calm down with the driving." I told her.

"Sorry, uh, well, you're kinda bleeding and I'm decided whether to freak out or laugh from worry."

"Where?"

Without looking she grabbed my arm and turned it. A deep gash. I pursed my lips. "You couldn't be careful."

Regardless, Hanji sped back to the house, busted through the door and pulled me into the bathroom. Expertly finding the antibiotic cream, bandages, and the little washcloth that we had under the sink. She sat me on the counter and gently washed my arm after she put some soap and water on the washcloth. I smiled because her hands were shaking. Trembling. I placed my hand on her head. "You worry too much."

She laughed nervously. It always crept mye out, the way it sounded. "Shut up please."

I smiled widely, doing what I was told. I watched her, face full of concentration, but eyes very eager. "You will not make it as a sergeant."

"I don't wanna be a sergeant. I'm not built for those types of things."

Then when she was done, she washed her hands again, grabbed the cream, and carefully applied it to my arm. "Remember when you pushed me out of my chair for taking your counting bears?"

Hanji stayed silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Okay, well I still have those counting bears."

She stopped. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yep."

She smiled. "You are such a baby."

"Hey, I liked them. Those little guys gave meaning to my life."

Hanji chuckled and washed her hands again. She took the white bandage and carefully, a little bit tightly, wrapped it around my forearm. I pursed my lips because this was Hanji's fault. She jumped on me, causing me to scrape my arm. It didn't even hurt nor did I even notice it bleeding. When she was done, it was comfortably wrapped around the gash. I gave her a thumbs up, washed my hands, and hoped off the counter. "Petra's gonna flip when she sees this."

"Oh whatever, she can't control what happens to you."

"I gave her certain rights." I looked over my shoulder. "Rights you do not have because you two fight too much. Honestly, you both stress me out." I headed downstairs. "I'm gonna go tell her I'm home, stay right there. Do not come into the room."

I slowly opened the door to find a little lump curled up in the middle of the bed. I gently shook her by the shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. "Petra,"

"Hm?" She groaned slightly.

"I came home."

"Alright," She yawned. "I'll be up in a few hours."

"Okay." I quietly made my way to the door.

"Levi?" She sleepily called.

"Yeah?"

She beckoned me over with her hand. She then patted the space next to her. "Come here,"

"Ah, a little something I should tell you, Hanji is here."

She shot up and glared at me. "She what?"

"She's here..." I closed my eyes.

"What happened to you?" She pointed. She gently grabbed my hand. "Was it Hanji?"

I nodded. "She also cleaned it out and bandaged it." I ruffled her hair. "Don't worry I'm fine."

"Why are you with her now?"

I sighed and sat down next to her. "I don't know how to drive."

She tried to keep a serious face, but her giggles betrayed her. "Really?"

I nodded. "So I couldn't leave the airport."

Petra giggled again. "Oh Levi,"

"Now stop laughing at me and go back to sleep."

"But.. now I don't wanna."

"Why? Okay listen." I leaned over and turned the bedside lamp on. "It is 'You and Hanji', okay? You and Hanji. You and Hanji are both in my life. You and Hanji are both lovely girls. You and Hanji both mean a lot to me. I love You and Hanji the same, no matter what it seems like, You mean the same as Hanji does to me. Now, repeat after me, it's You and Hanji."

Petra fiddled with her fingers. I pursed my lips. "Say it."

"It's Hanji and I." She mumbled as she furrowed her eyebrows together. She looked like a little five year old who isn't getting their way.

I sighed and kissed her cheek. "However," She looked at expectantly. "If it means anything, you are adorable, you've always been such a beautiful girl."

She blushed and giggled. "Oh stop."

"It's true, and I think you are very pretty."

"L-Levi," She giggled nervously. I smirked and kissed her face. "But don't tell anyone okay?"

She nodded.

"Now sleep." I pushed her down on her pillow. "Don't get up till nine."

"Levi, come on. I don't wanna sleep anymore."

I ran my hands through my hair. "You have two minutes to get ready. If you're not ready I am walking out, I will lock you in here."

Petra ran into the bathroom and got ready in the fastest speed ever known to any Petra in the world. When she was out, she put on matching sweatpants. I smiled. "God job for you. Reward," I held out my arms. Petra gasped and laughed. Running into my arms, I carried her out. "Alright my little Petra." I sat her on the couch. "Don't be annoying."

She pulled me down on top of her and squeezed me. I chuckled because this is exactly how she used to act when we were younger. I might get grey hairs if she continues, but it feels nice. And so, my summer starts, just like any summer, again without Eren, but at least I'm not alone. I need to prepare myself for all the bickering I'm going to have to through now that I don't have anyone to escape to... though I could be a snitch and tell Rachel... oh well when the time comes, I'll deal with it. ext thing I have to prepare for: my graduation ceremony.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capture The Moments**  
 **Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

I was okay for about three days since Eren had left but I started getting a little lonely without seeing his bright face that brought the sun with his smile and filled my heart with warmth with his laugh and kisses.

The only time he was a little free was at eight in the morning to eight-thirty because he eats breakfast.

I texted him and he took a few minutes to answer. He called me after reading my text.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby,"

I smiled. "Hi,"

"How are you?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

"You still in bed?"

"It's two in the morning."

"Oh right, why are you awake then?"

"Because I really miss you and I feel really lonely. At first didn't expect this summer to be different from my previous ones, but now that I've met you, I kinda thought we'd spend the summer together."

"Now you make me wanna come back down."

"No, it's okay."

"After your graduation, you and I will go somewhere. Alone, just the two of us."

"Really?"

"Mhm, have any places in mind?"

"We could go to Utopia. There's a private waterfall resort. I wanna go with you."

"Then that is where we will go, okay baby?"

"Alright,"

" _Who are you on the phone with? I'ma tell Levi_." Jean's voice gasped.

"He's who I'm talking to, bitch."

" _Oh well excuse me,_ "

"So, what's there to do at the resort?"

"I heard that there's a lot of different pools and springs to swim in. It's next also connected to an aquarium so there's a lot of freshwater fish we could check out. The hotel is amazing though, but I wanna be surprised. So I'm not going to look into it so much."

"Alright baby... a hotel you say? We could get busy, you know."

I blushed and sat up. "Eren!"

"Oh like you are just going to want to only sleep? Being away from everyone, having the space to ourselves with no interruptions of any kind. Just you and me... alone... completely alone."

I giggled and blushed. "Okay, okay. How's every night sound?"

"Are you kidding? How about every night and then the following morning?"

"We might be a disturbance to the others around us."

"Let them be disturbed by the sounds of-"

" _Eren shut up, please_." Krista said.

"Our super hot and sexy love making sessions." Eren finished.

Their was loud shuffling and Eren squealed. Then he whined and sobbed lightly. Then Krista started yelling and Hannes came and scolded them both. After a few moments, Eren sighed through the phone. "Sorry I was in battle, she actually hit me because I get to talk to you while her phone is acting up and I won't let her use mine to contact Ymir."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because the whole plane right she was being a little shit about having the better team. So to get back at her, and because they wanted me originally, I asked to switch so now Annie and I have Krista and Jean's original work team and they have ours."

"Oh wow, and that was all through just three days?"

"Oh no, that was the entire plane ride. Then when we landing in Spain, she literally fought with me because of what I did and when she heard my phone buzzing with the incoming emails and text messages now that we had connection, she was infuriated because she wasn't getting anything because my old team didn't have anything for her to work on before she got there."

"How did you manage switching teams?"

"They turned the network on for almost five minutes and I was about to do it in that times because it was as if they were practically waiting for me."

"And you are where now?"

"I'm still in Spain, and I'm sad because we are all being made to walk the runway today. They are going to dress us up and they are really excited about that. But it's okay because I have to do the same thing in Germany before taking pictures of other people going down the runway. It's to help us judge."

"So you are being a photographer for fashion?"

"Taking pictures of people are always more fun and before we left, Krista and Annie showed Jean and I what they wanted to do and showed us different ways men can contribute. Basically the girls want to get into fashion as well but don't want to be separated from us. It's better for us to defend them than they defend themselves."

"So what did they have Jean and you do?"

"Jean is very creative."

" _Damn right I am, bitches bow down in my glory_." Jean chuckled.

" _I'm kind of Italian, I bow down to no one, especially you Jean._ " Annie scoffed.

" _Why cause I'm gay?_ "

" _Literally all my friends are gay._ "

" _Petra isn't gay, Eren isn't gay, Hanji isn't gay._ "

" _Eren is so gay, he can't think of anyone else but Levi, and Levi is a man. Petra hasn't lived because she has a crush on Levi, and Hanji, well, Hanji also likes Levi._ "

" _Everyone likes Levi,_ "

" _Levi is Levi_ ,"

" _Levi even probably likes himself._ " Jean snickered.

" _I like Levi too,_ " Krista said. " _That sexy specimen is irresistible_."

"I know right, that's why he's my boyfriend and not yours." Eren said smugly.

" _We should have had him claimed before Eren got here_." Krista huffed.

" _Before Eren, Levi had Hanji and Petra_." Annie added.

" _No, Levi had all the ladies. He was the biggest ladies man ever." Even Hannes had stepped into the conversation. "And he didn't even do anything, he just sat there being Levi and made all the girls weak in the knees_."

" _Looks really do kill with Levi._ " Krista giggled.

" _Does anyone remember middle school Levi?_ " Jean asked.

" _That is my second favorite Levi. My favorite one is right now Levi, because the boy is something else let me tell you he is really the sexiest man I've ever come across._ " Krista squeaked.

" _Levi with a ponytail._ " Annie chuckled.

" _Oh my God, that was adorable._ " Krista awed.

" _It really was_ ,"

" _But now he cut his hair and turned into a fine ass man._ " Krista gushed.

" _So very true._ "

Eren chuckled. "Alright baby, well, I'll let you sleep so you aren't such a grump with the girls okay?"

"I'm not a grump!"

"I love you baby!" He chuckled. "So much, okay?"

"Whatever," I pouted.

"I'm not hanging up until you tell me the same."

I sighed but then smiled. "I love you, my beautiful darling."

I could hear his blushing over the phone. "I miss you,"

"I miss you too baby,"

"Alright then, I gotta go, if I send you pictures, open then when no one is around." He added that last part in a low tone.

I gasped. "Is that what this is going to turn into?"

"You know what, I'm going to tell you right now that I know you've been around the house without a shirt on. Hanji and Petra have sent me pictures of you, and although you look sexy, like really sexy, that back kills my heart a little, I don't appreciate it."

"Fine, I'll wear a shirt."

"Thank you so much baby, okay, I really have to go right now though, so bye." He hung up and I smiled. I heard Henry crying from Grisha's room. I got up and went into the room. Grisha was trying to calm him down and Rachel was trying to make his bottle. I sighed and stepped in. "Rachel, let me."

I took Henry and I finished the bottle. He was crying into my shoulder and I turned off the lights in their room. I took Henry, his food, and his bag to my room and lied him down. He cried harder and Hanji went into my room. "Can you please quiet him down?"

"I'm trying to." I sat him up and started to feed him. He sniffed and calmed down. Hanji smiled gently at him and curled his hair with her finger. He fussed and tried whined so I dismissed her away.

She lied down in my bed underneath the covers and slept. Henry fell asleep in my arms and I fell asleep sitting up. Giving me the largest and most intense pain in the goddamn neck. Henry was still sleeping soundly. Petra came in and took him away and I slowly lied down. I lied on Hanji and waited for her to wake up. I blew against her neck and she smacked me. "That was unpleasant." She mumbled. I went to do it again and she rolled away. "Please no more Levi."

"I think you're pleasant."

"If you really thought that you would have asked me out and not Eren."

"Oh come on, I'm gay."

"Love me,"

"No," I bit her cheek and went into the bathroom. After I got out, I went downstairs and saw Petra kissing Henry on the cheek. He was giggling and being such a cute little thing that I took a moment to just look at them.

"Baby fever,"

She laughed. "Please, he's just cute."

"He's also Hanji's brother."

Then there was a knock on the door. We didn't answer so they tapped the window. I slowly pulled the curtains away. It was Hailey. "Kind of let me in thanks babe! I wanna see my babies!"

I smiled. "And how do you know they are here?"

"Really? I see Henry right next to you. Hey Petra!"

Petra, who was behind me pressing her mouth to my shoulder, waved. Henry saw his mother and smiled. He held out his arms for her. I cracked open the window enough to let Henry through. He received many kisses and squeezes and nuzzles. He pressed his open mouth to her cheek in an attempt kiss and giggled. He rested his head on her shoulder and I saw him sigh. "Can I come in?"

"No, you have all your babies."

"Hanji!" She stomped.

"Hanji isn't a baby, she kind of turns twenty in September."

Hailey stayed quiet. "I don't think you should have said that." Petra whispered and closed the window slowly.

I opened the door. "How do you know Hanji is even here?"

"I had to take the subway because my car is no longer there. Explain why it's here next to the black car."

"Um, well we bought a new car and well, it's Petra's." I shifted my stance.

"You're lying."

"Eh? No, I'm not."

"You so are,"

"I'm not,"

"Petra isn't allowed to drive yet, so why would she need a car?"

"Petra is eighteen."

"What really? And you just finished being a junior?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms. "And I didn't fail, I just started in France and was transferred so that's why I'm older."

"I'm not my daughter so don't try to fight with me."

"I'm not trying to fight with you."

"What the tone, love."

Petra blinked and cracked a smile. "Yes ma'am."

"Let me in babe," Hailey said.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "RACHEL AND GRISHA GET UP HAILEY IS HERE!" I yelled.

I instantly heard a loud thump on the floor and in a few minutes Rachel was running down the stairs and she hugged Hailey tightly, who hugged her back. I turned to Petra. "That's you and Hanji in the future."

"More like a different reality."

I simply hugged her and pressed my face into her neck.

"I'm telling Eren." Petra giggled.

"Shush young red head,"

"I love you."

I smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Hey, hey, hey, I know you miss your boyfriend but don't get into my little one's head." Rachel peeled me off of Petra.

"Listen, she's soft, wook at these wittle cheeks." I squished her face together. I rubbed my cheek against hers and smiled. Grisha pulled me away again and so I hugged him. He immediately froze. "Um," He placed his hand on my head.

"You're not as comfortable as your son." I mumbled. "But if I'm not allowed to hug the girls well then you have to be the replacement until he gets home."

"Jesus Christ," He sighed.

He was stiff to the touch but I didn't let him go till Rachel came up with the bestest idea in the entire damn world.

"We should call Kenny! We need to complete our group of four. No fair that our kids are literally a group of four and we have three."

I went limp and fell to the floor. Grisha kept me from hitting so hard but I closed my eyes. I heard him gasp. "Um, Rachel..."

"Oh my,"

"Is he okay?" Hailey asked.

Grisha lifted me up and put his ear to my chest and then checked my pulse. He shook me and I opened one eye. "You care about me?"

"Are you serious? My son will literally kill me if anything happens to you while I'm here! I was threatened by my own child to keep you in perfect condition! If you so much as get a paper cut he will disown me."

"I don't think a son can disown his father."

"I care about my son's feelings."

"Sure!" Petra, Hanji (who had come down when Rachel and her mother were hugging) and I all said at the same time. Grisha sighed. "Are you alright?"

"No," I stood up. I saw Rachel pull out her phone and I threw myself out the window. I heard Petra gasp and Grisha ran over to me. He pulled me inside and sat me on the kitchen table, scolded me, and left me there. Rachel put the phone to her ear and I slammed my forehead to the table. It actually hurt me more a lot than I intended to. I lifted my head off the table when I felt hot liquid. I looked at Grisha and he grew pale. "Levi! Oh my fucking God!"

"It's okay, I'm not going to die. This used to happen all the time. It's called living in Stohess."

But Grisha helped me anyways and stopped the bleeding. I watched him and smiled. "I admire your determination to keep me in one piece."

"Why were trying to harm yourself?"

I stayed quiet for a couple moments. Someone was knocking on the door and when Rachel opened it, it was Kenny. I shot up from my chair and ran into the table. But Grisha pulled me aside before I could hit it. "Hello?" He said.

"You best want to hold him down, he does that when he reaches the top. He has issues with stress and anxiety." Kenny came in. Rachel and Hailey went up to him and greeted him.

Grisha let go for a moment and I instantly bolted for the table. He caught me again and held me against his chest.

"What did you do? He wasn't like this when you came for the cook out." Rachel crossed her arms.

"First of all, he knew I was being watched by the law there. Second, his little toy was around. Third, Krista was also having me on the line, so he was protected. But I don't see the little toy here, Krista isn't here either. I came here on my own free will."

"Dick," Hanji threw a butter knife at him. I smiled a little. Grisha sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Rachel invited me. Am I not welcomed here?"

"Hey, Petra, is he welcome here? This is your house." Hanji asked.

"Oh yeah! Fucking leave right now you worthless piece of shit."

"Petra!" Rachel scolded her and went to give her a good smack but Hanji pulled her away.

"Why is Levi against an older man?"

"His nose was bleeding, but why? What's it to you?"

"His toy knows about this?"

"Call my son a toy one more fucking damn time and I'll end your sorry life."

"Oh? You're son is- I forgot." He laughed. "You're the doctor."

"Yes,"

Mikasa and Armin came down quickly. Saw Kenny, turned, and then went back up the stairs. They were gone for a few moments but then, all of a sudden, Kenny was shot in the head with a Nerf dart.

"Armin!" Rachel scolded.

Armin gasped. "IT WAS MIKASA!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! IT WAS SO YOU!"

"WHY ARE YOU LYING!"

"WHY ARE _YOU_ LYING?"

Armin screamed and so did Mikasa and they started fighting each other. The bleeding had stopped so I cleaned my face and hands before going up to them. Armin had Mikasa pinned down but she was yanking on his hair. I effortlessly pulled Armin off and kept Mikasa back with my hand.

"I know where you sleep at night," Armin spat. Mikasa stuck her tongue out at him and clung to my arm.

"You're only protecting her cause she's a girl."

Mikasa went into her room and threw a fucking heel at Armin. He screamed and ran downstairs. "Grisha, Grisha, Grisha, please help." She threw the other one at him and it nearly hit him. He ran into the garage and didn't come out. She stomped over to the garage door. "Oh my dear little Armin, you're gonna have to come out sometime."

"Leave me alone!"

Mikasa smirked and went to get her heel from downstairs and went back up the stairs. Kenny turned to me and I turned to him.

"I've seen everything now." He mouthed.

I smiled and shook my head. "No," I mouthed back.

"So Kenny, why did you get here so quickly?"

"I went to get Levi's report cards. They had some Pixis guy call me and he made himself seem all official and because I was uptown, I came down and then you called."

"Why were you uptown?"

"Two little children by the names of Isabel and Farlan asked me to come with them to the train station."

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"Karanese,"

"Why?"

"To visit?"

I sighed and looked at the garage door. Armin was slowly opening the door and crawled out. He closed it quietly and went into Petra's room and closed the door.

"But can I ask why I was summoned here?" Kenny started.

"Cause you are just like your nephew, anti-social and awkward." Rachel started.

"I don't even know any of you guys."

She gasped. "How rude."

"Except you," Kenny pursed his lips. He looked at Hailey and then looked at Hanji, then back to her. "You're Hanji's mother?"

"Yep," Hailey smiled. Kenny was eyeing Henry, and Henry was also staring at him with those adorably big brown eyes.

"So let's go out!" Rachel clasped her hands together.

"Now?" Kenny asked.

"Yes! We are sticking you into our group so you have to be with us now." Hailey said.

Kenny looked at me and I smiled. I went upstairs to get ready and was downstairs within ten minutes. Grisha was upstairs in the room, Rachel and Hailey were all ready to go. Hanji was in my room getting dressed.

And poor Henry was crying on the couch. I went to go get his bag but he had stopped crying. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. Then Rachel and Hailey started giggled and awing and since Kenny was the only man downstairs, I knew they were bothering him. I got up and went downstairs.

He had Henry sitting on the counter, while he smashed a banana slice with a spoon. Henry knew that was going to be fed so he calmed down. Kenny brought the spoon up to his mouth and Henry ate it. Kenny wiped Henry's face and fed him till Grisha was ready.

"Mikasa! Armin! Are you coming or not?" I called.

Armin bolted towards the door and hid behind Grisha. Mikasa came down and nodded.

"I'm telling Eren you're staring at Mikasa." Hanji blurted.

"Jealous that he's not looking at you?" Mikasa snapped. I gasped and so did Petra.

Hanji smiled forcefully. "Listen here,"

"Maybe if you weren't so crazy he would pay more attention."

"He's most likely staring at you because you dress like a whore."

"I don't dress like a whore, it's called being a fucking girl."

Hanji stepped forward to hit her but we all stopped her. "Okay, listen." I stomped a little. "You three will not start with any of this shit this summer and if you do I swear I will disown you all and kick you out. Stop taking years off my life ladies! Christ have some self control because all of you are very pretty and if you keep trying to one-up the other, I'll step in and give you all a piece of my damn fucking mind. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded and I lead Hanji out, mostly because she was the one who gets attacked the most, she's older than Mikasa and Petra, and because I care about her well being. Hailey unlocked her car. "Okay, we need an adult in the back. Rachel, control your daughter, Mikasa, and Armin. Grisha go with Hanji and Levi. Kenny," She stopped for a moment. "Passenger."

"And the baby?"

"Hold him."

"Excuse me?" Kenny said as he closed the door. "Hold him? Do you not know how to take care of a child?"

"I know how to take care of one better than you. Letting you know right now, I'll still be there when and after he's thirteen."

Mikasa, Armin, Petra, and Hanji all sucked in air through their teeth.

"If you know how to take care of him better than you hold your own son. Oh wait, you need someone else to watch him don't you? Which is why you left him here while you were gone?"

Hanji snickered. "This is amazing."

"Oh but, did I come back? Yes. Did I leave him forever? No." She gasped. "Is he growing up without me in his life, oh dear no. Because you men are fucking cowards and always leave,"

"Guys I think we should stop them," Rachel unbuckled her seat belt.

"Okay, whatever you say sweetheart, because women are always right and God forbid that we men say something to make us correct. Why, what happened? He left you? I wonder why,"

I got out of the car. "Hey, hey, respect." I took Henry and shoved him off. "Get in the damn car."

Hailey was flaming with anger. "Give me the keys, let him drive." I started slowly. "You're angry and he have a lot of lives in the car."

She let go of the keys and I gave them to Kenny. "Drive west and I'm tell you where to stop."

The drive was relatively quiet and we stopped in front of a pier. It really sucks sometimes that we are next to a beach, like I can not get away from it! But everyone loves it. He parked and we got out. Henry was being fussy and kept looking at Kenny. He whined and got louder when Kenny walked further away. "Hailey," I whispered. She looked up at me as she tried calming him down. "Look where he's looking."

"I know what he wants,"

"Then? Want me to help?"

Hailey shook her head. Then Henry started crying. "Why are you like this? You don't even know him!" Hailey sighed.

"Kenny," I called. He looked back. "Carry Henry, he's having a fit because of you."

"I literally didn't do anything."

"Just go get him,"

Kenny sighed and walked to Hailey. Henry quieted down immediately. I heard them mumbling to each other but I knew they were apologizing. I smiled and turned away. I walked up to Hanji. "I can see the future."

"I totally was ahead of you with that one."

"So how do we go about this?"

"Should we have faith in your uncle?"

"Not too much."

We looked back and they were still talking.

"Hey you two! Flirt later, we gotta go! He have hungry teenagers." Rachel called.

"Don't you even dare start with that shit."

"Okay, I have an idea," Petra started. "We should all go somewhere as well."

"We have to stay within the districts." Grisha said.

"Yes I know, but it wouldn't hurt if we also enjoyed our vacation."

"Okay, we can discuss it after we eat." Rachel nodded.

* * *

"Mitras," Hanji suggested. We all were allowed this one time to eat waffles with vanilla ice cream with whipped cream and a steaming cup of hot chocolate, it also had whipped cream on top.

"Do you really want to make us drive all the way to pass the bridge to get into Sina? No thanks." I scoffed.

"Shiganshina," Hanji said.

"We're going next year with Eren."

"Ragako," Hanji suggested once more.

"Are you planning to die early?"

"What's wrong with Ragako?"

"What isn't wrong with Ragako? I'm not going with to be there with Henry and I'm not taking Petra or Armin."

"What, why not me?" Armin asked.

"Because you're small and innocent."

"I'm taller than you,"

"If someone came and fought you for being French you'd lose that fight." I blinked.

"Okay, okay, how about we going to Karanese as well?" Kenny said.

"No, no. We don't need to see Isabel and Farlan, if they wanted to be with us, they would have invited us. Let's go to Klorva. There's a bunch of lake houses we could rent out, anywhere to get away from this beach." I said.

Everyone considered this in silence. Hailey nodded first. "Okay, when do we head out?"

"We could head out tonight, unless you have things to do," Grisha answered.

"No I'm all set, we just need to pack. How long are we staying?" She asked.

"We could stay till a day before Eren returns." Rachel said.

"Okay, I vote to put Kenny in charge of finding the house." Hailey burst out.

"Why,"

"Because you're the oldest."

"Excuse me, how old do you think I am? I bet you I'm younger than Grisha."

"So not true, how much are we betting?"

"Actually no bets. I'll feel bad taking money from you."

"Fuck off!"

"Grisha how old are you?" Kenny asked.

"I'm thirty-nine."

Kenny smiled and sat back. "I rest my case, being at thirty-seven. Grisha, find the house."

Grisha pursed his lips. "Oh whatever," He huffed and took out his phone.

Hailey had a mad pout and she crossed her arms. Kenny smiled at her. "See?"

"Don't say a word to me,"

Kenny just shrugged and looked at Henry. "You're mother is angry."

"I'm not angry."

"She's denying it though." Kenny went on.

"Stop!" Hailey pushed him. Henry smiled. Kenny chuckled. "You amuse both of us."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Oi, don't mess the baby's vocabulary."

Hailey turned crimson with anger and shook. Hanji smiled and looked at me. I took an ice cube out of the cup we had on the table that was supposed to be for water, and handed it to Hailey. She threw it and got up from the table. Rachel began laughing and Grisha looked concerned.

" _Gehen_ ," I started.

Kenny look at me. " _Wozu_?"

" _Entschuldigen_ ," Hanji added.

Kenny gasped. "I'm certainly not going to apologize to a hot-head! Especially when she asks for it."

" _Mutter_!" Hanji called.

" _Ich möchte in ruhe gelassen werden_!" Hailey answered from outside.

"She's making a scene." I said. "Hey, she's just like you."

"Oh fuck off my ass, Levi."

I smirked at her and pulled her closer by the waist. "Maybe just this once, but don't tell Eren."

She giggled and turned to me.

"Okay but I will tell Eren." Armin said.

"Shh, little blond man, I know your secret."

And with that he stayed quiet. I nuzzled her ear and kissed her cheek. "So how are you?"

"I'm good, still gay?"

"Mhm, very."

"I think we'd make a good couple."

"Almost every girl I meet says that."

"You have such a charm." She took my arms and wrapped herself with them.

"I cry a little inside seeing you two act like this, and not in a good way." Mikasa started, looking at her nails.

"Don't worry, I'll alternate. Seems like I have to at this point."

Hailey came back, pulled her ponytail out, and flicked Kenny with the hair tie. He hissed but said nothing. She kissed Henry's cheek and began to eat again. No one spoke to her except Henry, and he couldn't speak. He just kept making noises at her and smiled when she looked at him.

"So, Klorva?" I said.

"Yes, I'm on it." Grisha nodded.

"Okay," I put the last spoonful of ice cream in my mouth and got Hanji off me. I kicked Kenny lightly with my leg from underneath the table. He stood up and handed me Henry. He looked at Hailey and she stood up as well. They left to go out and Hanji and I smiled at each other again.

The check was paid and we all had to wait in the parking lot because Kenny had the car keys and they were walking around. I found it funny how Kenny messes around with someone he just met so much.

He probably finds her cute.

I think that's what it is.

But I'm only guessing here.

They finally came around the corner and Hailey was trying to hit him because he wouldn't give her the keys. "Fuck!" She screamed. He jumped a little, startled and dropped the keys. She shoved him out of the way and picked up the keys. Kenny quickly came to his senses and plucked her off the ground. She screamed again as she was at least a foot off the ground now and Kenny took the keys from her hand. "Kenny! Stop being a dumbass and give me my keys!"

"You're not even driving,"

"Oh my- Kenny! Stop,"

"No." He put her back on the ground.

Then Hailey stopped, and she started to cry. I smiled because I instantly knew she was faking it. Hanji used to pull that with me all. the. damn. time. Kenny slowly turned and went up to her. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry, why are you so sensitive?"

Hailey turned away from him and continued to cry. Kenny tried to get her to look at him, but then, Hailey elbowed him in the chest and shoved him back, took the keys, and ran to the car.

Everyone else got in the car too and Kenny stormed to the car. Hailey smiled at him and flipped him off. "Asshole,"

Kenny bit back a response and got into the car. She drove it to a grocery store and we had to get out again. Petra, Hanji, and Mikasa all went one way. I took Armin, and Rachel and Grisha another way.

"Hey Levi,"

"Hm?" I said as I walked down the candy isle.

"Look it's Eren,"

I immediately whipped around to look, but instantly grew embarrassed when he wasn't there. I scolded Armin and noticed his phone pointing at me. I sighed. "No, photography."

"It's for Eren, say something nice."

"I miss your dick."

"I'm serious! I'm sending this to him."

I smiled. "And I miss you in bed."

" _Oh mon dieu_! You're hopeless!"

"And I love you Eren, my beautiful darling."

Armin huffed and typed in his phone. "Okay."

Mikasa came up behind me and slapped my ass. I turned to her and she hugged me. "Wow, Eren was right, you are soft to hug."

"You know, in Trost, it's not ethical to smack someone's ass as a greeting."

"It was there, I couldn't help myself."

"Oh my,"

I turned again and continued walking. Mikasa jumped on me and knocked us into someone else's cart that went forward, and into the freezers. However, on its way there, it hit a small child walking by so he got knocked over and started crying.

Security came across the corner and stood in front of us. I looked behind me and Armin was nowhere to be found. "Okay so should I walk you out or can you be mature enough to find your way out?"

I stood up and got another look at the guard. I started blushing because he looked simply amazing in his uniform. Those slacks tight in all the right places. He snapped at us and I blinked. Mikasa pulled us away after I winked at him and he scoffed at me. We waited outside in the parking lot. "That guard was sexy," I said.

"Totally didn't see you drooling over him."

"He's an adult, that's ew."

"Oh whatever."

"I like Eren."

"That child, he's seventeen and has never had facial hair. Genetics gone wrong, Grisha's beard gene, where have you gone?" Mikasa looked around. I smiled.

"Well I like his face just the way it is."

"He's never had any chest hair either, and the hair on his legs never grew back since he shaved it off when he was fifteen, every girls' dream." She looked at me. "Do you shave too?"

"At times,"

She smiled and lifted my hand up and put hers next to mine. "You're hands are little."

"They are bigger than yours."

"Yeah and also Eren's."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I know how big they are."

"Oh?" I smirked. Mikasa stomped. "Don't be like that!"

"Hands off my boyfriend."

"I don't even want him though, common misinterpretation that I just never bothered to clear up."

"Oh, I see, excuses. Why not? Eren is adorable as Hell."

"Yeah, but, no."

"If you like girls you better stay away from Hanji and Petra, they're mine."

"What? Levi!"

"You didn't deny."

"I can make moves on whoever I so please to, watch." She pulled me inside and went straight to the isle where Petra and Hanji were. They were trying to mix all the chip bags and cereal boxes in different places. Mikasa whistled to get Petra's attention and I stood by to watch. She looked back at her. Mikasa ran her fingers through Petra's hair before taking her hands and dipping her. Petra became as red as her hair and Mikasa kissed her nose gently before leaving again with me. We bumped into the security guard again and he crossed his arms.

"You're sexy." I blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"No don't worry, he has a boyfriend." Mikasa smiled. She grabbed my hand and directed me to where the adults had met up. They were looking at dairy products. Seeing as the carts were practically empty Mikasa and I quietly climbed in. She took out a pen and wrote $19.00 on my wrist and $18.00 on hers. They turned back and saw us. "Okay, who got the kids off the shelf after I said no?" Rachel started.

"It was Armin," Hailey said.

"Oh leave that small child alone, he's done nothing wrong."

"Armin!" Grisha called.

He came rushing over with a bag of tangerines. Mikasa snickered. "And the yellow apples?"

"I will put you on your ass!" Armin scowled.

"I know where you sleep at night tiny man."

Armin was about to flip her off but Rachel smacked his hand. "None of that."

Kenny placed the tangerines in my lap and the rest of the things in his hand as well as two loafs of bread, a bag of grapes, many Yoplait strawberry yogurts, and a few tomatoes. Hailey came and handed Henry back to Kenny as she placed the eggs in the cart as well. Kenny handed Henry to me and grabbed two cartons of milk and cream cheese. Hailey nodded. "Okay, that's it. Now...where's my other kid?"

"Hanji is with Petra mixing up chip bags."

"Okay, let's go. Rachel and Grisha, we are going to go pay now."

"You need an extra nineteen dollars." I added.

"Why?" Hailey asked.

I showed her my wrist and she laughed. "Why are you being childish?"

"I'm not, you simply have to pay for what you buy at the store."

"Fine,"

So Kenny pushed the cart to the cashier and I handed her twenty dollars and bought all the chocolate bars by the register. She put them all in a bag and gave it to me. I ate one and Henry made loud noises at me to give him one and I shook my head. Petra came around with a bag of crunchy Cheetos. "Hanji is somewhere."

"Where?"

"She's bothering some-

"I'm HERE!" Hanji came around the corner and shot Petra a look. She passed her mother two boxes of cereal. Petra went silent and Hanji kept looking at her. I watched as Hanji quickly went away before flicking Petra in the head.

We ended up having to wait for her in the car but when she came out empty handed, it raised suspicions. "What was she doing?" Rachel asked Petra. Petra smiled and shrugged. Hanji stopped and texted on her phone and Hailey honked. Hanji quickly went to the car. "Mom, I'm going to meet you at the house,"

"Okay sweetheart."

Hanji smiled and left. I felt a little left out but I said nothing to it. I mean, I wouldn't have if she didn't return until four. She smelled like cologne and she was wearing a sweater that wasn't hers. "Mom, I'm dying,"

"What happened?"

"I got my syllabus for college and I need to start buying!"

"Why?"

Hanji squeaked in her throat. "Because I got into all the classes I wanted! I'm so excited!"

"When's the open house?"

"Huh? What are you talking about open house? Summer just started."

"And the sweater honey?"

"I found someone with the same classes as me. We stopped by the university and got our syllabuses. It was cold up there though, so he let me use his sweater. Such a sweetheart, though he's younger than me."

Petra stood in front of me. "It's okay I won't tell her you got jealous." She whispered and sat next to me. I sighed and lied my head on her lap, letting my legs dangle off the armrest of the couch. I closed my eyes. "Promise me not to leave me so soon." I said into her hand. I opened my eyes and saw her smiling gently at me. "I won't," She told me. I closed my eyes again and she toyed with my hair. "Are you going to college in August?"

I shook my head. "I'm going in November,"

"And leave Hanji alone for three months?"

I opened my eyes. "Holy fuck, you're right." Then I stopped. "Oh fucking well, I'm going in with Farlan so if she wants to go and meet people without telling me about it she has every right to."

"You're being petty, you know she likes you."

"Yes." I sighed. Doesn't matter though, she knows she can never have me. It would only make sense to look for someone she can have instead."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Have you and Eren ever thought that I had something with Eld?"

"Yeah,"

"It wasn't true."

"No need to lie I know you thought he was hot. He's kinda too old for you though."

"We are friends."

"Yeah and I'm straight."

Petra was about to say something back but my my phone buzzed and I reached for it. "Hello?"

"I miss you in bed too,"

I smiled. "He already sent you that video?"

"Yeah,"

"What are you not doing that you have free time?"

"I'm always free around this time,"

"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was expecting you to call me every second. You let me down."

"Okay, fine, I'll be overbearing, annoying, and clingy as fuck."

"Okay!" Eren giggled. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm hanging with Petra."

"Only Petra?"

"We are at Hanji's house so it's actually me, Petra, your dad, Rachel, Hailey, Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa. And guess what, they invited my uncle! So he's here too."

"Oh? You're uncle? He's okay,"

"A little less than okay, but yeah."

"Well, I will text you later, Hannes wants to take us to go buy parfaits."

"Okay, baby, I love you."

"I love you more, bye." And he hung up and I quickly texted him.

 _ **Me**_ : _I'm going to flirt with Armin, ok?_

 _ **Eren**_ : _lol! he's a lil cutie~ but remember you're mine, ok lovely?_

 _ **Me**_ : _Of course, darling, I only have eyes for you._

 _ **Eren**_ : _you're my lil sweetheart_

 _ **Me**_ : _3_

 _ **Eren**_ : _3 3 3_

I looked at Petra. "Let's go ice skating tomorrow."

"Why so suddenly?"

"I wanna see Armin's grace."

"Armin can skate."

"I know, but I want to hold his hand."

"Wow, you're sad."

"I know,"

"So are we really going ice skating tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure why not. I want to see Grisha's grace as well."

"I don't think Grisha can skate."

I smiled. "Exactly."


	19. Chapter 19

**Capture The Moments**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"It's so cold!" Armin giggled. He wore a brightly white beanie and stuffed all his hair inside. "Why did it snow-so so much," He tried walking through the snow but ended up falling into a drift. He sighed and stayed there. "No." He said when I went to help him.

"Where is Armin?" Rachel asked as she exited the house.

"He fell." I said as I watched him struggle in the drift.

"Pull him out, Levi!"

"He doesn't want me to,"

Kenny came around and with a weeping Henry. He took out the stroller from Hailey's car and wrapped him inside in the biggest blanket baby burrito ever. Mikasa gasped and stayed by the door. "Is this ice?" Then she looked at her ankle boots. She slowly stepped forward but stayed at the door. "Someone carry me."

Armin shrieked. "Okay! Okay! It's too cold! Help!" Kenny got to him first and pulled him out. "Don't you have a thicker sweater?"

" _Quoi_? Uh um, I do."

"Go back inside and put it on."

Armin quickly nodded and made way to the door, smirking, and pushing Mikasa forward. She screamed and crashed into Petra, who was next to Hanji. All three of them slipped and fell. I quickly waddled away but Grisha held me back. "Oh no you don't, go help."

"Why me?"

"Cause I said so,"

I escaped and went over to Kenny. "That man is telling me what to do." I pointed to Grisha.

"Stop telling my nephew what to do."

We watched as Petra pushed Mikasa off of her and Hanji slid out from underneath. Mikasa slowly stood up and went into the house. A few moments later Armin came running out and hid behind Grisha. " _Aide_!" Armin walked around Grisha and zipped himself in his jacket. Mikasa came towards Grisha but he stopped her. "Listen, calm down."

"I don't wanna calm down! I want justice!"

"Not right now, it's too early and too cold." Grisha turned her away and had her walk back to Petra and Hanji. Hailey finally came out and smiled sheepishly.

"You know we're going ice skating right?" Kenny helped her walk to the stroller.

"Yeah and? I will still do my hair and where eyeliner and mascara if I so please to. Why, do I look too pretty for you?"

"You have eyeshadow on,"

Hailey smiled. "Problem?"

"A few actually."

"Then it's a good thing I don't care," She poked his cheek, handed him the car keys, and pushed the stroller forward. Kenny leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. She huffed and flipped him off. Rachel giggled. "I think those two get on quite well," She said as Grisha helped her through the snow.

"Shh, my mom has really good ears," Hanji whispered as she walked by. I turned and saw Mikasa struggling with the ice so I went over to her. "How's Trost?"

"Oh it's lovey really... the ice? Not too crazy about it, sorry." She locked her arm with mine. "I'm used to warm weather."

"Can I ask a sudden question?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever tanned naked?"

She gasped and looked around. "Why are you asking that?"

"Because your cleavage is showing and you don't have a change of skin tone."

"I'm going to be telling Eren you were staring at my breasts." She crossed her arms in an attempt to cover up.

I smiled. "Fine by me and while you're at it, you can tell him I like Hanji's rack better."

"Oh you fucker!" She smacked me. "Why?"

"Hers are bigger."

"So not true,"

"Want me to ask?"

"She wouldn't hit you?"

"No, just wait a second." I quickly walked over to Hanji. "I have a question,"

"Oh, finally, do you need a scientific response? Remember that you are born that way, there's nothing wrong with you. If you're experiencing depression I can recommend you a therapist, it's always good to talk about your-"

"Just tell me your breast size,"

"Oh?" She smiled. She took my hands and put them on her breasts and leaned in. "Why?"

"Just to know, I'm doing a comparison."

"D-34."

My eyebrows shot up on their own. "What?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Levi. I grow. Not to mention I'm turning twenty in September."

"But..." I blinked. "They're really that size?"

"You think I'm lying? I'll show them too you."

"N-No." I felt my face burn and walked back to Mikasa. "She's a D."

Mikasa gasped. "Bullshit,"

"When we go to the lake house she'll be in a bathing suit. Now, answer, do you tan naked?"

Mikasa smiled and stayed silent. "Sometimes, but that was awhile ago. I don't do that anymore, I was crazy during years sixteen and seventeen."

"Does Eren know?"

"No one knows but you so keep it a secret."

"Well even if you wanted to do that here, you can't unless you like attention. We have lesbians and bisexuals."

"I don't care about them, I don't do that anymore."

"Okay." We walked in silence again. "Another question,"

"Hm?"

"Do you find anyone cute?"

"In what sense,"

"Like.. like you like them."

"Like I like them," Mikasa giggled. "Well yes, but, it's whatever honestly."

"They're single right?"

"Yeah," Mikasa nodded.

"I could totally help you, I'm an expert on everyone."

"Wow, you're a social butterfly, Levi Ackerman."

I smiled. "It's Jean?"

She stopped. "He has the super hots for Armin, they kissed the day before he left. Why does everyone step around that like I don't know?"

"That kiss was really cute. They're adorable."

Mikasa shrugged. "I don't really like Jean with Armin, he's too intense and on the last day of school, he was talking to some other guy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like he was talking to him and I saw the emotion in his eyes." Mikasa then chuckled. "Then Armin walked by and Jean's attention was directed towards him. He quickly ended his conversation and went to Armin, hugged him from behind, and kissed his head. But I just don't like that he looked at the other one that way."

"Did he have freckles?"

"A lot actually,"

"I'll solve this right now." I took out my phone and called Jean. I didn't expect him to pick up, I expected to be sent to the voice mail. But he picked up. "Hello?"

"You still like Marco?"

"No, I get hard every time Armin runs his hand through his hair. Do you have any idea how sexy that looks? Send me a picture of him please? But he can't know, take it off guard."

"Okay, and where's Eren?"

"Working, he's really busy."

"So why can you answer the phone and not him?"

"Because he gets scolded if he doesn't pay attention. He's always asking us to check in on you, he loves you. Don't worry, he's not making any excuse to not talk to you."

" _Jean! Why are you on the phone_?" Eren's voice sounded.

"It's your future fiancé."

I heard a loud gasp and his footsteps. Seconds later I heard him. "Baby?"

"Hi," I smiled.

"How are you? Are you sleeping okay? You haven't been calling or texting since yesterday. You liar, you said you were going to be overbearing, annoying, and clingy as fuck."

"I'm warming up. You know Hanji had me feel her breasts today?"

"I knew that was going to happen! Oh my.." Then he sighed. "Did you like it?"

"To be completely honest, a little, but, it's Hanji so don't worry."

"You've liked her before, come on."

I chuckled. "Yes, I felt something for her."

"But you love me more,"

"Absolutely, I'm going to marry you someday, baby, of course. Yes, oh my God, I'm totally in love with you."

"Aw! I miss you!"

"I miss you more."

He giggled. "You know what, call my phone, later, around... when you have lunch."

"Alright baby,"

"Don't have too much fun with Hanji okay?"

"Wow, total bummer! I wanted to feel her up and everything!"

Eren laughed. "I love you Levi,"

"I love you more, my baby."

Then he hung up and I smiled. Mikasa poked me several times. "You have a gift."

"What do you mean?"

"Eren used to be a boy with no real ties to anything, and when we came, he wouldn't shut up about you. Literally it was always, _Levi is cute! or Levi is so hot and sexy!_ or he could be dead silent and then sigh loudly and when Armin asked him what was wrong he would say either _I wish I could marry Levi right now_ or _I really really want to hold Levi in my arms, he's just so perfect, I love him._ Then he would groan really loudly and get shushed in class by the teacher. He's totally obsessed. I've never seen him this way about anyone, so I have to ask, what did you do?"

I smiled. "Nothing, literally, I was a total ass to him when I met him, I was so mean."

"What the- really? Why?"

I shrugged. "His presence pissed me off, he brought a happy aura around him."

Mikasa giggled. "It was probably love at first sight then. Have you had any relationships before?"

"No, I lost my virginity with Eren."

Mikasa gasped. "Liar!"

"It's true, he was also my first kiss."

"Wow," She stayed silent. We turned into the arena and Armin quickly stepped inside. We all paid our entrance fee and got our skates. After we put them on, Hailey stopped.

"Wait so who is not going to skate?" She asked.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Who will watch the baby?"

We all looked at each other and no one said anything till Kenny took Henry out. "He can come with us,"

"Are you insane,"

"Nope," He stepped onto the ice with Henry in his arms. Hailey squeaked and quickly followed him. I smiled. "The beauty of it coming natural," I went over to Armin. "Come we need to talk," I held out my hand and he took it. "What?" He asked.

"Jean,"

"Oh," Armin smiled slightly. "Come to give me my blessing?"

"It's about Marco,"

Armin slipped but I caught him in time. "M-Marco? Why are we going to talk about him? He has nothing to do with Jean? He shouldn't even be part of this discussion."

I smiled widely. "Touchy with that boy aren't we?"

"No, so anyway, what about Jean?"

"You know he likes you right?"

"Yes,"

"And not Marco,"

Armin said nothing to that and continued to skate alongside me. "Come on Armin,"

He shrugged and tears filled his eyes. "Yes he does, he still likes him and I have nothing against freckles and dark hair and light brown eyes." He hugged me and made me skate backwards. I stopped and he continued. "I don't compare to all the years he spent liking him. I'm too short anyway."

"What are you talking about? You're a lot to look at,"

"Maybe I should cut my hair, maybe it's that."

"Do not cut your hair, if you want to get toned, I'll be your gym buddy."

"You think that'll be enough?"

"Jean is hooked on you believe me. Even more because you like him back, Marco never liked him back. He kissed you right? Didn't you feel special?"

Armin nodded and smiled. "It really was something to experience."

"Was he your first kiss,"

"Yeah, everyone before him found me weird or thought I was a nerd. I was an easy target, so I was.. well.." He paused for a moment. "Bullied, that's the word, I was bullied."

Rachel suddenly burst out laughing behind us and we turned to see Grisha sitting on the ice. I went over and helped him up. "Thank you that's being really helpful, unlike a certain someone."

Rachel went up to him but he moved away from her. "Oh come on Grisha, don't be mad."

"No nope, don't talk to me you rude."

"Grisha!" She skated after him. "Don't be like this,"

He continued to ignore her. Then Kenny and Hailey came by. "Did you see how he fell? I feel bad but I wanna laugh," Hailey smiled.

"Henry isn't cold?" I asked. He was in nothing else but a long sleeve onesie with a blanket wrapped around him. Kenny had taken him out of the blanket burrito.

"This stubborn ass doesn't want to give me back my baby."

"He's not complaining, look how content he is." Kenny scoffed. Henry looked sleepy but not very, he simply rested his head on Kenny's shoulder. Hailey kissed Henry's cheek and pulled Kenny along. Armin looked at me. "Are they-"

"No," I shook my head. "Too soon,"

"But they might," He pointed. "Look,"

I saw they're fingers loosely curled together as they talked and skated. I smiled. "Adults are weird."

"Yeah," We continued to move again. "But you'll seriously be my gym buddy?"

"Of course. I need you to build your confidence. Besides, Jean already finds you hot..."

Armin gasped loudly. "Really?!" Then he blushed. "But I'm so awkward!" Then he smiled widely. "He's so cute!" He covered his face. "I have to go talk to him," He quickly left the ice and grabbed his phone.

I stayed on my own for about twenty minutes till I went over to Hanji who was actually also just skating alone because Petra and Mikasa were somewhere else. I felt bad instantly. "Hey beautiful."

Her head snapped up and looked at me. "What?"

"Why are you alone?"

"I'm too old to be hanging out with the other girls and too young to be hanging out with the adults. You were with Armin, so, here I am."

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind,"

"No it's okay, I've been casually skating around my mom and your uncle."

"And?"

"They were talking about going somewhere to dinner when we arrive to Klorva today."

"Oh my God!"

"I mean my mom totally deserves it,"

"Yeah but my uncle? Really?"

"I think she likes him, last night she was on the phone with Rachel and all they talked about was him. I guess she's just really happy she has someone to help out with Henry. Especially since I love to make him cry and I'm going to college."

"You plan on having kids?"

"I dunno," She smiled. "But anyway, based on their behavior, I think things will happen." She turned my face to look at them. Henry was crying again and Hailey was trying to calm him down. "See what happens when you take him away?"

"I'm his mother, you ignorant prick."

"Okay," Kenny smiled. "Don't ask me to help you, in any way, ever again."

"I don't need you,"

Kenny nodded and crossed his arms. He skated over to us and smiled. "So how are you kids doing?"

"Look what we can do," I grabbed Hanji's hands and began to spin around faster and faster and then I let go. She squealed as she went spinning away. Kenny's jaw dropped. "You have a lot of free time, kid."

"Levi,"

"Right,"

"Anyway, I want to warn you about how you treat Hailey." I looked at him. "Treat her badly and I'll kick your ass all the way back to The Underground, and literally too."

"Okay,"

"I'm serious, she's been hurt before and if you plan on sticking around I strictly advise to watch yourself."

"Who do you take me for?"

I stopped. "Um the man who was the ultimate playboy when he lived in Stohess."

"Don't go repeating that."

"Oh Hailey," I started and turned around. He grabbed me and held me back.

"Hi-yah!" I said childishly and elbowed him in the rib. He let me go and I skated to Grisha, hugged him. "Love me!"

"What the heck, Levi get off."

"Grisha, don't be mean." Rachel sighed. Grisha said nothing and hugged me back. "Are we ready to go?"

"We just got here," I told him.

"You realize you can continue skating when we get there. I checked for one over there. I just don't want to be driving so late."

"If you buy me Cheetos maybe I'll leave right now."

"The crunchy ones?"

"You know it,"

"Fine,"

"But give me another twenty minutes."

"Fine," Grisha sighed. I smiled and left. I pulled Mikasa away from Petra. "Race me now,"

"What? No, you're legs are stronger than mine!"

"Come on!"

Mikasa sighed. "Besides, we can't. There's too many people and we can't be fooling around with Henry on the ice."

"Excuses,"

"I'm not making excuses, I just- look at Armin and Hanji." I turned and saw Hanji doing exactly what I did to her to Armin. She let him go and he went flying. I covered my eyes as he bumped into Grisha. I heard Hailey laugh which also made Henry stop crying and laugh as well. Armin was splayed out like a starfish as he slid away.

A staff member came and helped Grisha up and told Hanji to get off the ice. She smiled sheepishly and left. Petra came and helped Armin, dusted the ice off of his clothes and smiled at him. "You okay?"

"Yes you need to do it too," He quickly grabbed her hands and spun her around.

"Armin be careful!" Rachel called. He let her go and bumped into Kenny. Luckily, he didn't move much, so he stopped Petra before she could hurt herself. Hailey gasped. "This is exactly why I didn't want you holding Henry on the ice."

I turned to Mikasa and she quickly skated away from me. I followed her and she squealed as she went faster.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "Do it once and I'll leave you alone,"

"No, look, Armin was kicked off the ice and so was Petra," She snickered. I smirked and grabbed her hands. "Please no,"

"Fine then tell me who you like,"

"Why,"

I started to spin. "Fine! Fine! It's um," She yanked away. "Classified!" She bolted away and off the ice. I pouted and went to Rachel. "I was left alone,"

"Oh honey," She ran her hand in my hair. "Let's get going then, the others got kicked off the ice and Henry is getting fussier."

"Okay,"

And so we left and the staff members were actually happy that we were leaving because apparently we were creating disturbances. I chased Mikasa back to the house, she burst inside, went into Petra's room and locked herself inside.

"Okay, everyone, grab your bags and let's go." Grisha announced. "We are out of then house in five." After he backed up the car in front of the door so we could load our bags in back.

Armin stumbled with his suitcase and backpack as he went down the stairs. He picked up his things and neatly placed them down. I took this moment to take pictures of him and send them to Jean. Hanji was simply waiting around because she had already placed her things in her mom's car. Actually all four of them were ready. I brought my things down after Petra was settled. Then went Mikasa, then Rachel, and lastly Grisha.

We were all out and in the car. Armin and I went with Hanji in Hailey's car and Petra and Mikasa went in with Grisha and Rachel. Hanji and I sat on either side of Henry's car seat and Armin made a blanket fort in the back seat. "I'm going to sleep, if anyone needs me, I'll be here."

"He's so cute," Hanji giggled.

Armin poked his head back out. "Excuse you? I'm not cute."

"Jean seems to think so," She said back.

He smiled and went back into his fort.

"Now remember, you didn't want me to drive, so, follow Grisha." Kenny started.

"I know that," Hailey huffed.

"Remember that Grisha is stopping by a gas station first."

"I know,"

Kenny opened his mouth to say something but Hailey glared at him. My phone buzzed. It was a bunch of heart emojis.

 _ **Jean** : he's so adorable, where are you all going?_

 _ **Me** : Klorva, and he's sleeping right now so yeah. He made a blanket fort._

 _ **Jean** : oh okay, good luck with that drive._

 _ **Me** : Oh yes, thanks. I'm going to need it._

* * *

I fell asleep and woke up to the sound of deafening silence. We had stopped in front of a diner. I was wrapped in a blanket and I had the Cheetos I wanted in my arms. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw Kenny looking at me through the window. "You sure you're almost nineteen?

"Dunno," I yawned. "Am I?"

"You look five,"

"And you look forty."

"No I don't."

"I just woke up," I sat up on my knees and opened the bag of Cheetos. "Leave me alone,"

"Hm? We are all waiting for you to get your ass out of the car."

I put my bag away and turned over to fall asleep again. Kenny opened the door and picked me up. "Alright tiny child, we are on a schedule."

I went limp, knowing he was going to carelessly sit me down, so he could get scolded by everyone, especially Hailey. We entered and he walked over to the table where everyone was. He moved his arm to put me down and instantly regretted my decision when I slipped down and bumped my head on the table, missed the chair, and fell to the floor.

Everyone gasped. "Kenny what the actual fuck is wrong with you?" Hailey asked, flushed with anger. "I know you don't really like him but he's your fucking nephew!"

Hanji and Grisha helped me up and sat me down. Kenny was giving me a death glare and when no one was looking, I smirked at him.

"Honey are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Not really, I bumped my head and I scraped my knee."

Hailey and Rachel sat next to me and started checking my face, arms, and legs. Kenny sat down and I still smirked at him and let him watch as the woman he was taking a slight interest in, put all her attention on me. She pulled me into her lap and kissed my head and glared at Kenny. "You know it wouldn't kill you to be nice to him,"

"Okay," Was all he said.

Hailey hugged me tighter and grumbled about how Kenny was an ass and that I needed to be treated better because I was an angel and have done nothing wrong to deserve anything bad in life. I smiled at her and she kissed my cheek.

I was a little attention seeker sometimes, but I can't really be blamed for it. She nuzzled my hair and smiled. "Can I adopt you?"

"No, you can't, he's mine." Rachel bud in.

"Excuse you, who said."

"The law actually," She smiled smugly. "I have legal guardianship."

"Oh fuck off,"

Rachel stuck her tongue out. "So technically I can adopt him first,"

"Bitch please,"

"Are you two seriously going to start fighting over adopting an eighteen year old?" Grisha sighed.

"You just don't understand because you haven't known Levi that long."

"Levi is a little cutie." Hailey smiled.

Our food came rather quickly. Hanji had ordered us cheeseburgers and curly fries with Sprite. We rushed through the lunch, actually is was a little late for lunch since it was four, so when I got in the car, I called Eren.

"Hey! Where were you at lunch time?"

"Sleeping, I just finished eating."

"Hanji sent me pictures of you sleeping. You look so cute."

"Thank you," I said awkwardly.

"So are you busy?"

"Not really, I'm in a car going to Klorva."

"When you arrive you think you could send me pictures?"

"You know I'm not the person to do those types of things."

"I'm not talking about dirty pictures. I just want to see pictures of you, ones you would think are nice of you."

"Are you on your phone?"

"No, it's in my pocket. Hannes bought me a Bluetooth. So will you?"

"I guess I can do that much."

He squeaked. "I'm so excited."

"So what are you doing now?"

"I'm walking around the city, in a mall actually, I need to spend money on materials."

"Having fun with that?"

"Yes! I'm overjoyed to be honest. But I leave tomorrow anyway,"

"You're still in Spain?"

"Yeah, Hannes kind of screwed up. We go to Italy tomorrow. But I miss you, I really really miss you."

"I miss you too baby, and Italy? Ha, now you'll know how I feel when people speak French."

"But I understand somewhat, unlike you. I put effort into learning other languages so I don'g stay there totally clueless and lost." He taunted.

"Oh rude, I'm breaking up with you for that."

"Wait, what?"

I decided to leave him in silence, horrible mistake.

"Eren you okay?" Jean asked.

"Yes," He sniffed.

"Oh come on baby, I was joking around."

Eren continued to cry and I felt bad. "I just- I just, I didn't mean to and I really love you and I'm sorry."

"What's up with you?" I asked worriedly.

"I really miss you. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I just got a little sensitive."

"You're my entire world, you mean everything to me. There's nothing else in the world that I would want as badly as I want you to be a part of my life."

"I love you,"

"I love you too my darling,"

"You really were joking?"

"Of course,"

"Okay," He giggled weakly. "Don't forget my pictures, okay?"

"Okay baby,

"Call me later okay?"

"Alright,"

And he hung up.

"You're my entire world, you mean everything to me." Hanji repeated teasingly.

"There's nothing else in the world that I would want as badly as I want you to be a part of my life," Armin giggled.

"Oh so for that you are a scholar in English hm?" I turned back.

Armin gasped. "I'll put you on your ass,"

"Try me bitch,"

Armin reached over swung at me but I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. I pushed him down and went into his fort. I pulled Hanji back with me too and smiled. "Hailey I'm taking your daughter's innocence, okay?" I got on top of her after I pinned her down. Hanji giggled and giggled as I leaned down and closer to her face and the car suddenly stopped.

"Levi Ackerman! Get off my daughter this instant!"

I quickly sat down and cleared my throat. "Yes ma'am."

Someone honked loudly behind us so Hailey moved again. Armin awed and nuzzled Henry's little face. " _Mignon petite bébé, votre visage est si mou._ " He kissed Henry's face many times and nuzzled his little nose. Then Armin yelped and whined. I moved and saw Henry's tiny hands on Armin's hair. I helped by taking his hands away and bringing him back. "You're a little tired aren't you." I kissed his cheek and Hanji poked him. He immediately became grumpy. Hanji smiled and poked his cheek a few more times till Henry started crying again and had to smack Hanji on the hand. I shushed him gently and kissed his head.

He weeped and rested his head on my shoulder and rubbed his eye. "You need to stop bothering him."

"But he's so cute when he cries."

"And that is why I now like your brother more than you."

"Fucker,"

"Han-ji!" Hailey scolded.

I kissed Henry's little mouth and nuzzled him. He smiled and opened his mouth. I kissed him again and he giggled. I did it again and again and again and he laughed every time.

"What are you doing Levi," Kenny asked.

"Nothing,"

"He's kissing Henry." Hanji said.

"I'm soothing your brother, unlike you, you only make him cry." I smiled at him and he laughed.

"That just cause you're a bitch." Hanji rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?"

"Ha, you wish," She made a face and went on her phone.

"Henry, don't you think there's something wrong with the females in your family?"

He looked at Hanji. "Mm..mm." He reached out for his sister. Hanji turned slowly and grabbed her tiny brother. He put his socked little foot on her chest and giggled. She cradled him in his arms and watched him fall asleep slowly.

"Hopefully he stays like that," Kenny said to Rachel. She chuckled and nodded.

* * *

It was literally eight in the night when we arrived, and it was so nice because it was really warm and there were fireflies out. I called Eren through video chat and he instantly answered. "Hey,"

"Hi baby! You made it?"

"Yeah, it's so hot out though."

"Send me pictures of what it looks like,"

"Alright,"

"Hey Levi let's go into the lake," Mikasa suggested. I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, let me get unpacked first."

"Send me pictures of that too."

"Fine, fine."

I went and chose my room first. I locked the door and sighed. "So how was your day?"

"My day was good, but exhausting. I had a lot of fun though. The models are really nice and very cooperative. Today I had to take them to the beach and make a whole video in one day. It was a model introduction, so I need to edit a lot of things, like their names. Four different outfits, and expressive personalities and I have to continue in France. Today was just a draft, the main thing is over there and I have to take the models. I am the only male on set.

I chuckled. "So you were swarmed with the ladies?"

"Yeah, I even had to stick Krista and Annie in the video as well because the team wants them modeling."

"And Jean?"

"Jean was with a separate group. He had a class,"

A knock on my door interrupted our conversation. "Levi you in here?" Hailey asked.

"No, it's the Queen."

"Why are you like this with me?"

"With love Hailey,"

"You're adorable."

"Thanks." I looked back at Eren. "And then?"

"I have to retake several scenes, I only got two down perfectly." He sighed and then looked at me.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Hm?"

"Let me see your collarbones,"

I took my shirt off and picked up my phone again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm stressed and I miss my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend would be okay with this?"

"He doesn't need to know,"

I chuckled. "Naughty,"

"Can you send me a picture of them? I love looking at them,"

"Fanatic,"

"Of your milky colored skin? Hell yeah. You're simply irresistible."

I smiled. "Oh come on,"

"I mean it, you're lovely. I want to touch you. Like I miss feeling how soft you are. Listen when we get back, we are having sex."

"I-I-" I giggled. "O-Okay,"

"Will you marry me?"

I nodded and giggled again. "Yes of course,"

"GUYS I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Eren announced. Everyone else on his side gave half-hearted whoo-hoos. "God I want to kiss you, I miss you so much baby, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, I miss you too,"

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
